Slytherinwege
by Salarial
Summary: Lily Potter brachte keinen Sohn sondern eine Tochter zur Welt. Kaum ein Jahr alt versucht Lord Voldemort das Mädchen zu töten, doch die Mutter beschützt ihr einziges Kind mit ihrem Leben und der Dunkle Lord wird vernichtet. Überall stoßen Hexen und Zauberer miteinander an. Auf Amelia Potter, das Mädchen das lebt. Ich versuche nah an den Büchern zu bleiben. (Möglichst wenig OOC)
1. Zu viel ist zu viel

**Slytherinwege**

Titel: Slytherinwege

Arbeitstitel: Amelia Lily Potter

Autor: Salarial

Beta: Nikki0203 (vielen lieben Dank!)

Pairing: wird es geben aber erst später

Rating: P18 auch erst später aber es wird auch so düster

Updates: erst mal alle zwei Tage später wöchentlich

Genre: Allgemein

Disclaimer: Alle Orte, Namen und eben alles bekannte gehört nicht mir sondern JKR ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Erhebe auch keinen Anspruch welches damit verdienen zu wollen und ihr wisst doch sowieso das nichts mir ist also warum schreib ich's eigentlich?

Anmerkung: Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Geschichten sind nicht beabsichtigt… etc.

**Vorwort:**

Jahre nachdem ich dachte ich hätte mit Harry Potter endlich abgeschlossen, habe ich mich noch einmal daran gesetzt und eine alte Geschichte von mir gelesen.

Ich habe diese FF hier Angefangen und eigentlich damals nur Harry nach Slytherin gesteckt. Doch jetzt und da ich weiß das es die letzte FF sein wird, die ich jemals schreiben werde, habe ich sie nochmal angefangen sie umzuschreiben und zwei Ideen verknüpft.

Harry ist jetzt weiblich und heißt Amelia und Amelia wird eine Slytherin.

Warum Amelia? Ganz einfach. Es ist ein typischer alltäglicher beliebter englischer Name. Er ist nicht außergewöhnlich und viele Mädchen heißen in England so, so wie wir in Deutschland Sophies's haben. Genau so kam Harry's Name auch zustande.

(Amelia Wortbedeutung: Die Tüchtige, Die Tapfere, die Geliebte)

Ich versuche nicht allzu OOC zu werden doch wahrscheinlich wird mir das nicht gelingen, aber lest selbst.

Den ersten Band habe ich nur von meiner alten Geschichte umgeschrieben und etwas angepasst da Amelia jetzt weibliche ist. Der Rest ist neu. Ich muss sagen ich war wie besessen von der Story ich musste sie einfach schreiben nur um sie selbst zu lesen. (Aktuell bin ich bei Band 5 und werde sie Stück für Stück updaten)

Wie dem auch sei lange rede kurzer Sinn.

**Viel Spaß bei Amelia Potter – Slytherinwege**

**Kapitel 1 - Zu viel ist zu viel**

Mit einem Schrecken fuhr Amelia Potter aus dem Schlaf, immer derselbe Traum, er verfolgte sie schon seit sie denken konnte.

Ein grüner Blitz und ein stechendes Schmerzen auf ihrer Stirn. Schwer atmend ließ sich das junge Mädchen zurück in ihre Kissen sinken. Ihre grünen Augen blickten in die Dunkelheit über Ihr.

Wahrscheinlich waren es Erinnerungen an den Autounfall bei dem ihre Eltern ums Leben gekommen waren, sie war damals nicht mal ein Jahr alt gewesen.

Zaghaft griff sie an ihre Stirn und strich über die blitzförmige Narbe, die sie durch den Unfall erlitten hatte. Nur sie hatte überlebt.

Nun war sie ein Waisenkind und lebte bei der Schwester ihrer Mutter, Tante Petunia. Doch auch Tante Petunia hatte eine Familie und sie ließ sie immer wieder spüren wie wenig sie in dieser Familie erwünscht war.

Sie schielte auf die Uhr mit den grünen Zahlen. Einen Wecker der ihrem Cousin Dudley gehört hatte und den sie nach einem seiner Wutanfälle aus dem benachbarten Gartenteich gefischt hatte.

Es war 5 Uhr morgens. Müde kuschelte sich das Mädchen in ihre warmen Decken.

Manchmal an schönen Tagen malte sie sich Geschichten aus, von einer Familie die sie liebte, einer Welt, in der es auch für sie einen Platz gab. Dass sie einer dieser komischen Leute, die sie manchmal traf, einfach mitnehmen würde.

Diese wildfremden Leute scheinen Amelia zu kennen. Einer, als sie mit Tante Petunia beim Einkaufen gewesen war, hatte einen langen violetten Umhang getragen, seinen ebenso violetten Zylinder gezückt und sich vor ihr verbeugt, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen war. Tante Petunia hatte sie geschockt gefragt ob sie den Mann kenne und ohne etwas zu kaufen hatten sie den Laden wieder verlassen.

Das seltsamste an diesen Menschen war, das sie sich in Luft aufzulösen schienen, sobald Amelia ihnen hinterher blickte.

Vielleicht würde eines Tages einer dieser Leute zu ihr kommen und sie mitnehmen dorthin wo sie hingehörte, weit weg von den Dursleys und weit weg von ihrem kleinen Zimmer unter der Treppe, bei dem sich immer die Stufen bogen sobald ihr Onkel herunter ging.

Sie träumte von einem besseren Ort.

„Amelia…!" langsam öffnete sie die müden Augen. „Amelia!" Die Stimme klang nun weitaus schärfer und sie beeilte sich, sich aufzusetzen und mit möglichst wacher Stimme zu antworten. „Ich komme Tante Petunia, ich bin gleich da."

In Windeseile zog sie sich an und lief in die Küche, wo ihre Tante schon dabei war, mit verschiedenen Pfannen zu hantieren um ein ausgiebiges Frühstück vorzubereiten.

„Nun beeil dich und pass auf den Speck auf. Wehe du lässt ihn anbrennen! Es muss alles perfekt sein an Duddy's großem Tag."

Amelia seufzte. Es war Dudleys Geburtstag und es war einer der meistgehassten Tage im Jahr.

Missbilligend betrachtete sie den Haufen Geschenke der auf dem Esstisch aufgebaut war. Dudley bekam wohl den neuen Computer den er sich gewünscht hatte, sowie die zwei Fernseher und das Rennrad. Auch wenn es Amelia noch immer schleierhaft war, was ihr Cousin mit einem Rennrad wollte, er war mehr als viermal so dick wie sie. Obwohl sie für ihr Alter noch immer recht zierlich war, war es dennoch eine Kunst.

Onkel Vernon kam herein als Amelia gerade dabei war die Eier in die Pfanne zu schlagen.

„Zieh dir was gescheites an!", bellte er als Morgengruß und ließ sich an den Esstisch fallen.

Wann immer Onkel Vernon sie zu Gesicht bekam fand er etwas, woran er herummeckern konnte. Einmal waren ihre Haare zu lang, dann waren ihre Röcke zu kurz oder ihre Stimme zu schrill.

Dabei konnte sie nicht mal etwas dafür. Die Dursleys kauften ihr keine neuen Anziehsachen, in dem Bestreben möglichst wenig Geld für sie auszugeben. Als es irgendwann so weit gekommen war, dass sie über Dudleys Hosenbeine stolperte, hatte Tante Petunia angefangen die Sachen für sie umzunähen. Mittlerweile machte sie es selbst, doch Onkel Vernon hatte immer etwas daran auszusetzen.

Sie wünschte sich so sehr schöne Sachen, ein richtiges Kleid oder Ohrringe, aber alles was sie bekam waren die abgetragenen umgenähten Kleidungsstücke von ihrem Cousin. Einmal hatte Tante Petunia versucht sie in einen besonders hässlichen Pullover von Dudley zu stopfen, sie hatte sich nach Leibeskräften gewehrt und irgendwie war der Pullover geschrumpft, bis er maximal noch einer Puppe gepasst hätte, aber ganz sicher nichtmehr ihr. Tante Petunia hatte gesagt er sei wohl beim Waschen eingelaufen.

Doch solche merkwürdigen Sachen passierten ihr dauernd und immer waren die Dursleys danach furchtbar wütend auf sie und schlossen sie Tagelang in dem Schrank unter der Treppe ein, der ihr als Schlafraum diente, dort leisteten ihr nur die Spinnen Gesellschaft.

Gerade lud sie den Speck und die Eier auf einen Teller als Tante Petunia und Dudley herein kamen.

Dudley sah seinem Vater unglaublich Ähnlich, er hatte genau die gleichen blonden Haare und strengte sich gewaltig an, sodass er auch schon die fette Gestalt seines Vaters angenommen hatte. Tante Petunia sagte oft Dudley sehe aus wie ein Engel. Amelia fand er hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Mastschwein.

Dudley begann angestrengt seine Geschenke zu Zählen. „Mummy", zeterte er. „Das sind zwei Geschenke weniger als letztes Mal!" Anklagend deutete er mit seinem Finger auf den Tisch.

„Aber Duddy mein Liebling hier ist doch noch eins von Tante Magda", versuchte Tante Petunia ihn zu beschwichtigen doch Dudley lief nur weiter Zornesrot an. „Und wenn wir heute ausgehen, kaufen wir dir noch zwei Geschenke."

„Dann habe ich…" Dudley zählte an den Fingern ab, „Neununddreißig", sagte Tante Petunia.

„Oh Okay", Dudley ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und griff nach einem seiner Geschenke, Onkel Vernon gluckste nur. „Lässt sich nicht betrügen. Will was sehen für sein Geld. Guter Junge Dudley."

Amelia wurde fast schlecht vor Scheinheiligkeit als das Telefon klingelte. Tante Petunia ging ran und als sie wieder in den Raum kam, hatte sie besorgt das Gesicht verzogen.

„Ärger Vernon, Mrs Figg kann sie nicht nehmen", sagte Tante Petunia säuerlich und nickte in ihre Richtung. „Hat sich ein Bein gebrochen."

Amelias Herz machte einen Hüpfer, während Dudley seinen „Wehe wenn dann weine Ich" Gesichtsausdruck auflegte.

Onkel Vernon sah sie so zornig an als hätte sie persönlich Mrs Figg das Bein gebrochen und Amelia versuchte nur möglichst unschuldig auszusehen.

Innerlich jubilierte sie. Immer an Dudleys Geburtstag machten seine Eltern mit ihm und einem Freund irgendetwas Tolles und immer musste sie zu einer alten Dame zwei Straßen weiter und sich von ihr all die Bilder Ihrer Katzen zeigen lassen. Nicht das sie keine Katzen mochte, doch trotzdem war sie froh nicht dorthin gehen zu müssen.

Die Dursleys begannen zu diskutieren, was sie mit ihr machen könnten als sei sie gar nicht im Raum.

Dudley begann zu weinen „Ich will aber nicht das sie mitgeht!", als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

„Oh Nein, das müssen sie sein!", rief Tante Petunia und schon marschierte Dudleys bester Freund Piers Polkiss mit seiner Mutter herein.

Sofort fiel alles falsche Gehabe von Dudley ab und er feixte Piers zu.

Amalia hasste Piers, fast genauso wie sie ihren Cousin Dudley hasste. Piers und Dudley hänselten sie immer in der Schule und machten alle die es nicht Ohnehin bemerkten auf Amelias zusammengeflickte Kleidung aufmerksam oder lachten im Unterricht sobald sie den Mund aufmachte. Normal war es auch Piers der andere Schüler festhielt während Dudley auf sie einschlug, das einzige was ihm außer Fernsehen und Computerspiele wohl Spaß machte.

Einmal hatten sie es auch mit ihr versucht, doch einem Lehrer war das Gerangel aufgefallen und Dudley und Piers hatten eine Woche Schulverbot bekommen. Danach hatten sie nie wieder versucht ein Mädchen zu schlagen. Denn trotz aller Liebe und allem Verständnis das Dudleys Eltern hatten, das es richtig sei Freaks wie sie zu schlagen, sie war noch immer ein Mädchen und Mädchen schlägt man nicht. Auch wenn Onkel Vernon davon manchmal eine Ausnahme machte, wenn wieder einmal etwas seltsames passiert war wofür sie überhaupt nichts konnte.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später saß Amelia glücklich lächelnd neben Dudley und Piers auf dem Rücksitz von Onkel Vernons Auto und war auf dem Weg zu dem ersten Zoobesuch in ihrem Leben.

Es war den Dursleys nichts anderes übriggeblieben als sie mitzunehmen, wenn sie sie schon nicht alleine zuhause lassen wollten.

Doch trotz allem hatte Onkel Vernon sie noch einmal beiseite genommen bevor sie eingestiegen waren. Er hatte sie fest am Arm gegriffen und gesagt: „Ich warne dich, nur eine einzige komische Sache heute, und du bleibst bis Weihnachten im Schrank, haben wir uns verstanden?" Amelia hatte nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen genickt. Es war sinnlos ihrem Onkel zu erklären, dass sie nichts dafür konnte. Doch trotzdem geschahen um sie herum dauernd irgendwelche komischen Dinge. Einmal als sie wirklich wütend gewesen war, weil Dudley das einzige Mädchen verscheucht hatte, das mit ihr hatte sprechen wollen war sein Fernseher explodiert. Sie beteuerte noch immer, dass sie nichts dafür konnte, dass das Gerät einfach kaputt war, dennoch hatte Onkel Vernon der just in diesem Moment ins Zimmer gekommen war sie durchgeprügelt und in den Schrank gesperrt.

Doch heute, das versprach sie sich würde nichts Komisches passieren. Sie war noch nie im Zoo gewesen und war schon sehr gespannt.

Auf der ganzen Fahrt beschwerte sich Onkel Vernon über irgendwas. Das tat er immer und einige seiner Lieblingsthemen waren die Arbeit, Amelia, der Stadtrat, Amelia und die Bank und Amelia.

Heute waren es die Motoradfahrer, die eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit darstellten. An bestimmt 90% aller Unfälle waren Motoradfahrer beteiligt.

Versonnen sah Amelia aus dem Fenster. Auch Ihre Eltern waren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, zumindest hatten die Dursleys ihr das erzählt. Doch wann immer sie Fragen zu ihnen stellte, wurde sie nur angeschrien. Sie wusste nicht einmal was ihre Eltern Schlimmes getan hatten, außer sie den Dursleys zu überlassen. Eines lernte man schnell bei dieser Familie. Nur keine Fragen stellen.

Doch der Tag verlief gut, zu gut und sie hätte es wissen müssen. Erst bekam sie beim Eintritt ein paar Süßigkeiten, da die nette Frau am Kiosk sie fragte was denn die junge Dame bekäme während Dudley und Piers riesige Schokoeiskugeln verdrückten und dann bekam Dudley auch noch einen Wutanfall weil sein Becher Hawaii am Mittagstisch nicht groß genug war und so durfte Amelia den ersten essen während Dudley einen größeren bekam. Umsichtig lief sie die ganze Zeit etwas hinter den Dursleys und Piers, damit sie bloß nicht in die Schusslinie irgendeines Spotts geriet und das ging auch ganz gut, bis sie das Reptilienhaus betraten.

Das ganze Gebäude war dunkel und runde Sichtfenster waren in die Wand eingelassen durch die man die Reptilien beobachten konnte. Schnell hatte Dudley die größte Schlange gefunden, doch diese döste nur vor sich hin anstatt Dudley seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Mach das sie sich bewegt", forderte Dudley seinen Vater auf, doch alles Trommeln half nichts. Schon bald wandten sich die Dursleys ab und Amelia trat vor die Scheibe.

„Schrecklich so was oder?", fragte sie die Schlange und sah sie mitleidig an. Plötzlich hob das Tier den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie an.

„Ist dir nicht langweilig den ganzen Tag dazuliegen und nichts zu tun?", sagte Amelia und betrachtete das enge Terrarium. Es war genauso groß wie ihr Schrank unter der Treppe.

Die Schlange nickte lebhaft und sah sie interessiert an. Es schien als wolle sie sagen: „Irgendwann werde ich hier entkommen", zumindest kam es Amelia so vor.

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte Amelia doch die Schlange deutete auf ein Schild an ihrem Terrarium. Boa Constrictor, Brasilien, Dieses Exemplar wurde im Zoo ausgebrütet.

„Oh", sagte Amelia traurig. „das kenne ich, ich fühle mich auch oft wie in einem Käfig."

Plötzlich hörte sie ein ohrenbetäubendes Rufen. „Dudley schau mal, was die Schlange macht, Wahnsinn." Piers hatte gerufen und schon war Dudley zu Stelle und schubste sie, sodass sie völlig überrascht auf den harten Betonboden fiel.

Piers und Dudley drückten ihre Fratzen ans Terrarium, doch plötzlich war das Glas verschwunden. Mit einem Aufschrei sprangen die beiden zurück als die Schlange sich in Windeseile entrollte. Die Menschen im Reptilienhaus begannen zu schreien und auf die Ausgänge zuzulaufen, doch Amelia hätte schwören können das eine zischende Stimme sagte: „Freiheit ich komme"

Der Obertierpfleger des Reptilienhauses stand unter Schock und der Zoodirektor selbst brühte Tante Petunia einen starken Tee. Piers und Dudley plapperten vor sich hin.

Amelia dachte schon alles gut überstanden zu haben, als Piers etwas Unverzeihliches sagte: „Amelia hat mit der Schlange gesprochen oder?"

Kaum hatte Piers das Haus verlassen als auch schon Onkel Vernon Zornesrot hervor presste: „Geh – Schrank – bleib – kein – Essen" bevor er sich von Tante Petunia einen starken Schnaps bringen ließ.

Amelia lag noch lange wach und wartete das die Dursleys zu Bett gegangen waren damit sie in die Küche schleichen und sich etwas zu Essen holen konnte. Nächtliche Ausflüge waren bei den Dursleys normal, wenn man etwas in den Magen bekommen wollte.

Zehn Jahre lebte sie nun schon bei den Dursleys und es waren lange zehn Jahre gewesen. Doch eines hatte sie sich geschworen, eines Tages da würde sie mehr sein als nur das ungeliebte und verachtete Mündel. Eines Tages würde sie sie alle übertreffen und die Dursleys würden nicht mehr auf ihr herum treten. Eines Tages….

Dudleys Geburtstag zu versauen hatte ihr die bislang längste Strafe eingebracht. Es waren bereits Sommerferien als sie den Schrank unter der Treppe verlassen durfte.

Bald schon würde sie Dudley entkommen sein denn im kommenden Jahr würden sie auf die höhere Schule kommen und dann wäre sie endlich von Dudley und seiner Bande befreit.

Dudley würde nach Smeltings kommen, ein Internat das auch schon Onkel Vernon besucht hatte. Amelia hingegen würde die Stonewall High besuchen, eine Schule in der Nachbarschaft.

Ihre Hoffnung war, dass ihre neue Schule zumindest vor den Dursleys eine Zuflucht sein konnte. Denn eigentlich mochte sie die Schule. Im Unterricht störte sie keiner ohne von den Lehrern gescholten zu werden und nachdem sich die Buchstaben einmal entschlüsselt hatten, machte es sogar Spaß zu lesen, zu schreiben und zu rechnen. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages eine große Wissenschaftlerin sein, das könnte ihr gefallen.

Doch erst einmal galt es sicher durch die Sommerferien zu kommen. Denn Dudleys Bande suchte Tag für Tag den Ligusterweg heim und sie hatten keine bessere Beschäftigung als Amelia ärgern.

Sie saß gerade in der Küche und stellte die Nähmaschine auf Kreuzstich ein um sich aus Dudleys alten grau gefärbten Sachen eine Schuluniform zu nähen, als die Jungs herein kamen.

Piers, Dennis, Malcom und Gorden waren alle groß und dumm und weil Dudley der Dümmste von ihnen war, war er ihr Anführer.

Hastig begann sie ihre Sachen in Sicherheit zu bringen, denn sollte Tante Petunias Nähmaschine auch nur einen Kratzer abbekommen, würde sie bestimmt auch noch den Rest des Jahres im Schrank verbringen dürfen.

„Amelia!" Malcom hatte sie entdeckt und ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich auf seine Züge.

„Hey, Cousinchen, magst du auch etwas Limonade?", fragte Dudley. Doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er schon ein Glas kalter Limonade in ihre Richtung geschüttet.

Amelia versucht gerade noch zur Seite auszuweichen, doch ihre ganze rechte Hälfte wurde mit dem zuckrigen Getränkt durchweicht. Zu Ihrer Linken stand schon Gorden und packte sie an den Handgelenken um sie an der Flucht zu hindern.

„Weißt du, Mutter wird sehr sauer sein, wenn sie sieht, dass die ganze Limonade verspritzt ist. Willst du es nicht saubermachen?", höhnte Dudley.

„Ach, ich glaube wenn du anfängst wie ein Baby zu flennen, wird sie dir alles verzeihen", zischte Amelia zurück.

Dudley lief zornesrot an und packte sie am Genick.

„Ich glaube ich werde es aufwischen und ich habe schon genau den richtigen Lappen gefunden!", mit diesen Worten drückte er sie auf den Boden, sodass ihr Gesicht mitten in die Pfütze gepresst wurde. Der Zucker verklebte ihre Wimpern und sie verschluckte sich fast als sie die Limonade in den Mund bekam.

„Schön Zunge raus und wischen!", höhnte Dudley. Gorden hielt noch immer ihre Handgelenke hinter dem Rücken fest. Dudleys Bande begann schallend zu lachen.

Heißer Zorn stieg in Amelia auf. Sie war doch auch sonst umsichtig genug Dudleys Bande aus dem Weg zu gehen, sie hätte es wissen müssen.

„Vielleicht ist ihr die Limonade zu süß", sagte Piers und wühlte im Kühlschrank. Triumphierend zog er eine Flasche scharfe Soße hervor.

Lachend legten die Jungs sie auf den Rücken und malten sich schon aus wie sie kreischen würde doch in der neuen Position hatte sie ihre Beine frei und diese Gelegenheit nutzte sie, um Gordon in die Weichteile zu treten. Überrascht von ihrer Gegenwehr schaffte sie es sich von ihm loszureißen und stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Kopf.

Bevor die Jungs auch nur realisierten was geschah, war sie aufgesprungen, unter Malcoms Pranken hinweggetaucht. Geschwind flüchtete sie aus der Wohnung. Was immer man auch über Amelia sagen wollte, sie konnte verdammt schnell rennen.

Schwer atmend ließ Amelia sich auf den Rand eines Karussells sinken. Der Spielplatz lag weit genug vom Ligusterweg entfernt, so dass sie sich sicher sein konnte, das Dudleys Bande sie nicht bis hierhin verfolgen würde. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr sie sich durch die klebrigen Haare.

Mit einer kalten Wut im Bauch malte sie Kreise in den Sand zu ihren Füßen. Sie hasste es drangsaliert zu werden, sie hasste es ausgelacht zu werden und am meisten hasste sie es, das sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Ihr blieb nur die Flucht und dieser Umstand nagte an ihr.

Als es begann zu dämmern machte sie sich wieder langsam auf den Nachhauseweg. Tante Petunia würde außer sich sein vor Wut wenn sie in die Küche kam.

Sie bog gerade in die Gasse ein, die in den Magnolienring führte, als sie eine unangenehm bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Nochmal entkommst du mir nicht, du Schlampe", ein zweites Mal am Tag packte Gordon sie am Handgelenk und zog sie brüsk zu sich hin. Gordon war nicht nur zwei Köpfe größer als Amelia, er war auch der älteste in Dudleys Bande. Er war schon vierzehn und wohnte nur eine Straße von hier entfernt.

„Du hast mich heute genug geärgert", sagte er und schubste Amelia gegen eine Gartenmauer. Sie stolperte und wäre fast gestürzt doch sein Griff war zu fest. Gordon stand ganz nah vor ihr und sie konnte seinen Schweiß riechen.

„Weißt du es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die mich schon seit langem interessieren", sagte Gordon und packte sie um die Hüfte. „Ich hab da so ein paar sehr interessante Sachen im Fernsehen gesehen." Er lachte dreckig und Amelia versuchte von ihm frei zu kommen.

Amelia verstand nicht wirklich was er meinte, aber als er an ihrem Oberteil riss und die selbstgemachten Nähte aufplatzten überkam sie Panik. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich loszureißen, doch Gordon packte nur noch fester zu und riss an ihrem Rock. Sein wildes Lachen erfüllte sie mit Zorn.

Ihr Leben lang war sie von den Dursleys schikaniert worden und sie hatte sich nicht wehren können, da diese Menschen sie aufgenommen hatten, als ihre Eltern starben. Doch jetzt begannen auch noch Fremde damit sie zu quälen, ohne das Dudley dabei war. Sie wollte nicht mehr, sie hatte es satt!

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und mit aller Kraft holte sie aus um Gordon mit der freien Hand zu schlagen. Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung ging ihre Hand ins Leere. Benommen öffnete sie die Augen und stellte fest, dass Gordon sie nicht länger fest hielt.

Ein entsetztes Keuchen entkam ihren Lippen als sie ihn entdeckte. Er lag an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, ein Rinnsal Blut lief seine Schläfe entlang und er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie war nicht sicher ob er noch bei Bewusstsein war. Aber sie würde auch nicht bleiben um es herauszufinden.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken was auch immer passiert war, drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um und rannte nach Hause. Sie wollte nur noch ins Bett.

**Sonstiges:**

Ihr findet ist unwahrscheinlich das ein vierzehnjähriger versucht ein Mädchen zu vergewaltigen?

Ich dachte das auch mal, dass es ziemlich weit hergeholt ist. Aber ich muss sagen, als ich diese Szene geschrieben habe, habe ich die Rahmenbedingungen einer wahren Begebenheit nachempfunden. In der Stadt in der ich Wohne wurden mehrere Mädchen und junge Frauen missbraucht. Das erste Opfer war 9 Jahre alt und das älteste 21. Als Täter wurde ein vierzehnjähriger Junge festgenommen. Ich muss sagen irgendwie hat mich das erschüttert.

PS: Ich habe gerade mehrere Kapitel hochgeladen, da ich die Story bis dahin schon auf gepostet habe.


	2. Eine andere Welt

**Kapitel 2 - Eine andere Welt**

Amelia schlief unruhig und als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte schien ihr ganzer Körper zu brennen. Doch der Wecker klingelte unermüdlich und noch bevor die Dursleys aufstanden schlich sie sich ins Badezimmer und wusch sich den Dreck und den Zucker aus den Haaren. Ihr Hals brannte, wo Gordon ihr das Oberteil vom Körper gerissen hatte. Dies war das einzige was an die gestrige Begegnung mit ihm erinnerte, ansonsten hätte Amelia es als Traum abgetan. Sie hatte noch immer keine Ahnung was geschehen war. Sicher war sie sich nur, ihn nicht berührt zu haben. Es konnte nicht sein, aber es war so.

Es passierten immer unerklärliche Dinge in Amelias Gegenwart, sie konnte es nicht ändern. Ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam sie, weil sie Gordon einfach hatte liegen lassen. Aber sie hatte einfach nicht warten wollen, bis er sie wieder erwischte und zu Ende brachte was er vorgehabt hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und kroch in ihren Schrank unter der Treppe zurück.

Gestern Abend hatte sie noch ordentlich Ärger bekommen, weil sie so spät nach Hause gekommen war. Auch Tante Petunia hatte ihr eine ewige Standpauke gehalten, weil die Küche so dreckig war und sie ohne Essen ins Bett geschickt. Die ganze Angelegenheit war glimpflicher ausgegangen als sie erwartet hatte.

Tante Petunias klopfen scheuchte sie aus einem Dämmerschlaf in den sie gefallen war und völlig übermüdet schleppe Amelia sich in die Küche.

Dudley saß bereits am Tisch in seiner neuen Schuluniform die er in Smelting tragen würde, dazu gehörte auch ein langer Stock mit dem er Amelia gegen das Schienenbein schlug als diese sich setzte. Amelia verbiss sich einen bösen Kommentar und lud sich Speck auf den Teller. In dem Moment quietschte die Klappe des Briefschlitzes.

„Hol die Post, Dudley", sagte Onkel Vernon.

„Soll doch Amelia sie holen", sagte Dudley.

„Hol die Post, Amelia"

„Dudley tut die Bewegung gut"

„Knuff sie mal mit dem Smelting-Stock, Dudley"

Doch Amelia war schon aufgesprungen und lief in den Flur.

Eine Postkarte von Vernons Schwester Magda war gekommen, sowie ein brauner Umschlag, der wohl eine Rechnung enthielt und noch ein dritter Brief aus schwerem gelblichen Pergament. Auf der Rückseite war ein Siegel aus Wachs eingestanzt. Darauf waren ein Adler ein Löwe ein Dachs und eine Schlange zu sehen, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben H schlossen.

Amelia ging Richtung Küche zurück und wendete den Brief, als sie die Adresse sah, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Dort stand:

Miss A. Potter

Im Schrank unter der Treppe

Ligusterweg 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, sie hatte noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben einen Brief bekommen.

„Amelia was machst du da, hast du eine Maus gefunden und traust dich nicht mehr rein oder was?", rief Onkel Vernon und lachte mit Dudley über den Scherz.

Amelia ging die letzten Schritte in die Küche und reichte Onkel Vernon die Postkarte und den braunen Brief, dann setzte sie sich an ihren Platz und öffnete den Umschlag.

Andächtig entfaltete sie den Brief der aus demselben schweren Pergament war, wie der Umschlag.

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Miss Potter,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Am wird sie ein Lehrer besuchen, der mit Ihnen alle erforderlichen Schulsachen kaufen geht.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Verwirrt las Amelia den Brief erneut. Das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Doch die Dursleys hatten keinen Humor, das wusste sie genau.

„Was hast du da", schnauzte Onkel Vernon sie über den Tisch an. Amelia war so verwirrt, das sie ihm den Brief ohne wiederworte reichte. Es war interessant zu sehen, wie sich Onkel Vernons Gesicht in sekundenbruchteilen von Rot in Grün wandelte. Doch dabei blieb es nicht. Er wurde kreideweiß und rief, „P-Petunia!"

Tante Petunia nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand und wurde ebenso bleich als sie den ersten Satz las. Das unheimliche Gefühl beschlich Amelia, dass die Dursleys etwas wussten, das sie nicht wusste. Etwas über sie. Etwas Wichtiges.

Amelia sah Tante Petunia an, die mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen das Pergament anstarrte.

„Ist es wahr?", fragte sie irgendwann. Onkel Vernon sah Tante Petunia an und Tante Petunia blickte erschrocken zu Amelia rüber.

„Ich will das auch lesen", quengelte Dudley und wollte sich den Brief schnappen doch Onkel Vernon stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„RAUS HIER", donnerte er. Doch Amelia bewegte sich keinen Millimeter sie starrte noch immer ihre Tante an, als wäre die Antwort in ihren Augen geschrieben.

Onkel Vernon schnappte Amelia und Dudley im Genick und warf sie vor die Tür, bevor er sie mit einem lauten Krachen zu schlug. Dudley hämmerte gegen die Tür und maulte etwas doch Amelia stand viel zu sehr unter Schock.

Es war kein Scherz, sonst würden sich Tante und Onkel nicht so darüber aufregen. Es war kein Scherz… Mit leerem Blick starrte sie gegen die Tür.

Sollte sie es für Wahr nehmen? Unsinn schalt sie sich selbst. Das konnte nicht sein. Warum hätte sie sich all die Zeit von Dudleys Bande schikanieren lassen sollen, wenn sie sie doch einfach in Frösche hätte verwandeln können.

Sie war ein ganz normales Mädchen und das war nur ein Scherz. Sie wollte gerade in ihrem Schrank verschwinden als sie inne hielt.

Gordon. Gestern als er sie drangsaliert hatte, da hatte er plötzlich niedergeschlagen an der Wand gelegen. War sie es gewesen, die ihm das angetan hatte? Hatte sie Rache genommen?

Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, dann waren oft komische Dinge in ihrer Umgebung geschehen und all das waren Dinge gewesen die Tante und Onkel so dermaßen verärgert hatten.

Sie ließ sich in ihren Schrank sinken und dachte nach, an all die Dinge die sie sich nie hatte erklären können, doch am Ende kam sie zu nur einem Schluss. Sie hatte die Wahrheit in Tante Petunias Augen gelesen.

Sie war eine Hexe.

Als Onkel Vernon an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, tat er etwas das er noch nie getan hatte, er besuchte Amelia in ihrem Schrank.

„Hast du meinen Brief?", fragte Amelia die langsam neugierig wurde was auf der Einkaufsliste stand.

„Vergiss den Brief, der war falsch adressiert", grunzte Onkel Vernon.

„Das ist Unsinn, sogar mein Schrank stand darauf", wiedersprach Amelia ärgerlich.

„Ruhe", schnauzte Onkel Vernon und eine einsame Spinne die sich gerade von der Decke hangelte, landete auf dem Boden.

„Siehst du, was diesen Schrank angeht", fuhr Onkel Vernon fort und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Deine Tante und ich haben beschlossen, dass du langsam etwas zu groß dafür wirst. Es wäre doch nett, wenn du in Dudleys zweites Schlafzimmer ziehen würdest."

„Warum?", fragte Amelia misstrauisch.

„Frag nicht so dumm und jetzt los, bring deine Sachen hoch."

Einen Moment überlegte sie noch zu protestieren doch dann schnappte sich Amelia ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, auf der Hälfte blieb sie noch einmal stehen und sah zu Onkel Vernon herab.

„In einer Woche kommt ein Lehrer vorbei", sagte sie noch.

„Hoch", donnerte Onkel Vernon und Amelia rannte die letzten Stufen nach oben.

Dudley hatte zwei Zimmer, eines in dem er schlief und ein anderes in dem er alle Spielsachen aufbewahrte die kaputt waren oder nicht mehr in sein erstes Zimmer passten.

Amelia warf ein kaputtes Rennauto vom Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Die Dursleys würden es noch erleben, am 31. Juli, ihrem Geburtstag, da würde jemand kommen, und dann würde sie von hier weg kommen. Egal wohin sie kommen würde, es würde besser sein als hier. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

Amelia rollte sich auf ihrem neuen Bett ein und hörte zu wie Dudley sich unten mit seinen Eltern über das Zimmer stritt, das er an sie hatte abtreten müssen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

Die Woche verging wie Kaugummi. Tante Petunia hatte ihnen verboten das Haus zu verlassen, was Amelia relativ egal war und sie verkroch sich die meiste Zeit in ihrem neuen Zimmer. Einmal noch hatte sie Tante Petunia versucht auf diesen Brief anzusprechen, doch ihre Tante hatte sie ohne Wenn und Aber aus dem Raum geworfen.

Doch Sonntagmorgen geschah etwas das sie nicht einkalkuliert hatte.

„Ein wunderbares Frühstück Petunia", lobte Onkel Vernon. „Und jetzt, packt eure Sachen. Wir fahren Weg."

„Wohin?", fragte Dudley sofort.

„Das wirst du dann sehen."

„Aber heute Abend wollte ich was im Fernsehen schauen"

„Dann nimm es auf. Wir kommen erst nächste Woche wieder."

„NEIN!", rief Amelia und sprang auf.

„Oh doch", sagte Onkel Vernon und ein schadenfrohes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Niemals!" Amelia sprang auf, in dem festen Willen auf gar keinen Fall mitzufahren. Das hatte sich Onkel Vernon so vorgestellt. Der Lehrer, der kam um sie abzuholen würde vor verschlossenen Türen stehen. Doch nicht mit ihr und wenn sie zwei Tage im Freien übernachten müsste.

Doch ihr Onkel dachte gar nicht daran sie entkommen zu lassen. Er bugsierte sie alle zum Auto, die schreiende und um sich schlagende Amelia im Schwitzkasten und sperrte sie ins Auto. Keine fünf Minuten später waren sie auf der Autobahn auf dem Weg ins Unbekannte.

Amelia hatte versucht aus dem Auto zu springen doch Onkel Vernon hatte die Tür abgeschlossen. Sie hatte ihren Cousin geschlagen und geschrien so laut sie konnte, doch es hatte nichts geholfen. Völlig erschöpft saß sie auf dem Rücksitz und weinte bitterlich.

Onkel Vernon raste über die Autobahn als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her, machte immer wieder kehrt und fuhr umständliche Schleichwege. Ab und zu murmelte er vergnügt. „Schön abschütteln, immer schön abschütteln."

Dudley hatte fürchterliche Laune. Er hatte fünf Sendungen im Fernsehen verpasst und den ganzen Tag nichts zu essen bekommen. Alle Fünf Minuten jammerte er wann sie den endlich da wären, doch Onkel Vernon wirkte nicht so als würden sie überhaupt jemals ankommen.

Es war schon spät als sie in einem verratzten alten Hotel in der Nähe einer größeren Stadt Halt machten. Onkel Vernon sperrte Amelia sofort in ein Zimmer ein. Völlig verweint und hungrig rollte sie sich auf dem Bett ein.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es ein kurzes Frühstück, und Tante Petunia kaufte im Supermarkt Lebensmittel ein. Danach fuhren sie weiter. Amelia war sich nicht mal sicher, dass Onkel Vernon wusste wohin er wollte. Immer wieder hielt er an, stieg aus und fuhr dann weiter. Einmal inmitten eines Waldes.

Gegen Nachmittag erreichten sie die Küste. Onkel Vernon schloss sie alle im Auto ein und ging weg.

„Ich will nach Hause", sagte Dudley und begann zu schniefen.

Dicke Regentropfen fielen auf das Autodach.

„Es ist schrecklich im Auto, mir ist langweilig und heute kommt der Große Humberto im Fernsehen. Ich will zu einem Fernseher"

Amelia sah betrübt wie die großen Regentropfen gegen das Fenster klatschten. Morgen würde jemand im Ligusterweg an die Tür klopfen um sie abzuholen und sie würde nicht da sein. Dann würde sie auf die Stonewall High gehen müssen. Manchmal dachte sie es wäre nur ein übler Scherz gewesen, doch dann säße sie jetzt nicht hier in diesem Auto, weit weg vom Ligusterweg.

Onkel Vernon kam zurück mit einem langen Paket unterm Arm.

„Ich habe den idealen Platz gefunden!", sagte er vergnügt und deutete auf einen Felsen draußen im Meer. Auf diesem stand eine winzige kleine Hütte.

Dudley jammerte als sie in ein winziges kleines Boot stiegen und zur Insel übersetzten. Amelia blickte betrübt zum Festland zurück.

In der Hütte angekommen aßen sie die Reste von Tante Petunias Einkäufen und kauerten sich um ein jämmerliches kleines Feuer, das sie aus ein paar leeren Brötchentüten gemacht hatten. Danach machte Tante Petunia ein Bett für Dudley auf der einzigen Couch während, sie und Onkel ins Nebenzimmer gingen um in einem alten modrigen Bett zu schlafen.

Amelia suchte sich die bequemste Stelle auf dem Fußboden und kauerte sich unter die dünnste Decke. Träge bewegten sich die Zeiger auf Dudleys Armbanduhr. Nicht mehr lange und sie wäre elf Jahre alt. Nicht das die Dursleys ihre Geburtstage sonderlich zu würdigen wussten, letztes Jahr hatte sie eine alte Strumpfhose von Tante Petunia bekommen trotzdem, nicht mehr lange und sie hatte Geburtstag.

Noch fünf Sekunden und sie wäre elf Jahre alt. Drei, Zwei, Eins. Ein fürchterliches Donnern erschütterte die kleine Hütte.

Sie war 11 und noch immer war die Welt die gleiche geblieben. Mit trüben Gedanken dämmerte sie weg.

Sie wachten alle früh auf am nächsten Morgen und Onkel Vernon versuchte gerade die Papierreste von gestern erneut zu entzünden als ein Klopfen von der Tür zu vernehmen war.

Amelia sprang sofort auf, doch Onkel Vernon zog ein langes Gewehr hervor.

Erneut war ein Klopfen zu hören.

„Verschwinden sie!", schrie Onkel Vernon. „Sie sind hier nicht erwünscht."

Mit einem leisen Klicken schwang die Tür auf und eine resolut wirkende ältere Frau mit schwarzen Haaren kam herein. Sie trug einen langen braunen Umhang, eine viereckige Brille und auf ihrem Kopf trug sie einen großen Spitzhut.

„Verzeihen sie die frühe Störung, Mr. Dursley", sagte sie und betrachtete Onkel Vernon abschätzend. „Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall ist bin die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Ich würde gerne Miss Potter abholen um ihre Schulsachen einzukaufen."

Amelia fühlte sich wie im falschen Film. Alles in Allem sah die Frau schon recht ernstzunehmend aus, wenn nur nicht diese komische Verkleidung wäre.

„Ich verlange, dass sie augenblicklich verschwinden", sagte Onkel Vernon und hob drohend das Gewehr. Doch Professor McGonagall schien dies nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen. Sie zog einen polierten Stock aus ihrem Ärmel und einen Moment später hielt Onkel Vernon einen Strauß aus Katzenminze in den Händen. Schreiend ließ er die Blumen auf den Boden fallen.

„Wenn wir nun dies geklärt hätten", sagte sie streng und wandte sich Amelia zu.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Amelia Potter. Sie können sich vielleicht nicht mehr daran erinnern aber wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet." Ein warmes Lächeln grub sich in ihre strengen Gesichtszüge und Amelia, die eigentlich etwas Nettes hatte erwidern wollen, platzte nur heraus: „Kann ich wirklich zaubern?", mit großen Augen blickte sie von den Blumen auf Professor McGonagall.

„Aber natürlich Miss Potter, was haben sie…"

„Aufhören! Hören sie sofort auf damit. Wir haben uns geschworen diesem Unsinn ein Ende zu setzten. Ich verbiete Ihnen ihr etwas zu sagen!", donnerte Onkel Vernon.

Die Professorin drehte sich wieder zu Onkel Vernon um, Tante Petunia versteckte sich hinter seinem Rücken. Doch bevor sie auch nur den Mund zu einer entrüsteten Bemerkung aufmachen konnte, platzte all der Frust der sich in Amelia aufgestaut hatte heraus.

„Ihr habt es gewusst! Ihr habt es all die Jahre gewusst und mir nichts davon erzählt", schrie sie und deutete anklagend auf Tante und Onkel.

„Gewusst! Gewusst! Natürlich haben wir es gewusst." Tante Petunias Stimme schien überzuschnappen.

„Du konntest doch nichts anderes werden nachdem meine vermaledeite Schwester so eine war. Doch meine Eltern waren überglücklich, es hieß nur Lilly hier und Lilly da. Dann ging sie auf diese hirnverbrannte Schule und hat diesen Potter getroffen und als du da warst, da wussten wir, dass du genauso warst, genauso unnormal! Und dann.. dann hat sie es verdammt noch einmal geschafft in die Luft gesprengt zu werden und wir hatten plötzlich dich am Hals", Tante Petunia schien diese Worte schon jahrelang in sich aufgestaut zu haben.

Amelia stand starr vor Schock da, das erste was sie über die Lippen brachte war: „Da war überall grünes Licht. Ich… Ich habe immer gewusst das sie nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben sein können, ich habe es immer gewusst…", langsam krochen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Mädchen, nicht doch", sagte Professor McGonagall und kam auf sie zu. Sie reichte ihr ein großes kariertes Taschentuch.

„Ich habe Dumbledore von Anfang an gesagt das es eine schlechte Idee war sie zu diesen Muggeln zu bringen", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Amelia.

„Muggel?", fragte Amelia

„Nichtmagische Menschen, die nicht so sind wie wir. Sie sind eine Hexe, Sie werden bald auf eine der größten magischen Schulen gehen die es gibt. Sie werden dort mit anderen jungen Hexen und Zaubereren zusammen sein, die genauso sind wie Sie. Sie werden schon sehen alles wird gut."

„Haben sie nicht gehört was ich gesagt habe", brauste Onkel Vernon auf. „Sie bleibt hier! Ich bezahle niemanden dafür, dass er ihr so einen Firlefanz beibringt. Natürlich, sie ist anders aber ich bin sicher das ist nichts was man nicht mit ein paar ordentlichen Schlägen kurieren kann."

„Mr. Dursley", Professor McGonagalls Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Ton angenommen. „Als ich heute hier her kam um Miss Potter abzuholen, da hatte ich erwartet, das sie vielleicht nicht allzu viel über die magische Welt weiß, aber das ihr jegliches Wissen um unsere Existenz vorenthalten wurde das ist einfach… einfach unvorstellbar.", mit stärkster Entrüstung in der Stimme fuhr Professor McGonagall fort.

„Nicht nur, dass Sie ihr ihre Herkunft verschwiegen haben, Sie haben sie auch noch belogen. Sie ist eine Heldin, jedes Kind in unserer Welt kennt ihren Namen. Ihr Fall ist einzigartig in der Geschichte der Zauberei und sie weiß es noch nicht einmal.

Ich war dabei in jener Nacht vor zehn Jahren, als Professor Dumbledore sie zu Ihnen gebracht hat, ich war damals schon der Meinung, dass Sie nicht der geeignete Umgang für die Tochter von Lily und James Potter sind. Doch Dumbledore bestand darauf. Er hat Ihnen einen Brief dagelassen der alles erklärte, den Sie ihr hätten geben sollen damit sie versteht was geschehen ist."  
Professor McGonagall hatte wieder ihren Stab in der Hand. „Verschwinden Sie von Hier und zwar alle drei! Sonst vergesse ich mich!", die letzten Worte hatte sie fast geschrien so sehr hatte sich die Professorin in ihre Wut hinein gesteigert. Knisternde rote Funken traten aus dem Stab hervor.

Mit Schreck geweiteten Augen verzogen sich alle drei Dursleys ins Nebenzimmer und Amelia blieb bei der schnaubenden Professor McGonagall zurück.

„Berühmt?", fragte Amelia schüchtern? „Waren sie wirklich berühmt?"

Besorgt sah die Professorin auf sie hinab.

„Ach Kind, ich bin nicht die Richtige um dir all dies zu erklären, aber einer muss dies wohl tun."

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes verwandelte sich das Bett in einen Tisch und zwei Stühle.

Professor McGonagall nahm auf einem von ihnen Platz. „Möchten Sie auch eine Tasse Tee?"

Mit Verwunderung bemerkte sie, dass auch zwei Tassen und eine dampfende Kanne darauf standen.

„Wahnsinn", kommentierte sie und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Wenn Sie fleißig sind und viel üben, dann können Sie dies in ein paar Jahren auch"

Amelia nickte sprachlos. Sie tranken eine Weile stumm Tee bis Amelia nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Sie wusste zwar das Erwachsene Fragen hassten, aber diese Frau war schließlich Lehrerin, sie musste es gewöhnt sein.

„Was ist geschehen? Worüber weiß ich nichts?"

Professor McGonagall seufzte schwer.

„Sie müssen wissen, Miss Potter, das nicht alle Zauberer gut sind. Es gibt auch böse Zauberer. Damals, gab es einen grausamen Zauberer der alle unterdrückte. Er war mächtig und scharte viele Anhänger um sich. Es waren dunkle Zeiten damals. Alle waren misstrauisch und verunsichert.

Ihre Eltern haben gegen ihn gekämpft. Sie waren großartige Menschen und unheimlich begabt. Sie sehen ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus. Nur die Haare, die haben Sie von ihrem Vater." Sie lächelte wehmütig.

„Doch damals geschah es, dass der böse Zauberer ihre Eltern und Sie jagte und jeden den er jagte hat er irgendwann erwischt. Ihre Eltern haben sich damals versteckt aber sie waren nicht lange sicher. Er tötete sie und dann wollte er auch Sie töten, doch es ging nicht."

„Wie es ging nicht? Ich war doch nur ein Baby."

„Keiner weiß was damals geschehen ist, außer vielleicht Professor Dumbledore, aber er hat es mir nie erzählt. Zumindest prallte der Fluch an Ihnen ab und anstatt dass sie starben, wurde der böse Zauberer vernichtet, oder zumindest so weit geschwächt, dass er seit jenem Tag verschwunden ist. Deshalb sind Sie berühmt, deshalb kennt jedes Kind Ihren Namen, denn Sie sind das Mädchen, das überlebt hat."

Amelia blickte in ihre Tasse. „Ich erinnere mich nur noch das überall grünes Licht war und dann hat meine Stirn wehgetan." Sie berührte die Narbe an ihrer Stirn und Professor McGonagall nickte.

„Ja, diese Narbe haben sie damals davon getragen."

„Wie hieß er, dieser böse Zauberer?", fragte Amelia.

„Wissen Sie, Miss Potter. In unserer Welt wird sein Name nie ausgesprochen denn alle haben noch immer Angst vor ihm. Alle sagen nur Sie-wissen-schon-wer."

Amelia sah die Professorin weiterhin nur abwartend an, als würde sie diese Antwort nicht akzeptieren.

„Sein Name war Lord Voldemort", Professor McGonagall flüsterte ihn nur, und schien sich dennoch unbehaglich zu fühlen.

Amelia wollte gerade noch eine Frage stellen, als etwas gegen das Fenster klopfte.

Verwundert bemerkte sie eine Eule. Professor McGonagall stand auf und ließ das Tier herein. Es hatte einen Brief um den Fuß gebunden den Professor McGonagall an sich nahm und sofort zu lesen begann. Sie tippte mit dem Stab gegen den Brief und Band ihn der Eule wieder an das Bein, welche sofort davon flog. Danach setzte sie sich an den Tisch als hätte sie nur kurz Telefoniert.

„Was war das?", fragte Amelia.

„Liebe Grüße von Professor Dumbledore.", erwiderte Professor McGonagall und trank ihren Tee aus.

„Nun sollten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen Ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen, haben Sie ihre Einkaufsliste zur Hand?"

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf: „Onkel Vernon hat mir alles abgenommen."

„Nichts gegen Ihre Verwandten, aber es ist eine Schande, dass Sie zu ihnen gekommen sind. Sie haben so viel Besseres verdient." Verärgert holte Professor McGonagall ein Pergamentblatt aus ihrem Umhang und tippte sachte mit ihrem Stab dagegen. Fasziniert betrachtete Amelia wie sich das Papier von Zauberhand mit Buchstaben füllte. „Bitte schön Miss Potter." Damit reichte sie ihr ihre Liste.

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

**Uniform**

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o. Ä.)

4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit

Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

**Lehrbücher**

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

- Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1

- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei

- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie

- Emeric Wendel: Verwandlungen für Anfänger

- Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze

- Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue

- Lurch Scamander: Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind

- Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung

**Ferner werden benötigt:**

- 1 Zauberstab

- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen

- 1 Teleskop

- 1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine

Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER

KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN

Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in Amelias Magengegend aus.

„Aber Professor", begann sie, „Wie soll ich das alles bezahlen, Onkel Vernon hat ja schon gesagt das er mir nichts geben wird."

„Nur keine Sorge Miss Potter, Ihre Eltern haben gut für Sie gesorgt. Ihr Gold ist in Gringotts."

„Was ist Gringotts?"

„Na eine Bank", Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf als würde sie sich wundern, wie man nur so etwas fragen konnte.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg nach London machen, ich nehme sie mit im Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren. Das ist eine magische Reisemethode", fügte Professor McGonagall hinzu.

„Wollen Sie sich noch kurz von Ihren Verwandten verabschieden?"

„Das wird wohl nicht nötig sein", sagte Amelia. „Was soll ich machen?

Professor McGonagall nickte abschätzig.

„Nehmen Sie meinen Arm und halten Sie sich gut fest. Was immer passiert lassen Sie mich bloß nicht los. Für viele ist das erste Mal etwas unangenehm."

Amelia nickte und beeilte sich der Anweisung nachzukommen.

„Achtung", sagte Professor McGonagall. Amelia bemerkte gerade noch die Dursleys die in der offenen Tür standen.

Danach wurde alles um sie herum dunkel und sie fühlte sich als würde man sie durch einen sehr engen Schlauch zwängen. Als die Welt um sie herum wieder Gestalt annahm, musste Professor McGonagall sie festhalten damit sie nicht stürzte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie das flaue Gefühl im Magen los war. Sie befanden sich nun einer dunklen Seitenstraße. Vom Ende der Gasse fiel Licht herein und sie hörte Straßenlärm.

„Sind wir schon in London?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Natürlich. Folgen Sie mir Miss Potter."

Amelia war noch nie in London gewesen, doch sie fragte sich, wo sie all die exotischen Dinge auf ihrer Einkaufsliste herbekommen sollten. Professor McGonagall schien jedoch recht gut zu wissen wohin es ging.

Die belebte Straße auf die sie kamen, sah aus wie jede andere Straße auch. Voll von Musikläden, Schnellimbissen und Kinos. Nirgends sah es so aus als könnte man dort Zauberstäbe kaufen. Die Leute drehten sich alle nach Professor McGonagall um, denn mit ihrem Spitzhut sah sie schon sehr kurios aus.

Es wirkte alles so normal, aber sie vertraute Professor McGonagall. Dies war nicht alles nur ein böser Streich, das war gar nicht möglich, wie hätte sie sonst so schnell hier her kommen können. Schon bald würde sie wegkommen von den Dursleys. Sie würde jemand sein, etwas von dem sie schon immer geträumt hatte. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Prinzessin aus einem Märchen.

„Hier ist der Tropfende Kessel. Es ist ein Eingang in eine andere Welt. Meine Welt, deine Welt, die Welt von deinen Eltern." Professor McGonagall lächelte ihr freundlich zu.

Sie waren vor einem kleinen schmuddelig wirkenden Pub stehen geblieben. Wäre Professor McGonagall nicht stehen geblieben wäre er Amelia nicht einmal aufgefallen und wenn sie jetzt darauf achtete, so kam es ihr vor, als könnten wirklich nur Professor McGonagall und sie ihn sehen. Die Blicke der anderen Passanten wanderten von der Buchhandlung auf der einen, direkt zum Plattenladen auf der anderen Seite.

Schnell gingen sie ins Innere und keiner schien sie zu bemerken, trotz ihrer auffälligen Kleidung.

Der Pub war dunkel und in einer Ecke tranken ein paar alte Frauen Sherry, eine von ihnen rauchte eine lange Pfeife. Drüben sprach ein Mann mit Zylinder mit dem kahlköpfigen Wirt.

„Professor, schön Sie wiederzusehen.", rief der Wirt ihr zu. „begleiten Sie wieder eine neue Schülerin in die Winkelgasse?"

„Hallo Tom. Ja, wir haben es recht eilig", sagte Professor McGonagall kurz angebunden und versuchte sie möglichst schnell durch den Raum zu schleusen doch der Wirt hielt sie auf.

„Grundgütiger!", flüsterte der alte Wirt, eilte auf sie zu und ergriff Amelias Hände. „Willkommen zu Hause Miss Potter, Willkommen zu Hause." Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.

Sofort verbreitete sich ein Tuscheln unter den anderen Gästen und ein großes Stühle rücken begann. Alle schienen Amelia gleichzeitig die Hand schütteln zu wollen.

„Doris Crockford, Miss Potter, ich kann es einfach nichtfassen, Sie endlich zu sehen."

„Ich bin so stolz, Sie zu treffen, Miss Potter, so stolz."

„Wollte Ihnen schon immer die Hand schütteln - mir ist ganz schwindelig."

„Erfreut, Miss Potter, mir fehlen die Worte. Diggel ist mein Name, Dädalus Diggel."

Amelia schüttelte eine Hand nach der anderen und fast war es ihr ein bisschen unangenehm. Ein junger fahrig wirkender Mann kam auf sie zu.

„Hallo, Professor Quirrell", grüßte Professor McGonagall.

„Hallo P-Professor", stotterte er. „Freut mich Sie zu treffen Miss P-Potter."

„Schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Quirrell. Welches Fach unterrichten Sie?"

„V-Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Nicht dass Sie das nötig hätten, nicht wahr Miss P-Potter?"

„Ich freue mich schon sehr auf Hogwarts", sagte Amelia aufrichtig.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen", mischte sich Professor McGonagall ein und bevor die zweite Welle des Ansturms sie überrollen konnte, wurde sie geschickt auf den Hinterhof manövriert.

„Der arme Professor Quirrell. Er hätte besser bei Muggelkunde bleiben sollen. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste liegt ihm nicht sonderlich."

„Er sah ziemlich verängstigt aus, ist er immer so?", erwiderte Amelia.

„Nun, er war nicht immer so. Nun scheint er sich vor Allem zu fürchten. Wo waren wir? Ach ja."

Professor McGonagall zog ihren Zauberstab und wandte sich einer Backsteinwand zu, die an der hinteren Seite des kleinen Innenhofes lag.

„Ich bin wirklich berühmt oder?", sagte Amelia nachdenklich. Ihr war das bis jetzt gar nicht so im Gedächtnis haften geblieben.

Professor McGonagall wandte sich ihr zu, irgendwie sah sie etwas mitleidig aus.

„Ja, meine Liebe", sie schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Nehmen Sie sich in Acht Miss Potter, es wird Menschen geben, die Sie benutzen wollen und nicht alle werden das Beste für Sie wollen."

Amelia hatte das Gefühl das dies der Professorin schon länger auf der Seele gelegen hatte. Doch diese wandte sich nun endgültig der Mauer zu und klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab drei Mal gegen einen Stein. Es entstand ein Riss in der Mauer. Dieser wurde immer größer und größer, bis sich eine Sekunde später ein großer Torbogen gebildet hatte, der auf eine gepflasterte Gasse führte und sich in einer Biegung verlor.

„Willkommen in der Winkelgasse", sagte Professor McGonagall.

Amelia trat mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck durch das Tor und bemerkte mit einem Blick zurück gerade noch, wie sich die Steinmauer wieder schloss.

Ein Schild zu ihrer Rechten, zog als nächstes ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dort hieß es: Kessel – Alle Größen – Kupfer, Messing, Zinn, Silber – Selbst umrührend – Faltbar.

Amelia wünschte sich mindestens vier Augenpaare mehr, neugierig drehte sie den Kopf in alle Himmelsrichtungen, um so viel wie möglich in sich aufzusaugen.

Es war faszinierend, die Läden, die Auslagen vor den Türen und vor allem die Menschen. Vor einer Apotheke entdeckte sie eine rundliche Frau die sich kopfschüttelnd über die Preise für Drachenleber beschwerte und aus einem dunklen Laden drang Eulengeschrei. Ein paar Jungen in Amelias Alter bestaunten ein Schaufenster mit Besen und bewunderten etwas das sie Nimbus Zweitausend nannten. Amelia entdeckte Teleskope, merkwürdige silberne Instrumente, Fässer voller Fledermausmilzen oder Aalaugen, gestapelte Zauberspruchfibeln Pergamentrollen, Zaubertrankflaschen, Mondgloben und vieles mehr…

Professor McGonagall steuerte auf ein schneeweißes Haus zu und neben einem Bronzetor stand ein dunkelhäutiges Wesen mit einem Spitzbart und mit für seine Größe, denn es war einen Kopf kleiner als Amelia, überdimensional großen Füßen und sehr langen Fingern. Es war in eine rotgoldene Uniform gekleidet.

Amelia blieb stehen und starrte das Wesen verblüfft an. Professor McGonagall bemerkte ihren Blick und erklärte. „Das ist ein Kobold. Sie leiten Gringotts. Sie sind schlaue Geschöpfe, aber man sollte sich nicht mit ihnen einlassen. Ihre Moral ist eine ganz andere als unsere."

Der Kobold wies ihnen den Weg vor eine große Doppeltür, darauf waren Worte eingraviert.

Fremder, komm du nur herein,

Hab Acht, jedoch und bläu's dir ein,

Wer der Sünde Gier will dienen,

Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen,

Der wird voller Pein verlieren.

Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen

Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen,

Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir,

Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier.

„Gringotts ist einer der sichersten Orte der Welt, es gibt viele magische Fallen und die Verliese sind ein einziges Labyrinth. Manche glauben sogar es gäbe hier Drachen", erläuterte Professor McGonagall und führte sie in eine Prunkvolle Schalterhalle die ganz aus Marmor bestand.

Im Inneren der riesigen Marmorhalle, herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Hinter einem langen Schalter saßen unzählige Kobolde, wogen Goldmünzen ab oder prüften mit Uhrmacherlupen die Echtheit von Edelsteinen. Andere wiederum geleiteten Leute in anschließende Räume.

Professor McGonagall trat vor einen Schalter und sprach den dahinter sitzenden Kobold an.

„Miss Amelia Potter möchte gerne etwas von ihrem Verlies abheben" Sie holte einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel hervor und reichte ihm dem Kobold.

„Das scheint in Ordnung zu sein", sagte der Kobold umständlich, nachdem er den Schlüssel begutachtet hatte.

Professor McGonagall nickte und reichte dem Kobold noch einen Brief ohne etwas zu sagen.

Der Kobold nahm auch diesen entgegen und las ihn aufmerksam durch.

„Sehr gut", sagte er „Ich werde veranlassen, dass man Sie in beide Verliese führt. Griphook!"

„Warum zwei Verliese?", fragte Amelia.

„Es ist nicht so wichtig. Noch eine kleine Besorgung.", erwiderte die Professorin kurz angebunden.

Griphook stellte sich ebenfalls als Kobold heraus und zusammen verließen sie die Halle durch eine andere Tür.

Amelia war überrascht, als sie des engen steinernen Ganges gewahr wurde, der so gar nichts mit dem Prunk der Schalterhalle gemeinsam hatte.

In den Boden waren schmale Bahngleise eingelassen und als Griphook pfiff, kam ein kleiner Karren zu ihnen, den sie alle mehr oder minder problemlos erklommen.

Rasant war die Fahrt durch die engen Gänge und unmöglich zu merken. Nach kurzer Zeit gab Amelia auf. Die Luft war kalt und brannte in den Augen und doch schloss Amelia sie nicht, aus Angst etwas zu verpassen. Sie kamen an einem unterirdischen See mit Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten vorbei und Amelia war begeistert.

Schließlich wurden sie langsamer und hielten vor einem Verließ.

Griphook schloss die Tür auf und zusammen mit einem Schwall grünen Rauchs kamen Hügelweise Goldmünzen, stapelweise Silbermünzen und haufenweise kleine bronzene Münzen zum Vorschein.

„Dies ist Ihr Erbe Miss Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall.

Amelia staunte über diesen Schatz, der nur ihr gehörte. Die Dursleys hatten davon sicher nichts gewusst, sonst wäre hiervon nichts mehr übrig. Hatten sie sich doch ständig darüber beschwert, dass Amelia ihnen noch die Haare vom Kopf fressen würde.

„Ihre Eltern waren wohlhabend genug, um nicht arbeiten zu müssen. Sie lebten für den Wiederstand gegen sie-wissen-schon-wen. Jetzt ist dies Ihre Hinterlassenschaft. Um Geld brauchen Sie sich nicht zu sorgen Miss Potter."

Fassungslos starrte Amelia Professor McGonagall an. Dass das so viel Geld war hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Die goldenen sind Galleonen. Siebzehn Silbersickel sind eine Galleone und neunundzwanzig Knuts sind ein Sickel.", erklärte Professor McGonagall.

Schnell packte sie ein paar Münzen in eine Tasche die Professor McGonagall ihr gereicht hatte.

Danach fuhren sie zu einem weiteren Verließ doch dieses hatte kein Schlüsselloch.

„Zurücktreten", gebot Griphook und streichelte daraufhin mit einem Finger die Tür, die einfach weg schmolz.

„Sollte jemand dies versuchen, der kein Kobold von Gringotts ist, dann wird er durch die Tür gesogen und sitzt dort drin in der Falle", sagte Griphook gehässig.

Amelia schluckte. Darin musste etwas sehr wertvolles sein wenn es so starke Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gab.

Doch in dem Verließ lag nur ein kleines schmuddelig wirkendes Päckchen. Professor McGonagall verstaute es in ihrem Umhang und schweigend fuhren sie wieder an die Oberfläche.

Die Sonne strahlte ihnen entgegen als sie Gringotts verließen.

Amelia wollte am liebsten ihr ganzes Gold auf einmal ausgeben. Schließlich hatte sie noch nie so viel Geld besessen, egal wie viele Galleonen ein englisches Pfund waren. Etwas schadenfroh dachte sie daran, dass sie sogar mehr Geld besaß als selbst Dudley.

„Was möchten Sie als erstes besorgen Miss Potter?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand sie. „Es gibt so viel!"

„Schauen sie sich doch erst mal in Ruhe um. Ich hole Sie in drei Stunden wieder im Tropfenden Kessel ab, dann können wir schauen ob Sie alles gefunden haben. Aber verlassen Sie die Winkelgasse nicht. Es gibt auch weniger schöne Orte hier in der Nähe."

„Ja, Professor McGonagall. Und…", sie zögerte einen Moment. Dann verbeugte sie sich tief.

„Danke für alles!"

„Ach Mädchen, doch nicht dafür."

**Nachwort:**

Ihr denkt euch sicher alle Wtf warum war da nicht Hagrid. Ich finde das ganz logisch, dass man eine Lehrerin schickt um ein Mädchen abzuholen und keinen „Lehrer". McGonagall war dabei, als Amelia bei den Dursleys abgegeben wurde genau wie Hagrid. Deshalb hat sie das Vorrecht.

Ich muss es gestehen ich fand es ziemlich schwer McGonagalls Charakter richtig zu treffen. Sie ist eine sehr strenge gradlinige Persönlichkeit, die jedoch auch manchmal warme Seiten oder Entrüstung und Missfallen zeigt. Ich muss gestehen, ich mag sie und sie ist eine sehr neutrale Person. Ich schätze sie nicht als Menschen ein, der überzeugen und manipulieren will, sondern sie möchte nur das Beste.


	3. Eine schwere Bürde

**Kapitel 3 - Eine schwere Bürde**

Die Hexen verabschiedeten sich und Amelia machte sich auf den Weg durch die Winkelgasse.

Sie ging in eine Apotheke und besorgte sich ihre Zaubertrankzutaten. Doch da gab es noch mehr. Viele widerliche und faszinierende Dinge. Schwarze Käferaugen, Hippocampus-Schuppen und Krähenbeine waren nur einige davon.

Danach suchte sie sich einen geeigneten Kessel und erstand auch noch eine schöne handliche Waage dazu. Als sie an einem Laden vorbeikam in dem es alles Mögliche an Schmuck und Flitterkram gab konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen und ging hinein. Sie hatte nie Schmuck besessen und nun hatte sie Geld.

Der Laden war gefüllt mit jungen Hexen, die miteinander lachten und Amelia mischte sich unter sie. Sie fand eine wunderschöne Kette, bei der sie hart wiederstehen musste sie zu kaufen. Sie wollte nicht so viel Geld ausgeben, auch wenn sie genug hatte. Schließlich kaufte sie eine Haarspange um ihr widerspenstiges schwarzes Haar zu bändigen und nach einiger Überwindung ließ sie sich Ohrringe stechen. Das hatte sie schon immer gewollt. Nun funkelten kleine grüne Steinchen in Ihren Ohren. Sie hatten die gleiche Farbe wie ihre Augen.

Danach suchte sie einen Laden Namens Flourish & Blotts auf um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen. Doch es war kein einfacher Buchladen, sondern ein aufregender. Manche Bücher waren so groß wie Gehwegplatten und in Leder gebunden, andere, in Seide gebundene, waren so klein wie Briefmarken. Auf vielen waren merkwürdige Symbole zu sehen und es gab sogar welche die ganz leer waren. Dort gab es Bücher von Tausend knifflige Zauberrätsel über Heilers Helferlein bis hin zu Hexen für Verhexte.

Neben Ihren Schulbüchern kaufte sie noch ein anderes Werk. Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste. Der Buchhändler hatte sie verdutzt angeschaut, als sie nach einem Buch gefragt hatte in dem die Potters erwähnt wurden, aber er hatte sie nicht erkannt. Anscheinend hatte der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels ein Gespür dafür gehabt. Doch es sollte noch mehr Menschen geben, die sie sofort erkannten. Als nächstes ging sie in den Zauberstabladen. Auf ihren Zauberstab war sie am meisten gespannt.

Als sie eintrat, läutete irgendwo weiter hinten im Laden eine helle Glocke. Der ganze Laden war von oben bis unten mit vielen tausend kleiner Schachteln vollgestellt.

„Guten Tag", sagte eine sanfte Stimme und Amelia fuhr zusammen. Sie hatte den alten Mann gar nicht bemerkt. Er hatte blasse Augen die die Dunkelheit im Laden wie leuchtende Monde zu durchdringen schienen.

„Hallo", sagte Amelia und brachte ein klägliches Lächeln zustande. Der Mann kam ihr irgendwie komisch vor.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Sie bald vorbei kommen würden. Amelia Potter.", stellte der Mann fest.

„Sie sind Ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Mir kommt es vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, das sie selbst hier gewesen war, um ihren ersten Zauberstab zu kaufen. Zehn einviertel Zoll lang, geschmeidig, aus Weidenholz gefertigt. Hübscher Stab für bezaubernde Arbeit."

Mr. Ollivander trat näher und Amelia wünschte sich, er würde einmal blinzeln, damit sie sich nicht zu sehr vor diesen silbernen Augen gruselte.

„Ihr Vater hingegen wählte lieber einen Stab aus Mahagoni. Elf Zoll. Elastisch. Ein wenig mehr Kraft und hervorragend geeignet für Verwandlungen. Nun ja, nicht ihr Vater wählte den Stab, eher wählte der Stab ihn. Der Zauberstab wählt die Hexe, Miss Potter."

Der alte Mann kam noch einen Schritt näher und berührte die blitzförmige Narbe auf Amelias Stirn. Sie wich unwillkürlich zurück.

„Und dies ist das Werk von dreizehneinhalb Zoll. Eibe. Mächtiger Stab, sehr mächtig und in den falschen Händen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich selbst den Zauberstab verkauft habe, der dies hier angerichtet hat. Wenn ich gewusst hätte was dieser Stab noch alles anstellen würde…"

Er schien einen Moment in die Ferne zu schauen, dann riss er sich wieder zusammen und wandte seine hellen Augen wieder Amelia zu.

„Also Miss Potter, welche Hand ist Ihre Zauberhand?"

„Ich bin Rechtshänderin.", sagt Amelia und bewegte ihre rechte Hand.

„Strecken sie den Arm aus. Genauso."

Mit einem Maßband, welches er aus der Tasche zog, begann er Amelia zu vermessen. Von der Schulter bis zu den Fingerspitzen, dann vom Handgelenk bis zum Ellenbogen und von Ohr zu Ohr. Während er maß, begann er zu erklären: „Jeder Zauberstab von Ollivander hat einen Kern aus einem mächtigen Zauberstoff, Miss Potter. Wir benutzen Einhornhaare, Schwanzfedern von Phönixen und Herzfasern von Drachen. Keine zwei Ollivanderstäbe sind gleich. So wie auch kein Drache, Phönix oder Einhorn gleich ist. Natürlich werden sie mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab immer bessere Leistungen erzielen, als mit Stäben anderer Hexen oder Zauberer."

Amelia bemerkte fasziniert, wie das Maßband, welches gerade den Abstand zwischen ihren Nasenlöchern maß, dies von ganz alleine tat, während Mr. Ollivander Schachteln zu holen begann.

„Das wird reichen", sagte er und das Maßband schnurrte zusammen.

„Nun gut, Miss Potter. Probieren Sie diesen Stab. Buchenholz und Einhornhaar. Neun Zoll. Handlich und biegsam. Nehmen Sie ihn und schwingen Sie ihn ein wenig durch die Luft."

Amelia schwang den Stab und kam sich dabei ein bisschen albern vor, doch Mr. Ollivander entriss ihn ihr sofort wieder.

„Eibe und Phönixfeder. Sieben Zoll. Peitscht so richtig. Versuchen Sie's!"

Doch auch dieser Stab war nichts für sie, genauso wenig wie der aus Eibenholz mit Einhornhaar. Amelia wusste nicht worauf Mr. Ollivander eigentlich wartete, doch umso höher der Stapel mit abgelegten Zauberstäben wurde, umso glücklicher schien der Zauberer zu werden.

„Sie sind eine richtig schwere Kundin was? Aber keine Sorge wir finden schon noch den richtigen Zauberstab für Sie. Ich frage mich, ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Eine ungewöhnliche Verbindung. Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, handlich und geschmeidig."

Amelia ergriff den Stab und unter ihren Fingern schien dieser zum Leben zu erwachen. Er wurde warm und als Amelia ihn durch die Luft fahren ließ, hinterließ er eine Spur aus goldenen und roten Funken.

Mr. Ollivander rief: „Sehr gut. Gut, gut, gut… Doch wie seltsam, recht seltsam…"

Amelia betrachtete ihren Zauberstab glücklich. „Was ist denn so seltsam, Mr. Ollivander?"

„Sie müssen wissen, Miss Potter, dass ich mich noch an jeden Zauberstab erinnere den ich jemals verkauft habe, an jeden. Und es ist nun mal so, dass der Phönix, dessen Schwanzfeder in diesem Zauberstab steckt noch eine Feder besaß, nur eine noch. Es ist seltsam, dass Sie nun für diesen Zauberstab gedacht zu sein scheinen, wo doch sein Bruder, Ihnen diese Narbe beigebracht hat."

Amelias Magen verkrampfte sich und sie sah in Mr. Ollivanders blasse Augen.

„Dreizehneinhalb Zoll. Eibe. Wirklich merkwürdig. Doch wie ich bereits sagte, der Zauberstab wählt sich die Hexe. Mit einem können wir sicher sein. Wir haben Großartiges von Ihnen zu erwarten, Miss Potter. Schließlich hat auch Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf Großartiges vollbracht. Schreckliches zwar, aber Großartiges."

Amelia berührte Ihre Narbe auf der Stirn. Einen Moment versuchte sie das unangenehme Gefühl in der Magengegend zu ergründen und dann schluckte sie es herunter.

„Bitte, Mr. Ollivander, ich möchte nicht, dass jemand davon erfährt. Behalten Sie das für sich", verlange Amelia und sah ihn bittend an. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Leute von dieser Verbindung erfuhren, dass sie den gleichen Zauberstab hatte wie der Mörder ihrer Eltern.

Mr. Ollivander sah sie überrascht an. „Wie Sie möchten Miss Potter. Aber ich bin gespannt zu sehen was Sie in dieser Welt tun werden. Ich werde noch von Ihnen hören, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Amelia nickte und bezahlte sieben Galleonen für ihren Zauberstab. Schnell verdrängte sie das unangenehme Gefühl, das der Besuch bei dem Zauberstabhersteller bei ihr hinterlassen hatte und als sie weiterschlenderteentdeckte sie von weitem Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten.

Selbstsicher betrat sie den Laden. Es fühlte sich gut an selbstständig einzukaufen. Nicht das sie nicht schon immer selbstständig gewesen war, schließlich hatte sie niemanden, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte, doch nun fühlte es sich zum ersten Mal gut an.

Kaum hatte sie den Laden betreten kam eine kleine stämmige Hexe auf sie zu, die in einen blasslila Umhang gekleidet war. Sie lächelte sie freundlich an. „Auch Hogwarts meine Liebe?", fragte sie.

Amelia nickte. „Aber ich hätte auch gerne ein neues Kleid", rutschte es ihr heraus.

Madam Malkins musterte sie und schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge als sie ihre abgenutzten Sachen sah. „Da können wir sicher was tun."

Sie stellte Amelia auf einen Schemel und nahm ihre Maße.

Das Geschäft war ganz anders als andere Kleidungsläden die Amelia aus der Muggelwelt kannte. Überall waren Stoffe um Stoffe aufgeschichtet, doch fertige Kleidung war nur selten zu sehen.

„Blau meine liebe?", fragte Madam Malkins und hielt ihr einen schönen blauen Stoff hin. Amelia fuhr mit den Fingern ehrfürchtig darüber und nickte. Sie hatte noch nie so schöne Stoffe gesehen. Bis jetzt hatten all ihre Sachen aus Dudleys abgetragenen Dingen bestanden.

Sofort begann sich aus dem Stoff ein Rock zu formen. Genauso wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Woher wissen Sie was mir gefällt?", fragte Amelia verdutzt. Madam Malkins lachte.

„Magie meine Liebe. Du hast einen wachen Verstand, da bekommen die Kleidungsstücke schöne klare Strukturen."

Amelia kam mit einen schönen dunkelblauen Kleid aus der Umkleidekabine und besah sich im Spiegel. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Madam Malkins hatte währenddessen einen anderen Jungen bedient. Er hatte weißblondes Haar und stand auf einem Anprobeschemel.

„Alles zu Deiner Zufriedenheit?", fragte die Ladenbesitzerin. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Amelias Stirn und sie entdeckte die blitzförmige Narbe. Sie schien einen Moment zu stocken.

„Amelia Potter?!", rief sie plötzlich aufgeregt. „Warum haben Sie denn nichts gesagt, was für eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen!"

Die Hexe schien unbedingt ihre Hand schütteln zu müssen und Amelia war es etwas unangenehm. Der Junge auf dem Schemel blickte interessiert auf.

Als Amelia die Hand endlich abgeschüttelt hatte, versuchte sie möglichst schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Ähm.. Ja. Das Kleid ist wirklich sehr schön", stotterte sie etwas. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran jetzt wieder so viel Trubel um sich zu haben wie im Tropfenden Kessel.

Madam Malkins war völlig aus dem Häuschen und brachte ihr noch viel mehr Sachen zum Anprobieren bis sie endlich dazu kam ihre Hogwarts Uniform anzupassen. Sie stellte sich auf den Schemel neben den Jungen mit den weißblonden Haaren Dieser sah sie neugierig an.

„Bist du wirklich Amelia Potter?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Ja", antwortete sie nur. Langsam wurde ihr diese Bekanntheit lästig.

„Meine Eltern haben mir viel über dich erzählt. Du kommst sicher nach Slytherin.", sagte er und sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Die mächtigsten Magier in der Geschichte waren Slytherins."

Amelia wusste nicht wirklich, was er meinte, deshalb verlegte sie sich darauf nur zu nicken.

„Mit wem bist du denn in die Winkelgasse gekommen? Meine Eltern sind drüben und kaufen meine Zaubertrankzutaten."

„Du bist aber nicht gerade feinfühlig", erwiderte sie. So direkt auf ihre toten Eltern angesprochen zu werden fand sie schon etwas unsensibel.

„Tschuldigung", sagte er mit etwas zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.

Amelia lächelte. „Ne, schon okay. Eine Professorin von Hogwarts hat mich abgeholt. Wir treffen uns wieder wenn ich alles besorgt habe."

„Bist du nicht mit deinen Pflegeeltern hier?"

„Nein, ich mag sie nicht sonderlich. Sie sind Muggel", erwiderte Amelia und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sie an die Dursleys dachte.

„Muggel? Das muss schlimm sein?", sagte der Junge und sah sie mitleidig an.

„Ich hasse sie, ich freue mich schon endlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen", erzählte Amelia freimütig.

„So junger Mann, Sie sind fertig", sagte Madam Malkins und der Junge sprang vom Schemel.

„Endlich."

„Warte", sagte Amelia. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Draco, Draco Malfoy", sagte der Junge und grinste sie an.

Als Amelia Madam Malkins Laden verließ war sie über und über bepackt mit Taschen. Doch faszinierender Weise war keine Tasche so schwer wie sie wirklich aussah.

Amelia sah sich ihre Liste an. Eigentlich hatte sie alles bis auf… Ihre Augen huschten zu einer der untersten Zeilen. Ein Haustier. Sie brauchte zwar keines, aber es wäre noch nett ein Wesen zu haben, das sie vielleicht mochte.

Sie fand einen Laden namens Magische Menagerie. Im Schaufenster saß in einem Glasterrarium ein Wurf violetter Kröten und als sie den Laden betrat, sprang sie von der Seite ein großes katzenähnliches Wesen an. Es hatte ein platt gedrücktes Gesicht und sah auch so nicht sonderlich hübsch aus.

Überall in dem Laden waren ungewöhnliche Tiere zu finden und Amelia konnte gar nicht genug schauen. Sie ging ein Stückchen weiter rein. An der Ladentheke bemerkte sie eine alte gebeugte Frau mit einer schwarzen Hornbrille. Sie beriet gerade eine junge Hexe, die einen bunten Vogel im Käfig bei sich trug.

„Hey, Mädchen du da komm her, losss dreh dich um. Umsssehen!", hörte Amelia von der Seite eine Stimme rufen und eine andere ähnlich klingende sagte, „Jaja, sssei noch unfreundlicher dann dreht sssie sich sicher um. Musssst du immer so schreien." Eine dritte fügte hinzu: „Jetzt eine dicke sssaftige Ratte wäre toll." „Ruhe", sagten die anderen beiden im Chor.

Amelia drehte sich verwirrt um und folgte den streitenden Stimmen in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Dort entdeckte sie eine orange-schwarze Schlange, die zu ihrer Überraschung drei Köpfe hatte. Der linke Kopf sagte. „Immer müsssst ihr meine Pläne boykottieren? Ich will hier doch nur rausss." Der mittlere Kopf hatte sich diesem zugewandt und sagte mit einer zischenden Stimme: „Deine Pläne funktionieren doch ssssowiesssso nie, sonst wären wir gar nicht hier herein geraten."

Nur der rechte Kopf war Amelia zugewandt. „Da kommst ssssie."

Fasziniert ließ sich Amelia vor dem Terrarium nieder. Die dreiköpfige Schlange hatte ihr alle drei Köpfe zugewandt und sie zischelten im Chor „Lossss, kauf unsssssss." Während sie ihre Köpfe synchron bewegte.

„Wahnsinn", hauchte Amelia. Die Schlange war zwar nicht sonderlich groß im Vergleich zu der Boa Constrictor die sie auf ihren Cousin losgelassen hatte, aber diese orange-schwarze Färbung und die sechs paar Augen die sie anstarrten sahen einfach außergewöhnlich aus.

„SSSie wird unsss kaufen!", sagte der linke Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht wegen dir", erwiderte der mittlere während der rechte etwas verträumt hinzufügte: „Sie versteht uns."

„Ihr seid zu ulkig.", sagte Amelia und grinste. Wenn eine Schlange bedröppelt schauen konnte, dann waren es jetzt der mittlere und der linke Kopf.

„Du kannsssst und Versssstehen?", fragte der Linke verwundert und musterte sie skeptisch. „Sssie kann unssss nicht nur verssssstehen, ssssie sssspricht auch noch unssssere Sssprache, Idiot", erwiderte der mittlere Kopf ungehalten.

„Warum sollte ich euch nicht verstehen können?", fragte Amelia.

„Du sssprichst Ssschlangensssprache", sagte der rechte Kopf verträumt. „Du bissst etwasss besssonderesss."

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Ihr.

Die Hexe mit der schwarzen Brille war zu ihr gekommen und musterte sie nun ausgiebig.

„Was ist das für eine Schlange?", fragte Amelia und deutete auf die dreiköpfige Schlange im Terrarium neben ihr.

„Eine Runespoor, eine seltene Schlange aus West Afrika, genauer gesagt aus Burkina Faso."

„Sie ist wirklich schön und sie kann sogar sprechen.", sagte Amelia und wandte sich wieder der Schlange zu. Die war bestimmt teuer.

„Sprechen? Nein, Mädchen. Sie kann leider nicht sprechen, die drei Köpfe streiten sich nur die ganze Zeit untereinander, weil sie alle unterschiedliche Einstellungen haben."

„Wirklich?", fragte Amelia verdutzt. „Ich kann sie wunderbar verstehen."

Die Hexe sah sie erschrocken an. „Bist du ein Parselmund?", hauchte sie und wurde blass.

„Was ist ein Parselmund?", fragte Amelia verwundert.

„Jemand der mit Schlangen sprechen kann, eine sehr seltene Fähigkeit", erklärte die Hexe ihr und rückte ihre Brille wieder hoch auf die Nase.

„Ja, ich habe mich schon früher mit einer Schlange unterhalten", sagte Amelia und nickte verstehend.

Sie wandte sich wieder der Runespoor zu, die sie aus allen drei Köpfen gespannt ansah.

„Kauf unssss", zischten die drei Köpfe einheitlich im Chor.

„Glauben Sie…", begann Amelia, „das ich auch eine Schlange als Haustier mit nach Hogwarts nehmen darf?"

„Da müssen sie ihre Eltern fragen. Die Schule hat nichts dagegen, solange ihr Haustier nicht gefährlich ist."

„Ich habe keine Eltern, die ich fragen kann. Glauben Sie, dass ich diese da, mit nach Hogwarts nehmen kann?", fragte sie präzise und deutete auf die Runespoor.

„Runespoors sind nicht gefährlich. Sie sehen nur so aus. Als Parselmund muss es sicher ganz lustig sein ihr zuzuhören. Ich habe schon Berichte gelesen das viele Paselmünder eine Runespoor hatten."

„Kauf unssss", zischten die drei Köpfe noch einmal und sie sahen so bettelnd aus, dass Amelia einfach nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Ich kaufe sie."

Die ältere Dame erklärte ihr noch allerlei Sachen, die sie zu beachten hatte. Zum Beispiel, dass sie darauf achten sollte, dass sich zwei Köpfe nicht gegen einen dritten verbünden, um diesen abzureißen und das Muggel bei dieser Schlange nur einen Kopf sehen würden, anstatt Drei.

Mit ihrer neuen Runespoor und einem kleinen Käfig mit quiekenden Mäusen verließ sie die Magische Menagerie wieder. Die Schlange war in ihrem magischen Terrarium, das Amelia für sie gekauft hatte, zufrieden eingedöst.

Amelia machte sich schnell auf den Weg in den Tropfenden Kessel sie war schon etwas zu spät und die Taschen obwohl nicht schwer, waren jetzt mit dem riesigen Terrarium doch etwas sperrig.

Als sie den Pub erreichte war der Eingang durch das Steintor geöffnet und sie entdeckte Professor McGonagall die sich mit einem alten Zauberer unterhielt.

„Er ist sicher in Hogwarts, Mr. Flamel. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken.", hörte sie Professor McGonagall sagen.

Der alte Zauberer entgegnete etwas und ging in den Tropfenden Kessel.

„Da sind Sie ja, Miss Potter", begrüße die Professorin Amelia.

„Komm setzten Sie sich. Sie müssen ganz erschöpft sein. Haben Sie alles bekommen?"

„Ja Professor", sagte Amelia und folgte ihrer Professorin in den Pub. Von dem alten Zauberer war nichts mehr zu sehn.

Professor McGonagall ging mit ihr ihre Einkaufsliste durch damit sie auch ja nichts vergessen hatte. Als sie die Runespoor sah erschrak sie etwas.

„Die Verkäuferin meinte sie sei nicht gefährlich.", verteidigte Amelia ihr neues Haustier.

„Und sie hat mich so angebettelt sie mitzunehmen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich darf sie doch nach Hogwarts mitnehmen, oder?", fragte sie Professor McGonagall und sah sie flehentlich an.

„Warum ausgerechnet eine Schlange?", fragte Professor McGonagall und betrachtete die schlafende Runespoor erschrocken.

„Naja", begann Amelia, „ich kann mit Schlangen sprechen und sie war so lustig."

Professor McGonagall sah sie entsetzt an.

„Sie können mit Schlangen sprechen?", ihre Stimme klang erstickt. Amelia nickte verunsichert. Ob sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte? Auch die Verkäuferin war so komisch gewesen als sie es gehört hatte.

„Salazar Slytherin konnte mit Schlangen sprechen", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Er war einer der vier Gründer von Hogwarts.

„Slytherin, diesen Namen habe ich heute schon mal gehört.", sagte Amelia und dachte an den Jungen, Draco Malfoy, den sie bei Madam Malkins getroffen hatte.

„Das kann gut sein Miss Potter. Hogwarts hat vier Häuser, jeweils benannt nach einem der vier Gründer. Gryffindor, Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Jeder Schüler in Hogwarts kommt in eines der Häuser mit dessen Mitgliedern er zusammen wohnt, bis die Schule beendet ist."

Amelia nickte verstehend. „Ich freue mich schon so auf Hogwarts, ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Professor McGonagall nickte ihr zu.

„Und was Ihr neues Haustier anbelangt, nehmen Sie es mit, aber jagen Sie Ihren Schulkameraden keine Angst ein. Können wir uns darauf einigen?"

„Natürlich, ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie ganz brav sein soll."

Professor McGonagall schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Eine Schlange", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Sie aßen etwas zu Abend und Professor McGonagall erklärte ihr all die hundert Fragen, die ihr zu allem was sie sah in den Kopf schossen. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, holte Professor McGonagall etwas aus ihrem Umhang.

„Da heute Ihr Geburtstag ist und Sie von Ihren Verwandten bestimmt nichts bekommen werden, habe ich mir erlaubt Ihnen ein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk zu kaufen.

Sie überreichte Amelia ein in buntes Geschenkpapier eingepacktes Päckchen.

Amelia hatte noch nie ein richtiges Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie musste sich beherrschen nicht los zu weinen.

„Danke", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Los, machen Sie es schon auf."

Vorsichtig entfernte Amelia das Geschenkpapier und zum Vorschein kam ein Buch. Geschichte Hogwarts stand darauf. Ein echtes Geschenk.

„Danke Professor.", sagte Amelia und fiel ihrer verdutzen Professorin um den Hals.

„Gerne doch." Die Professorin klang gerührt.

Professor McGonagall brachte sie zurück zum Ligusterweg und bevor sie sich verabschiedete reichte sie ihr noch einen Umschlag.

„Darin befindet sich Ihre Zugfahrkarte. Der Hogwarts Express fährt am 1. September vom Gleis Neundreivietel los. Sie finden den Eingang direkt zwischen der Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. In Geschichte Hogwarts steht wie sie genau zum Gleis kommen."

Amelia ging zur Tür der Dursleys und als sie sich umdrehte um sich nochmals zu verabschieden war Professor McGonagall bereits verschwunden.

Der letzte Monat bei den Dursleys war nicht sonderlich lustig aber auch nicht so schlimm wie sie erwartet hatte. Nachdem sie Dudley gedroht hatte ihn in einen Frosch zu verwandeln sobald sie aus Hogwarts zurück war, ließ er sie so ziemlich in Ruhe. Auch Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon sagten nichts, aber sie nahmen sie auch nicht wirklich wahr. Die Stimmung im ganzen Haus schien an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt.

Amelia verbrachte die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer und las ihre Schulbücher. Manchmal holte sie sogar ihren Zauberstab hervor und versuchte sich an dem einen oder anderen Zauber. Ein paar einfache gelangen sogar.

Ihre Schlange nannte sie Eristik. Aufgrund der sich dauernd streitenden Köpfe, fand sie den Namen recht passend. Es war ein dauernder Disput.

Sie war schon eine Woche wieder zurück im Ligusterweg als sie eines Morgens zum Frühstück kam. Alle Dursleys waren schwarz gekleidet als würden sie auf eine Trauerfeier gehen. Als Amelia fragte was denn geschehen sei, antwortete zu ihrer Überraschung Dudley.

Er sah richtig unglücklich aus. Wenn Amelia darüber nachdachte, sah er schon seit sie zurückgekommen war unglücklich aus.

„Gordon ist tot."

„Was?", fragte Amelia und wurde bleich.

„Die Polizei glaubt, dass er ausgerutscht ist und sich dabei den Kopf aufgeschlagen hat. Man hat ihn erst am nächsten Morgen gefunden. Er ist nicht mehr aufgewacht." Dudley sah auf seinen Teller auf dem noch immer Speck lag. „Vor zwei Tagen ist er gestorben."

Er klang völlig am Boden zerstört. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

„Er lag im Koma?", fragte Amelia mit zittriger Stimme.

„Zwei Wochen..."

Zwei Wochen… Amelia glaube jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie hatte es, nach allem was geschehen war, völlig verdrängt. Vor zwei Wochen da war doch… Sie erinnerte sich wie Gordon nach ihr gegrapscht hatte und… wie sie jetzt wusste… Magie. Ihr wurde schlecht. Ihr Magen begann zu rebellieren und sie brauchte all ihre Selbstbeherrschung um sich nicht sofort zu übergeben.

Nun sah auch Tante Petunia sie an. Einen Moment hatte Amelia sogar das Gefühl sie sah besorgt aus.

„Dudley. Es.. Es tut mir leid.", presse sie hervor. Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen. Abrupt stand sie auf und lief nach oben. Die Dursleys sahen ihr verwundert hinterher.

Oben angekommen schloss sich Amelia im Bad ein und erbrach sich. Ihr ganzer Körper rebellierte während sie zu zittern begann. Keine störte sie, oder sah nach ihr und Amelia blieb im Bad bis die Dursleys schon lange weg waren und weinte.

Als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückging, setzte sie sich vor das Terrarium und fischte sich eine quiekende Maus raus.

Eristik sah auf und alle drei Köpfe wandten sich gierig dem zappelnden Geschöpf zu. Amelia ließ sie noch einen Moment zappeln, dann ließ die Maus fallen und beobachtete wie sich alle drei Köpfe gleichzeitig auf das Tier stürzten.

„Ich bin eine Mörderin", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme und sah zu wie ihre Runespoor die Maus verschlang.

Amelia schlief schlecht die restlichen Ferien. Sie hatte überlegt sich der Polizei zu stellen, aber seit sie von dem Internationalen Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie in Geschichte der Zauberei gelesen hatte, fand sie diese Idee nicht mehr so gut. Dann bekam sie nicht nur Probleme mit der Polizei sondern auch mit der magischen Welt. Dabei hatte sie gehofft dort endlich ein Zuhause zu finden. Weg von den Dursleys und diesem Käfig. Einen Ort an dem sie frei wäre.

So vergrub sie das Wissen um ihre Tat ganz tief in sich. Sie würde nie wieder davon sprechen. Nie wieder daran denken und es mit allem was sie hatte geheim halten.

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf den endlosen Sternenhimmel über ihrem Zimmerfenster. Sie würde Leben und Glücklich sein. Niemand würde sich dem in den Weg stellen. Sie brauchte es nur wollen.

Kurz vor dem ersten September rang Amelia Onkel Vernon das Versprechen ab sie nach Kings Cross zu fahren und es schien eine unendliche Last von ihr abzufallen als sie die Dursleys endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte und mit ihren Schulsachen in Richtung der Zuggleise ging.

**Nachwort:**

Auch zu diesem Kapitel will ich wieder was sagen.

Es ist so die erste wirkliche Veränderung zu den Büchern eingetreten und ich habe mir mehrmals überlegt ob ich so drastisch sein soll jemanden zu töten und wenn er in den Büchern nur am Rande erwähnt wird. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, mir liegen düstere Charaktere einfach mehr und ich wollte Amelia nicht ohne Grund verändern. Es ist mir wichtig das charakterliche Veränderungen aller Akteure irgendwie logisch bleiben deshalb habe ich Amelia eine Last aufgebürdet, zu viel für ein Mädchen von elf Jahren aber sie war stets alleine und es ist nicht ihre Art um Hilfe zu bitten, so wie Harry nie um Hilfe gebeten hat.


	4. Hogwarts

**Kapitel 4 - Hogwarts**

Viele der Muggel auf dem Bahnhof sahen sich zu ihr um. Sie musste auch sehr komisch aussehen mit Eristik im Terrarium und ihrem riesigen Schulkoffer, den sie ganz alleine vor sich herschob.

Sie erreichte die Absperrung zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn. Professor McGonagall hatte gesagt, dass der Eingang zum Gleis irgendwo hier sein sollte und sie hatte erwartet, dass er so sein würde wie der Eingang zur Winkelgasse. Eine Tür die nur magisch begabte sehen konnten. Aber die Steinwand sah sehr stabil aus.

In Geschichte Hogwarts stand, dass sie einfach nur durchgehen musste.

Also sammelte sie allen Mut und ging einfach schnurstracks auf die Absperrung zu. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Nervosität aber es würde schon alles gut gehen. Für die letzten paar Schritte schloss sie die Augen. Doch der vermeintliche Aufprall blieb aus.

Ein Freudenschrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle als sie aufblickte und eine scharlachrote Lock entdeckte. Auf einem Schild über der Lock stand: Hogwarts-Express, 11 Uhr.

Begeistert blickte sich Amelia auf dem Bahnsteig um und sah sich umzingelt von lauter Kuriositäten. Überall wimmelte es von Katzen die sich durch die Beine der Familien schlängelten die ihre Kinder in den offenen Zugfenstern verabschiedeten. Die Eulen veranstalteten ein riesiges Fiepkonzert und Amelia entdeckte eine Frau mit einem großen ausgestopften Geier auf dem Kopf.

Die Abteile vorne im Zug waren alle schon belegt, also ging sie weiter nach hinten. Als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hörte, die ihren Namen rief. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte den weißblonden Jungen, den sie schon bei Madam Malkins getroffen hatte. Er winkte ihr zu und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm.

Neben ihm standen seine Eltern. Sie konnten nur seine Eltern sein, denn der Mann hatte genau das gleiche spitze Gesicht und die grauen Augen wie sein Sohn.

„Hallo", sagte Amelia. Draco grinste.

„Darf ich dir meine Eltern vorstellen?", Draco deutete auf die beiden erwachsenen Zauberer, wie Amelia schon vermutet hatte.

„Mutter, Vater, das ist Amelia Potter. Wir haben uns bei Madam Malkins kennengelernt.

„Freut mich", sagte Amelia und die Malfoys schüttelten beide ihre Hand. Als sie Mr. Malfoy die Hand reichte musterte er sie mit einem undefinierbaren prüfenden Blick.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen Miss Potter", sagte dieser kühl. Trotzig hielt Amelia seinem Blick stand. So leicht würde sie sich nicht einschüchtern lassen.

Mr. Malfoys Blick wanderte zu Eristik in seinem Terrarium und er hob eine Augenbraue.

Draco der Amelia und seinen Vater überrascht musterte ergriff nun das Wort.

„Komm, setz dich zu mir ins Abteil."

Amelia nickte dankbar. Dann wäre sie wenigstens nicht alleine.

Dobby", sagte Draco und ein kleines Geschöpf mit fledermausähnlichen Ohren und grünen hervorquellenden Augen erschien plötzlich. „Bring den Koffer in mein Abteil.", befahl er und das kleine Wesen machte sich unter einem: „Sofort Herr" augenblicklich an die Arbeit.

„Ein Hauself", rief Amelia überrascht. Sie hatte von diesen Wesen gelesen, die den Zauberern dienten.

„Komm, der Zug fährt bald los", sagte Draco und Amelia stieg ein, während Draco sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedete. Sein Vater sagte etwas zu ihm und Draco wurde ernst. Er nickte gehorsam. Amelia spürte, wie ein leichter Stich des Neides sie durchzuckte, als Dracos Mutter ihren Sohn kurz in die Arme schloss. Was würde sie dafür geben, sich hier so von ihren Eltern verabschieden zu können und zu wissen, dass sie sie in den Ferien sehen würde.

Als der Zug losfuhr, stand Draco noch am Abteilfenster bis der Bahnhof außer Sichtweite war. Erst dann setze er sich Amelia gegenüber hin.

Er schien zu überlegen, dann sagte er: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich in der Winkelgasse so taktlos war", er wirkte tatsächlich etwas zerknirscht. Amelia lachte nur und winkte ab. „Das ist schon in Ordnung."

„Darf ich dich noch was taktloses fragen?", sagte Draco und sah sie neugierig an.

„Dann mach", sagte Amelia und lächelte.

„Hast du auch die Narbe von der alle immer erzählen?"

Das Lächeln wurde etwas trüber, als sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn strich, sodass ihre blitzförmige Narbe gut zu sehen war.

„Das ist also die Stelle an der der Dunkle Lord…", sagte Draco ehrfürchtig.

„Der Dunkle Lord?", fragte Amelia. „Meinst du Voldemort?"

Ein kleiner spitzer Schrei entrang sich Dracos Kehle als er die Worte vernahm.

„Du… Du sagt seinen Namen?", keuchte er.

„Tschuldigung. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", murmelte Amelia kleinlaut. Sie musste aufpassen was sie sagte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht in der es geschah? Ich hab so viele Geschichten gehört."

Amelia wiegte den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her.

„Nicht wirklich. Nur noch, das überall grünes Licht war. Sonst an nichts. Ich war ja auch nicht sonderlich alt."

„Wie ist es so berühmt zu sein?", fragte Draco neugierig und Amelia verzog den Mund.

„Ich habe noch nicht sonderlich viel davon mitbekommen. Ich bin schließlich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Sie haben mir nichts davon erzählt."

„Wie sie haben dir nichts gesagt?" Draco klang überrascht.

„Sie mochten mich nicht besonders. Und ich mochte sie auch nicht besonders. Ich bin so glücklich endlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, würde ich am liebsten nie wieder zurück", erzählte Amelia wehmütig.

„Ich finde es ist sowieso eine Schande, dass ausgerechnet du bei Muggeln aufwachsen musstest. Es hätte bestimmt viele gegeben, die dich aufgenommen hätten."

„Wie es scheint war das die Idee von Professor Dumbledore unserem Schulleiter."

„Seniler alter Sack. Vater hält nicht viel von diesem muggelliebenden Narren. Ein großer Zauberer mag er sein, aber die völlig falsche Einstellung."

Amelia wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. Das was sie über Dumbledore in Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste gelesen hatte, war durchweg positiv. Trotz allem, er hatte sie zu den Dursleys gebracht.

Leise ratternd fuhr der Zug über die Bahngleise und Draco erzählte Amelia gerade, das seine Eltern auch in Hogwarts gewesen waren, beide in Slytherin, als die Abteiltür aufging und zwei bullige Jungen im Türrahmen standen. Amelia schluckte. Es war diese Art Jungen die sonst immer auf ihr herumgehackt hatten.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann ihr endlich auftaucht.", schnarrte Draco die beiden an.

„Tschuldigung", sagte der Größere von ihnen und sie setzen sich ins Abteil.

„Amelia darf ich vorstellen, das sind Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe", sagte Draco und beugte sich dann ein Stück vor um zu flüstern: „Unsere Eltern sind befreundet, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht warum. Jedenfalls sind die beiden nicht sonderlich helle."

Amelia besah sich die beiden Jungen die gerade eine Schachtel mit irgendwelchen komischen Süßigkeiten in den großen Händen hielten und stumm vor sich hin mampften. Sonderlich gescheit sahen sie wirklich nicht aus. Genau der Schlag, den Dudley immer angezogen hatte. Schmerzhaft wurde sie an Gordon erinnert. Sofort verdrängte sie den Gedanken wieder.

„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Amelia Potter", sagte Amelia stattdessen und musste kichern als sich der mit den stoppeligen Haaren, Gregory, an seinen Süßigkeiten verschluckte.

Vincent klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und als er wieder Luft bekam stellte er die Frage die Amelia wohl noch oft hören würde: „Die Amelia Potter?"

Gregory und Vincent schienen Amelia sehr schweigsame Zeitgenossen zu sein, denn während Draco ihr, entsetzt darüber das sie nicht wusste was Quidditch ist, erklärte das es ein Spiel auf Rennbesen ist, sagten sie kein Wort.

„Weißt du, ich wollte meinen Vater überreden, dass er mir erlaubt meinen Besen mitzunehmen, aber ich durfte nicht. Ich finde es gemein das Erstklässler nicht in den Hausmannschaften spielen dürfen. Das beschränkt uns in unserer Entfaltung. Papperlapapp das es zu gefährlich ist, wozu haben wir sonst Magie."

Amelia hörte ihm neugierig zu. Alles was mit der magischen Welt zu tun hatte klang so aufregend. Sie fand Draco Malfoy bestimmt genauso interessant wie er ihre Narbe interessant fand.

Irgendwann drang lautes Geklirr zu ihnen herein und ihre Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben. Eine Frau mit Lachgrübchen schaute herein, vor ihr ein riesiger Servierwagen.

„Eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen gefällig, ihr Süßen."

Gregory und Vincent waren die Ersten die anstanden um sich etwas zu kaufen und auch Amelia die noch nicht Gefrühstückt hatte stellte sich an.

Doch anstatt der erwarteten Schokoriegel fand sie Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Lakritz-Zauberstäbe, Kürbispasteten, Kesselkuchen und vieles mehr. Weil sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, kaufte sie mehrere Süßigkeiten und kam mit ihrer Ausbeute ins Abteil zurück.

„Kannst du so viel überhaupt essen? Ich dachte das könnte nur Gregory", sagte Draco, als sie sich mit einem Kesselkuchen ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden was ich nehmen soll. Das Zeug sieht ja teilweise richtig komisch aus. So was haben die Muggel nicht."

Damit öffnete Amelia die Schachtel mit Bertie Botts Bohnen und griff sich eine.

„Ich würde aufpassen welche ich esse", riet Draco ihr. „Manche von denen haben einen sehr abartigen Geschmack."

„Wirklich?", fragte Amelia ahnungslos und griff sich eine knallgelbe Bohne.

Sie schmeckte einfach nur fürchterlich und Amelia musste erst eine ganze Kürbispastete verspeisen bevor sie den ekligen Geschmack einigermaßen los war.

„Safrangeschmack! Ich wette!", fluchte sie.

Währenddessen lag Draco lachend und sich den Bauch haltend auf seinem Sitz.

Doch Amelia war nicht so leicht unter zu kriegen und nahm sich noch eine. Diesmal war sie essbar.

Nachdem Bertie Botts Bohnen gemeistert waren machte sie sich über die Schokofrösche her und war doch immens beruhigt, dass es keine echten Frösche waren.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Amelia und sah an dem bemitleidenswert zappelnden Frosch vorbei.

Vorsichtig löste sie eine fünfeckige Karte aus der Verpackung des Schokofroschs und besah sie sich.

Auf der Vorderseite war eine schwarzhaarige Hexe zu sehen, die wild mit ihrem Zauberstab hin und her fuchtelte, darunter stand der Name Carlotta Pinkstone.

„Ich finde immer noch faszinierend, dass sich magische Bilder bewegen!", sagte Amelia und betrachtete die Hexe. Sie war richtig erschrocken als sie die Bilder in ihren Schulbüchern gesehen hatte.

„Natürlich bewegt sie sich. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun?", fragte Draco an Amelia gewandt und biss in seinen Kesselkuchen.

„Naja, Muggelbilder bewegen sich nicht.", informierte sie ihn.

„Wirklich?", sagte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie primitiv. Alle Bilder bewegen sich."

Amelia nickte und betrachtete weiter Carlotta Pinkstone, wie sie plötzlich aus dem Bild huschte. Auf der Rückseite stand:

_Carlotta Pinkstone, gegenwärtig inhaftiert in Askaban._

_Carlotta wollte das Geheimhaltungsabkommen der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung aufheben lassen und den Muggeln berichten, dass es immer noch Zauberer und Hexen gibt. _

_Sie wurde mehrfach wegen absichtlich und Aufmerksamkeitserregenden praktizieren von Magie inhaftiert._

„Draco", fragte Amelia nachdenklich. „Was ist Askaban?"

„Askaban ist das Zauberergefängnis. Es ist furchtbar dort" antwortete Draco und richtete den Blick gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Fröstelnd rieb er sich die Hände.

„Zauberer haben Gefängnisse…", wunderte sich Amelia, bekam aber ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend und vertiefte das Thema aber nicht weiter.

„Von dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen habe ich schon einmal gelesen", sagte sie stattdessen.

„Ja, dieses blöde Abkommen ist dafür verantwortlich, das wir Zauberer uns verstecken müssen. Eigentlich ist es Unfair. Eigentlich sollten sich die Muggel vor uns verstecken müssen, schließlich sind wir viel mächtiger als sie", entrüstete sich Draco.

Amelia konnte es ihm nachfühlen, sie wusste wie es ist sein ganzes Leben mit Beschränkungen leben zu müssen.

Amelia ging zur Toilette und auf dem Rückweg wäre sie fast auf eine Kröte getreten die ihr über den Weg sprang.

„Achtung!", schrie ein etwas dickerer Junge und warf sich zwischen Amelia und die Kröte. „So ein Glück, Trevor, dir ist nichts passiert.", atmete er auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren, die hinter dem Jungen den Gang entlangkam.

„Ja, Hermine. Ihm geht es gut.", sagte der Junge.

„Entschuldigung, Neville hat seine Kröte gesucht. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und das ist Neville Longbottom, bist du auch neu in Hogwarts?", fragte das Mädchen Amelia in haarsträubenden Tempo.

„Ähm… Ja, ich bin Amelia Potter", stellte sie sich vor.

„Tatsächlich? Ich weiß natürlich alles über dich. Komme aus einer Muggelfamilie und habe mir ein paar Bücher als Hintergrundlektüre gekauft. Du stehst in „Geschichte der modernen Magie", im „Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste" und in der „Großen Chronik der Zauberei des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts"."

Amelia zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß", sagte sie etwas von oben herab. Das Mädchen war ihr irgendwie unsympathisch. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss mich umziehen." Amelia drehte sich um und verließ die beiden anderen Schüler.

Es wurde dunkler und die akkurate Feldlandschaft draußen vor dem Fenster wurde von Wald abgelöst. Schnell zog Amelia ihren Hogwarts Umhang an, als auch schon die Durchsage ertönte, dass der Zug bald anhalten würde. Ihr Gepäck sollten sie im Zug lassen. Amelia ermahnte Eristik noch einmal, bloß brav zu sein und beobachtete Draco dabei, wie er sich ausgiebig von seiner Adlereule Beatrix verabschiedete um seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

Danach drängelten sie sich auch schon hinter Gregory und Vincent durch den Zug, wobei sich Draco und Amelia nur dicht hinter ihnen zu halten brauchten um gut durchzukommen. Eigentlich waren sie schon praktisch.

Kalte Abendluft umschlang sie als sie auf den kleinen Bahnsteig hinaustraten. Von der anderen Seite brüllte eine ohrenbetäubend laute Stimme: „Erstklässler zu mir!"

Sie erblickten einen gigantischen Mann der eine Laterne in Händen hielt, die so groß waren wie Essplatten. Er hatte eine zottige Mähne und kleine schwarze Augen. Er war schon unnatürlich groß. Draco musterte den Mann abschätzend.  
„Der hat bestimmt Riesenblut", zischte er ihr zu.

„Riesen?", fragte Amelia unwissend.

„Das sind richtige Monster. Bringen liebend gerne Zauberer und Hexen um. Macht ihnen Spaß", sagte Draco und Amelia wurde blass. Sie war nur froh, dass sie nicht neben dem Typen laufen musste.

Bald schon folgten sie dem Mann, der sich als Hagrid vorstellte, einen steilen schmalen Pfad hinab wobei jeder aufpassen musste in der Dunkelheit nicht zu fallen.

Und dann geschah es und Amelia erblickte das erste Mal in ihrem Leben Hogwarts. Ein gewaltiges, hell erleuchtetes Schloss mit vielen Zinnen und Türmen, das auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges thronte. Sie würde diesen Anblick nie vergessen.

Amelia bemerkte die Boote erst nicht die vor dem schwarzen See lagen, der sie von Hogwarts trennte. Hagrid dirigierte sie immer zu viert in ein Boot. Amelia kletterte ohne zu zögern hinein, dicht gefolgt von Draco der doch etwas unsicher auf den schwarzen See hinaus blickte. Ihnen folgten Gregory und Vincent.

Als Hagrid laut „VORWÄRTS!", rief setzten sich alle Boote gleichzeitig in Bewegung und glitten lautlos über den stillen See.

Amelia glaubte nie einen perfekteren Moment erlebt zu haben als diesen. Die Sterne und das Mondlicht spiegelten sich in dem See während sie hinüberglitten. Es war einfach perfekt.

Die kleinen Boote glitten letztendlich durch einen Vorhang aus Efeu und legten in einem kleinen Hafen unterhalb von Hogwarts an.

Nachdem der Junge Namens Neville seine Kröte fast im Boot vergessen hätte, machten sie sich auf den Weg eine lange Steintreppe zu erklimmen bis sie letztendlich vor einem riesigen Eichentor standen.

Hagrid schlug mit seiner gewaltigen Faust drei Mal dagegen und es öffnete sich.

In der Tür erschein Professor McGonagall in einem smaragdgrünen Umhang. Sie lächelte als sie Amelia erkannte.

„Ich bringe Ihnen die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall", sagte Hagrid und die Professorin führte sie in eine Halle die so riesig war, dass das gesamte Haus der Dursleys reingepasst hätte. Sie gingen eine gewaltige Marmortreppe hinauf, vorbei an einer Tür, hinter der hunderte von Stimmen summten in eine kleine Kammer, in der sich alle zusammendrängen mussten.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", hieß sie die Professorin willkommen. „Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum." Amelia nickte. Das hatte Professor McGonagall ihr schon erklärt.

„Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit euren großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine sehr große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird.

Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr die Zeit nutzt und euch beim Warten so gut wie möglich zurechtmacht."

Die Augen schweiften kurz über die Schar der Erstklässler und verweilten bei Nevilles Umhang der falsch festgemacht worden war und auf der Nase eines schmuddelig wirkenden rothaarigen Jungen. Amelia strich sich nochmal durch die Haare. Sie hatte Teile mit einer silbernen Haarspange zurückgesteckt. Sie war wirklich nervös.

„Ich komme zurück sobald alle Vorbereitungen für euch getroffen sind. Bitte bleibt ruhig während ihr wartet." Professor McGonagall nickte ihr noch einmal freundlich zu und als sie den Raum verließ brach sofort ein leises Getuschel an.

„Ich bin schon gespannt auf den sprechenden Hut", sagte Amelia an Draco gewandt.

Dieser sah nun noch blasser aus als sonst.

„Ich muss nach Slytherin kommen… Ich muss…", flüsterte Draco ihr zu.

„Warum musst du? Sind nicht alle Häuser gut?", fragte Amelia.

„Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin und wenn ich nach Hufflepuff komme wäre es eine Schande. In Hufflepuff sind nur Nieten. Ravenclaw wäre noch am Rande des akzeptablen aber Gryffindor geht gar nicht."

„Ist Gryffindor so schlimm?"

„Jah…", sagte Draco.

Plötzlich hörte Amelia Geschrei hinter sich und auch Draco stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Als sie seinem Blick folgte, gefror auch ihr das Blut in den Adern.

Über zwanzig, perlweiße fast durchsichtige Gestalten waren durch die Wand geschwebt und schienen über ein Thema zu diskutieren. Irgendetwas von wegen zweite Chance für einen nicht richtigen Geist Namens Peeves. Ein Geist mit Halskrause bemerkte die starrenden Schüler zuerst und ein dicker Mönch redete zu ihnen. Doch Amelia hörte gar nicht zu sondern betrachtete fasziniert die Gestalten um sich herum. Das nette Beisammensein von Geistern und Schülern wurde schon bald von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen die die Schüler im Gänsemarsch in die Große Halle führte.

Diese Halle übertraf Amelias kühnste Fantasien, die sie sich bei den Dursleys ausgemalt hatte. Hunderte von Kerzen schwebten in der Luft über vier langen Tischen, an denen überall Schüler und Geister saßen. Vorne, dorthin wo die Erstklässler geführt wurden, stand noch ein Tisch an dem die Lehrer saßen. Auf den Tischen war goldenes Geschirr und die Decke war in samtenes schwarz gehüllt, nur hier und da waren Sterne zu sehen. Vor sich hörte sie das Mädchen aus dem Zug flüstern: „Die Decke ist verzaubert damit sie wie der Himmel draußen aussieht. Das kann man in „Geschichte Hogwarts'" nachlesen." Sie hatte es auch gelesen, aber trotzdem war der Anblick faszinierend.

Amelia richtete ihren Blick wieder nach Vorne und sah wie Professor McGonagall einen vierbeinigen Stuhl mit einem alten zerschlissenen Zaubererspitzhut vor sie hinstellte.

Amelia musterte den Hut und befand, dass er Tante Petunia niemals ins Haus gekommen wäre so dreckig und geflickt wie er aussah.

Nahe der Krempe des Hutes Tat sich ein Riss auf, fast wie ein Mund und der Hut begann zu singen:

„Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicke Kappen

Sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

Und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,

wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,

denn dort regiert, wie man weiß Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,

man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.

Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und Weise,

dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!"

In der Halle begann ein Beifallssturm und der Sprechende Hut verbeugte sich vor jedem der Tische.

Erwartungsvoll blickte Amelia den sprechenden Hut an. Sie hatte von ihm in Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen. In ihm steckte die Magie der Gründer von Hogwarts. Sie hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass er so kaputt aussehen würde.

Professor McGonagall hatte eine lange Liste gezückt und rief den ersten Namen auf: „Abbott, Hannah!". Ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder und setzte sich den Hut auf. Einen Moment dauerte es bis der Hut rief: HUFFLEPUFF!". Der Tisch ganz rechts brach in Jubelrufe aus als sich Hannah zu ihnen setzte.

Danach ging es weiter mit „Bones, Susan!", ebenfalls „HUFFLEPUFF!" und „Boot, Terry!", der der erste neue „RAVENCLAW" wurde. Er setzte sich an den zweiten Tisch von links.

Schüler um Schüler wurde aufgerufen und die erste neue „GRYFFINDOR!" wurde „Brown, Lavender" was mit Jubelrufen des zweiten Tisches von rechts quittiert wurde.

Amelia fühlte sich recht übel. Der Hut schien irgendwie in ihren Kopf zu schauen. Was wenn er sehen konnte was sie getan hatte. Dann würde man sie, dessen war sie sich sicher sofort nach Askaban bringen. Nur nicht dran denken schallt sie sich.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde „Crabbe, Vincent!" nach nur wenigen Sekunden zum „SLYTHERIN!" gemacht während der Hut bei „Granger, Hermine" fast eine Minute brauchte um sie nach „GRYFFINDOR!" einzuteilen.

Neville, der Junge dem immer seine Kröte abhandenkam, musste auch sehr lange auf dem Stuhl sitzen bevor er nach „GRYFFINDOR!" kam.

Amelia unterdrückte ihre Nervosität und schaffte es gerade noch Draco die Daumen zu drücken, als dieser nach vorne ging und der Hut ihn auch sogleich nach „SLYTHERIN!" einteilte. Draco ging zum ganz linken Tisch und ließ sich neben Gregory nieder der auch schon nach Slytherin gekommen war.

Es waren nicht mehr sehr viele übrig und gleich nach den Zwillingsmädchen Patil die in verschiedene Häuser kamen und Perks wurde Amelia aufgerufen.

Ihr Vortreten entfachte überall in der Halle Geflüster und Amelia war froh, als die Krempe ihr über die Augen rutschte und sie die Halle endlich nicht mehr sehen musste.

„Hmm", sagte eine piepsige Stimme. „Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Viel Mut, wie ich sehe. Kein schlechter Kopf außerdem. Da ist Begabung, du meine Güte, ja… und ein kräftiger Durst, sich zu beweisen, nun, das ist interessant… Nun wo soll ich dich hinstrecken? In Gryffindor wärst du recht gut aufgehoben doch… da ist etwas Verschwiegenes an dir, ich glaube am meisten erreichen kannst du in SLYTHERIN" Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut laut ausgerufen

Amelia atmete erleichtert auf und mit einem guten Gefühl im Magen setzte sie sich neben Draco der ihr gratulierte, so wie ein gutes Dutzend anderer Schüler die in der Nähe saßen.

Von ihrem Platz aus hatte Amelia einen guten Blick auf den Lehrertisch und in der Mitte des Tisches stand ein großer goldener Stuhl auf dem ein alter Mann saß. Das musste Dumbledore sein, schließlich war er der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Auch Professor Quirrell erkannte Amelia wieder und direkt neben diesem saß ein Mann mit schwarzem fettigen Haar und einer Hakennase, der Amelia wie vom Donner gerührt anstarrte.

Es gab nun nur noch drei Schüler und der letzte von ihnen „Zabini, Blaise" setzte sich zu Amelia an den Slytherintisch.

Der Sprechende Hut wurde weggebracht und Albus Dumbledore stand auf und breitete die Arme aus.

„Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr auf unserem schönen Hogwarts. Bevor ich das Bankett für euch eröffne möchte ich noch ein paar Worte an euch richten. Und hier sind sie Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!"

Dumbledore setzte sich und die ganze Halle brach in Beifall aus. Doch Amelia wusste nicht so ganz ob Dumbledore noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Schließlich sah er schon ein bisschen alt aus.

„Ist Professor Dumbledore verrückt?", fragte Amelia leise an einen älteren Slytherin gewandt der sich ihr als Terence Higgs vorgestellt hatte.

„Ja, aber wenn man so ein begabter Zauberer ist wie er kann man es sich leisten, nicht mehr ganz normal zu sein.", sagte Terence.

Amelia musterte Professor Dumbledore noch mal, der sich nun mit Professor McGonagall unterhielt.

„Amelia willst du nichts essen?", fragte Draco sie von der Seite und erst jetzt viel Amelia auf, das sich alle goldenen Platten mit Essen gefüllt hatten. So viel essen, wie selbst Dudley noch nie gegessen hatte.

„Toll!", sagte Amelia und machte sich über die Köstlichkeiten her die aufgetischt waren. Von allem probierte sie etwas nur die Pfefferminzbonbons ließ sie aus. Die hatten hier auch nicht wirklich etwas zu suchen befand sie.

Am Ende war sie der Meinung noch nie so viel gegessen zu haben wie an diesem Abend. Die Dursleys hatten sie zwar nicht gerade hungern lassen, aber so viel essen wie sie wollte, hatte sie aber trotz allem nie gekonnt.

„Ich heiße euch in Slytherin willkommen", sagte ein Geist mit ausgemergeltem Gesicht und einem mit silbrigem Blut bespritzen Umhang, der sich zu ihnen gesellte. „Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch anstrengen, damit wir den Hauspokal halten können. Es wäre eine Schande ihn zu verlieren."

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte ein Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar und mopsartigem Gesicht das ebenfalls gerade erst in Slytherin eingeschult worden war. Amelia glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie Pansy Parkinson hieß.

„Ich bin der Blutige Baron, Hausgeist von Slytherin, angenehm.", antwortete er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

Amelia schlug sich ordentlich den Magen voll, etwas unschicklich für ein Mädchen dachte sie noch, doch es war ihr egal. Das Essen war so köstlich, dass man fast auf den Gedanken kommen könnte es wäre verhext. Zufrieden mit der Welt sah sich Amelia um. Draco unterhielt sich mit einem älteren Schüler, Gregory und Vincent fraßen noch immer als wären sie am Verhungern und die Gespräche der Meisten wandten sich dem kommenden Schuljahr zu. So erklärte ein großer stämmiger Schüler mit einem silbernen Abzeichen auf der Brust, das es wichtig war im ersten Jahr gut aufzupassen, da sie die Grundlagen vermittelt bekommen würden.

Amelia selbst versuchte sich aus den Gesprächen raus zu halten, sie hatte das Gefühl, in einer fremden Welt gelandet zu sein. Auch wagten es viele der Slytherins nicht sie zu fragen, was ihnen so brennend auf den Zungen lag. Amelia bemerkte ihre Blicke sehr wohl, auch die von anderen Tischen, doch schwieg sie sich aus. Sie hatte fast das Gefühl ihre Narbe kribbelte unter all der Aufmerksamkeit.

Irgendwann, als der Nachtisch verschwand und nur saubere Platten zurückließ, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore erneut.

„Nun, da alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, nur noch ein paar Mitteilungen bevor ich euch in eure warmen Betten entlasse. Die Erstklässler sollten zur Kenntnis nehmen, das der Wald der auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts liegt für alle Schüler verboten ist. Und einige der älteren Schüler möchte ich daran erinnern."

Der Schulleiter blickte zu zwei rothaarigen Jungen am Gryffindortisch die sich wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen.

„Außerdem hat mich unser Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, darum gebeten, alle daran zu erinnern, dass auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf.

Die Quidditch-Auswahl für die Hausmannschaften findet in der zweiten Schulwoche statt und alle, die Interesse haben, sollen sich bitte bei Madam Hooch melden.

Und die letzte Mitteilung für heute Abend: Ich muss euch mitteilen, dass das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der in den rechten Flügel führt, allen verboten ist, die nicht den Drang verspüren eines äußerst schmerzhaften Todes zu sterben."

Einige lachten, doch Amelia lachte nicht mit ihnen.

„Warum dürfen wir nicht in diesen Korridor?", fragte sie einen der älteren Schüler. Doch dieser runzelte selbst die Stirn.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Normalerweise sagt er uns die Gründe für ein Verbot. Der Verbotene Wald ist voller bösartiger Monster, letztes Jahr haben sich die Weasley-Zwillinge in den Wald gestohlen und wären fast von einem großen dreiköpfigen Hund zerfleischt worden", sagte Terence und nickte zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Amelia hegte den Verdacht, dass die beiden rothaarigen Jungen die Weasley-Zwillinge waren.

„Doch nun, bevor wir alle zu Bett gehen", riss Professor Dumbledore Amelia aus ihren Gedanken, „singen wir noch die Schulhymne."

Amelia bemerkte, dass das Lächeln der meisten Lehrer recht steif geworden war, doch Professor Dumbledore fuchtelte kurz mit einem Zauberstab und ein goldener Faden entsprang diesem und bildete Wörter in der Luft.

„Jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie!", sagte Professor Dumbledore enthusiastisch und die ganze Schule begann begeistert zu singen:

„Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,

bring uns was Schönes bei,

Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,

wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei.

Denn noch sind unsere Köpfe leer,

voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen,

wir wollen nun alles erlernen,

was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen.

Gib dein Bestes – wir können's gebrauchen,

unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen!"

Kaum zwei Schüler endeten gemeinsam. Es klang teilweise sehr schief aber irgendwie fand Amelia es lustig. Professor Dumbledore dirigierte ihren Gesang bis alle Schüler fertig waren und entließ sie dann aus der großen Halle.

Amelia und die anderen Slytherin Erstklässler folgten den Vertrauensschülern ihres Hauses hinunter in die Kerker.

„Passt auf wo ihr hintretet, manche Stufen sind keine richtigen Stufen, so wie diese hier", wurden sie gewarnt und nur Gregory schaffte es trotz allem auf die Stufe zu treten, was seinen Fuß schmerzhaft im Boden einklemmte.

Vincent musste helfen ihn raus zu ziehen, bevor sie ihren verschlungenen Weg fortsetzen konnten. Amelia versuchte sich zu merken, in welche Gänge sie abbogen, doch sie musste schon bald aufgeben, denn irgendwie sah alles gleich aus.

Nach schier endlos langer Zeit kamen sie in einer Sackgasse an und Amelia dachte schon sie hätten sich verlaufen doch ihre Führer wandten sich an die Wand: „Familientradition"

Eine in der Wand versteckte steinerne Tür glitt auf und gab einen Durchgang frei.

„Merkt euch das Passwort. Ohne es kommt ihr nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum und nun folgt mir."

Sie schritten in einen längliches Verließ, von der Decke hingen grünliche Kugellampen und vor einem kunstvoll mit Schlangen verzierten Kamin standen hohe Lehnstühle.

„Dies ist der Gemeinschaftsraum, diese beiden Gänge führen zu den Schlafsälen. Anka, nimmst du die Mädchen?", wandte sich Terence Higgs an die andere Vertrauensschülerin Anka Burke.

„Dann folgt mir mal Mädchen", sagte sie. Die fünf Erstklässlerinnen folgten ihr einen steinernen Gang entlang bis zu einer Tür an der Jahrgangsstufe eins stand. Dahinter befanden sich fünf große in Silber und Grün gehaltene Himmelbetten. Ihre Sachen waren schon hereingebracht worden.

Müde ließ sich Amelia aufs Bett fallen, es war schon ein aufregender Tag gewesen.

Sie wäre fast eingedöst doch ein spitzer Schrei ließ sie aufschrecken.

„AHHH", schrie das mopsgesichtige Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren, Pansy Parkinson.

Amelia setzte sich erschrocken auf und entdeckte Pansy kreischend auf ihrem Bett stehend.

Auf dem Boden vor ihr schlängelte sich Eristik und alle drei Köpfe kringelten sich vor Lachen. Der Mittlere zischte dem verängstigen Mädchen gehässige Bemerkungen zu.

„Oh nein", rief Amelia und lief zu ihrer Schlange. Schnell nahm sie sie hoch und zischte ihr ungehalten zu: „Du solltest doch brav sein, du musst doch nicht gleich meine Mitschülerinnen verschrecken!"

„Aber es hat so einen Spaß gemacht", zischelte der Mittlere während der Rechte sich verträumt an Amelias Arm kuschelt. „Sie hat so süß geschrien."

Amelia setzte Eristik schimpfend in sein Terrarium ab.

„Es tut mir leid Pansy, er ist wohl ausgebüchst. Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Amelia, den schmollenden Eristik ignorierend.

„Ja-Ja, alles in Ordnung", japste Pansy. Als sie sich einen Moment später gefangen hatte, sagte sie ungehalten: „Du solltest besser auf deine Schlange aufpassen, sie hätte mich fast gefressen."

„Das ist Unsinn. Er wollte nur spielen und du sahst so fürchterlich erschrocken aus, das er einfach nicht widerstehen konnte."

„Das denkst auch nur du! Die ist sicher gefährlich. Die Schlange hat drei Köpfe!", kreischte Pansy hysterisch.

„Halt den Mund Pansy", sagte ein hübsches Mädchen und strich sich energisch eine blondgelockte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie kann mit Schlangen sprechen, das hast du doch gehört, sie wird ihre Schlange schon unter Kontrolle haben. Stimmt doch?", wandte sie sich an Amelia.

„Ja, er ist vollkommen harmlos solange man ihn nicht ärgert", bestätigte sie. „Danke"

„Keine Ursache.", sagte das Mädchen.

„Ich bin Daphe Greengrass, es freut mich, dass ich ausgerechnet mir dir nach Hogwarts gekommen bin", sagte sie und reichte ihr dann doch, im Kontrast zu ihrem ansonsten selbstbewussten Auftreten, etwas schüchtern die Hand. Amelia schlug ein.

„Freut mich auch. Ich bin Amelia Potter, aber das weißt du sicher schon."

„Ja, klar. Ich meine du bist DIE Amelia Potter", sagte sie und musste grinsen.

**Nachwort:**

Jetzt die Frage aller Fragen warum ist Amelia nicht den Weasleys begegnet, als sie zum Zug ging. Es war, zusammen mit dem Gespräch mit Hagrid etwas, das Harry dazu bewegte sich dagegen zu wehren nach Slytherin geschickt zu werden. Hätte Harry nicht so viel Schlimmes über Slytherin gehört wäre er in dieses Haus gegangen, doch Vorurteile haben ihn abgehalten. McGonagalls neutralere Haltung zu den Häusern sowie das Fehlen der Weasleys sind ausschlaggebend für Amelias Hauswahl. Was immer der Hut gesagt hätte, Amelia hätte jedes Haus akzeptiert.

Amelia ist den Weasleys nicht begegnet, denn McGonagall hat ihr erklärt wie sie zum Gleis kommt wie es eine fähige Lehrerin getan hätte. Außerdem hat Amelia Geschichte Hogwarts bekommen und es ist nichts einfacher als sich in eine fremde Welt zu vertiefen und zu lesen wenn um einen herum alles ins Wanken gerät. Ich an Amelias stelle hätte mich in die Bücher vertieft, statt dauernd an den toten Gordon zu denken. Es ist der einfachste Weg der Verdrängung.


	5. Schlammblut

**Kapitel 5 – Schlammblut**

Gemeinsam machten sich die Slytherinmädchen am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Pansy schlich, noch immer sauer wegen des gestrigen Abends, hinter ihnen her, während Daphne und Amelia vorne weg gingen und den Weg in die Große Halle suchten. Die ersten zwei Sackgassen waren ja noch lustig, aber nach der dritten waren sie schon etwas unsicher den Weg noch zu finden. Doch zu ihrer Rettung kam der Blutige Baron aus dem Boden geschwebt und zwar genau der der Stelle, an der Tracey Davis stand, die erschrocken aufschrie als sie ein kaltes Geisterbad nahm.

Glücklicherweise verriet ihnen ihr Hausgeist, wie sie endlich zur Großen Halle kamen. Sodass sie gerade noch rechtzeitig ankamen um etwas zu essen, bevor sie sich auf die noch beschwerlichere Reise zu den Klassensälen machen mussten.

Ab dem Moment, da Amelia die Große Halle betreten hatte, waren ihr Blicke und Geflüster unaufhörlich gefolgt. Manche zeigten sogar mit dem Finger auf sie. Dies änderte sich auch nicht, als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde Kräuterkunde machte.

Amelia entdeckte schnell, dass es viel leichter war sich in den Kerkergängen fortzubewegen als im Schloss selbst. Zudem war es auch noch sicherer.

Denn Hogwarts hatte einhundertundzweiundvierzig Treppen, deren Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu sein schien, ihre Richtung zu ändern. Dazu noch eine Legion von Wänden und Stufen die keine Lust hatten, das zu sein was sie wirklich waren, sondern lieber etwas anderes sein wollten und als letztes einen nervigen Poltergeist namens Peeves, dessen Passion es war Erstklässler zu ärgern.

Am Ende des ersten Tages war Amelia sich sicher, dass sie sich nie in diesem Schloss zurechtfinden würde, schließlich schien hier nichts an seinem Platz zu bleiben. Die Leute in den Bildern besuchten sich ständig und die Rüstungen schienen keinen anderen Zweck zu haben, als ständig ihren Stehplatz zu verändern um die Schüler zu verwirren.

Doch was oder besser wen Amelia am wenigsten mochte und da waren sich alle Slytherinerstklässler einig, war Argus Filch, der Hausmeister und sein elendes Katzenvieh.

Selbst Millicent Bullstrode, eine andere Erstklässlerin aus ihrem Schlafsaal, die Katzen liebte, mochte Mrs Norris nicht. Denn deutete man vor ihr nur an, dass man eine Schulregel brechen könnte, rannte sie zu Filch welcher nur wenige Sekunden später keuchend und schnaufend vor einem stand. Es war ungerecht befanden Amelia und Draco, das Filch alle Geheimgänge kannte und sie so schnell aufspüren konnte. Doch das schien nicht zu ändern zu sein. Jedenfalls nicht im Moment.

Hatte man es nun endlich geschafft und alle Türen überredet sich für einen zu öffnen, kam man erst beim eigentlichen Unterricht an.

Amelia hatte das Glück, das ihre erste Stunde Kräuterkunde war und nicht Geschichte der Zauberei, was sie noch hassen lernen würde.

Kräuterkunde war ziemlich interessant und Amelia freute sich schon wenn sie in den höheren Klassen anfangen würden gefährlichere Pflanzen durchzunehmen. Doch Professor Sprout, die Kräuterkundelehrerin begann erst mal mit trockener Theorie.

Aber nichts kam gegen die Qual von Geschichte der Zauberei an, der sie sich in Professor Binns Unterricht ausgesetzt sah. Denn bei Professor Binns, dem einzigen Geist im Lehrerkollegium, war der Unterricht so wie er selbst. Mausetot.

Monoton ratterte er Daten und Namen runter, ohne das auch nur irgendwas hängen blieb und sie kritzelten alles in ihre Hefte ab.

Eines der wahrscheinlich schwersten Fächer war wohl Verwandlung. Es würde noch Jahre dauern bis sie, wie Professor McGonagall, ihre Lehrerin in diesem Fach, einen Tisch in einen Löwen verwandeln konnten. In der ersten Stunde verwandelten sie Streichhölzer in Stecknadeln und niemand schaffte es seine Nadel auch nur ein bisschen zu verändern. Amelia spürte die Blicke der anderen Slytherins und ihre Enttäuschung, dass sie es nicht schaffte. Sie hatten mehr von ihr erwartet.

Der Lehrer in Zauberkunst war so klein, dass er auf Bücherstapeln stehen musste. Irgendwie erinnerte er Amelia an einen Kobold. So wusste sie nicht ganz, was sie von diesem Lehrer zu erwarten hatte, letztendlich stürzte er auch noch von seinem Bücherstapel als er Amelias Namen von der Namensliste vorlas.

Nachts mussten sie einmal in der Woche auf den Astronomieturm wo sie mit ihren Teleskopen den Himmel beobachteten, doch vorher hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Der Unterricht war einfach nur frustrierend schlecht. Amelia war einerseits froh darüber, so konnte sie die anderen nicht mit Nichtwissen enttäuschen, andererseits hatte Amelia sich auf den Unterricht gefreut. Schließlich spielte er, trotz all ihrer Empfindungen eine gewisse Rolle in ihrem Leben. Professor Quirrel stotterte jedoch nur so vor sich hin und es gab Gerüchte, dass er seinen Turban mit Knoblauch gefüllt hatte, da er Angst vor Vampiren hatte.

Die erste Woche war so schnell vorbei wie sie begonnen hatte. Schon war Freitag und heute würden sie das erste Mal Unterricht bei ihrem Hauslehrer, Professor Snape haben.

Er unterrichtete Zaubertränke und je nachdem wen man fragte, ob Slytherin oder andere Schüler war er ein guter oder schlechter Lehrer.

Draco erzählte das Professor Snape ein Bekannter seines Vaters sei und Amelia war gespannt auf den Unterricht, seit sie erfahren hatte, das der verblüffte Lehrer bei ihrer Verteilung Professor Snape war. Eigentlich sah er ziemlich unfreundlich aus, doch die anderen Slytherins sprachen nur in höchsten Tönen von ihm.

Der Freitag brach an und Dracos Adlereule Beatrix brachte ihrem Besitzer mal wieder ein Päckchen mit Süßigkeiten von zuhause. Mrs Malfoy schickte ihrem Sohn alle paar Tage Naschereien und manchmal gab Draco Amelia welche ab.

Der darauf folgende Zaubertrankunterricht war höchst befriedigend. Professor Snape war in der Tat ein Lehrer der die Slytherins maßlos übervorteilte. Wobei er Amelia besonders zu mögen schien. Er hatte ihre Arbeit gelobt, dabei hatte sie gemerkt, dass es bei weitem nicht die Beste gewesen war. Doch wusste Amelia nicht ob Zaubertränke sich zu ihrem Lieblingsfach mausern könnte, schließlich hatten sie es gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors und in Gryffindor war dieses besserwisserische Mädchen Granger. Die auf jede Frage eine Antwort gewusst hatte.

Draco hatte ihr zu gezischt, das die sich gar nicht so anstellen brauchte, da sie keine wirkliche Hexe sei. Ihre Eltern waren Muggel, das machte sie zu einem Schlammblut, nicht würdig Magie zu studieren. Amelia mochte das Mädchen nicht und freute sich tierisch als Snape ihr endlich einen Dämpfer verpasste.

Insgeheim beneidete sie sie. Wäre sie auch so gut, müsste sie sich keine Sorgen machen, dass die anderen schlecht von ihr dachten. Nicht das sie besonders hinterherhinken würde, doch sie war eine der wenigen, wenn nicht die einzige aus Slytherin die nicht gewusst hatte, das sie eine Hexe war und dazu noch die Bezwingerin des Dunklen Lords. Von ihr wurde erwartet, dass sie gut war.

Amelia dachte eigentlich, dass es ihr ganz gut in der Schule erging und die anderen Slytherins sie mochten, doch ein Nachmittag stellte all diese Überzeugungen auf den Kopf.

Sie war schon zwei Wochen auf Hogwarts und die Slytherinerstklässler machten zusammen Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek. Sie war etwas spät dran, weil sie noch mit Professor Sprout gesprochen hatte.

Sie ging auf die anderen zu, doch als sie nur noch eine Bücherwand von ihnen trennte, hörte sie wir ihr Name viel. Angestrengt begann sie zu lauschen.

„Und hast du gesehen wie sie sich heute in Zauberkunst angestellt hat? Da hat es selbst Gregory besser gemacht", hörte sie Dracos Stimme.

„Du hast Recht. Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass das die große Amelia Potter sein soll", sagte Daphne. Von Vincent und Gregory war grunzendes Lachen zu vernehmen.

„Ich glaube, die ist gar nichts Besonderes", das war Pansy.

„Ja, sie ist schon so schlimm wie die Schlammblüter. Immer fragt sie, was ist das und was ist dies.

Oh Draco Hilfe! Die Treppe bewegt sich, wie kann sich eine Treppe bewegen", äffte Draco Amelias Stimme nach.

Hinter ihrem Regal schossen Amelia Tränen in die Augen, während sie die anderen lästern hörte. Sie hatte doch wirklich gedacht Draco und Daphne würden sie mögen. Von Pansy hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet. Seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Eristik hatte sie sie schon nicht gemocht.

Aber nun stellte sich heraus, dass alles eine Lüge war. Freunde eine Lüge, dass sie sie mochten, eine Lüge. Sie war für sie ein nichts. Wie ein Schlammblut. Wie ein Wesen niederer Klasse.

Amelia hatte mitbekommen wie von ihnen gesprochen wurde, jenen schändlichen Hexen und Zauberern die ohne magisches Erbe in die Zauberwelt aufgenommen wurden. Wie sie mit alten Traditionen brachen und die Muggel, die die Zauberer in den Untergrund getrieben hatten beschützten. Unwürdig Magie zu erlernen und nun, hielten die anderen sie für ebenso unwürdig. Wenn schon nicht von Daphne so hatte sie doch zumindest von Draco mehr erwartet.

Nur weil sie ihren Anforderungen nicht gerecht wurde, nur weil sie eben nicht so war, wie sie sie wollten.

Amelia wünschte sich Freunde. Sie hätte Daphne und Draco gerne als Freunde gehabt. Nie hatte sie jemanden gehabt, den sie als Freund oder Freundin hätte bezeichnen können, dafür hatte Dudley schon gesorgt.

Amelias Schmerz wurde von einem viel stärkeren Gefühl abgelöst. Hass. Hass auf sich selbst, dass sie nicht gut genug war, Hass auf die Dursleys, die ihr nie von ihrer magischen Herkunft erzählt hatten. Der Hass verdrängte die aufkeimenden Tränen, wie an jenem Tag im Magnolienring und Amelia wirbelte herum.

Sie würde sich nicht geschlagen geben. Sie hatte zu viel in ihrem Leben erduldet um einfach so aufzugeben. Sie würde ihren Anforderungen genügen. Das nahm sie sich in diesem Moment vor. Die anderen würden stolz sein, das sie, Amelia, ihre Freundin war. Dann würde sie niemand mehr mit einem Schlammblut vergleichen. Sie würde sich beweisen. Schlammblut, von wegen. Sie war Amelia Potter und diesen Namen zu tragen hieß auch eine großartige Hexe zu sein.

Amelias Entschlossenheit allen zu zeigen, wie gut sie war, stellte sich als schwerer heraus als gedacht. Sie saß stundenlang da und übte Verwandlungen oder lernte Zaubertrankgesetze auswendig. Oftmals überkam sie eine Stimmung die sie dazu verleitete alles hinzuwerfen doch dann hörte sie wieder Dracos höhnische Stimme „so schlimm wie die Schlammblüter" und der Ehrgeiz kehrte zurück.

Draco gegenüber war sie freundlich wie eh und je. Auch mit Daphne machte sie Scherze, obwohl die Blondine ihre Gefühle nicht ganz so gut verstecken konnte wie Draco. Nicht im Traum dachte sie daran, sich anmerken zu lassen das sie dieses Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Sie würde es ihnen beweisen, beweisen, dass sie eine richtige Hexe war.

Die viele Lernerei, die Amelia außer Sichtweite der anderen betrieb, führte jedoch dazu, dass sie oft übermüdet war und schlechte Laune hatte. Außerdem war sie fast schon so sehr als Einzelgängerin verschrien wie Theodor Nott, ein Slytherinerstklässler der mit Draco ab und zu Zaubererschach spielte. Ansonsten hing er immer alleine rum.

Amelias Laune änderte sich nicht mal, als eines Morgens etwas am schwarzen Brett ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes hing, was die anderen Erstklässler zu Jubelschreien verleitete.

Flugunterricht. Er würde am Donnerstag beginnen und Amelia hatte leichte Bauchschmerzen beim Gedanken daran sich blamieren zu können.

Andererseits würde sie dann endlich mitreden können, denn die anderen Slytherins sprachen viel von Fliegen und Quidditch, besonders Draco und Blaise Zabini. Sie erzählten immer wie toll es war und beschwerten sich, dass sie nicht in die Hausmannschaften durften. Sie, Amelia hatte dem immer nichts hinzuzufügen.

Natürlich hätte sich Amelia schon lange einen Besen geschnappt und es ausprobiert. Sie hatte sich ein Buch aus der Bibliothek besorgt in dem alles genau beschrieben war, doch sie wusste nicht, wo sich die Schulbesen befanden, weshalb sich auch keine Möglichkeit ergab an sie heran zu kommen.

So konnte sich Amelia nur darauf beschränken am Abend vor der ersten Flugstunde noch einmal alle Tipps aus Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten zu lesen. Am Donnerstag ging sie mit den anderen Slytherins raus auf die Ländereien wo sie mit den Gryffindors Flugunterricht hatten.

„Die Besen sind allerletzte Katastrophe!", meckerte Draco, als sie die zwanzig Besen begutachteten die Madam Hooch, die falkenäugige Fluglehrerin, nebeneinander legte.

„Wenn mein Vater wüsste das wir auf so was fliegen sollen, also wirklich. Er ist im Schulbeirat und wird darüber sicher empört sein."

Auch Amelia begutachtete die Besen ein bisschen skeptisch. Sie sahen alle recht schäbig aus und die Reisigzweige waren in alle Richtungen abgespreizt.

Sie warteten eine Weile bis sich auch endlich die Gryffindors dazu herab gelassen hatten, zur Flugstunde zu erscheinen und dann begann endlich der Unterricht. Sie sollten sich neben ihren Besen aufstellen und sie hoch in ihre Hand rufen.

Amelia stellte sich neben ihr recht zerzaustes Exemplar und versuchte all ihre Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Jetzt nur nicht unsicher werden, du kannst das, sagte sie zu sich.

„HOCH!", befahl sie und tatsächlich sprang der Besen augenblicklich in ihre Hand. Ein Gefühl des Triumphs überkam sie, besonders als sie merkte, dass die Besen nur bei wenigen anderen ebenfalls in die Hand gesprungen waren.

„Hey, Draco. Sieh dir mal das Schlammblut Granger an. Lässt ihren Besen wohl gerne Saltos machen", flüsterte Amelia Draco giftig grinsend zu.

„Klar kann man halt nicht aus Büchern lernen.", erwiderte Draco ebenso grinsend. „Sieh dir mal Longbottom an", deutete Draco auf Neville Longbottom einen dicken Gryffindorjungen, „Der sieht so aus als würde er jeden Moment in die Hose machen."

„Na wenn ich er wäre, hätte ich eher Angst der Besen würde unter mir zerbrechen.", sagte Amelia und betrachtete den Jungen herablassend.

Amelia und Draco lachten leise. Es tat gut nicht immer das Ziel von Spott zu sein und sie genoss es einmal auf der anderen Seite zu stehen.

Madam Hooch zählte herunter, dann sollten sie in die Luft steigen.

Noch drei, zwei… ein Stück von ihnen entfernt raste der Tollpatsch Longbottom in die Luft als hätte ihn jemand aus einem Gewehrlauf abgeschossen.

Der ängstlich quiekende Junge rutschte seitlich herunter und blieb als unförmiges Bündel bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen.

„Und der soll ein Gryffindor sein?", sagte Draco. „Ich dachte die seien alle mutig."

„Mut war ja schon immer eine relative Sache. Mutig genug zu ihrer Dummheit zu stehen vielleicht", sagte Amelia lachend dazu und beobachtete wie Madam Hooch Longbottom in den Krankenflügel brachte.

„Ach ja und was seid ihr Schlangen? Ihr traut euch ja noch nicht mal selbst über den Weg", sagte Seamus Finnigan ein Gryffindor.

„Schließ nicht immer von dir auf andere Finnigan", erwiderte Draco und sah den Jungen herablassend an.

„Was'n das?", fragte Gregory dümmlich und hob etwas vom Boden auf. Amelia hätte ihn für seinen blöden Gesichtsausdruck am liebsten auf den Mond gehext.

Trotzdem sah sie noch einmal genauer hin und erkannte eine kleine Glaskugel die mit weißem Rauch gefüllt zu sein schien.

„Hübsches Teil", sagte Draco und Amelia ging zu Gregory um es ihm aus der Hand zu nehmen und genauer zu betrachten,

„Gebt das Erinnermich zurück, das gehört Neville", sagte Pavati Patil, ein Gryffindormädchen.

„Oh, gibt das Erinnermich zurück", äffte Pansy Parkinson Patil nach. „Stehst wohl auf Longbottom." Amelia mochte Pansy zwar nicht, aber es war lustig zu sehen wie Patil wütend wurde.

„Tu ich gar nicht", erwiderte Patil heftig. „Aber das Erinnermich gehört Neville und nicht euch"

„Wirklich?", fragte Amelia gespielt. „Macht euch nur keine Sorgen, ich gebe es bei Professor Snape ab. Dort kann er es sich dann abholen."

Die Slytherins begannen zu lachen und Amelia ließ das Erinnermich in ihrer Robe verschwinden.

Alle wussten wie sehr Longbottom sich vor Professor Snape ängstigte, seit dieser ihn in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde wegen eines eingeschmolzenen Kessels zusammengestaucht hatte.

„Das kannst du nicht machen", rief Ron Weasley aufgebracht und ging auf Amelia los um ihr das Erinnermich abzunehmen. „Snape gibt uns das Ding nie zurück."

Amelia lächelte nur siegessicher und neben der Slytherin erschienen Vincent und Gregory die bedrohlich mit den Fingern zu knacken begannen, sodass Weasley doch lieber stehen blieb.

„Das zu entscheiden liegt nicht in deiner Macht, Weasley. Oder glaubst du beurteilen zu können, was PROFESSOR Snape für angebracht hält?", erwiderte Amelia und betonte das Wort Professor besonders.

„Du bist ja so mutig, Potter. Versteckst dich hinter zwei Schlägern. Typisch Mädchen was oder doch eher typisch Slytherin?", rief Finnigan und baute sich neben Weasley auf.

„Brüll nur Löwe, machen kannst du trotz allem nichts.", sagte Amelia und erntete Lachen von Seiten der Slytherins

„Ach ja?", Finnigan schien sich trotz der Größe von Vincent und Gregory auf sie stürzen zu wollen, doch Amelie zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Rictusempra"

Finnigen fiel zu Boden und schüttelte sich vor Lachen als der Kitzelfluch ihn traf.

„Ich finde dich auch ziemlich zum Lachen, Finnigen.", sagte Amelia mit einem herablassenden Lächeln und alle Slytherins brachen in schallendes Gelächter als.

„Das war klasse Amelia", grinste Draco und Daphne klopfte ihr auf die Schulter bevor sie sich vor Lachen fast verschluckte.

Amelia lächelte selbstsicher. Innerlich fühlte sie sich schlecht. Sie wusste wie es war auf dem Boden zu liegen und alle lachten über einen. Aber das war der Preis dafür, auf der anderen Seite zu stehen. Ihr war diese Seite auf jeden Fall lieber.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du Ärger bekommst. Das geht nicht einfach so Mitschüler zu verhexen. In der Schulordnung steht, dass das verboten ist", ereiferte sich die besserwisserische Granger.

„Du solltest dir etwas Humor zulegen, Granger", erwiderte Amelia nur und funkelte ihr Gegenüber böse an.

„Immer heißt es in der Schulordnung steht das, in der Schulordnung steht dies. Patil ist wenigstens nur in Logbottom verknallt bei dir aber kommt man auf den Gedanken du hast dich in die Regeln verschossen", zog Daphne über das Mädchen her und Amelia bemerkte mit Befriedigung wie auch ein paar der Gryffindors zu grinsen anfingen.

Die beiden Streitparteien lösten sich und die Slytherins bemerkten wohlwollend wie die Gryffindors verzweifelt versuchten den Zauber rückgängig zu machen es jedoch nicht schafften.

Währenddessen war Amelia die Heldin der Slytherins und genoss es, das alle zu ihr aufsahen.

Als Madam Hooch kam, hob Amelia den Zauber unauffällig auf und als Gragner petzen ging, behaupteten alle Slytherins sie würde lügen. Es stand Wort gegen Wort und so blieb der Professorin nichts anderes übrig als es bei einer Verwarnung zu lassen.

Sie führten die Unterrichtsstunde weiter und Amelia hatte das Gefühl heute könne nichts mehr schief gehen, denn fliegen war leicht, kinderleicht. Sie schwebte auf ihrem Besen, als hätte sie es schon tausendmal gemacht und Madam Hooch spendierte unter der Begründung sie sei ein Naturtalent ein paar Punkte für Slytherin.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss sprachen alle vom Fliegen und Draco erzählte, dass sein Vater ihm einen neuen Besen hatte kaufen wollen, einen Nimbus zweitausend. Doch wegen des Einbruchs bei Gringotts sei er nicht mehr dazu gekommen.

„Welchem Einbruch?", fragte Amelia milde interessiert.

„Der Tag, an dem wir uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben, da wurde in Gringotts eingebrochen. Sie haben ein Hochsicherheitsverließ geknackt.", erzählte Draco.

„Ein Hochsicherheitsverließ? Wie denn das? Wurde was gestohlen?"

„Nein, aber ich habe Professor McGonagall dort gesehen als mein Vater mit den Kobolden über die Sicherheit unserer eigenen Verliese gesprochen hat. Sie hatte wohl etwas damit zu tun."

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht unbedingt, sie hat mich damals in die Winkelgasse begleitet um meine Schulsachen einzukaufen. Vielleicht hat sie durch Zufall etwas mitbekommen."

„Kann sein", sagte Draco, aber sicher klang er nicht und auch Amelia war sich dessen gar nicht mehr so sicher.

Hatte Professor McGonagall das Sicherheitsverließ gerade noch rechtzeitig gelehrt bevor das kleine Päckchen, das sich darin befunden hatte geklaut werden konnte?

**Nachwort:**

Ich habe lange herumüberlegt wie Amelia die Ablehnung gegen sich auffasst und es schien mir nur natürlich, dass am Ende sie selbst die Schuldige sein musste. Nicht die Erwartungen waren zu hoch, nein sie konnte sie nicht erfüllen. Schon als sie jünger gewesen war hatte es immer Gründe gegeben keine Freunde zu haben, doch diesmal was kein Dudley da dem man die Schuld geben konnte, diesmal konnte nur sie selbst schuld sein. Eigentlich bescheuert, aber den anderen die Schuld zu geben würde bedeuten zu akzeptieren nie gemocht zu werden. Ich wäre dazu nicht in der Lage und Amelia auch nicht. Sie muss sich ändern um akzeptiert zu werden und das nicht zu ihrem besseren wie man sieht.


	6. Unerwartete Hilfe

**Kapitel 6 – Unerwartete Hilfe**

Die Zeit in Hogwarts flog nur so an Amelia vorbei. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, was ihr alles in diesem mysteriösen Schloss widerfahren war. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie jedenfalls mit lernen. Sie stellte es so an, dass es den anderen nicht auffiel wie viel Zeit sie in der Bibliothek verbrachte oder in diversen leeren Klassenzimmern, wobei sie dort immer damit rechnen musste von einem Lehrer erwischt zu werden.

Draco und Theodor waren im Schach - Club und Draco besuchte zudem noch den Zauber - Club, weshalb er sowieso sehr beschäftigt war und Amelia ohne zu viel Aufsehen verschwinden konnte.

Blaise der eng mit Draco befreundet war und den Amelia eigentlich ganz nett fand, stellte auch kein Problem dar, denn er gesellte sich oft zu denen aus dem dritten Jahrgang, dort hing er bei seinem Stiefbruder Josal McCain ab.

Millicent, Pansy und Daphne waren im Zauberkoch-Club und wenn Amelia abends in den Schlafsaal kam und mal wieder das Abendessen verpasst hatte, naschte sie sich bei den drei Mädchen durch die Leckereien, die sie gegen Lob nur allzu gern bereit zu teilen waren.

Seit der Flugstunde wurde Amelia auch nicht länger in Frage gestellt, nicht einmal mehr von Pansy, wie ihr ihr getreuer Spion berichtet hatte. Denn Eristik hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht sich überall im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins herumzuschlängeln. Er beanspruchte sogar einen festen Sessel am Kamin ganz dicht am warmen Feuer, den nicht mal die Siebtklässler wagten der Schlange abzusprechen. Die alle böse anzischte, die es wagten sie zu stören.

Was Vincent und Gregory den ganzen Tag trieben interessierte Amelia nicht. Sie bekam nur mit wie sie Draco auf Schritt und Tritt folgten und bezweifelte nicht, dass sie damit vollauf beschäftigt waren. Amelia selbst hatte allen klar gemacht, dass sie ihre Ruhe schätze und wenn sie nicht jemandes Gesellschaft suchte, wagte es auch keiner sie zu stören.

Doch eines der merkwürdigsten Dinge die ihr widerfuhren waren die Bücher, die Bücher die aus dem Nichts auftauchen und wieder verschwanden.

Denn als sie eines Abends in den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler gekommen war, hatte sie auf ihrem Bett ein Buch vorgefunden (_Die scharfsinnigsten Flüche und Gegenflüche_ von Mirandala Unkensberg). Anbei ein Zettel auf dem stand: „_Für Interessierte_"

Das Buch war vorher schon benutzt worden, denn an manchen Seiten waren Dinge markiert worden und es sah alles in allem schon sehr gebraucht aus, was jedoch nicht die Qualität des Buches minderte. Innerhalb von nur drei Tagen glaubte Amelia daraus schon mehr gelernt zu haben als im Unterricht von Professor Snape und McGonagall zusammen.

Ein paar Wochen nach dem ersten Buch, kam ein zweites, diesmal: _Unerreichbar, Schutzzauber für alle Gelegenheiten_ von Immerich Hagerhals. An diesem Buch hatte sie schon etwas mehr zu knabbern. Vieles war einfach zu schwer und bedurfte sorgfältiger Recherche. Nichtsdestotrotz stürzte Amelia sich auf die Hilfe, wenn sie sich auch immer wieder fragte, wer es sein konnte der sie unterstützte.

Bald schon war Halloween und nachdem der Unterricht endlich vorüber war, sie hatten in Kräuterkunde Singende Glasgeranien umgetopft wobei der Clou darin bestand, sie so behutsam zu behandeln, das ihnen keine schiefen Töne entkamen die ihre zarten Blätter zum zersplittern brachten, gingen sie in die große Halle und wurden von einem Schwarm Fledermäuse begrüßt, die gerade einen großen Bogen um einen Kürbis schlugen.

Amelia setzte sich neben Draco an den Slytherintisch und die goldenen Teller und Platten füllten sich wie beim Festessen zum Schuljahresbeginn von ganz alleine.

„Na Pansy?", fragte Draco an die Hexe gewandt. „Warum so gute Laune heute?"

„Die kleine Schlammblüterin Granger sitzt in der Mädchentoilette und heult sich die Augen aus. Wisst ihr, ich gebe ihr noch zwei Wochen, dann verlässt sie freiwillig die Schule."

„Schlammblüter haben auf Hogwarts halt nichts zu suchen. Hätte sie von Anfang an wissen sollen", erwiderte Draco.

Amelia grinste in sich hinein, der Gedanke an die heulende Besserwisserin war einfach zu gut, als plötzlich die Flügeltüren der großen Halle aufgerissen wurden und ein nach Luft schnappender Professor Quirrell vor dem Lehrertisch schlitternd zum Stehen kam.

Schwer atmend stieß er hervor: „Troll – im Kerker – dachte, Sie sollten das wissen", bevor er ohnmächtig auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

Innerhalb von Sekunden herrschte das reinste Chaos in der großen Halle und mehr als nur ein paar Knallfrösche aus Dumbledores Zauberstab waren nötig um wieder einigermaßen Ruhe herzustellen.

„Vertrauensschüler, führt eure Häuser sofort zurück in die Schlafsäle", donnerte er und schnell scharten sich die Slytherins umeinander und verließen die Halle.

„Wartet Slytherins", rief ihr Hauslehrer Professor Snape sie zurück. „Im zweiten Stock ist ein Bild von Wendelin dem Unheilbaren. Sagt ihm, dass ihr Quartier braucht. Es ist momentan nicht sicher in den Kerkern."

Sofort änderten sie ihren Kurs und folgten den Ravenclaws die Treppe hinauf.

Sie waren schon fast im zweiten Stock als Amelia etwas bemerkte.

„Hey, Draco. War da nicht gerade jemand?", fragte sie und deutete nach oben.

„Das muss Einbildung gewesen sein. Los beeil dich, ich will nicht, dass uns der Troll zu Halloween als Süßigkeiten verspeist", antwortete Draco und zerrte Amelia weiter.

„Trolle essen keine Zauberer", erwiderte Amelia, sah aber weiterhin an die Stelle von der sie glaubte jemanden gesehen zu haben. Führte der Gang nicht in den dritten Stock, das müsste der Flügel zur Rechten sein. Der war doch verboten, was wollte dort nur jemand.

„Hey, Amelia. Schau mal, dort ist Professor Snape", zischte Draco und deutete auf ihren Hauslehrer der gerade um eine Ecke verschwand.

„Was will der den hier?", wunderte sich Amelia und ließ sich schon leicht hinter die anderen Slytherins zurückfallen. „Komm gehen wir hinterher und schauen nach."

„Aber das ist gefährlich.", argumentierte Draco.

„Bist du etwa ein Feigling, Draco?", grinste Amelia herausfordernd und verschwand in einem Gang ohne, dass die anderen etwas mitbekamen.

„Ich muss verrückt sein!", murmelte Draco der sich einen Moment später neben Amelia an die Wand presste.

„Also doch keine Memme? Los, komm, er ist dort entlang" damit zog Amelia Draco weiter in die Richtung in die Snape verschwunden war.

Sie schlichen schon eine Weile den Gang entlang, als ihnen ein fürchterlicher Gestank in die Nase stieg. Es roch nach einer Mischung aus Onkel Vernons getragenen Socken und einer öffentlichen Toilette. Alles im allem sehr widerlich.

Auf einmal vernahm Amelia ein leises, ängstliches Fiepen seitens Draco und als sie dem Blick ihres Klassenkameraden folgte, sah sie eine monströse Gestalt auf sie zukommen.

Der Troll war über drei Meter groß und wirkte irgendwie anatomisch nicht richtig gebaut. Er hatte kurze dicke Stummelbeine und Arme die so lang waren das seine dicke Keule auf dem Boden entlang schliff. Der Glatzkopf, die langen Ohren und die graue Haut kreierten das Bild eines Monsters.

„Wir hätten nicht herkommen sollen… warum bin ich bloß mitgekommen…", wimmerte Draco neben ihr, bis Amelia ihn anstieß endlich die Klappe zu halten. „Sei keine Memme", zischte sie.

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachteten die beiden Slytherins wie der Troll hinter einer Tür verschwand und atmeten auf.

„Jetzt nichts wie weg hier bevor er wieder raus kommt", sagte Draco und versuchte Amelia mit sich weg zu ziehen.

„Warte doch mal, wir könnten ihn fangen", meinte Amelia mit einem abenteuerlustigen Grinsen.

„Spinnst du, komm weg hier."

Nach einigem hin und her ließ sich Amelia von Draco wegziehen, doch sie hatten nicht mal drei Schritte getan, als sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei hörten.

„Da ist jemand drin!", rief Amelia erschrocken und fuhr herum. Ihr Blick fokussierte die halb geöffnete Tür.

„Dann lass uns einen Lehrer holen!"

„Bis dahin könnte es zu spät sein", rief Amelia. „Komm mit."

Schon war sie mit Draco im Schlepptau auf dem Weg zu der Tür.

„Aber…", wollte Draco protestieren doch Amelia ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

„Du bist doch ein Zauberer. Lass dich nicht von einer magischen Kreatur unterkriegen. Wir sind besser als sie. Außerdem brauch ich dich", sagte Amelia und lächelte Draco an, der nur schwach zurück lächelte und schon spähten sie durch die Tür.

Das erste was Amelia bemerkte war das verängstigte Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Moment, war das nicht Granger? Danach viel ihr auf, das sie wohl in die Mädchentoilette gerannt waren, denn der Troll war gerade dabei die Waschbecken von den Wänden zu schlagen und auf die zitternde Granger zu zu schlurfen.

Einen Moment blieb Amelia wie erstarrt stehen, wie hatte sie sich das eigentlich vorgestellt? Schließlich war sie noch Erstklässlerin.

„Amelia jetzt mach schon was!", schrie Draco.

Dies schien sie aus ihrer Erstarrung zu reißen. Instinktiv tat sie das erste was ihr einfiel.

„Gelus", schrie sie und das Wasser das sich auf dem Boden verteilt hatte gefror augenblicklich zu Eis.

Verwirrt drehte der Troll sich um, rutschte aus, wedelte noch einen Moment mit den Armen und fiel mitten in die Kabinenreihe. Ein lautes „Knack" war zu hören als der Hinterkopf des Trolls an einer Kabinentür aufpralle und sie mit zu Boden riss. Schnell zerrte Draco Amelia außer Reichweite der heranfliegenden Trümmer und sie landete in seinen Armen auf dem Boden.

„Wow", entfuhr es Draco, als er sich wieder aufsetzte. Amelia klammerte sich an seine Robe so sehr hatte sie sich erschreckt. Der bewusstlose Troll lag über die ganze Mädchentoilette ausgestreckt auf dem Boden.

„Ist… ist er tot?", fragte Granger mit leiser Stimme. Diese Worte bewegten etwas in Amelia und sie begann zu zittern. Draco der ihren Schock fehl interpretierte, sagte beruhigend. „Ist alles gut, ich glaube er ist ohnmächtig geworden.

Amelia nickte und benutzte den Augenblick um sich zu fangen bevor sie mit Draco zusammen etwas ungelenk aufstand.

Ein leichter Schwung mit dem Stab und ein gemurmeltes Wort später machen den Zauber wieder rückgängig und sie hatten einen festeren stand.

„Jetzt komm oder willst du warten bis er wieder aufwacht, Granger?", keifte Draco die Gryffindor an.

Verstört schlich das Mädchen an dem Troll vorbei, als die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen aufflog.

„Was ist hier los?", rief Professor Flitwick der Zauberkunstlehrer, der dicht gefolgt von Professor Snape und einem verängstigt dreinblickenden Quirrell den Raum betrat.

Snape musterte einen Moment Amelia und Draco bevor er sich über den Troll beugte.

„Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy, haben sie eine Erklärung hierfür?", fragte Snape und musterte seine Schüler eindringlich.

Leicht zerknirscht sahen beide zu Boden. „Oder können sie uns vielleicht behilflich sein Miss Granger?", wandte er sich an die Gryffindor.

„Professor, ich…", setze Amelia an doch Granger unterbrach sie.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld, Professor", sagte sie mit dünner Stimme. Der Hauslehrer Slytherins zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich dachte ich könnte alleine mit dem Troll fertig werden, schließlich habe ich so viel über Trolle gelesen. Aber… wären Miss Potter und Mr. Malfoy nicht da gewesen, ich…", betreten brach sie ab und Amelia und Draco warfen sich einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Das Schlammblut log ihren Lehrer kaltblütig an.

„Ist das so?", fragte Professor Snape an die beiden Slytherins gewandt die beflissen nickten und versuchten so zu tun als hätte sich alles so zugetragen. Sie konnten ja schlecht sagen, dass sie ihm gefolgt waren.

„Wenn das so ist, dann zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für diese Unverschämtheit und maßlose Selbstüberschätzung Miss Granger. Was sie beide betrifft", wandte sich der Lehrer an sie", jeweils fünfzehn Punkte für Slytherin, dafür das sie eine Mitschülerin vor einer großen Dummheit bewahrt und sie gerettet haben."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Amelias Züge.

„Jetzt gehen sie aber alle in ihre Schlafsäle. Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy, folgen sie mir, ich führe sie zu den anderen Slytherins"

Professor Snape warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Quirrell, bevor er gefolgt von seinen beiden Schülern den elenden Trollgestank hinter sich ließ. Er lief etwas ungelenk vor ihnen her, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie vor dem Porträt von Wendelin dem Unheilbaren ankamen.

Draco und Amelia sahen zu, das sie zu den anderen kamen.

„Das war echt super Amelia", freute sich Draco über das Abenteuer. „Hast du gesehen wie der Troll umgekippt ist? Wie ein Stein!"

„Wärst du nicht gewesen, hätte er mich gerade mit umgehauen", erwiderte Amelia und Draco wurde scheinbar verlegen, denn er wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Hättest du gedacht das die Granger für uns lügt?"

„Das war das letzte was ich erwartet hatte. Ich dachte schon Snape zieht Slytherin das erste Mal in seinem Leben Punkte ab.

Die beiden Erstklässler waren nun endgültig in den großen Raum getreten wo ihre Mitschüler bereits an großen Tischen saßen und sich das Essen schmecken ließen, das hoch gebracht worden war.

„Sieht nett aus, ich hol mir erst mal was zu essen", sagte Amelia und bahnte sich einen Weg zu den Tellern. Lachend ließen sie sich zwischen die anderen Erstklässler fallen.

Ab diesem Moment änderte sich etwas an Dracos Verhalten. Es war nicht so, dass er freundlicher war, er war von Anfang an nett gewesen, doch sein Gesicht wirkte dabei nicht mehr so kalt. Es lag eine warme Zuneigung in seiner Stimme. Eine Zuneigung die sich nur Amelia erkämpft hatte.

Am nächsten Tag waren Amelia und Draco gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrer ersten Schulstunde, Geschichte der Zauberei, als Hermine Granger sie aufhielt.

Vincent und Gregory waren noch beim Frühstück, sie brauchten immer besonders lang, also waren Amelia und Draco schon mal alleine vorgegangen.

„Was willst du?", spie Draco ihr entgegen, auch Amelia sah das Mädchen abschätzend an.

„Auch wenn ihr es nicht verdient habt, und in der Schule herum spaziert als würde sie euch gehören und verdammte arrogante eiskalte Slytherins seid", begann Granger, „Danke."

Damit drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um. Amelia und Draco sahen sich verwundert an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Die Quidditch - Saison begann und Amelia hatte das Gefühl als würde die ganze Schule in einen einzigen Vorfreudetaumel untergehen. Das ganze brachte viele Vorteile aber leider noch mehr Nachteile. Einer der Vorteile war das Madam Pince so viel zu tun hatte, die Bibliothek ruhig zu halten das es Amelia gelang ein paar interessante Bücher in ihren Besitz zu bringen der Nachteil aber war, das sie weder in der Bibliothek noch im Gemeinschaftsraum in Ruhe lernen konnte. Am liebsten hätte sie jeden verflucht der auch nur die Stimme erhob, doch leider ging das nicht. Denn dann hätte Slytherin binnen einer Woche alle Hauspunkte verloren.

So verlegte sie sich darauf, sich nach Unterrichtsschluss in die leeren Klassenräume zu stehlen um dort lernen zu können. Denn sie hatte mit Entsetzten festgestellt, dass durch den ganzen Trubel und das Draco jetzt so an ihr klebte, ihre Leistungen etwas nachgelassen hatten und das durfte nicht angehen. Sie wollte das Draco sie auch weiterhin mochte und dafür musste sie gut sein. Ihre Leistungen in der Schule waren besser als die aller anderen. Granger vielleicht einmal ausgenommen, aber mit der hatte sie nur ein Fach und in Zaubertränke war sie sowieso Snapes Liebling.

Auch deshalb schlich sie sich meistens in den Zaubertrankklassensaal außerdem lag dieser in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraums. Doch leider blieb sie auch hier nicht unentdeckt.

„Alohomora", rief Amelia und schwang ihren Zauberstab um das Kästchen zu öffnen doch wieder geschah nichts.

„Alohomora", wiederholte sie geduldig und versucht sich dabei ganz genau vorzustellen wie sich das Schloss öffnete. Wider nichts.

„Sie sprechen es falsch aus, Miss Potter", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür aus.

„Es heißt A-loh-ho-mo-ra. Probieren sie es erneut."

Professor Snape war in den Klassensaal gekommen und Amelia sah jetzt etwas ertappt zu Boden. Folgte dann sie jedoch der Aufforderung ihres Lehrers und versuchte es.

Ein leiser Klick zeigte an, dass sich das Schloss geöffnet hatte.

„Gut gemacht, Miss Potter. Zwei Punkte für Slytherin. Die ich Ihnen jedoch gleich wieder abziehen muss, weil Sie sich unbefugt in meinem Klassensaal aufhalten. Haben Sie eine Erklärung dafür?"

„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich wusste nicht wo ich sonst hingehen sollte. Wissen Sie, in der Bibliothek darf man nicht Zaubern und im Gemeinschaftsraum ist es einfach zu laut", sagte Amelia reuig und sah schuldig zu Boden.

„Wie dem auch sei, in meinem Klassensaal kann ich Sie auf keinen Fall üben lassen", sagte Professor Snape streng und Amelia sackte das Herz. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass ihr Lehrer sich ihrer Erbarmen würde. Schließlich war sie doch eine seiner Lieblingsslytherins.

Der Professor ging an ihr vorbei und holte etwas aus dem Vorratsschrank, als er wieder zurückkam, war Amelia dabei ihre Bücher einzupacken.

„Sie interessieren sich für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Miss Potter?", fragte Professor Snape und nahm Amelia eines der Bücher aus der Hand. „Dies gehört ganz gewiss nicht zu Ihren Schulbüchern."

„Ich habe es aus der Schulbibliothek, Sir. Es ist ganz interessant." Professor Snapes Lippen kräuselte ein undefinierbares Lächeln. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er sauer auf sie war oder ihm ihre Bemühungen gefielen.

„Nun, wenn Sie sich über den Unterricht hinaus mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beschäftigen wollen, sollten Sie aber mit etwas leichterer Lektüre anfangen. Folgen Sie mir bitte, Miss Potter."

Mit einem etwas besseren Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte Amelia ihrem Lehrer die Kerkergänge entlang und bemerkte dabei, dass dieser zu hinken schien. Ob er sich verletzt hatte? Einen Moment überlegte Amelia, ob sie ihn fragen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen.

Zusammen gingen sie zu Professor Snapes Büro.

Neugierig sah Amelia sich im Inneren um und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Die Wände waren vollgestellt mit verschiedenen Trankzutaten in Einmachgläsern und in einer Ecke, über einer großen Feuerstelle standen mehrere Kessel. In einem winzigen Kessel blubberte eine schwarze Flüssigkeit träge vor sich hin. Aus einem zweiten sprangen immer wieder gelbe Funken hervor und gaben leise Singsang - Geräusche von sich. Fasziniert betrachtete Amelia den Zaubertrank.

„Diverum - Trank, Miss Potter. Er schützt gegen Verbrennungen. Mit diesem Trank haben sich einst Hexen und Zauberer vor der Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter geschützt", erklärte Professor Snape.

„Es gibt einen Trank mit dem man sich einfach Feuerimmun machen kann?", fragte Amelia erstaunt. „Und was ist in dem anderen Kessel, Sir?"

„Ein anderer, weitaus schwierigerer Trank. Wenn Sie sich sehr anstrengen, kann es Ihnen vielleicht gelingen ihn am Ende Ihrer Schullaufbahn herzustellen. Doch dazu brauchen Sie schon ein hohes Maß an Begabung. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer begreifen es nie, einen solch komplexen Trank zur Vollendung zu bringen."

„Und was bewirkt der Trank, Professor?"

„Er schützt Körper und Geist vor den Auswirkungen des Dämonsfeuers. Einem sehr mächtigen schwarzmagischen Feuer welches nicht nur den Körper, sondern auch die Magie seines Opfers angreift." Amelia nickte und beschloss, das es noch sehr viele Dinge gab die sie sich aneignen musste um eine große Hexe zu werden.

„Hier bitte, Miss Potter. Diese Lektüre sollte Ihnen helfen ein paar Grundlagen der Magie zu begreifen die Sie verinnerlicht haben müssen bevor Sie sich komplexeren Themen zuwenden", sagte Professor Snape und reichte Amelia ein abgenutztes altes Buch.

„Danke sehr, Professor", erwiderte Amelia und betrachtete den Titel, _Basis der aktiven Magie, _klang nicht gerade spannend.

„Ich habe es selbst in meinem ersten Jahr als Hintergrundlektüre für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelesen, Sie sollten es also verstehen können. Sollten Sie allerdings Probleme haben, so können Sie sich jederzeit an mich wenden, ich bin gerne bereit interessierte Schüler zu unterstützen", bot Professor Snape an und Amelia mochte ihn von Moment zu Moment mehr.

„Vielen Dank, Sir. Das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen", sagte Amelia und meinte es wirklich so.

Ihr Professor setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und Amelia bemerkte wie er leicht zusammenzuckte, als er das rechte Bein belastete, bevor er sich in seinen Sessel sinken ließ.

„Sind Sie verletzt Professor?", fragte Amelia besorgt.

Professor Snapes Mine verdüsterte sich etwas, dennoch sprach er in seinem gewöhnlichen Tonfall.

„Nur ein kleiner Unfall, Miss Potter, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darum. Gehen Sie lieber zu Bett, Sie wollen doch nicht unausgeschlafen sein wenn wir morgen Gryffindor im Quidditch besiegen."

„Natürlich Professor. Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen bald besser und danke nochmals für das Buch", sagte Amelia höflich und wollte gerade das Büro verlassen als Professor Snape sie nochmals zurückrief.

„Wenn Sie einen Raum zum Üben suchen, dann gehen Sie vom Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum den linken Gang entlang bis Sie zu der Sackgasse mit den drei Fackeln kommen. Löschen Sie die Linke von ihnen mit dem Zauberspruch _Finite_. Dann wird sich Ihnen ein Raum offenbaren. Die Fackel entzündet sich danach wieder von neuem und verschließt den Raum. Von Innen werden Sie die Tür auf dieselbe Weise öffnen können."

Amelia strahlte und sagte: „Vielen Dank, Sir. Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen."

Etwas Sorgen machte sie sich natürlich schon um ihren Lehrer wegen der Verletzung, schließlich war keiner der Lehrer so nett zu ihr wie Professor Snape. Aber als erstes musste sie jetzt diesen geheimen Raum in Augenschein nehmen.

Am nächsten Tag fand das Quiddich - Spiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor statt und der Trubel nahm seinen Höhepunkt. Selbst Amelia ließ heute den Ehrgeiz, Ehrgeiz sein und schloss sich der allgemeinen Begeisterung an. Es war einfach nicht mehr an Lernen zu denken, als sie sich neben Draco und Daphne auf die Tribünen drängte und immer wieder einen Blick durch Dracos Fernglas warf.

„Wie können sie es nur erlauben, dass ein Gryffindor das Spiel kommentiert? Der ist doch absolut parteiisch", sagte Draco ungehalten als der Kommentator, der sich als Lee Jordan vorgestellt hatte schon wieder die Slytherins schlecht machte.

„Na und, lass ihn doch. Er ist nur sauer weil wir gewinnen werden. Wir sind schon zwanzig Punkte im Vorsprung", erwiderte Amelia, konnte aber nicht umhin Lee Jordan trotz allem einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Zwanzig Punkte sind nicht viel. Die Sucher bringen aber auch nichts zustande. Der Schnatz ist noch kein einziges Mal aufgetaucht. Higgs sollte sich mal ein bisschen anstrengen", fluchte Draco und sah zu ihrem Sucher hinauf, der nur weiterhin seine Kreise zog und nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt.

Plötzlich wirbelte Towler, der Sucher der Gryffindors, herum und raste auf eine Gryffindor Jägerin zu, Spinnet oder Bell, Amelia war sich nicht ganz sicher, doch dort, am Schweif ihres Besens konnte sie etwas Goldenes glänzen sehen.

„Gib das Fernglas her!", sagte sie und schon hatte sie Draco das Fernglas aus der Hand gerissen und beobachtete das ganze aus der Nähe. Dort war er tatsächlich, der goldene Schnatz und Towler war ihm schon erschreckend nahe gekommen.

Sofort nahm Amelia das Fernglas wieder runter und Draco der es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte schrie: „Los Higgs, jetzt beweg dich endlich!"

Doch Higgs jagte dem Gryffindor Sucher bereits hinterher. Mit jedem Augenblick der verging wurde ihre Chance zu siegen geringer. Bis plötzlich Marcus Flint, der Kapitän der Slytherins Towlers Flugbahn kreuzte und ihn somit abblockte. Sofort schoss Higgs an ihnen vorbei und eine Sekunde später explodierte die Slytherinkurve vor Freude. Sie hatten gewonnen! Sie hatten die Gryffindors platt gemacht. Auf der anderen Seite heulte Jorden wie ein getretener Hund ins Mikrofon, „Foul!", schrie er, doch das kümmerte die Slytherins nicht. Selbst wenn Gryffindor noch einen Freistoß zugesprochen werden würde, sie hatten gewonnen und nichts konnte das mehr ändern.

**Nachwort:**

Zum Quiddich Spiel wäre zu sagen, das sich alle in den Büchern immer darüber aufregen wie unfair Slytherins spielen. In den meisten FF's sind sie dann plötzlich gerecht. Deshalb… Den Slytherins ging es immer nur ums Gewinnen, egal wie. Wenn unfair dann unfair nur das Ergebnis zählt.


	7. Okklumentik

**Kapitel 7 - Okklumentik**

Amelias Laune war diese Woche kaum zu trüben. Sie hatten Gryffindor besiegt und lagen mit ihren Hauspunkten weit vor allen anderen Häusern, besser konnte es kaum laufen.

Es war Mittwoch, Amelia und Draco arbeiteten zusammen im Gewächshaus. Madam Sprout erklärte ihnen gerade, dass sie die Wasserpfeifer nicht an den Blättern anfassen durften, wenn sie nicht nass gespritzt werden wollten, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn immer wenn Amelia das farnartige Gewächs in die Erde stecken wollte rannte es ihr davon und sie schaffte es gerade noch so ihren Wasserpfeifer an den Blättern zu erwischen bevor er sich zwischen den anderen Pflanzen verstecken konnte.

Erleichtert seufzte die Slytherin auf als sie es endlich geschafft hatte das kleine Pflänzchen in der Erde zu verbuddeln. Amüsiert wischte sie sich das Gesicht trocken und beobachtete Draco, der viel mehr Probleme damit hatte seinen Wasserpfeifer unter Kontrolle zu halten. Verstohlen sah sie sich im Gewächshaus um, bemerkte aber, dass alle anderen Schüler genauso nass waren wie sie selbst, sodass sie doch gar nicht so schlecht abgeschnitten hatte. Immerhin hatte sie ihren als erstes in die Erde gepflanzt.

„Mist!", fluchte Draco und sah resigniert zu wie sich sein Wasserpfeifer mit schnellen kleinen Schritten auf die Flucht tiefer ins Gewächshaus begab.

„Ich hasse diese Dinger", stieß er hervor während er missmutig Amelias Wasserpfeifer beobachtete der sich fröhlich mit Wasser spritzend selbst goss.

„Ich finde sie eigentlich sehr niedlich. Soll ich dir helfen?", bot Amelia an und stand auf.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg den kleinen Ausreißer zu finden. Sie trennten sich um ihn schneller zu finden als Amelia kurz darauf in etwas Klebriges hinein trat. Sie wollte weiter gehen, aber ihre Schuhe ließen sich nicht vom Boden lösen. Laut wollte sie protestieren aber obwohl sich ihre Lippen bewegten, war kein Ton zu hören.

Langsam wurde Amelia panisch, irgendwas ging hier ganz und gar nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Angst kroch in ihr hoch als sie ihren Zauberstab zog, doch siedend heiß viel ihr ein, das sie gar nicht Zaubern konnte ohne zu sprechen. Halbherzig versuchte sie das klebrige Zeug das überall um sie herum war einzufrieren um dann ohne Schuhe über das Eis zu schlittern doch nichts geschah. Sie wurde immer unruhiger und sah sich leicht panisch um.

Plötzlich hörte Amelia es, hinter sich, etwas kroch auf sie zu, sie konnte es rascheln hören und ein widerlicher Gestank stieg ihr in die Nase, sie hatte so etwas widerliches noch nie gerochen aber sie wusste instinktiv was es war, es war Leichengeruch.

Allen Mut zusammennehmend sah sie sich um, und entdeckte eine riesige Pflanze die sich auf gewaltigen, Dornen besetzen Ranken fortbewegte. Amelia wusste auch ohne die leuchtend rote Warnfarbe, dass mit diesem Gewächs nicht zu spaßen war. Hastig versuchte sie sich die Schuhe auszuziehen um vielleicht auf den nicht klebrigen Boden zu kommen und zu entkommen aber die Pflanze bewegte sich zu schnell und ihre gehetzten Bewegungen beschleunigten den Vorgang nicht unbedingt. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war das sie jemand fand bevor es zu spät war.

„Amelia!", hörte sie plötzlich einen Aufschrei und als sie hoch sah, entdeckte sie Draco der gerade seinen eingefangenen Wasserpfeifer wieder los ließ.

„Was machst du da!? Komm da weg!", brüllte Draco und lief auf Amelia zu. Amelias Gedanken hingegen rasten, Draco sollte nicht auch noch gefangen werden.

In all ihrer Verzweiflung wedelte sie mit den Händen und rief: „Nein, komm nicht näher, bleib stehen!"

Aber Draco rannte nur weiter auf sie zu und rief: „Incendio", doch das kleine Feuer konnte der Pflanze nichts anhaben, die unaufhörlich näher kroch.

„Jetzt komm endlich! Was stehst du hier wie angewachsen?", rief Draco und zog Amelia an ihrer Robe, doch außer dass diese fast umfiel, bewegte sie sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck.

„Ich kann nicht, irgendwie bin ich am Boden festgeklebt, geh, hole Professor Sprout", sagte Amelia panisch und warf den Dornenranken einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Die Luft wurde immer dicker, sie glaubte schon fast nicht mehr atmen zu können so sehr stank es und jetzt wo die Pflanze näher kam, konnte sie Tiere sehen die in die Ranken gewickelt oder auf den Dornen aufgespießt waren. Da waren Ratten und Vögel aber zu Amelias Entsetzen entdeckte sie auch einen großen Eber der von Ranken eingewickelt bereits zu verwesen begann.

„Ja aber…", wollte Darco widersprechen doch nachdem er einen Blick auf das Ungetüm geworfen hatte, machte er sich auf. Leider es war ihm nicht mal vergönnt einen Schritt weit zu kommen, denn einen Augenblick später fiel er nach hinten um da ihn die Wucht seines eigenen Schwungs umgeworfen hatte, auch Draco war gefangen.

„Was … Ich kann mich nicht bewegen", rief Draco panisch und versuchte auf das Ungetüm zu schielen welches sich seiner Beute langsam näherte.

„HILFE! Professor Sprout!", schrie er nun aus Leibeskräften. „Los, Amelia! Hilf mir!"

Amelia wollte schon widersprechen, das sie nicht sprechen konnte als ihr auffiel, dass ihre Stimme zurückgekehrt war und so riefen sie nun im Chor nach ihrer Kräuterkundelehrerin.

Sie riefen immer und immer wieder aber es kam niemand.

„Amelia mach was!", rief Draco panisch, doch diese wusste nicht was. Kein Zauber den sie konnte half dabei nicht von einer Riesenpflanze gefressen zu werden. Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Was?", fragte sie panisch.

„Keine Ahnung, verbrenn es, frier es ein oder schock es, mir egal nur halt es auf."

Schocken war keine so schlechte Idee ging es Amelia durch den Kopf nur hatte sie es noch kein einziges Mal geschafft irgendeine Art von Schockzauber anzuwenden. Sie waren einfach alle zu schwer gewesen.

Mit zitternden Fingern hob sie trotz allem ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Pflanze.

„Stupor", rief sie und tatsächlich lösten sich ein paar rote Funken aus dem Zauberstab die jedoch nicht einmal nahe an ihren Angreifer herankamen bevor sie sich auflösten. Amelia wollte es gerade erneut versuchen, als direkt neben ihrem Arm ein orangefarbener Zauber vorbeischoss und die Dornenranken zum Erstarren brachten.

Amelia fuhr herum und erblickte mit Erleichterung Professor Sprout, die mit erhobenem Zauberstab ein Stück von ihnen entfernt stand. Nun kam sie auf ihre beiden Schüler zu gerannt.

„Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", rief sie erschrocken und ließ die klebrige Substanz am Boden einfach verschwinden.

„Ja, Professor, alles in Ordnung", sagte Amelia während Draco aufstand.

„Da hat sich jemand einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt, eine Wanderzyklone in dieses Gewächshaus zu schmuggeln. Sie haben Glück das Ihnen nichts passiert ist. Los, gehen Sie schnell ins Schloss, die Stunde ist bereits beendet. Ich kümmere mich um die Gute."

Das ließen sich die beiden Slytherins nicht zwei Mal sagen und verließen fluchtartig das Gewächshaus.

„Das war knapp. Fast hätte uns das Ding gefressen. Dass ist eine Unverschämtheit so was im Gewächshaus für die Erstklässler zu halten. Wenn ich das meinem Vater erzähle", beschwerte sich Draco. Langsam hörte er auf zu zittern und seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich auch fast wieder erholt.

„Ich hoffe mal wir nehmen diese Dinger nie im Unterricht durch.", sagte Amelia. „Der Gestank war richtig widerlich. Schlimmer als Troll."

Dieser Vorfall ließ Amelia ziemlich verwirrt zurück. Das Sekret auf dem Boden hatte sie sich noch zu erklären gewusst, die Wanderzyklone verteilte es auf dem Boden um ihre Opfer zu fangen, da sie sich nicht allzu schnell fortbewegen konnte und eine zu grelle Farbe hatte um sich zu tarnen. Warum sie allerdings kurzzeitig ihre Stimme verloren hatte konnte sie sich nicht erklären und nahm sich vor es herauszufinden, gleich nachdem sie es geschafft hatte einen Schockzauber zu wirken.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ehe sie es sich versah, war es schon Dezember geworden. Bald würden die Weihnachtsferien beginnen und Draco hatte Amelia gefragt ob sie nicht mit zu ihm nach Hause kommen wolle, da er Weihnachten bei seiner Familie verbrachte.

Liebend gerne wäre sie mit zu den Malfoys gefahren und hätte sich das große Herrenhaus, von dem Draco so viel erzählt hatte angeschaut, doch die Weihnachtszeit bot eine ideale Gelegenheit sich einmal ganz in Ruhe mit ein paar Zaubern auseinander zu setzen.

So sah sie selbstverschuldet aber dennoch missmutig zu wie die meisten Slytherins über Weihnachten nach Haus fuhren, aus ihrem Jahrgang blieb niemand da und als Amelia zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging fühlte er sich schon etwas einsam. Eristik kuschelte sich in ihren warmen Schoß und tröstete sie etwas über ihre Einsamkeit hinweg.

Die Tage bis Heiligabend vergingen wie im Flug und Amelia verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek oder in ihrem Kerkerraum beim Lernen.

Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen den Schockzauber anzuwenden. Sie schien irgendeinen substantiellen Fehler zu machen. Deshalb nahm sie eines Mittags allen Mut zusammen und ging auf Professor Snape zu, der ihr schließlich Hilfe angeboten hatte.

„Professor Snape, hätten Sie vielleicht einen Moment Zeit?", fragte sie, als ihr Professor gerade die Große Halle verlassen wollte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Potter", fragte Professor Snape und musterte seine Schülerin mit seiner üblichen mürrischen Miene. Auch wenn Amelia glaubte, dass sie ein kleines bisschen weniger düster war als sonst.

„Ich habe Probleme mit einem Zauber, Sir, und wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir damit vielleicht behilflich sein könnten."

„Natürlich, Miss Potter. Kommen Sie doch mit in mein Büro wenn Sie jetzt Zeit haben, dann kann ich schauen was ich für Sie tun kann."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Amelia erleichtert und folgte ihrem Hauslehrer zu dessen Büro wo sie vor dem Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Wo liegt Ihr Problem, Miss Potter? Haben Sie Probleme mit den Büchern die ich Ihnen geliehen habe?", fragte er und nahm auf der anderen Seite Platz.

„Nein, ich habe die Bücher schon durchgearbeitet, vielen Dank. Ich gebe Sie Ihnen bei Gelegenheit zurück. Mein Problem liegt bei einem anderen Projekt, einem Zauber der mir einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet, Sir. Dem Schockzauber Stupor", erklärte Amelia und hoffte das ihr Lehrer ihr helfen würde. Dieser jedoch musterte sie aus unergründlichen Augen.

„Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass Sie damit Ihre Probleme haben. Dieser Zauber ist ZAG Niveau und zu meinem Bedauern muss ich immer wieder mit ansehen wie ihn selbst manche ZAG Schüler nicht hinbekommen. Wie kommen Sie darauf einen solchen Zauber lernen zu wollen?", fragte Snape.

Amelia versuchte nicht allzu schuldbewusst auszusehen da sie ihn in einem Buch ihres unbekannten Helfers gefunden hatte.

„Er stand in einem Buch unter der Kategorie Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber. Da dachte ich mir, es wäre nützlich ihn zu können. Allerdings ist er nicht so leicht wie erwartet, deshalb bräuchte ich ihre Hilfe", antwortete Amelia wahrheitsgemäß. Natürlich verschwieg sie, dass sie sich mittlerweile auch Sorgen um ihr Leben machte und sich gerne zu verteidigen wüsste.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Sie ihn in einem solchen Buch gefunden haben, Sie müssen wissen, der Schockzauber ist ein Zauber der selbst von erfahren Magiern eingesetzt wird. Auch Auroren setzen ihn während der Arbeit ein wenn sie dazu gezwungen werden."

Das hatte Amelia nicht gewusst. Auroren waren so etwas wie der magische Geheimdienst und stellten Sondereinsatzkommandos für besonders riskante Unterfangen. Wenn selbst diese diesen Zauber anwandten, war er sicher zu schwer für sie. Das würde ihr Professor Snape sicher auch gleich sagen. Doch zu Amelias Erstaunen lächelte Professor Snape nun.

„Wenn Sie versuchen wollen diesen Zauber zu erlernen, dann will ich Ihnen gerne helfen. Erwarten Sie nur nicht allzu schnell Ergebnisse."

Amelia nickte sofort und konnte nicht verhindern ihren Lehrer anzustrahlen.

„Nun, dann stehen Sie auf und führen ihn einmal gegen die Tür aus damit ich sehen kann wo Ihr Fehler liegt", wurde Amelia aufgefordert und sie beeilte sich, dem Folge zu leisten.

Der mehr als schwächliche Fluch kam aus ihrem Zauberstab doch Professor Snape schien nicht enttäuscht zu sein. Er sagte es sei mehr als er erwartet hatte.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit, das Snape ihr erklärte wie der Zauber genau funktionierte, wobei sie auch noch auf andere Hexereien zu sprechen kamen die in Kampfsituationen nützlich waren.

Professor Snape reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee nachdem er gerade mit seiner Erklärung zum Schildzauber Protego geendet hatte. Doch Amelia hatte etwas anderes bemerkt. Etwas das ihr seit Anfang an, an ihrem Lehrer komisch vorgekommen war, sie aber nicht wirklich zu definieren gewusst hatte. Er war sehr nett und freundlich zu ihr, lächelte sogar manchmal, doch immer wenn er ihren Namen aussprach, klang er irgendwie komisch. Als müsse er sich anstrengen nicht verächtlich zu klingen.

Nachdenklich nippte sie an ihrem Tee und fragte sich, ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte. Einerseits könnte er böse auf sie sein und sie nicht weiter unterrichten, andererseits zerbrach sie sich über dieses Rätsel schon eine ganze Weile den Kopf.

„Professor Snape, darf ich Sie etwas fragen", sagte sie und sah Snape nachdenklich an.

„Als hätten Sie das heute nicht schon zu genüge getan, Miss Potter" Da war es schon wieder gewesen.

Sie stellte ihren Tee ab.

„Mögen Sie meinen Namen nicht, Sir?", fragte sie und sah ihn kühn an.

Professor Snape schien so vor den Kopf gestoßen, dass er sie einen Moment nur überrascht ansah.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Es klingt immer so komisch, fast schon verächtlich wenn Sie Potter aussprechen", erwiderte Amelia. Einen Moment rechnete sie fest damit, dass Professor Snape sie rauswerfen würde so düster sah er sie an, doch dann veränderte sich sein Ausdruck wieder und er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Sie sind eine seltsame junge Hexe hat Ihnen das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

„Mehr Leute als Sie glauben", sagte Amelia und verzog das Gesicht.

„Sie sind klug und unerschrocken, Sie wissen Nuancen zu unterscheiden und darauf kommt es an. Und in Ihrem Geist", sagte er und blickte sie nachdenklich an, „da steckt ein Geheimnis für das man Legilimentik bräuchte um es Ihnen zu entreißen. Das ist ungewöhnlich für ein Mädchen in Ihrem Alter."

Ein Schreck durchfuhr Amelia und sofort bereute sie, diesen Stein, was auch immer er bewirkte, ins Rollen gebracht zu haben.

„Haben Sie meine Gedanken gelesen?", fragte Amelia entsetzt.

„Legilimentik ist kein einfaches Gedankenlesen. Es ist die Fähigkeit in den Geist eines anderen einzudringen um ihm seine intimsten Gedanken zu entreißen."

Amelia sah entsetzt aus und Panik überkam sie. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach ihrem Tee und nahm einen großen Schluck, an dem sie sich fast die Zunge verbrannte.

„Gibt es einen Gegenzauber?", fragte sie und musterte Professor Snape aus undurchdringlichen grünen Augen.

„Sie haben die Augen Ihrer Mutter, sie hat mich auch immer so angesehen wenn sie mich ohne Antwort nicht entkommen lassen wollte", sagte Snape und zu Amelias Überraschung gluckste er. Doch der Kloß in ihrem Inneren war stärker.

„Dann müssten Sie ja wissen, dass ich diese Antwort haben will. Was kann man gegen Legilimentik unternehmen?"

„Die einzige bekannte Verteidigungsmöglichkeit, ist Okklumentik. Dazu benötigen sie einen starken Willen und sehr viel Selbstdisziplin."

Amelia nickte.

„Bringen Sie es mir bei", forderte sie und sah ihren Professor unnachgiebig an.

„Sir", erwiderte Professor Snape.

„Bitte lehren Sie mich Okklumentik, Sir", wiederholte Amelia und fesselte Professor Snape mit ihrem Blick.

„Sie werden mir Ihr Geheimnis nicht verraten, oder?", fragte Professor Snape doch Amelia schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Der Professor stand auf und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Nachdenklich musterte er die Buchrücken die im Schrank standen.

„Okklumentik", begann er, „Ist keine einfache Zauberei. Es ist mehr als nur Magie. Es ist der reine Wille. Sie haben, unbeabsichtigt natürlich, bereits eine Art Okklumentik um Ihre Geheimnisse gewoben, ohne es gemerkt zu haben. Diese ist schwach und könnte von einem Legilimentor problemlos überwunden werden. Wenn Sie Okkumentik wirklich lernen möchten müssen Sie bereit sein so viel Intensität wie Sie dem verschließen Ihres einen Geheimnisses gewidmet haben jedem Handgriff zu widmen den Sie fortan tun. Sie brauchen Disziplin und Kontrolle über jeden Moment Ihres Lebens."

Er wandte sich um und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Einschätzend, abwägend der des Lehrers, stur und entschlossen der der Schülerin.

„Ich werde es lernen.", sagte sie.

„Gut", erwiderte Professor Snape und setzte sich zurück hinter den Schreibtisch um an seinem Tee zu nippen. Amelia holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, doch Professor Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie werden für diese Kunst keinen Zauberstab brauchen. Die Okklumentik nährt sich von Ihrer wilden Magie."

„Was ist wilde Magie?", fragte Amelia

„Eigentlich ist es Ihre normale Magie, in der Reinform. Ihr Zauberstab dient zum Kanalisieren und Konzentrieren Ihrer Magie um ihn in gezielte Sprüche zu verwandeln. Doch auch ohne Zauberstab haben alle Zauberer und Hexen schon Magie vollbracht. Als Kinder zum Beispiel. Diese spontane wilde Magie wird während Ihrer Ausbildung immer tiefer in Ihnen verschlossen, da ihr die Impulsivität eines Kindes fehlt. Dennoch gibt es einige Künste die sie sich zu Eigen machen. Okklumentik ist nur eine davon."

„Also wird es wenn ich älter werde, keine spontanen Magieausbrüche mehr geben wenn ich z.B. wütend bin?", fragte Amelia neugierig.

„Nein, und auch wenn Sie in Lebensgefahr schweben wird Ihnen Ihre Magie nicht mehr helfen, so wie sie Sie in Ihrer Kindheit vor Unheil beschützt hat."

Amelia nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.

„Was muss ich als erstes Lernen, Professor Snape?", fragte sie.

„Leeren Sie Ihren Geist. Lernen Sie an nichts zu denken, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Dieser Zustand der vollkommenen Leere muss Ihnen so zu Eigen werden, dass Sie ihn selbst wenn Sie aufgebracht sind innerhalb eines Augenblicks erreichen können egal wo Sie sich befinden. Das ist der wichtigste und schwierigste Teil der Okklumentik. Wenn Sie dies gemeistert haben, kommt der Rest fast von alleine."

„Und wie mache ich das, Sir?"

„Versuchen Sie es einfach. Jeden Morgen wenn Sie aufstehen und jeden Abend wenn Sie schlafen gehen, diesen Zustand zu erreichen. Irgendwann versuchen Sie es auch während des Mittagessens aber bitte nicht während meines Unterrichts, da hätte ich Sie gerne voll konzentriert.", sagte Snape und Amelia musste kichern.

„Wenn Sie glauben diesen Zustand jederzeit erreichen zu können, dann sagen Sie mir Bescheid. Dann erkläre ich Ihnen den Rest. Es kann durchaus viele Monate dauern bis Sie dies gemeistert haben, aber wenn es Ihnen wirklich ernst ist, dann hege ich keinen Zweifel daran, das Sie es schaffen können."

„Danke Professor Snape", sagte Amelia. Sie wollte sich gerade verabschieden als Professor Snape sie zurückhielt.

„Sie hatten übrigens Recht", sagte er.

„Mit was Professor?", erwiderte sie verwirrt.

„Der Name Potter", er spuckte die Worte aus, „hat einen unangenehmen Nachgeschmack."

„Ich dachte Sie hätten meine Mutter gemocht, Sie haben vorhin so freundlich von ihr gesprochen."

„Nun, Potter ist aber nicht der Name ihrer Mutter."

Amelia nickte, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was passiert war, sie spürte das dies nicht der Rechte Moment zum nach haken war.

„Dann sagen Sie Amelia, Professor", erwiderte sie. „dann brauchen Sie ihn auch nichtmehr aussprechen."

„Sie sollten sich zweimal überlegen was Sie mir anbieten", erwiderte er kalt und etwas in seinem Blick sagte ihr, das er gerade an nichts Positives dachte.

„Es reicht ja wenn Sie mich so nennen wenn wir alleine sind. Gute Nacht Professor", sagte Amelia und verließ das Büro. Professor Snape schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

Der krönende Höhepunkt der vorweihnachtlichen Ferien war der einwandfreie Schockzauber mit dem sie aus übungszwecken Fliegen von der Wand schoss. Professor Snape hatte das getan um ein nerviges Insekt loszuwerden und Amelia gefiel die Idee.

Ab jetzt würde sie jeden Freitagabend zu Professor Snape ins Büro gehen, um mit ihm Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu studieren, das hatte er ihr versprochen und es fühlte sich gut an, diese Unterstützung zu bekommen.

Als Amelia am Weihnachtsmorgen erwachte, war sie überrascht einen kleinen Haufen Geschenke am Ende ihres Bettes vor zu finden. Sie hatte nicht wirklich erwartet etwas geschenkt zu bekommen.

Begeistert schnappte sich Amelia das oberste Päckchen, eine Karte war daran befestigt.

Fröhlich Weihnachten Amelia,

ich hoffe du verbringst eine schöne Weihnachtszeit. Ich musste gestern mit meiner Mutter einkaufen gehen, schade, dass du nicht da warst, dir hätte es sicher Spaß gemacht. Wenn ich wieder auf Hogwarts bin, musst du mir unbedingt beibringen, wie ich die Farben von Kleidung ändere.

Herzliche Weihnachtsgrüße,

Draco Malfoy

Amelia öffnete das Geschenk und ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Im Inneren befand sich ein silberner Kettenanhänger in Form einer Schlange. Er hatte sogar kleine smaragdene Augen. Das hatte bestimmt nicht Draco ausgesucht, dafür kannte sie ihn zu gut. Von ihm hätte sie eher eine Quidditch Ausrüstung bekommen. Jungs halt. Trotzdem freute sie sich riesig.

Bei so einem schönen Geschenk war es fast nebensächlich, das sie von den Dursleys nicht mehr als fünfzig Pence bekam und dazu ein paar lieblose Zeilen. Nicht das sie mehr erwartet hätte.

Begeistert machte sich Amelia über ihre anderen Geschenke her.

Sie bekam eines von Daphne in dem neben selbstgebackenen Keksen und einer Grußkarte eine hübsche Tasche war. Als nächstes öffnete sie ein sehr leichtes Paket und ein silberner Stoff glitt ihr in die Finger. Er fühlte sich an wie Wasser. Schnell griff sie nach dem Zettel der dabei lag.

Dein Vater hat ihn mir vor seinem Tode zur Aufbewahrung hinterlassen. Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, ihn dir zu geben.

Gebrauche ihn klug.

Fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich dir.

Eine Unterschrift gab es nicht und Amelia fragte sich, von wem das war. Einen Moment dachte sie an ihren geheimnisvollen Helfer der ihr noch immer verschiedene Bücher hinterlegte. Ohne ihn wäre es Amelia nicht möglich gewesen solche Fortschritte in der Schule zu machen. Doch die Schrift war ganz anders, viel verschlungener.

Neugierig hob sie den Stoff hoch und stellte fest, dass es ein Mantel war, ein Mantel der noch viel zu groß für sie war.

Ob er wirklich ihrem Vater gehört hatte. Etwas melancholisch beim Gedanken an ihre Familie zog sie ihn über. Doch als Amelia an sich herunter sah, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Ihr Körper war unsichtbar! Schnell zog sie ihn wieder aus und schon war sie wieder sichtbar. Geschwind rannte sie zum Spiegel und probierte es aus und tatsächlich konnte sie sich ganz unter dem Umhang verbergen und wurde dadurch komplett unsichtbar. Sie musste unbedingt herausfinden was das war und was noch viel wichtiger war, von wem sie es bekommen hatte.

Eristik steckte seine Köpfe aus seinem magischen Terrarium heraus und sah erstaunt die halb verborgene Amelia an.

„Isssst dir ein Zsssauber missssglückt?", fragte der rechte Kopf besorgt. „Rede keinen Unsssinn" zischelte der Mittlere sofort zurück. „Ruhe!", herrschte der Linke sie an und die Runespoor schlängelte auf sie zu.

„Frohe Weihnachten meine Lieben", sagte Amelia und legte den Umhang ab um ihre Schlange hoch zu heben.

„Amelia!", zischelten die drei Köpfe im Chor und Eristik schlang sich um ihren Arm.

„Mögt ihr eine Weihnachtsmaus haben?", fragte sie und kicherte vergnügt als sie die Runespoor betrachtete. Es gab nur zwei Dinge in denen sich die drei Köpfe einig waren und das waren Amelia und Essen.

Nun waren nur noch zwei Päckchen übrig.

Das eine war von Granger. Was die wohl schon wieder wollte? Sie sollte sie bloß in Ruhe lassen. Amelia wollte nichts mehr mit Muggeln zu tun haben. Ob sie es zurückschicken sollte? Aber das war auch nicht nett.

Sie öffnete es und entdeckte eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung. Inständig hoffte Amelia, dass sie sich nichts darauf einbilden würde, dass sie es nicht zurückgeschickt hatte. Ob Draco auch was bekommen hatte?

Das letzte Päckchen vertrieb jedoch ihre grimmige Laune, denn sie erkannte die Schrift sofort als sie die kleine Karte am Geschenkband sah.

Fröhliche Weihnachten,

Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

Stand dort in einer bekannten Handschrift. Sie war schon sehr neugierig was sie von ihrem geheimnisvollen Nachhilfelehrer diesmal bekam.

Amelia musste Lächeln als sie ein Buch herauszog, was hatte sie anderes erwartet. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Büchern, die sie bis jetzt bekommen hatte und die auch alle nach einer Weile wieder verschwunden waren, war dieses hier neu und unbenutzt. Es war also ein wirkliches Geschenk. Überall waren Bilder von Hexen oder Zauberern die die beschriebenen Zauber anwandten und so konnte man sich die Zauberstabbewegungen ansehen.

Bester Laune ging sie zum Weihnachtsessen.

Die große Halle war wundervoll geschmückt. Überall standen riesige Tannenbäume herum die in allen möglichen Farben glitzerten und das Essen erst. Amelia war sich sicher noch nie etwas Besseres gekostet zu haben. Sie lud sich gerade noch etwas von dem köstlichen Truthahn auf als sie eine Stimme von der Seite ansprach.

„Hallo, du bist doch Amelia Potter oder?", fragte ein Junge ihres Hauses der ein paar Jahrgangsstufen über Amelia war. Irgendwie kam er ihr sehr bekannt vor, doch ihr fiel gerade nicht ein woher.

„Ja, bin ich", antwortete Amelia und fügte hinzu, „willst du dich nicht zu mir setzen?"

„Danke gerne. Von meinen Freunden sind alle über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren. In den Ferien ist in Slytherin sowieso nicht viel los. Ich bin übrigens Graham Montague."

„Freut mich, bist du nicht Jäger in unserer Quidditchmannschaft?", fragte Amelia, der endlich eingefallen war, wieso sie irgendwas mit ihm zu verbinden schien.

„Ja, bin dieses Jahr neu dazugekommen", antwortete Graham und grinste.

„Ihr habt wirklich super gespielt. Wenn ihr so weitemacht holt ihr euch den Pokel wieder."

„Davon gehe ich mal aus. Fliegst du auch?", fragte er und verwickelte Amelia in ein Gespräch über Quiddich. Nur das sie davon nun wirklich nicht viel verstand. Aber das brauchte sie auch nicht. Der Junge erzählte genug für sie beide. Er gab zwar ziemlich an, trotzdem war Amelia froh nicht alleine am Tisch zu sitzen. Bald darauf machten sich die beiden Slytherins über die Knallbonbons her die überall verteilt lagen. Als sie das Erste zum Platzen brachten, bekam Amelia einen fürchterlichen Schreck und wäre fast von der Bank gefallen, denn es ging wie eine Kanone los und Tauben schossen aus ihm hervor, die über den gesamten Tisch flogen bis sie in der Eingangshalle verschwanden.

Die Knallbonbons brachten jedoch auch kleine Geschenke zum Vorschein. So saß einer der Weasleys am Gryffindortisch mit einem Admiralshut auf dem Kopf da, während sich Professor Dumbledore schon den dritten diesmal knallgelben Zaubererhut aufstülpte und der kichernden Professor McGonagall etwas zuflüsterte wobei diese doch tatsächlich rot wurde.

Voll gefressen verließen sie gemeinsam die Große Halle, denn Graham wollte ihr eine Abkürzung zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen und letztendlich schaffte es Amelia sogar, ihn zu einer Partie Koboldstein zu überreden. Es war mal ganz nett mit anderen Slytherins zu reden und besser als Weihnachten alleine zu verbringen, war es allemal.

Als Amelia abends im Bett lag, dachte sie, dass es doch ein sehr schönes Weihnachten gewesen war, auch wenn Draco nicht dabei gewesen war.

Mit viel Überredungskunst auf sich selbst angewandt, versuchte sie sich daran ihren Geist zu leeren, wie Professor Snape es ihr erklärt hatte, das war aber leichter gesagt als getan. Nach einer viertel Stunde, sie hatte eine Millisekunde das Gefühl es wäre vielleicht geglückt, schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Tag, als Amelia in der Bibliothek saß um herauszufinden was es mit dem Umhang ihres Vaters auf sich hatte, kam ihr der Gedanke was für Möglichkeiten sich ihr nun offenbaren würden. Sie hätte endlich mal die Möglichkeit so lange in der Bibliothek zu bleiben wie sie wollte und vielleicht könnte sie sich nun ungestörter in der Verbotenen Abteilung umsehen.

So versteckte sich Amelia kurz vor der Sperrstunde unter ihrem Tarnumhang und wartete bis Madam Pince endlich gegangen war. Dann schlich sie sich wieder an ihren Tisch und musste in sich hinein grinsen, wie leicht es doch war die Regeln zu strapazieren.

Sie war gerade dabei eine Verwandlungsformel auseinander zu nehmen, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Etwas war umgefallen und Schritte kamen langsam näher, aber wer immer es auch war, er war auch nicht zu Recht hier, denn man hörte deutlich das er versuchte zu schleichen.

Nein, sie, es waren zwei Personen, Amelia konnte zwei unterschiedliche paar Schritte hören.

Langsam schlich sie sich um die Ecke einer Regalreihe und lugte in den Gang.

„Psst, George. Sonst hört uns noch jemand", sagte ein rothaariger Junge mit Sommersprossen.

„Jetzt mach dir nicht gleich in die Hose, Fred, als wir das letzte Mal nachgeschaut haben war Filch noch am Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik."

Das sind die Treiber von Gryffindor, ging es Amelia durch den Kopf, wart mal waren die nicht auch mit dem Weasley verwandt?

Neugierig beobachtete Amelia, wie einer von beiden, einen Bogen Pergament hervorzog und ihn mit dem Zauberstab antippte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."

Mit Überraschung beobachtete sie wie sich Linien auf dem Pergament zu bilden schienen. Gänge und letztendlich sah sie eine große Überschrift. Karte des Rumtr… den Rest konnte sie nicht entziffern.

„Hey, schau mal", sagte einer der Zwillinge und deutete auf die Karte.

„Los Potter, komm raus wir wissen das du da bist", sagte einer von ihnen und Amelia blieb das Herz stehen. Woher konnten sie das wissen?

Schnell drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte Richtung Ausgang, hinter sich hörte sie hastige Schritte. Schnell bog sie um die nächste Ecke und wieder um eine Ecke und rannte immer tiefer ins Schloss die Schritte blieben jedoch unerbittlich hinter ihr.

Woher wussten sie wo sie war, schoss es Amelia durch den Kopf, sie war doch unsichtbar. Irgendwann bekam sie kaum noch Luft und hatte fürchterliches Seitenstechen. Sie war schon mal schneller gewesen, dachte sie frustriert. Sie bezweifelte das Dudley gefährlicher war, als die beiden Gryffindors, trotzdem bereitete es größere Schwierigkeiten ihnen zu entkommen. Immer wenn sie dachte sie hätte sie abgehängt kamen sie hinter einer Ecke oder einem Wandbehang hervor und sie musste schnell ihren Kurs ändern.

Irgendwann blieb Amelia stehen und drückte sich eng in eine Nische in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden an ihr vorbeirennen würden. Doch dem war nicht so.

Direkt vor ihr blieben sie stehen. „Sicher, dass sie dort steht? Ich kann niemanden sehen", sagte einer der Weasleys.

„Ganz sicher, die Karte irrt sich nie", antwortete sein Zwilling und Amelia bemerkte wie sich Punkte auf der Karte bewegten. Gerade glitt ein Punkt auf die Bibliothek zu der den Namen Severus Snape trug und traf dort auf den Namen Argus Filch.

„Vielleicht ist sie unsichtbar", meinte einer der beiden und zu Amelias Entsetzen tastete er mit einer Hand in die Nische hinein. Nun hatte Amelia keine Chance mehr zu entkommen und am liebsten hätte sie ihm in die Finger gebissen, doch stattdessen schlug sie ihre Kapuze zurück sodass die beinen Gryffindors ihren Kopf in der Luft schweben sahen.

„Kann man noch nicht mal in Ruhe einen Nachtspaziergang machen, ohne das einem ein Weasley über den Weg läuft?", fragte sie ärgerlich und strafte die Zwillinge mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Da haben wir sie ja, Slytherins neuste Errungenschaft", sagte der eine Zwilling.

„Die Bezwingerin von Du-weißt-schon-wer", fügte sein Bruder hinzu. „Hat man dir nicht beigebracht das feige Schlangen nachts nicht auf den Gängen herumschlängeln?"

„Ich dachte tugendhafte Gryffindors würde es auch eher in ihre Betten ziehen als Erstklässler zu schikanieren", erwiderte Amelia mutiger als sie sich fühlte.

„Tja, Bruderherz, was machen wir jetzt mit der kleinen Schlange, wollen wir sie der Fledermaus vor die Tür hängen?"

„Nein, besser wir werfen sie in den Wald! Weißt du, dort gibt es eklige haarige Monster die liebend gerne kleine Erstklässler verspeisen."

„Wenn ich ihr wäre", sagte Amelia hochnäsig, „würde ich mir eher Gedanken drum machen, wie ich Filch entkomme, der kommt eurer tollen Karte zufolge nämlich gleich um die Ecke"

Mit einem Ruck warf sie die Kapuze über und preschte zwischen den Beiden hindurch nur um sich ein paar Meter weiter wieder an die Wand zu drücken.

Die beiden Gryffindors hingegen starrten einen Moment auf ihre Karte und ergriffen dann hastig die Flucht, gerade als Filch mit Professor Snape um die Ecke kam und sofort rief Filch: „Schüler aus dem Bett!"

Mit Genugtuung dachte Amelia daran, dass dieser Ausflug Gryffindor mindestens fünfzig Punkte kosten würde, vielleicht auch hundert schließlich war Professor Snape dabei und der war nicht gerade für Gryffindorsympathien bekannt.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Das hätte fürchterlich danebengehen können. Nun aber nichts wie ins Bett, ihr war für heute die Lust auf Abenteuer vergangen.

Unschlüssig sah sich Amelia um und stellte dann Stück für Stück fest, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Am liebsten hätte sie laut aufgestöhnt doch sie verkniff es sich und ging einfach nach rechts. Irgendwann würde schon wieder ein bekannter Gang auftauchen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch am Ende eines schmalen Ganges und quetschte sich durch die nächste Tür. Mit angehaltenem Atem hörte sie eine gackernde Gestalt vor der Tür, Peeves. Amelia hätte niemals vermutet, dass sich so viele Leute nachts im Schloss herumtreiben würden. Eigentlich hatte sie verlassene Korridore erwartet.

Uninteressiert ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Es musste wohl ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer sein, denn überall standen aufgestapelte Stühle und Tische herum. Eine Sache fesselte jedoch ihren Blick. An einer Wand lehnte ein gewaltiger Spiegel.

Vorsichtig ging Amelia näher. Der Spiegel sah nicht so aus als würde er hierhin gehören und er war auch nicht von Staub bedenkt, so wie der Rest des Raumes. Der Spiegel war reich verziert und der ganze Rahmen war golden. Nur im oberen Bereich des Rahmens wurden die Ornamente unterbrochen, denn dort war eine Schrift eingeprägt worden:

NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN.

Neugierig sah Amelia hinein und ihr stockte der Atem. Direkt neben ihr stand Gordon. Er lebte. Er sah unfreundlich wie immer aus, aber er lebte. Ob der Spiegel die Toten zeigte? Ob er ihr eine Chance gab sich zu entschuldigen? Sie hatte ihn nicht umbringen wollen, es war doch nur ein Unfall gewesen. Hielt ihr der Spiegel ihre Sünden vor?

Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Sie viel auf die Knie und sah in den Spiegel. „Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte sie.

Amelia begann fürchterlich zu weinen. Die Tränen tropften bis auf den Boden. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie da saß, aber irgendwann versiegten ihre Tränen und das Spiegelbild schien sie zu verhöhnen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, wollte nicht, dass er ihr stumme Vorwürfe entgegen schleuderte. Auch wenn sein Spiegelbild lächelte. Sie wollte ihre Sünden vergessen. Wäre er doch nur am Leben, dann wäre sie diese Last los.

Am besten wäre es einfach nichts zu denken. Vor dem riesigen Spiegel zusammengesunken, versuchte sie ihren Geist zu leeren. Einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, dann verschwand das Spiegelbild von Gordon und an seine Stelle trat ein undeutlicher Schemen. Bald war nur noch sie selbst zu sehen, wie sie verheult in den Spiegel starrte.

„Der Spiegel kann schon die Gefühle in Wallung bringen nicht wahr?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr. Amelia sprang auf und fuhr herum. Ihr Tarnumhang lag nutzlos auf dem Boden.

Im nächsten Moment sah sie sich Dumbledore persönlich gegenüber. Der Schulleiter kam auf sie zu.

„Guten Abend, Amelia", sagte dieser freundlich.

„Guten Abend, Sir", sagte Amelia verlegen und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nun, wie ich sehe hast du, wie hunderte Menschen vor dir die Freuden und Leiden des Spiegels Nerhegeb erfahren", sagte Dumbledore und trat zu Amelia neben den Spiegel.

„Nerhegeb? Heißt so der Spiegel, Sir?", fragte Amelia mit krächzender Stimme. Sie betrachtete die Inschrift am Spiegelrahmen. Aus dem Spiegel blickte ihr noch immer nur sie selbst entgegen. Sie sah furchtbar müde aus.

„Hast du inzwischen erkannt was dieses außerordentliche Stück Magie vollbringt?"

„Ich weiß nicht Professor, kann es sein, das er die Toten zeigt?", fragte Amelia.

„Die Toten? Nein, Amelia. Für manche können es die Toten der Vergangenheit sein, dies ist aber nicht seine eigentliche Funktion. Was zeigt er dir denn wenn du in den Spiegel siehst?", fragte Professor Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Was zeigt er Ihnen Professor?", antwortete sie.

„Nun, lass mich dir einen Tipp geben, Amelia. Jener Mensch, der wunschlos Glücklich ist, könnte diesen Spiegel wie einen ganz normalen Spiegel benutzen. Er würde nur sich selbst sehen, so wie er ist. Kannst du dir nun denken was er bewirkt?"

„Achso", sagte Amelia und atmete auf. „Das heißt er zeigt uns nur das, was wir uns herbeisehnen? Wenn ich Glücklich bin und keine Wünsche habe, dann zeigt er mir nur mich selbst. Kann er mir zeigen was immer ich mir wünsche?"

„Nein, das kann er nicht. Er zeigt dir nicht mehr als deinen tiefsten Herzenswunsch. Du musst wissen, Amelia. Menschen sind schon Wahnsinnig geworden, weil sie sich so an die Bilder des Spiegels geklammert haben. Sie wussten nicht was sie sahen, nicht ob es Wahrheit oder Lüge war und flüchteten sich in diese Wunschwelt. Du bist nun gewarnt, Amelia, denn seine Macht kann durchaus gewaltig sein."

Amelia nickte abwesend und sah nach einiger Zeit wieder zu ihrem Professor auf, der geduldig neben ihr wartete.

„Professor?", fragte Amelia zögerlich.

„Ja, Amelia?"

„Glauben Sie das es einen solchen Menschen gibt?", fragte sie und fügte dann noch schnell hinzu: „Also einen Menschen, der den Spiegel Nerhegeb als ganz normalen Spiegel benutzen kann?"

Der Professor trat direkt vor den Spiegel und musterte ihn, dann wandte er sich wieder an Amelia und musterte sie aus seinen durchdringenden hellblauen Augen die über der Halbmondbrille hervorschienen.

„Nein, Amelia, das glaube ich nicht."

Sie nickte und blickte wieder in den Spiegel. Gordon war nirgends zu sehen.

„Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen Professor?", sagte sie und betrachtete ihr einsames Spiegelbild.

„Das haben Sie gerade getan, aber ich erlaube Ihnen noch eine weitere Frage zu stellen."

Amelia warf ihm einen angesäuerten Blick zu.

„Warum haben Sie mich zu den Dursleys gebracht?", fragte sie. Diese Frage lag ihr auf der Seele seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war.

„Ich dachte das wäre das Beste für Sie", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore.

Gordons Gesicht erschien wieder vor ihr.

„Dachten Sie", zischte sie wütend ihrem Spiegelbild neben Gordon entgegen. Bevor Dumbledore etwas tun konnte, schnappte sie sich ihren Tarnumhang und rannte aus dem Raum.

Eilig kehrte Amelia in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und warf sich aufs Bett. Eine ungeheure Wut kochte in ihr. Das Beste. Dieser Gedanken spukte durch ihren Kopf und sie konnte sich ein höhnisches Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Am nächsten Morgen stapfte sie durch den hohen Schnee auf den Ländereien. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen, in ihrem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken und sie hoffte, an der frischen Luft und in dem unberührten Schnee etwas Ruhe zu finden. Nichts hatte ihn beschmutzt.

Sie setzte sich in den Schnee und wärmte ihre Hände an einer herbeibeschworenen Flamme während sie auf den zugefrorenen See hinaus blickte.

„Hallo", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, sie hatte niemanden bemerkt.

Der gewaltige Mann, der sie über den See begleitet hatte, stand vor ihr. Sein Name war Rubeus Hagrid und er war der Wildhüter von Hogwarts wie sie mittlerweile wusste. Sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen um auch nur seinen Bart sehen zu können. So von nahem wirkte er noch größer und seine riesenhafte Gestalt machte Amelia Angst. Sie hatte nicht vergessen was Draco gesagt hatte. Aber würde Dumbledore wirklich einen Halbriesen einstellen? Da hatte er sicher übertrieben. Draco war und da konnte sie nicht umhin sich das einzugestehen, schon ziemlich feige.

„Hallo", erwiderte Amelia kurz und wandte sich wieder dem Eis zu. Sie hatte wenig Lust zu reden. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe.

„Magst du nen Tee haben?", fragte Hagrid uns sah Amelia erwartungsvoll an. Nein, wollte sie nicht. Aber wenn der riesenhafte Mann darauf bestehen würde? Wäre es nicht unhöflich abzulehnen? Sie traute sich nicht wirklich abzulehnen.

„Danke Mr. Hagrid", sagte sie deshalb und der Wildhüter begann zu strahlen.

„Dann komm, hier draußen ist es eisig kalt", sagte er und stapfte Richtung Verbotener Wald. Amelia folgte ihm unsicher. Sie musste sich beeilen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Was hatte sie sich da nur eingebrockt.

„Nenn mich Hagrid tun alle. Schau da drüben ist meine Hütte." Er deutete mit einer seiner riesigen Pranken auf eine kleine Holzhütte am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. „Ist nicht groß, aber für mich reicht's."

Als Hagrid die Tür öffnete, sprang ihnen ein riesiger Saurüde entgegen. Hagrid packte ihn am Halsband und zerrte ihn zurück. „Aus Fang! Platz."

Amelia schrak zurück und brauchte all ihren Mut nicht sofort wegzurennen. Komisch dachte sie bei sich. Vor dem Troll hatte sie weniger Angst gehabt. Vielleicht weil Trolle einfach dumm waren und Hagrid hatte zumindest ein Mindestmaß an Intelligenz.

Amelia ging neben Hagrid in die Hütte, die aus nur einem Raum bestand. An der Decke hing Schinken und ein Kessel brodelte über einen Feuer.

Hagrid machte ihr einen Tee und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Schaust ganz schön fertig aus", durchbrach er die Stille. Amelia kniff die Lippen zusammen und starrte in ihre Tasse. Das ging ihn gar nichts an.

„Danke für den Tee", sagte sie nur.

„Weißt du, wollte dich eigentlich nicht störn, aber bin so gespannt, dich mal kennen zu lernen. Kannte nämlich deine Eltern. Tolle Menschen Lily und James, hab sie furchtbar gemocht."

Amelia sah hoch direkt in Hagrids lächelnde schwarze Augen. Sie war vollkommen perplex. Ihre Eltern hatten diesen Mann gekannt? Waren sie befreundet?

„Wie waren sie so?", fragte Amelia. Sie kannte niemanden der offen über ihre Eltern redete und Snape, der sie wohl auch gekannt hatte, traute sie sich nicht zu fragen. Da gab es eine unangenehme Wahrheit, die sie nicht heraufbeschwören wollte.

„Tolle Menschen, deine Mum hat mich damals oft besucht als sie noch hier auf der Schule war. Und dein Dad, hat immer Schabernack getrieben, war bestimmt der größte Herumtreiber, den die Schule jemals gesehn hat. Einmal hat er Filch in der Großen Halle an den Weihnachtsbaum gehängt. Muss immer noch lachen wenn ich dran denke."

Auch Amelia musste kichern. Filch auf einem Weihnachtsbaum, das hätte sie zu gern gesehen.

„In welchem Haus waren meine Eltern?", fragte Amelia noch immer über Filch kichernd.

„Gryffindor, waren sie beide. Deshalb war's ja auch so überraschend, dass du nach Slytherin gekommen bist, ganz seltsam weißt du."

Fast glaubte Amelia eine Spur von Vorwurf in seiner Stimme zu hören. Aber seine Augen lächelten noch immer.

„Ich glaube ich gehöre dort hin. Ich spreche Parsel, genauso wie der Gründer von Slytherin. In welches Haus könnte ich sonst passen?"

„Gut möglich", sagte Hagrid und dann breitete sich ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht aus.

„Boah würd ich auch gerne können, mit Schlangen sprechen. Ich liebe magische Tiere."

Amelia begann zu strahlen, er war der erste, der diesen Satz nicht mit Ablehnung oder Verehrung entgegen genommen hatte.

„Es ist auch toll", schwärmte sie freimütig. „Ich habe eine Runespoor eine dreiköpfige Schlange, es ist immer sehr schön mich mit ihr zu unterhalten."

„Wirklich? Du kannst sie mir mal zeigen, würd ich furchtbar gern sehn. Kommen aus Afrika diese Schlangen oder?" Hagrid schien voll in seinem Element zu sein.

„Ja, ich hab sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Eristik hat mich so angebettelt ihn zu kaufen, da konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Versuch mal drei bettelnden Schlangenköpfen zu widerstehen, das ist echt schwer." Hagrid und Amelia mussten beide lachen.

„Weißt du, ich hab einen Zerberus, Fluffy heißt der. Er hat auch drei Köpfe und du glaubst gar nicht wie schwer es ist sechs kleinen Hundewelpenaugen zu wiederstehen wenn die etwas haben wollen", erzählte Hagrid und Amelia quiekte vergnügt. „Sag mal, Reden die Köpfe auch miteinander? Hab manchmal das Gefühl gehabt."

Amelia nickte lebhaft.

„Ja, Eristik streitet sich immer mit sich selbst. Naja eigentlich fängt der mittlere Kopf immer den Streit an, er muss immer alles kritisieren. Ich bekomme Antworten üblicherweise immer in drei Ausführungen, das ist super lustig. Aber sie zanken auch oft."

Hagrid nickte verstehend

„Ich hab Fluffy immer Musik vorgespielt, dann wurde er ganz friedlich und ist eingeschlafen. Kannst du ja auch mal versuchen. Die meisten magischen Kraturen reagieren auf Musik."

„Das werde ich sicher machen", versprach Amelia und probierte eines von Hagrids Plätzchen, an denen sie sich fast einen Zahn ausbiss. Sie versuchte den Keks unter dem Tisch an den Hund zu verfüttern, doch der lag nur träge in seinem Korb. Das Plätzchen schien ihn leider nicht zu reizen.

Als sie Hagrid wieder verließ fühlte sie sich seltsam befreit. Es hatte ihr gut getan mit jemandem normal sprechen zu können, ohne sich jedes Wort zweimal überlegen zu müssen. Eigentlich war er gar nicht so schlimm wie er aussah. Er schien ziemlich nett zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach als Kind in einen verpfuschten Zaubertrank gefallen und deshalb hatte alle Angst vor ihm.

Amelia sah nochmal bei Hagrid vorbei und zeigte ihm Eristik, den sie allerdings nur mühsam aus dem Schloss herausbrachte, da er furchtbar kälteempfindlich war.

Die Besuche bei Hagrid waren lustig und boten eine gute Entspannung von der ganzen Paukerei. Es war auf jeden Fall allemal besser, als alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen oder sich von Graham nerven zu lassen der in letzter Zeit ständig ihre Nähe suchte. Irgendwie war es ja nett, aber wenn sie in einem Buch las, wollte sie nicht gleichzeitig reden.

Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit der Erkundung des Schlosses und nach einigen Anläufen gelang es ihr an ein paar Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung zu kommen. Es war ausgerechnet eines der Bücher des Nachhilfelehrers, das ihr den richtigen Wink gab um die Bibliothekszauber zu umgehen.

Endlich waren die Ferien vorüber und das Schloss füllte sich wieder mit Leben. Amelia wäre Draco am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Blaise und Daphne hätten es aber auch getan. Dennoch besann sie sich und begrüßte sie, als sei nichts gewesen.

Der Schulalltag kehrte zurück und für Amelia war es so normal, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan.

**Nachwort:**

Ich mag dieses Kapitel. Ich finde die Wasserpfeifer so knuffig. Ich muss die ganze Zeit an so ein kleines Myrapla aus Pokémon denken _ Auch wenn sie so eigentlich nicht aussehen.

Auch das Gespräch mit Hagrid war endlich mal nötig und Eristik hat wunderbare Arbeit geleistet obwohl er nichts gesagt hat. Er hat mir da super in die Unterhaltung reingepasst.

Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore fand ich fast etwas… keine Ahnung. Ich glaube es definiert ihre Beziehung sehr gut.

Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gut gefallen und

**Danke fürs Lesen und natürlich auch für die Reviews.**


	8. Der Stein der Weisen

**Kapitel 8 – Der Stein der Weisen**

Sie hatten gerade Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehabt und waren froh gewesen endlich Professor Quirrells Unterricht entkommen zu sein, als Draco auffiel, dass er sein Schulbuch unter der Bank hatte liegen lassen. So hatte sich Amelia überreden lassen, mit ihm zurück zu gehen anstatt, wie die anderen, zum Mittagessen zu eilen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du es unter der Bank liegen gelassen hast?", fragte Amelia, während sie zurückgingen.

„Ich glaube schon, schließlich hast du doch dem Vampirbild Quirrels Turban aufgesetzt, oder war das letzte Stunde?"

„Nein, das war letzte Stunde, diese Stunde haben wir doch den Text über Kelpies abschreiben sollen", erwiderte Amelia.

„Ja, sollen ist die richtige Formulierung. Du hast ihn nicht abgeschrieben. Ich habe genau gesehen wie du in so einem komischen Buch gelesen hast. Andere, wie ich, haben sich allerdings die Mühe gemacht", stellte Draco richtig.

„Na und, es war langweilig. Ich bin sicher nicht so blöd auf ein Kelpie aufzusteigen und Quirrell hat selbst gesagt, dass wir Platzierungszauber erst in zwei Jahren lernen werden. Wozu sich also die Mühe machen und den Mist abschreiben?", meinte Amelia leichthin da sie den Text sowieso schon gekannt hatte. „Da ist ja schon der Klassensaal."

Ruckartig wollte sie die Tür aufreißen doch Draco hielt sie davon ab.

„Psst, hör mal", sagte er und drückte sein Ohr an die Tür.

„Haben Sie schon herausgefunden wie Sie an dem Untier von Hagrid vorbeikommen?", hörten sie die eisige Stimme von Professor Snape durch die Tür dringen.

„W-w-welches Untier m-meinen Sie, Severus?", antwortete ihm die typische stotternde Stimme von Professor Quirrell.

„Sie wissen ganz genau was ich meine, aber denken Sie daran wie gut der Stein geschützt ist. Jeder von uns hat seinen Teil dazu beigetragen."

„A-aber i-ich", setzte Quirrell an doch Professor Snape unterbrach ihn.

„Was für einen Hokuspokus Sie auch immer getrieben haben, Quirinus. Ich werde ihn-"

„Wen haben wir denn da? Potter und Malfoy, das neue Liebespaar der Schule", hörten sie hinter sich eine höhnische Stimme und fuhren herum.

Vor ihnen stand Finnigan, mit Thomas und Weasley im Schlepptau.

„Was willst du den jetzt schon wieder, Banshee? Zieh Leine, ich muss dich enttäuschen bei mir leben noch alle", sagte Draco gehässig und warf Finnigan einen hochmütigen Blick zu.

Den Spitznahmen Banshee hatte Finnigan inne, seit er einen Brief von zuhause bekommen hatte, indem ihm vom Tod seiner Großmutter berichtet wurde. Er hatte nämlich mitten in der Großen Halle zu heulen begonnen und das so lautstark, dass alle darauf aufmerksam geworden waren.

„Was für eine Schande, es wäre eine Bereicherung für die Zaubererwelt gewesen wenn jemand aus deiner Familie den Zauberstab abgegeben hätte, Malfoy", zischte Weasley mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Die Jungen hatten ihnen den Zauber, den Amelia Finnigan auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, nie vergeben.

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, nur weil es Weasleys im Überschuss gibt, musst du doch nicht gleich allen Zauberern den Tod an den Hals wünschen", sagte Amelia abfällig.

„Du solltest dich da mal schön raushalten, Potter. Bei dir sind ja schon alle krepiert. Da ist keiner mehr da, der ins Gras beißen kann", meinte Finnigan und Amelia wandte sich ihm mit blitzenden Augen zu und hätte ihn einmal so richtig durchgehext, wenn nicht in diesem Moment Professor Snape aus dem Klassensaal gekommen wäre.

„Gibt es hier Probleme, Miss Potter?", fragte Professor Snape.

„Nein, Professor. Draco wollte nur sein Buch holen, das er vergessen hatte", sagte Amelia schnell.

„Und was machen Sie hier?", fragte Professor Snape und sah die Gryffindors scharf an.

„Wir… ahm…", begann Weasley.

„Wir wollten gerade zum Mittagessen gehen, Sir.", beeilte sich Thomas zu sagen.

„Dann sollten Sie sich beeilen und 2 Punkte von Gryffindor, weil sie getrödelt haben." Damit rauschte Professor Snape ab und hinterließ zwei grinsende Slytherins und drei wütende Gryffindors.

„Was glaubst du meinte Professor Snape mit Hagrids Ungeheuer?", fragte Draco, als sie gemeinsam auf dem Weg Richtung Große Halle waren.

„Ich weiß nicht, Hagrid liebt magische Wesen, es kann praktisch alles sein", sagte Amelia nachdenklich. „Aber was immer es ist, es scheint etwas zu bewachen."

„Was kann so wichtig sein, das man es in Hogwarts verstecken würde?", fragte Draco.

„Ein Stein", erwiderte Amelia, „zumindest hat das Professor Snape gesagt.

„Das wusste ich noch nicht. Aber es wird wohl kein Kieselstein sein", sagte Draco zynisch.

Sie erreichten die Treppe, die hinunter in die Große Halle führte und plötzlich blieb Amelia wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.

Professor McGonagall war gerade in die Große Halle gegangen.

„Oh natürlich!", sagte Amelia. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"

„Was vergessen?", fragte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich weiß jetzt was das Monster bewacht zumindest weiß ich, wem es gehört hat."

„Erzähl schon.", forderte Draco neugierig, doch Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heute Abend reden wir in Ruhe. Ich muss das alles nochmal durchdenken und ich möchte nicht das uns jemand hört."

Draco grummelte zwar etwas, aber akzeptierte es.

Abends ließ er Amelia keine Ruhe bis sie sich in eine abgeschiedene Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums setzten. Amelia erzählte Draco von dem Verließ, das sie mit Professor McGonagall besucht hatte und das was auch immer in dem Päckchen gewesen war, nun sicher auf Hogwarts sei.

„Der Mann mit dem Professor McGongall geredet hat hieß so was wie Flamme oder Flämmchen, wenn ich mich nur richtig erinnern könnte."

„Flamel", sagte Draco unvermittelte. „Nicolas Flamel ist ein berühmter Zauberer, ich habe die Flamels einmal mit meinen Eltern zusammen besucht. Es ging um Politik. Auch wenn sie schon lange nicht mehr in die Zauberer Gesellschaft eingreifen, wird doch auf den Rat der Flamels gehört."

„Ja genau Flamel, das war es. Was auch immer in dem Verließ war, hat etwas mit den Flamels zu tun."

„Aber warum sollten sie dieses Päckchen in der Schule verstecken? Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich, was wenn das Monster ausbricht, das diesen Stein bewacht." Draco schien der Gedanke gar nicht zu behagen.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Amelia doch noch während sie es sagte ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Außer wenn…"

„Wenn was?", fragte Draco scharf und musterte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Es gab doch diesen Einbruch in Gringotts, an genau dem Tag an dem das Päckchen aus dem Sicherheitsverließ geholt wurde. Was wenn der, der es versucht hat zu stehlen nur ein paar Stunden zu langsam war und was, wenn er es jetzt wieder versuchen wird. Hier in Hogwarts. Was auch immer darin sein mag muss wertvoll sein", spekulierte Amelia und ein trüber Gedanke kam ihr. Sie ließ die Schultern hängen. „Wahrscheinlich… Wahrscheinlich war es Snape."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum bist davon überzeugt das Snape es stehlen will. Wir haben lediglich eine Andeutung darauf gehört, das er herausfinden wollte, mit was Quirrell den Stein geschützt hat."

„Professor Snape war verletzt, seit Halloween. Erinnerst du dich noch wie er in den dritten Stock gegangen ist? Dorthin wohin Schüler dieses Jahr nicht dürfen?"

„Wir wissen gar nicht ob das Monster dort ist und selbst wenn, warum ist der Stein dann noch an seinem Platz?", fragte Draco noch immer misstrauisch.

„Naja, du hast es doch gehört, nicht nur der Hund bewacht den Stein, auch Quirrell hat dazu beigetragen den Stein zu beschützen und Merlin alleine weiß wie viele noch. Bestimmt muss Professor Snape noch herausfinden wie er an der Zauberei von Quirrell vorbeikommt", erläuterte Amelia missmutig. Der Gedanke dass ihr Lieblingslehrer sich in so was reinreiten könnte gefiel ihr gar nicht. Aber zuzutrauen war es ihm. Er war ein sehr undurchsichtiger Mensch.

„Okay, gut, da könntest du recht haben. Warum ist er aber ausgerechnet in Hogwarts versteckt, hast du dafür auch eine Erklärung?"

„Nein", sagte Amelia träge und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „Aber ich habe eine Idee wie wir herausfinden können ob wir Recht haben.

Draco sah sie gar nicht glücklich an. „Ich glaube ich will es nicht wissen."

„Wir gehen in den dritten Stock", sagte Amelia und grinste über beide Ohren bei Dracos missmutigem Gesicht.

„Einestages, das prophezeie ich dir, bringt uns deine Waghalsigkeit noch um."

„Los wir treffen uns in der Nische vor dem Zaubertrankklassensaal. Bald beginnt die Sperrstunde, ich komme gleich nach."

Damit wirbelte Amelia herum und rannte in ihren Schlafsaal.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später schlichen Amelia und Draco unter dem Tarnumhang aus den Kerkern heraus. Draco hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt als sie ihm den silbernen fließenden Stoff gezeigt hatte.

„Weißt du, ich finde noch immer, dass es eine bescheuerte Idee ist", sagte Draco.

„Psstt. Man kann uns noch hören und glaube mir, es schleichen Unmengen an Leuten nachts durch Hogwarts, du würdest dich wundern.

Erstaunlicherweise unbehelligt schafften sie es in den dritten Stock. Am Ende des Korridors war eine große Holztür. Amelia ging auf die Tür zu und wollte sie aufziehen doch Draco hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Sicher, dass du das machen willst?", fragte Draco.

„Wenn du Angst hast, dann geh zum Anfang des Flurs und warte da auf mich.", zischte Amelia ungeduldig und befreite sich aus seinem Griff.

„Ne, ich kneife schon nicht", brummte er nur. Sein Stolz verbot es ihm abzuhauen wenn ein Mädchen sich traute, aber er hatte unverkennbar Angst. Amelia griff nach dem Türgriff.

„Verschlossen", sagte sie und hörte wie Draco aufatmete.

Unbeirrt zog sie ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf die Tür. „Alohomora" Ein leises klicken war zu hören.

„Ganz ehrlich, Amelia", sagte Draco missmutig. „Man sollte dir das Zaubern verbieten."

Diese grinste nur breit und zog die Tür einen spaltbreit auf, nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder zuzumachen. „Oh scheiße", flüsterte sie.

„Was ist?", fragte Draco.

„Fluffy"

„Was ist Fluffy?" Verdutzt zog nun Draco seinerseits die Tür auf. Einen Moment dachte Amelia er würde schreien.

„Ach du Scheiße. Das Viech ist aber nicht Fluffy", sagte Draco und sah das Monster entsetzt an.

In dem Raum war ein Hund aber es war kein normaler Hund. Denn obwohl Hunde Amelia normalerweise sehr mochten, würde dieser ihr sicher nicht freudestrahlend die Hand lecken, eher würde er sie abbeißen wenn er sich denn entscheiden könnte mit welchem Kopf.

Denn er hatte ganze Drei davon und dementsprechend auch drei gewaltige Mäuler und zu allem Überfluss auch noch drei Schnauzen mit der er sie unter dem Tarnumhang riechen konnte.

Ein Grunzen war zu hören, und einer der Köpfe schien sie direkt anzusehen. Nun waren auch die anderen beiden dabei Witterung aufzunehmen. Ein Knurren war zu hören. Auch wenn Amelia nicht verstand was die drei Köpfe besprachen, so war sie sich doch in einem sicher. Es dauerte nichtmehr lange und sie hätten sich geeinigt. Panisch warf Amelia die Tür wieder zu und das keinen Moment zu früh denn sie hörten gerade noch ein lautes Bellen durch den Gang hallen.

Ein leises Miauen war vom Ende des Ganges zu hören.

„Schnell weg hier!", rief Draco und zerrte Amelia hinter sich her. Dabei mussten sie darauf achten, nicht unter dem Tarnumhang zum Vorschein zu kommen.

Doch am Ende des Ganges gerieten sie in ein größeres Problem denn genau in der Tür stand Mrs Norris und hinter ihr sahen sie schon die Laterne von Mr Filch.

„Confundo", flüsterte Amelia und Mrs Norris schüttelte sich kurz bevor sie die Treppe in den vierten Gang hinauf sprang.

Draco wollte schon etwas sagen, doch Amelia zog ihn an die Wand und hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund. Gebannt lauschten sie wie Filch an ihnen vorbei schlurfte. Als er außer Hörweite war, atmeten sie auf.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Draco. „Das war genial."

„Verwirrungszauber. Aber er wird nicht lange anhalten. Lass uns abhauen."

Sie waren gerade die zweite Treppe hinunter gesprungen, als sie ein Gackern aus dem Zauberkunstklassensaal hörten.

„Oh nein, Peeves", zischte Draco und sie beide versuchten möglichst leise an der halbgeöffneten Tür vorbei zu schleichen. Peeves stellte gerade einen bestimmt vollen Wassereimer auf der Kante der Tür ab, sodass der Nächste der die Tür vollends öffnen würde unweigerlich von diesem getroffen werden musste.

Doch sie kamen kaum zwei Schritte weiter, als Amelia plötzlich in eine Schlinge trat. Es machte RATSCH und AHHHHH und keine Sekunde später hing sie plötzlich Kopf über baumelnd in der Luft.

Peeves hüpfte, Freudensaltos schlagend um sie herum.

„Uiuiuiuiui. Wen hab ich denn da, einen süüüßßßeen Erstklässer", lachte er.

Amelia brodelte vor Zorn.

„Peeves!", grollte sie. Doch der Poltergeist lachte nur weiter.

„Draco glaubst du, du kannst meinen Fall bremsen?", rief sie runter. „Klar", erwiderte er und obwohl Draco versuchte es zu verbergen konnte sie sein breites Grinsen sehen. Das gefiel ihm bestimmt…

Sie verzog missbilligend die Lippen.

„Diffindo"

„Wingardium Leviosa"

Langsam ließ Draco sie nach unten schweben und reichte ihr die Hand als er den Zauber löste.

Währenddessen begann Peeves über ihnen zu schmollen.

„Immer müsst ihr mir meinen Spaß verderben, aber ich hab schon einen anderen Plan wie ich was Lustiges erleben kann."

Der Poltergeist holte tief Luft und brüllte: „SCHÜLER AUS DER BETT!"

Die beiden Slytherins warfen sich einen erschrockenen Blick zu und schlitterten um die nächste Ecke. Hinter ihnen brüllte Peeves „Rennt kleine Erstklässler, rennt!"

Vor ihnen stürmte Filch hinter einem Wandbehang hervor, doch bevor er sie entdecken konnte, waren sie um die nächste Ecke gerannt, vor ihnen stand Mrs Norris und fauchte sie wütend an.

„Hier rein", sagte Draco, riss eine Tür auf, die Amelia gar nicht aufgefallen war und warf sie hinter sich zu. Mit schwerem Atmen hörten sie Filch vor der Tür sagen:

„Na wo sind sie denn meine Liebe?" Mrs Norris miaute nur. Doch aus welchem Grund auch immer, schien Filch nicht hinter der Tür nachzuschauen. Erleichtert hörten sie, wie sich die Schritte entfernten.

„Das war knapp", sagte Draco. Den Tarnumhang hielt er noch immer in der Hand.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte eine schrille Stimme und Amelia wirbelte herum.

Amelia hatte zuvor den Rest des Raumes gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Es war ein gewaltiges Badezimmer und in der Mitte war eine Badewanne so groß wie ihr Schlafsaal. Zwei Schüler, ihrem Alter nach waren sie wahrscheinlich Siebtklässler, saßen darin. Nun ja, eigentlich hatten sie wohl bis zu dem Moment gebadet an dem Amelia und Draco hereingeplatzt waren, denn während der Junge, gerade versuchte sich im Badeschaum zu verstecken hatte die Hexe ihren Zauberstab auf die beiden Erstklässler gerichtet. Ihre Haare wechselten gerade die Farbe von einem schrillen bonbonrosa in ein ziemlich beunruhigendes zornesrot.

Amelia wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, doch Draco neben ihr lachte kalt auf.

„Na Cousinchen, haben wir dich gestört?", schnarrte er.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy und zieh leine", zischte die Hexe.

„Amelia darf ich dir meine Cousine Nymphedora Tonks vorstellen."

„Verschwinde hier, ich will mit euch Malfoys nichts mehr zu tun haben", zischte die Hexe mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Amelia völlig verwirrt. Draco hatte nicht gesagt, dass er eine Cousine hatte die mit ihm auf Hogwarts war.

Die Hexe, Nymphedora Tonks und Draco warfen sich noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor Draco Amelia an der Hand nahm und die Tür öffnete.

„Elende Blutsverräterin", knurre er.

„Das habe ich gehört", brüllte Tonks zurück.

Draco warf Amelia den Tarnumhang über und sie erreichten unbehelligt den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

Amelia war verwirrt. „Draco? Warum ist deine Cousine eine Blutverräterin?", fragte sie. Sie hatte diesen Begriff einmal im Zusammenhang mit den Weasleys gehört. Es bedeutete, dass sie Zauberer waren, die mehr Wert auf die Gesellschaft von Muggeln legten, als auf die von anderen Zauberern. Dass sie die Zauberer an die Muggel verrieten.

„Ihre Mutter, ist die Schwester meiner Mutter, aber sie hat einen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet, deshalb ist sie eine Blutsverräterin. Sie wurde aus dem Stammbaum ihrer Familie getilgt."

Amelia blickte Draco nachdenklich an. Sie bemerkte, dass sie noch immer seine Hand hielt und ließ ihn los.

„Meine Mutter ist auch Muggelstämmig, bin ich deshalb auch eine Blutsverräterin?", fragte Amelia und sah Draco verletzt an.

„Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint!", beeilte er sich schnell zu sagen.

„Und wie dann?"

Draco sah sie hilflos an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist kein Freund von Muggeln", sagte er, klang aber wenig überzeugend. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich plötzlich ziemlich schlecht.

„Gute Nacht, bis Morgen.", sagte sie und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Draco blieb heillos verwirrt zurück.

Als Amelia am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Die Abenteuer der letzten Nacht waren vielleicht doch etwas zu viel gewesen. Sie setzte sich auf, atmete einmal tief durch und begann ihren Geist zu leeren. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils vielen alle Gedanken die sie beschäftigten von ihr ab. Es war eine angenehme Entspannung und half ihr jeden Morgen sich auf den kommenden Tag vorzubereiten. Es mochte zwar eine Übung sein die Professor Snape ihr aufgetragen hatte, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich enorm erleichternd an.

Zusammen mit Daphne und Blaise ging sie zum Frühstück. Draco war wohl schon vorgegangen. Als er sie sah, hatte er einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und schien etwas sagen zu wollen doch sie lächelte ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin wirklich beleidigt das du nicht mit dem Frühstück gewartet hat", sagte sie spielerisch schmollend.

Draco sah sie einen Moment verdutzt an dann grinste er.

„Daphne hat sich schon beschwert, dass ich ihr ein Stück von dir abgeben soll. Da dachte ich, gönne ich ihr die paar Minuten vom Schlafsaal bis hierher."

Amelia lachte und Draco reichte ihr die Schale mit Eiern. Damit war das Thema zwischen ihnen vorbei. Zumindest vorerst.

Sie saßen in Geschichte der Zauberei, dem wahrscheinlich einzigen Fach in Hogwarts, in dem Draco besser war als sie, als dieser sich zu ihr rüber beugte: „Ich habe über Flamel nachgedacht", flüsterte er.

„Wirklich? Und?", fragte sie.

Draco formte ein Papierkügelchen und schnippe es mit seinem Zauberstab an den Kopf von Lisa Turpin, einem Schlammblut aus Ravenclaw, zwei Reihen vor ihm.

„Hast du schon mal etwas vom Stein der Weisen gehört?", fragte Draco und begann ein zweites Kügelchen zu formen.

„Nein, das sagt mir nichts", erwiderte Amelia.

„Nicolas Flamel ist berühmt, weil er der letzte Besitzer eines Steins der Weisen ist. Dieser Stein soll die Fähigkeit besitzen, jedes Metall in Gold zu verwandeln und es spendet einen Trank, das den, der es trinkt, unsterblich macht. Es heißt das Elixier des Lebens. Deshalb ist Flamel über 600 Jahre alt."

Draco schnippe das zweite Kügelchen und es flog dem Schlammblut in den Kragen. Draco musterte Amelia durchdringend. Diese verarbeitete das Gesagte.

„Du glaubst also, dass der Stein von dem Professor Snape sprach…"

„… der Stein der Weisen ist", beendete Draco ihren Satz.

„Das klingt plausibel."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Draco.

„Was sollten wir schon machen?", erwiderte Amelia. „Wir wünschen Professor Snape viel Glück beim Stehlen des Steins und halten uns aus der ganzen Sache raus. Oder hattest du etwa vor ihn anzuschwärzen?", fragte Amelia mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht schlau aus dir."

Amelia lächelte nur.

Langsam wurde es wieder wärmer, der Schnee schmolz und die ersten Frühlingsblumen begannen zu blühen. Und als wollten die Lehrer das gute Wetter ausnutzen, gaben sie ihnen eine extra Portion Hausaufgaben. Amelias Meinung nach, war es noch genug Zeit bis zu den Prüfungen, doch das schienen die Lehrer anders zu sehen. Noch nicht mal ihre Osterferien konnten sie annähernd genießen und Amelia bemerkte, dass das Schloss nicht halb so leer war wie zu Weihnachten. So gut wie alle Schüler waren in Hogwarts geblieben um sich auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten.

Manche waren richtig überfordert mit den Bergen an Schulaufgaben, besonders schwer traf es Millicent Bullstrode, die irgendwann einfach über ihren Zaubertrankhausaufgaben zu weinen anfing.

Amelia selbst tat sich weniger schwer mit den Hausaufgaben, da sie den Stoff schon selbst einmal vorgelernt hatte und das sozusagen nur noch Wiederholung war. Andererseits kam sie nun kaum noch dazu, ihren eigenen Lernplan einzuhalten was sie dazu verführte nun doch ab und zu im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu lernen anstatt ihren Kerkerraum aufzusuchen. Das wiederrum führte dazu, dass man Amelia nun meistens mit einem Buch sowie Pergament und Feder zu Gesicht bekam, falls sie nicht wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war.

„Was hältst du von einer Partie Zauberschach?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, ich bin nicht gut darin. Ich verliere immer gegen dich und selbst Theodor kann ich nicht besiegen", antwortete Amelia  
„Das kommt nur davon, dass du nicht übst. Wenn du mal ein bisschen öfter mitspielen würdest und nicht immer so versnobt mit deinem Buch in der Hand daneben sitzen würdest, wärst du sicher besser", stichelte Draco.

„Hey, ich bin nicht versnobt!", fuhr Amelia auf und glitzerte Draco gespielt böse an, wandte sich jedoch wieder ihrer Lektüre zu. Zu ihrem Glück war sie nicht die Einzige die wie verrückt am Lernen war und die meisten glaubten sie würde schon den Stoff für die Prüfungen wiederholen.

Trotzdem wäre Amelia fast aus der Haut gefahren als Draco einen Lachanfall bekam weil er meinte, er würde sie das erste Mal einen Zauber üben sehen. Er zog sie damit auf, ob es die große Amelia Potter denn nötig hätte und obwohl Amelia durchaus bemerkte, dass es nur gespielt war und Draco sie bewunderte, da sie die meisten Zauber problemlos konnte, schäumte sie innerlich vor Wut.

Beinah hätte sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen wie viel Mühe es sie gekostet hatte, so gut zu werden wie sie sich Tag für Tag und manchmal sogar Nächtelang abgerackert hatte und das das keinesfalls von Begabung oder von Merlin selbst kam, dennoch schluckte sie es einfach runter und verbesserte Draco stichelnd bei einem seiner Zauber, was dieser sich jedoch kommentarlos gefallen ließ.

**Nachwort:**

Ich mag diese Jagd durch die Korridore und ich hoffe ich habe Draco einigermaßen realistisch getroffen. Er ist ein totaler Angsthase, aber er kann es einfach nicht ertragen feiger zu sein als ein Mädchen. Also muss er mitmachen. Stolz gegen Feigheit xD

Warum ist Tonks eingebaut habe und dieses Thema das sie angerissen hat so abrupt wieder unterbrochen habe? Es wird noch genug Rolle spielen, aber ich wollte es wenigstens mal anschneiden. Ihr fragt euch sicher warum Amelia Dracos Erklärung nicht hören möchte. Warum sie einfach alles schluckt. Es ist ihr wichtiger akzeptiert zu werden, als eine unliebsame Wahrheit oder gar eine Lüge zu hören.

Was Tonks angeht, die liebe kleine Hufflepuff, sie hat Hogwarts laut Büchern wahrscheinlich ein Jahr früher beendet, aber es gibt kein genaues Datum. Entweder hatte sie Hogwarts gerade verlassen oder es war ihr siebtes Schuljahr.

**Danke nochmal fürs Lesen und all die lieben Reviews.**


	9. Drachenplage

**Kapitel 9 – Drachenplage**

Die ersten warmen Tage des Jahres begannen und heute war es so warm, dass sie es nicht mehr in den Kerkern aushielt. Draco war im Zauberschach-Club und Daphne hing zusammen mit Blaise bei den Drittklässlern am See ab.

Amelia hatte solche Kopfschmerzen, dass nicht mal ihre Meditationsübungen halfen. Also beschloss sie das zu tun, was sie immer tat, wenn sie frische Kraft brauchte. Sie besuchte Hagrid. Das half ihr einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.

Sie klopfte an Hagrids Tür.

„Wer da?", kam es von drinnen.

„Ich bin es, Amelia", rief sie. Die Vorhänge waren alle zugezogen und als Hagrid die Tür einen Spalt öffnete, stieg ihr der Geruch von Verbranntem in die Nase.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie verwirrt und versuche an ihm vorbei ins Innere der Hütte zu schauen.

„Nichts, nichts", sagte Hagrid schnell und verdeckte ihr mit seiner massigen Gestalt den Blick.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter ihm etwas knacken. Hagrid wandte sich nach hinten um und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. Sofort eilte er zum Tisch. Amelia folgte ihm neugierig und die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Auf dem Tisch lag ein Ei. Ein seltsames schwarzes Ei mit tiefen Rissen. Etwas bewegte sich in seinem Inneren und das komische Knacken von vorhin war erneut zu hören.

„Was ist das Hagrid?", fragte Amelia atemlos.

„Das", sagte er stolz, „ist ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel. Naja zumindest wird er mal einer. Schau mal gleich schlüpft er."

Und tatsächlich mit einem lauten Splittern riss das Ei auf. Ein Drachenbaby steckte sein Köpfchen daraus hervor.

Es schüttelte sich und die Schale platzte vollends auf. Es hatte winzige verschrumpelte Flügelchen und eine lange Schnauze.

„Wie süß", quiekte Amelia.

Es nieste und aus seiner Schnauze flogen ein paar Funken.

„Ist es nicht schön?", murmelte Hagrid. Mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand tätschelte er den Kopf des Drachenbabys. Es bleckte seine scharfen Zähnchen. Hagrid gluckste nur vergnügt.

„Sag mal Hagrid, sind Drachen nicht eigentlich verboten? Woher hast du ihn?", fragte Amelia.

„Hab ihn im Pub gewonnen beim Kartenspiel. Schau mal er spreizt seine Flügel. Fein machst du das."

Hagrid war ganz vernarrt in den Drachen und Amelia war vollauf begeistert. Sie hatte noch nie einen echten Drachen gesehen, geschweige denn geglaubt bald einem zu begegnen.

Allerdings stellte sich die Aufzucht eines Drachenbabys als weitaus komplizierter heraus, als Anfangs gedacht. Nach nicht mal drei Tagen war das Drachenbaby, Hagrid hatte beschlossen ihn Norbert zu nennen, um das Dreifache gewachsen. Und nicht nur, dass es innerhalb von ein paar Wochen so groß wie Hagrids Hütte sein würde, Drachenzucht war auch höchst illegal und wenn sie Hagrid erwischen würden, würde er sicher seine Arbeit verlieren.

Amelia mochte Hagrid. Die Hütte des Wildhüters war für sie zu einem Rückzugspunkt geworden, wann immer sie glaubte alles würde ihr über den Kopf wachsen. Sie mochte Hagrid. Auch wenn er nicht besonders schlau war, so hatte er doch eine freundliche herzliche Art die Amelias Seele erreichte. Ein Mensch wie er war etwas Besonderes.

Bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal hatte sie Hagrid zu überreden versucht Norbert einfach frei zu lassen doch dieser ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Er vernachlässigte schon seine Pflichten als Wildhüter. Amelia tat es weh ihren Freund so verzweifelt zu sehen. Er wusste zwar, dass er Norbert nicht behalten konnte, aber loslassen konnte er ihn auch nicht.

Gedankenverloren saß Amelia in einer dunklen Ecke des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes sie hatte eine Ausgabe von _Hexen für Verhexte _ vor sich aufgeschlagen, konnte sich aber kaum auf den Text konzentrieren.

„Warum liest du das eigentlich?", durchbrach eine Stimme ihre Grübeleien. Amelia schrak hoch und vor Schreck rutschte das Buch auf den Boden.

„Draco, du bist es", sagte sie und bückte sich um ihre Lektüre wieder an sich zu nehmen

„Was willst du?"

„Sind wir etwa schreckhaft heute?", lachte Draco, wedelte dann aber mit dem Buch, das sie vor sich hingelegt hatte.

Mit breitem Grinsen setzte er sich neben sie. „Warum du das liest wollte ich wissen. Solltest du nicht lieber für die Prüfungen lernen?", er schielte auf den Buchdeckel „_Hexen für Verhexte_, bist du paranoid?"

Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick musterte sie Draco. Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Vielleicht… Wünschenswert… Beschloss sie.

Umständlich nahm sie ihm das Buch aus der Hand und legte es wieder auf den Tisch. Nachdenklich musterte sie es bevor sie sich an Draco wandte.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber-" kurz zögerte sie „jemand hat versucht mich umzubringen", scharf musterte Amelia ihn damit sie auch bloß keine Reaktion übersehen konnte.

„Jemand hat versucht dich umzubringen?", wiederholte Draco und Amelia bemerkte seine Überraschung. „Wann?"

„Du warst doch dabei, in indirekter weise hast du mir sogar das Leben gerettet.", sagte Amelia.

„Wann? Nicht das ich mich daran erinnern könnte."

„Kannst du dich nicht mehr an diese eine Kräuterkundestunde erinnern? Die mit der Wanderzyklone die uns angegriffen hat?"

„Ja schon, aber das war doch ein Unfall. Jemand hat sich einen üblen Scherz erlaubt", sagte Draco und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Nein, war es nicht. Denn es gab etwas, was du nicht mitbekommen hast. Ich wurde mit einem Schweigezauber belegt, bevor du mich gefunden hast. Als du mich angesprochen hast, muss er von mir abgefallen sein. Ich habe recherchiert und herausgefunden das es Zauber gibt die ihre Wirkung verlieren, sobald der Verhexte angesprochen wird. Das heißt, was immer damals verhindert wurde und wir können davon ausgehen das es mein Tod war, war Absicht. Jemand hat den Zauber auf mich gesprochen", sagte Amelia gefasst und sah wie Draco blass wurde.

„Wie- Wie lange weißt du das schon?", fragte Draco mit erstickter Stimme.

„Mir war sofort klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte, welche Pflanze behindert schon dein Sprechvermögen.", erwiderte Amelia kühl.

„Hast du eine Vermutung wer es war?"

„Nein, keine. Wer sollte mich hier auf Hogwarts schon tot sehen wollen?", sagte Amelia und seufzte.

Draco überlegte einen Moment und wagte es dann, seine Gedanken auszusprechen. „Glaubst du, es hat etwas mit dem Stein der Weisen zu tun? Glaubst du Snape könnte dahinter stecken?"

Heftig schüttelte Amelia den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Snape etwas damit zu tun hat. Er mag mich, ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass mehr dahinter steckt. Von ihm geht keine Gefahr für mich aus."

„Bist du dir sicher? Er…" Doch Draco unterbrach sich selbst und sah sie weiterhin misstrauisch an. „Du solltest ihm nicht zu sehr vertrauen. Das könnte noch übel für dich ausgehen."

„Was weißt du über ihn, das ich nicht weiß?", fragte sie scharf. Doch Draco schüttelte abwehrend der Kopf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er schon mehr gesagt als er wollte.

„Ich habe schon die ganze letzte Zeit mit einem weiteren Angriff gerechnet, doch es ist nichts passiert und Anhaltspunkte für den Täter habe ich auch nicht."

„Was wenn es ein ehemaliger Todesser war? Der sich an dir rächen will. Du warst schließlich die letzten Jahre nicht auffindbar", schlug Draco vor.

„Todesser? Waren das nicht die Anhänger des dunklen Lords?", fragte Amelia und versuchte sich an das Kapitel in Aufstieg und Fall der Dunklen Künste zu erinnern.

Draco nickte nur.

„Ja, es wäre immerhin Möglichkeit", sagte Amelia die noch gar nicht in diese Richtung gedacht hatte. „Aber warum hat er es nur einmal versucht? Ich laufe ständig alleine in der Schule rum." Gedankenverloren lehnte sich Amelia zurück. Ob das möglich wäre? Ob Voldemort ihr selbst noch nach seinem Tod oder Verschwinden das Leben schwer machen würde? Am liebsten hätte sie diese ganze Sache abgehakt. Aber die essentielle Frage war eigentlich: Lebt Lord Voldemort noch?

Mit einem Seufzer setzte sich Amelia wieder aufrecht hin und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf das Buch.

„Es wird sich zeigen. Bis dahin kann ich nur vorbereitet sein.", sagte sie

Einen Moment zögerte sie noch dann wandte sie sich wieder an Draco.

„Wo würdest du versuchen ein auffälliges Haustier loszuwerden?"

Draco sah sie verständnislos an. „Hast du dich mit Eristik gestritten?"

„Ach Unsinn", erwiderte Amelia ärgerlich. Als würde sie jemals ihren Eristik loswerden wollen.

„Naja, ich würde es wahrscheinlich im verbotenen Wald aussetzen", sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Amelia schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn

„Oh natürlich!", rief sie. „Wie konnte mir das nicht einfallen."

Draco schien nun neugierig geworden sein denn er drängte: „Los, erzähl schon."

Amelia hatte schon eine abwehrende Bemerkung auf den Lippen, die Draco sicher bis zum morgigen Tag verscheuchen würde, doch sie schluckte sie wieder runter. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht alleine in den Verbotenen Wald.

Sie bedeutete Draco näher zu rücken und beugte sich ganz nah an ihn heran.

„Ich muss einen Drachen loswerden", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Draco sah sie fassungslos an.

„Einen Drachen?", hauchte er zurück.

„Naja, ich muss ihn erst stehlen und dann in den Verbotenen Wald bringen. Hilfst du mir?", ihre Stimme klang ein bisschen bettelnd.

Draco wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein lautes Johlen sie unterbrach.

„Woohoo", johlte Blaise. Er war gerade mit Daphne in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen.

„Seid ihr nicht etwas zu jung dafür?", fragte Josal McCain der ältere Stiefbruder von Blaise, der hinter den Erstklässlern stand.

Amelia lief rot an als sie bemerkte wie nah sie bei Draco saß und flüsterte etwas das verdächtig nach „Vollidiot" klang.

„Kümmere dich lieber um deine Sachen", schnarrte Draco kalt zurück, rückte jedoch ein Stück von ihr ab. Die drei Slytherins begannen zu lachen.

Draco gab Amelia ein Zeichen und schnell verschwanden sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Solche Idioten", sagte Draco und lehnte sich gegen die Kerkermauer. Wechselte allerdings schnell das Thema: „Wem willst du den Drachen klauen?"

Amelia war dankbar dafür.

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass du es keinem erzählst. Versprich es mir", sagte Amelia.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, doch Amelia beharrt darauf bis Draco ihr das Versprechen gab. Danach erzählte sie ihm von Hagrid und Norbert.

„Was hast du denn mit dem Trampel zu tun?", fragte Draco daraufhin.

Amelia presste missbilligend die Lippen zusammen.

„Er kann uns noch nützlich sein, Draco. Man sollte es sich nicht gleich mit allen verscherzen. Ich will ihm helfen, auch wenn er es nicht gut finden wird", sagte Amelia um Verständnis ringend.

„Was haben wir davon?"

„Du musst mir nicht helfen wenn du nicht willst, dann mache ich es halt alleine", erwiderte sie trotzig. Sie hatte keine guten Argumente. Amelia wollte schon weggehen, doch Draco hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", sagte er.

Amelia sah ihn flehentlich an. „Bitte Draco, ich hab Angst alleine."

Draco machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch und schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht als könne er nicht glauben was er gleich tat.

„Okay, in Ordnung."

Am nächsten Morgen stand Amelia früh auf und fütterte Eristik der es sich vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er schlief oft vor dem Kamin, da es dort kuschelig warm war und Eristik sich sowieso immer über die Kälte in den Verliesen beschwerte.

Amelia gähnte, während sie sich in einen der Sessel fallen ließ und wandte sich ihrer Sternenkarte zu um die Monde des Jupiters zu wiederholen.

Langsam füllte sich der Raum mit Leben. Auf dem Sofa nebenan versuchte Pucey, McCain aufzuwecken der schon den ganzen Morgen dort lag und mucksmäuschenstill vor sich hin schlummerte. Amelia ärgerte sich noch immer über seinen Kommentar am gestrigen Abend.

Mit Erleichterung bemerkte Amelia wie Draco aus dem Jungenschlafsaal kam, so konnte sie endlich diesen langweiligen Mondnamen entkommen. Wen interessierte es schon ob Saturn nun sechzig oder einundsechzig Monde hatte und ob sie nun Pandora, Hyperion, Kiviuq oder Kloschüssel hießen.

Zusammen mit Daphne, Draco und den Anhängseln, auch genannt Vincent und Gregory, ging sie zum Frühstück und hätte sich am liebsten in ihren Frühstückscornflakes ertränkt als sie Pansy Monde aufzählen hörte. Diesmal gehörten sie allerdings zum Uranus der es nur auf schlappe vierundzwanzig Monde brachte. Zum Glück für sie.

Eilig hasteten Draco und Amelia nach dem Unterricht durch die Kerker in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie mussten Vincent und Gregory abhängen.

Endlich vor der Wand angekommen keuchte Draco Familientradition und Amelia rannte schnurstracks in ihren Schlafsaal um den Tarnumhang zu holen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch mal in die Bibliothek gehen um nachzuschauen ob wir noch irgendwas beachten müssen. Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Wir hätten uns wenigstens vorbereiten sollen", sagte Draco noch immer in der Hoffnung, Amelia von ihrem waghalsigen Plan abzubringen. Er hatte sie schon in Zaubertränke genervt und in Verwandlung und nicht zu vergessen in Geschichte der Zauberei.

„Jeden Tag den wir warten, wird Norbert schwerer. Gib ihm noch ein paar Tage und er ist so groß wie ich.", erwiderte Amelia ungehalten. Draco gab ein unwilliges Brummen von sich.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fürchterlich überfüllt und nichts war von der Lernstimmung zu spüren die die letzten Wochen geherrscht hatte. Irgendetwas schien alle in Aufruhr versetzt zu haben, doch die beiden kümmerten sich nicht darum, sondern versuchten nur, sich irgendwie an Vincent und Gregory vorbei zu schmuggeln, was nicht sonderlich schwer viel.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt wie wir Hagrid aus dem Verkehr ziehen?", gab Draco zu bedenken.

Amelia stutzte einen Moment. Darüber hatte sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht.

Draco interpretierte Amelias schweigen richtig.

„Zum Glück denke ich mit, denn im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich mich darum gekümmert", sagte Draco vorwurfsvoll. „Du willst immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand."

„Hat bis jetzt doch auch wunderbar funktioniert. Also, was hast du dir ausgedacht." Fragte sie und sah ihn mit großen unschuldigen Augen an.

Draco kramte etwas aus seinem Umhang hervor und hielt Amelia eine kleine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit vor die Nase.

„Du hast Snape den Trank der lebenden Toten geklaut?", fragte Amelia ungläubig, die so etwas niemals von dem Slytherin erwartet hätte.

Heute als sie zu Zaubertränke gegangen waren, hatte Professor Snape ihnen den Trank der lebenden Toten gezeigt, den eine sechste Klasse gebraut hatte und ihnen daran erklärt wie viel schief gehen konnte. Lediglich an einem Trank hatte er nicht herumgekrittelt und wie Amelia nun feststellte, hatte Draco etwas davon mitgehen lassen.

„Kann es sein, das du deshalb beinah deinen Trank hast anbrennen lassen?", fragte Amelia diabolisch grinsend. „Das passiert dir doch sonst nicht."

„Hey, das ist ungerecht. Da helfe ich dir schon wieder besseren Wissens und du weißt es noch immer nicht zu würdigen."

„Natürlich weiß ich es zu würdigen. Du bist einfach ein Genie. Ich hätte selbst auf die Idee kommen können den Schlaftrank mitzunehmen."

„Weißt du Amelia, manchmal wünsche ich mir so begabt zu sein wie du. Dann wäre alles einfacher. Vater wird sauer sein wenn ich schlechter bin als das Schlammblut und die ist eine fürchterliche Streberin." Draco sah richtig niedergeschlagen aus.

Amelia fühlte mal wieder ihr schlechtes Gewissen in sich aufkommen. Am liebsten hätte sie Draco gesagt, dass sie nicht begabt war, dass sie ganz normal war, aber dann würde sich Draco wahrscheinlich von ihr abwenden und das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Es lief gerade viel zu gut.

Kurz vor der Sperrstunde erreichten sie das Eingangsportal und schlichen sich unter dem Tarnumhang aus dem Schloss. Sie hofften inständig, dass ihr Fehlen nicht auffallen würde. Draco der ein Stück größer war als Amelia spähte ins Innere von Hagrids Hütte und entdeckt den Wildhüter auf der blauen, mittlerweile halbverbrannten Kuscheldecke, wie er seinem Babydrachen ein Schlaflied sang.

„Das ist ja wirklich ein Drache", flüsterte Draco erschrocken.

„Das habe ich dir doch gesagt.", belehrte ihn Amelia und musste über seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck kichern.

„Und wie flößen wir ihm nun den Trank ein?", fragte Draco.

Amelia drängelte sich neben ihn und zog sich etwas am Fensterbrett hoch um ins Innere schielen zu können.

„Steht da nicht irgendwo eine Tasse oder so was? Er war schließlich nicht beim Essen in der Großen Halle", angestrengt spähte sie ins Innere.

„Ja, da steht was. Aber wie sollen wir da dran kommen?

„Hagrid ist so beschäftigt, lass sie einfach rüber schweben", schlug Amelia vor.

„Mach du das", sagte Draco sofort.

„Nein, ich bin viel zu klein, ich sehe sie nicht richtig. Du hast mich doch auch aus Peeves Falle befreit, das klappt schon."

„Du hast dich befreit, ich hab dich nur aufgefangen.", erwiderte Draco.

Amelia sah ihn scharf an doch Draco schien sich geschlagen zu geben.

„Na gut, ich versuche es"

Amelia tippte gegen das Fenster und flüsterte „_Alohomora_." Leise knarrend schob sich der Riegel zurück und sie konnten das Fenster einen Spalt breit öffnen.

Neben ihr atmete Draco einmal tief ein und flüsterte: „_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Unendlich langsam schwebte die Teetasse ein paar Millimeter über den Tisch in ihre Richtung, bis sie sich wieder darauf absetzte. Noch viel zu weit von ihnen entfernt.

Amelia sah wie Draco unter dem Tarnumhang die Lippen zusammen presste und es noch einmal versuchte. Diesmal schaffte er es, die Tasse den kurzen Weg vom Tisch bis zur Fensterbank zu schweben. Draco öffnete mit zitternden Fingern das Fläschchen mit dem Trank.

„Denk daran, nur einen Tropfen. Er soll müde werden aber nicht sofort einschlafen", sagte Amelia

Draco nickte angestrengt und Amelia glaubte man müsse das leichte Schlagen von Glas auf Keramik bis in die Hütte hören.

Doch nichts rührte sich. Hagrid sang nur weiter sein Lied von Old Mother Hubbard mit seiner absolut unmusikalischen Stimme.

Nervös beobachtete Amelia wie Draco die Tasse wieder zurückfliegen ließ, denn gerade hatte sich Hagrid erhoben und tätschelte seinem Drachen noch mal über den Rücken wo sich langsam die ersten scharfen pechschwarzen Zacken herausbildeten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam die Tasse zum stehen und Amelia und Draco atmeten synchron aus.

„Is' da wer?", hörten sie Hagrids Stimme aus dem Inneren der Hütte.

Panisch sahen sie sich an, blieben jedoch unbeweglich stehen.

„Ach ne, hab nur das Fenster offen gelassen, werd schon tattrig", hörten sie Hagrids Stimme von drinnen und sein Knarren verriet ihnen, das das Fenster wieder geschlossen wurde.

Erleichtert ließen sich die beiden ins Gras sinken. Natürlich mit etwas Abstand zur Hütte. Jetzt mussten sie warten bis Hagrid eingeschlafen war.

„Das war knapp", flüsterte Draco erleichtert.

„Ja, und wie", stimmte Amelia zu und sie grinsten einander verstohlen an.

Gemeinsam sahen sie hoch in den dunklen Sternenhimmel und Amelia kamen unwillkürlich die Namen für die Monde des Mars in den Sinn. Irgendwie fand sie es traurig das zwei so kleine Punkte am Himmel mit Schrecken und Furcht assoziiert wurden.

„Amelia?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile.

„Hm?"

„Nimmst du eigentlich an Beltane teil?"

„Beltane?", fragte Amelia und kam sich mal wieder einmal unglaublich dumm vor. Das kam öfters vor wenn Draco etwas aus der Zauberwelt erzählte.

„Das ist ein Fest der Zauberer. Aber nur noch sehr wenige feiern es, sogar von den Reinblütern. Ich durfte bis jetzt auch noch nicht teilnehmen. Meine Eltern haben gesagt erst wenn ich in Hogwarts bin", erklärte Draco mit entrückter Stimme. „Sie sagen es sei etwas ganz besonderes, nicht so wie Weihnachten oder Ostern. Es wird immer am ersten Vollmond nach der Frühjahrstagundnachtgleiche abgehalten, also in drei Tagen."  
Amelia konnte Dracos Lächeln nur erahnen, denn sein Gesicht lag im Schatten des Tarnumhangs und war kaum zu erkennen, obwohl sie so nah nebeneinander saßen.

„Willst du mich denn dabei haben?", fragte Amelia vorsichtig. Vielleicht wollte Draco nicht wirklich das ein Halbblut wie sie, an diesem Zauberfest teilnahm, andererseits warum hätte er sie sonst gefragt.

„Gerne, ehrlich gesagt habe ich ein wenig Angst alleine hinzugehen", gestand Draco zögerlich.

Amelia lächelte in sich hinein. Es tat gut zu hören, das sie nicht die einzige war die vor Sachen Angst hatte.

„Ich komme gerne mit. Danke, dass du gefragt hast."

Nach über einer halben Stunde erlosch endlich das Licht in Hagrids Hütte und die beiden Slytherins wagten es näher zu schleichen. Amelia drückte ihr Ohr gegen die Tür und hörte ein lautes Schnarchen aus dem Inneren. Hagrid war wohl schon in tiefen Schlaf verfallen.

Amelia zog ihren Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch. Leise schlichen sie hinein, was nicht so einfach war, da sie sich den Tarnumhang teilen mussten. In der Hütte war es stockdunkel, nur die Glut im Kamin und ein Streifen Mondlicht der zwischen den Gardinen herein fiel, spendeten spärliches Licht.

Sie gingen zu Norbert hinüber und Amelia ließ den Drachen in ein zur Tragetasche umfunktioniertes Tuch fliegen das Draco hielt.

Zusammen schlichen sie wieder nach draußen und machten einen kurzen Halt an der Eingangstür, wo Amelia das Türschloss zum Schmelzen brachte, so als hätte Norbert es zerstört.

Erleichtert der Hütte entkommen zu sein und den schwersten Teil ihres Plans hinter sich zu haben, liefen sie etwas schneller auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.

„Dann lass ihn uns ablegen und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Draco.

„Wir müssen schon ein Stück rein, sonst findet Hagrid Norbert sofort", widersprach Amelia und steuerte direkt zwischen die Bäume.

Sie liefen eine Weile immer tiefer in den Wald, wobei sie stetig zögerlicher wurden. Der Wald war gewaltig, riesige uralte Bäume erhoben sich auf beiden Seiten und von überall schienen die unterschiedlichsten Geräusche an ihre Ohren zu dringen.

„Hey, Draco, schau mal", sagte Amelia und deutete auf etwas auf dem Boden. „Was das wohl sein mag?"

Draco beugte sich vor und untersuchte etwas silbrig Glänzendes auf dem Boden, wie eine Pfütze flüssigen Silbers. Amelia nahm einen kleinen Ast vom Boden und tauchte ihn in das silbrige Zeug. Etwas davon blieb am Stock haften.

„Sieht aus wie eine Zaubertrankzutat", sagte Draco. „Vielleicht Harz von einem besonderen Baum? Lass uns lieber weiter gehen, Amelia. Mir ist der Wald unheimlich."

„Mir auch", gestand sie.

Zwei Schritte weiter stolperte Amelia über einen Ast. Draco fing sie auf, dabei fiel jedoch das Bündel das Amelia getragen hatte auf den Boden.

Die beiden Slytherins sahen sich einen Moment erschrocken an, dann hörten sie ein Knistern und als sie hinsahen erkannten sie, dass die Tragetasche in Flammen aufgegangen war. Ein kleiner schwarzer Drache glühte sie aus zwei orangeroten Augen förmlich an.

„Nichts wie weg hier!", rief Draco, packte Amelia am Arm und rannte mit ihr los. Irgendwohin, Hauptsache weit weg von dem wütenden Drachenbaby. Sie stolperten über Wurzeln und lose Äste, bis sie irgendwann schwer keuchend inne hielten.

„Glaubst du", keuchte Amelia und lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen einen Baum, „wir haben ihn abgehängt?"

„Keine", keuchte Draco ebenfalls, „Ahnung. Aber lass uns eine Pause machen, ich kann nicht mehr."

Schwer atmend sanken die beiden Slytherins auf den Waldboden um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Okay, und wo lang jetzt?", fragte Amelia die sich als erstes erholt hatte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", erwiderte Draco.

„Na ja, du hast mich schließlich mitgezogen."

Einen Moment sahen sich die Beiden ratlos an und stöhnten resigniert auf. „Sag bloß nicht", fing Amelia an, „wir haben uns verlaufen!", beendete Draco den Satz.

**Nachwort:**

Beltane, ich gebe es zu, ich habe es erfunden (nicht ganz aber in der HP Welt). Aber ganz ehrlich? Ich fand es immer unlogisch das Hexen und Zauberer Weihnachten feiern. Weihnachten ist ein christliches Fest und ich kann mir Hexen und Zauber irgendwie nicht Christlich vorstellen. Ostern wird zum Beispiel nicht gefeiert. Deshalb fragte ich mich was ist mit den alten keltischen Festen? Den Festen die als Hexenfeste verschrien sind. Deshalb hier meine Version. Beltane wäre Harry niemals aufgefallen, weil er stets fern von allen reinblütigen Traditionen war. Deshalb fühle ich mich jetzt nicht schuldig es rein zu erfinden.


	10. Der dunkle Lord

**Kapitel 10 – Der dunkle Lord**

Doch so war es! Sie hatten sich Verlaufen und keine Ahnung mehr wo sie waren.

Schließlich entschlossen sie sich, einfach in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren zurückzulaufen. Wenn sie Norbert noch mal begegnen sollten, dann würden sie sich eben wehren müssen.

„Hey, hast du das gehört?", flüsterte Draco unbehaglich. Amelia nickte. Auch sie hatte es vernommen. Ein ganz leises Rascheln, als würde ein Umhang über den Waldboden schleifen.

Ängstlich schlichen sie weiter und der Wald schien von Schritt zu Schritt bedrohlicher zu werden. Amelia hatte schon lange ihren Zauberstab angezündet und auch Draco hielt mittlerweile einen leuchtenden Zauberstab in der Hand.

Plötzlich blieb Amelia wie erstarrt stehen, sodass Draco fast gegen sie gestolpert wäre.

„Was ist?", zischte er. Doch Amelia hob nur ihre zitternde Hand und zeigte nach vorne. Nun konnte es auch Draco erkennen. Vor ihnen lag ein toter Hirsch. Und aus ihm heraus, wurden Stücke gerissen. Die einen Moment in der Luft schwebten und dann verschwanden. Mal größere, mal kleinere manchmal mehrere auf einmal manchmal nur eines.

In Amelias Innerem bildete sich ein Klumpen und sie wich langsam zurück. Sie wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Draco zupfte Amelia am Ärmel und deutete auf den Boden. Als sie hinsah entdeckte sie jene silbrige Flüssigkeit bei der sie Norbert zurückgelassen hatten, doch an die Lichtung konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Amelia deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung in die die silberne Spur sich zog und war erleichtert zu bemerken, dass sie weg von dem gerissenen Hirsch führte.

„Was glaubst du war das?", fragte Draco leise als sie die Lichtung hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Weiß ich nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es so genau wissen will. Ich will nur noch hier raus. Wenn wir der Spur folgen, kommen wir vielleicht zu der Stelle mit Norbert. Dann finden wir raus."

Draco nickte, zog jedoch den Tarnumhang ein bisschen Näher um sie. Zwischen all den Monstern die dieser Wald beherbergte, erschien ihnen der Tarnumhang wie ihr einziger Schutz. Die silberne Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden wurde mehr, immer dickere Schlieren zogen sich über den Waldboden.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein silbernes, glockenhelles wiehern. Einen Moment stockten sie. Es klang nicht gefährlich, im Gegenteil, dennoch hinterließ es ein Gefühl der Trauer.

Neugierig schlichen sie sich hin und entdeckten etwas so Schönes, Grausames und Trauriges, dass es ihnen die Sprache verschlug.

In Mitten einer Lichtung stand ein Einhorn. Es hatte perlweißes Fell und ein spiralförmiges Horn auf der Stirn, doch aus einer tiefen Wunde floss silbriges Blut. Einen Moment strauchelte es noch, dann stürzte es zu Boden und der Klagelaut brannte sich tief in ihre Herzen. Amelia wollte hinstürzen, dem armen Wesen helfen, doch Draco hielt sie zurück und das keinen Augenblick zu früh. Gerade wollte Amelia aufschreien, dass er sie gehen lassen sollte, als sie etwas an einem Gebüsch entdeckte und erstarrte.

Eine Gestalt kroch über den Boden, stakste wie ein groteskes Untier vermummt in einen Umhang. Einen Zauberumhang.

Ob es sie bemerkt hatte? Amelia flüsterte so leise sie konnte: „_Nox_." Einen Augenblick später tat es ihr Draco gleich.

Das ganze Szenario wurde nun einzig und allein vom Licht des Mondes beschienen und hüllte sie in eine grausame Unwirklichkeit.

Amelia beobachtete wie das Wesen auf das Einhorn zu kroch und seinen Kopf über die klaffende Wunde legte. Mit Entsetzen beobachtete sie wie es trank.

Es trank das Blut des Einhorns und in Amelia kroch die Übelkeit hoch.

Sie hatte es gelesen, über die Wirkung von Einhornblut. In Zaubertränke hatten sie das Horn und die Schweifhaare von Einhörnern benutzt. Doch da Amelia vorgelernt hatte, hatte sie auch zwangsläufig etwas über das verfluchende Blut der Einhörner gelesen. Damals war ihr bei dem Gedanken ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, doch nun erschütterte es sie bis ins Mark.

Amelia musste ein Geräusch von sich gegeben haben, denn Draco drückte ihr die Hand auf den Mund. Doch es war zu spät. Das Wesen wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, Amelia glaubte einen Zauberstab aufblitzen zu sehen bevor sich das Wesen auf sie zu bewegte. Neben ihr wurde Draco unruhig und auch Amelia hielt es nur noch mit Mühe auf ihrem Platz. Andererseits schaffte sie es nicht ihrem Körper zu sagen das er wegrennen sollte, sie war wie erstarrt.

Dann hob das vermummte Wesen den Kopf und Amelia glaubte, dass es sie direkt ansah. Ein gewaltiger Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Kopf, der sich wie ein Meißel direkt aus der Narbe in ihr Inneres zu Hämmern schien. Ein kleiner Schrei entkam ihr und sie stolperte. Beinahe wären sie gestürzt doch Draco drehte sich in genau demselben Moment um, riss Amelia am Arm mit sich und rannte mit ihr und einem hinter sie her flatternden Tarnumhang weg. Weg von dem Ungeheuer, weg von dem toten Einhorn.

Amelia bekam davon kaum etwas mit. Sie nahm nur wahr, dass jemand sie zog, immer weiter und ohne darüber nachzudenken rannte sie mit. Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf raubte ihr fast die Sicht. Einmal glaubte sie einen grünen Blitz gesehen zu haben. Plötzlich stolperte sie. Sie nahm kaum war, wie sie stürzte, dennoch spürte sie, wie sie Dracos Hand verlor.

Dies war der Moment indem etwas Großes über sie sprang. Es stürzte sich auf das Wesen, das sie verfolgt hatte.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und spürte Draco neben sich, der ihr auf half. Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf brannte noch immer, sodass Amelia es kaum schaffte aufzustehen. Halb gelähmt vor Schmerz lehnte sie sich an Draco und bekam nur wie hinter einem Nebelschleier mit, das Draco mit ihr sprach.

Nach ein oder zwei Minuten ließ der Schmerz endlich nach und als Amelia sich umsah, entdeckte sie keine Spur mehr von dem Wesen. Neben ihr stand Draco mit besorgtem Gesicht und ihnen gegenüber stand ein Wesen, halb Pferd halb Mensch, Hagrid hatte von ihnen erzählt, den Sternendeutern die im Verbotenen Wald lebten und aus denen man nie eine genaue Antwort bekam. Ein Zentaur.

Amelia wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie starrte den Zentaur nur an als wäre er eine Erscheinung. Er hatte weißblondes Haar und das goldene Fell eines Palominos.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er sie und Amelia spürte Draco neben sich schwach nicken.

„Sie sollten den Wald verlassen, er ist nicht sicher", sagte der Zentaur und der Blick des magischen Wesens musterte sie sorgfältig. Amelia bemerkte wie seine Augen auf ihrer Narbe verweilten die sich bläulich von ihrer Stirn abhob. „Sie sind die junge Potter. Besonders für Sie ist der Wald nicht sicher."

Amelia nickte schwach und brachte dann schließlich etwas über die Lippen: „Was war das für ein Wesen?"

Doch der Zentaur antwortete nicht. „Mein Name ist Firenze", sagte er nur. Und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als Draco und Amelia ihm nicht folgten, wandte er sich noch einmal um.

„Kommen Sie, ich führe Sie zurück zum Schloss."

Schweigen hüllte sie ein, als sie langsam durch den Verbotenen Wald gingen. Amelia und Draco hatten ihre Zauberstäbe wieder entzündet als Firenze plötzlich das Wort ergriff.

„Wissen Sie wozu Einhornblut gebraucht wird?", fragte Firenze die beiden Zauberer und Amelia bemerkte wie Draco den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es verflucht denjenigen der es trinkt", sagte sie leise. „Selbst wenn jemand nur eine Handbreit vom Tode entfernt ist, wird er am Leben erhalten. Dafür, ab dem Moment da er das Blut trinkt, hat er nur noch ein verfluchtes, halbes Leben."

„Ja, Amelia Potter", sagte Firenze. „Es ist ein furchtbares Verbrechen etwas so reines und schutzloses wie ein Einhorn zu meucheln. Nur jemand der nichts zu verlieren und alles zu gewinnen hat, könnte so etwas tun."

„Doch ist das nicht unnütz?", fragte Amelia. „Was nützt ein verfluchtes Leben. Da wäre es doch besser in Frieden zu sterben."

„Das sehen Sie vielleicht so, Amelia Potter. Was aber, wenn derjenige nur darauf wartet etwas anderes zu bekommen, etwas was ihn mit aller Stärke und Macht zurück bringt.

Wissen Sie was momentan in der Schule aufbewahrt wird?", fragte Firenze und Amelia konnte seine saphirblauen Augen im Mondlicht schimmern sehen.

Zögerlich nickte sie.

„Kennen Sie niemanden der sich seit Jahren wünscht zurückzukehren? Der sich ans Leben klammert in der Hoffnung eines Tages wieder zu erstehen?"

Amelia überlegte einen Moment, doch Draco war schneller.

„Der Dunkle Lord", flüsterte er entsetzt und starrte Firenze an.

Der Zentaur musterte Draco einen Augenblick und nickte dann.

Amelia jedoch packte der Schock. Noch zu genau erinnerte sie sich was Professor McGonagall erzählt hatte, noch zu genau klangen all die leisen Gespräche der Siebtklässler zu ihr herüber wie sie über ihn sprachen. Sie hatten ihn erlebt, in ihrer Kindheit.

Firenze sagte noch etwas doch Amelia hörte ihn kaum. Mit aller Macht riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und hörte den Zentauren nur noch sagen: „… es ziehen dunkle Zeiten auf." Draco nickte darauf und sah Amelia lächelnd an.

Bald darauf wurde der Wald lichter und Amelia erkannte das Schloss vor sich. Erleichtert löschte sie das Licht ihres Zauberstabes, und ließ sich von Draco den Tarnumhang überwerfen. Gerade als Firenze im Wald verschwinden wollte, fiel ihr noch etwas ein. Sofort trat sie einen Schritt unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und lief in die Richtung des Zentauren.

„Firenze?", sagte sie etwas lauter und der Zentaur drehte sich noch einmal um. „Danke, dass du uns gerettet hast." Gemächlich drehte sich das magische Wesen wieder um und verschwand im Dunkel des Verbotenen Waldes.

Amelia indes ging mit Draco Richtung Hogwarts.

Kurz blieb sie stehen und betrachtete das gewaltige Schloss. Irgendwo dort war der Stein der Weisen, und irgendwo dort war Voldemort, auf der Suche nach ihr.

Leise schlichen sie durch die Gänge und atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie endlich im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren.

„Wo kommt ihr her?", hörten sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme von Kamin. Amelia beeilte sich ihren Tarnumhang zu verstecken und Draco erwiderte.

„Was machst du denn noch so spät hier, Blaise?"

„Kann nicht schlafen.", erwiderte der Junge und Amelia bemerkte das er erschreckend blass war.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte sie besorgt und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel. Draco kam ebenfalls zu ihnen rüber und setzte sich auf die Armlehne. Auch er schien bemerkt zu haben das Blaise irgendwie seltsam aussah. Sein Gesicht war gerötet als hätte er stundenlang geweint.

„Habt ihr es nicht mitbekommen?" Draco und Amelia schüttelten beide synchron die Köpfe.

Blaise lachte hohl auf. „Wo wart ihr denn den ganzen Tag? Seid ihr schlafgewandelt?"

Die beiden Slytherins sahen sich schuldbewusst an. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag gegrübelt wie sie Norbert loswerden könnten. So richtig hatten sie auf nichts geachtet.

„Josal hat sich umgebracht", sagte Blaise tonlos.

Amelia starrte ihren Klassenkameraden perplex an. Das konnte doch nicht sein, gestern war er doch noch so fröhlich gewesen und hatte sie geärgert.

„Wirklich?", fragte Amelia und Blaise nickte betrübt.

„Weiß man warum?", fragte Draco gefasst.

Blaise sah wirklich unglücklich aus. „Er hat einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen. Darin stand, das er seinen Vater, meinen Stiefvater, umgebracht hat und weil er mit der Schuld nicht leben konnte, hat er sich angeblich selbst ein Ende gesetzt."

Amelia erinnerte sich daran, gehört zu haben, das der Stiefvater von Blaise um Weihnachten rum gestorben war, hatte aber anderes im Kopf gehabt, als sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Blaise selbst war aber auch nicht sonderlich getroffen gewesen, sodass der Konfrontationspunkt mit dem Thema sehr gering gewesen war.

„Aber das glaube ich nicht. Josal hat seinen Vater zwar nie sonderlich gemocht, aber er hätte ihn doch nicht umgebracht. Er hatte keinen Grund!" Blaise sank wie ein Häuflein Elend auf dem Sofa zusammen und Amelia bekam ein bisschen Mitleid. Blaise hatte zwar seinen Stiefvater nie sonderlich gemocht, aber an McCain hatte er gehangen. Sie waren unzertrennlich gewesen, obwohl sie mehr als zwei Jahre auseinander lagen.

Nachdenklich stand Amelia auf und kniete sich neben Eristik, der vor dem Kamin lag.

Blaise und Draco beobachteten beide fasziniert wie Amelia vor dem Kamin kniete und Parsel sprach. Es hatte irgendwie etwas Unnatürliches an sich wie sie die Schlange anfauchte. Die Köpfe schienen miteinander zu streiten und es dauerte ziemlich lange bis Amelia jedem der drei Köpfe einen Kuss auf die Nase drücke und aufstand.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Draco. Amelia seufzte schwer. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach ins Bett gegangen und hätte sich irgendwann anders um Verschwörungen gekümmert.

„McCain hat sich selbst umgebracht. Er hat das Gift gestern Abend eingenommen", sagte Amelia und ließ sich zurück in den Sessel sinken. Blaise sackte in sich zusammen, stumme Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht.

„Er hat es nicht freiwillig getan.", fügte sie hinzu. Sie hatte manchmal ein zu weiches Herz.

Einen Moment überlegte sie ob sie ihm den Rest auch noch erzählen sollte, entschied sich aber besser dagegen. Keiner verdiente es seine Eltern zu verlieren und alleine zu sein. Sollten die Eltern auch noch so schlecht sein.

„Wer hat ihn ermordet?", sagte Blaise und sprang auf.

„Blaise wenn du dir selbst einen Gefallen tun willst, frag nicht danach, versuche nicht es herauszufinden. Sage niemandem, dass du es überhaupt weißt. Es könnte geschehen, dass du ihm sonst sehr bald nachfolgst und das möchte ich nicht", sagte Amelia uns sah ihn scharf an.

Sie stand auf, legte beide Hände auf Blaises Schultern und drückte ihn wieder in den Sessel. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß du willst das jetzt nicht hören, aber du bist jetzt aufgewühlt und wütend. Wenn ich dir jetzt sage was passiert ist, würdest du bestimmt irgendwas Dummes machen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es dir erzählen werde. Wenn die Narbe nicht mehr so frisch ist."

„Das ist Unsinn!", fuhr Blaise auf. „Ich will Gerechtigkeit, ich will Rache! Derjenige soll dafür büßen, was er Josal angetan hat!"

Blaise zog seinen Zauberstab. „Du sagst es mir sofort!"

Draco sprang auf, doch Amelia war schneller. „Stupor!" Er roter Strahl verließ ihren Zauberstab und Blaise viel bewusstlos zurück aufs Sofa.

„Ach Blaise, ich wollte doch nur nett sein.", sagte Amelia betrübt.

„Wow", kommentierte Draco. Amelia schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

Sie steckte Blaise Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren.

„Es tut mir leid Blaise, aber ich will dir dein Leben nicht versauen. Obliviate."

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Draco.

„Ich habe sein Gedächtnis verändert. Das hier bleibt unter uns okay?", sagte Amelia und sah Draco scharf an der nur nickte.

„Weißt du wirklich wer McCain umgebracht hat?"

Amelia nickte und wandte sich Richtung Ausgang, „Komm her und benimm dich als seien wir gerade erst gekommen.", ordnete sie an. Draco nickte und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Enervate"

Blaise schlug die Augen auf. Einen Moment sah er verschwommen in die Luft bevor er sich ihnen zuwandte.

„Wo kommt ihr her?", fragte er sie.

„Es tut mir Leid, das mit McCain", sagte Amelia und ging mit besorgtem Blick auf Blaise zu. Dieser senkte den Blick.

„Selbstmord, ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen", flüsterte er und eine Träne tropfte auf seine Hand.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen", sagte Draco und kam auf sie zu.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", erwiderte Blaise. „Lasst mich einfach nur hier sitzen, okay?"

Am nächsten Tag erschien Hagrid nicht in der großen Halle zum Frühstück und auch die nächsten Tage war er nirgends zu sehen.

Amelia hatte jedoch seit der gestrigen Nacht ganz andere Sorgen. Ihre Narbe brannte und die gestrige Begegnung hatte ihr schmerzlich in Erinnerung gerufen, warum sie berühmt war.

„Draco, glaubst du Professor Snape arbeitet für den Dunklen Lord?", fragte sie kleinlaut als sie zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und die Zutaten des Vergesslichkeitstranks durchgingen. Draco sah von seinem Pergament auf und musterte Amelia nachdenklich.

„Es könnte sein, schließlich ist er ein Slytherin. Viele Slytherins wurden zu Todessern", antwortete er zögerlich. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl als würde er nicht alles sagen.

„Ja…" Ein eiskalter Klumpen breitete sich in ihr aus.

„Deshalb war es auch so eine Überraschung, dass gerade du zu uns gekommen bist. Von allen Häusern. Ausgerechnet in das Haus, in dem die meisten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords waren."

Amelia biss sich auf die Lippen. Gehörte sie hier etwa nicht hin? Sollte sie besser in einem anderen Haus sein? Nicht in dem Haus in dem Todesser gewesen waren?

„Aber ich freue mich, dass du in Slytherins bist. Okay, ohne dich käme ich vielleicht in weniger Schwierigkeiten, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich auch bedeutend schlechter in Verwandlung wäre", lachte Draco und Amelia fühlte sich gleichzeitig etwas besser und auch schlechter. Verwandlung war ein Fach das ihr wirklich lag. Sie hatte ein Händchen dafür.

„Aber was glaubst du nun? Ist es wirklich Professor Snape, der den Stein für den Dunklen Lord will? Ich kann es irgendwie gar nicht glauben", kam Amelia zum Thema zurück.

„Ich würde ihm alles zutrauen. Er schließlich ein Slytherin. In Slytherin kannst du nur deinen Freunden vertrauen, denen dafür aber umso mehr."

„Ich weiß, trotzdem… Mein Gefühl und mein Kopf sagen mir verschiedene Dinge. Letztendlich werde ich jedoch abwarten und sehen was passiert", entschloss sich Amelia. „ich werde nicht handeln bevor ich gezwungen werde." Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Zaubertrankliste zu.

„Wollen wir nicht jemandem Bescheid sagen? Einem anderen Lehrer oder dem Oberzausel Dumbledore persönlich", merke Draco an, doch Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wenn es nicht sein muss will ich Professor Snape nicht in Misskredit bringen. Es kann auch sein, das wir uns irren und ihn dann als Todesser zu bezeichnen, nein, das will ich nicht."

„Wenn du meinst, ich finde es wäre klüger."

„Vielleicht. Wenn es sein muss werden wir zu einem Lehrer gehen und ihm unsere Vermutung mitteilen. Der Dunkle Lord darf auf keinen Fall wieder auferstehen. Das würde meinen Tod bedeuten", sagte Amelia seufzend und lehnte den Kopf zurück.

„Warum das? Was wenn du dich mit ihm verbünden würdest? Du wirst einmal eine mächtige Hexe werden."

Amelia lachte höhnisch.

„Er hat meine Eltern umgebracht, Draco und hat auch versucht mich umzubringen. Nicht nur einmal sondern mittlerweile zwei Mal. Das letzte Mal vor nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden. Glaubst du wirklich, er würde mir die Hand reichen wenn ich zu ihm hingehen würde und sagen, dass ich seine Idee toll finde? Meine Mutter war ein Schlammblut, ich bin noch nicht mal reinblütig. Er wird mich töten, das ist so sicher wie das Merlin einen Bart hatte."

Draco schluckte. „Du hast Recht", gab er zu. „Aber mach dir nichts draus das du ein Halbblut bist, du bist trotzdem die beste Hexe unseres Jahrganges. Sieh dir mal Longbottom an, kaum zu glauben, dass der reinblütig ist, so wie der mit den Schlammblütern rumhängt. Ich halte dich für eine viel bessere Hexe als die meisten anderen in Hogwarts und das nicht nur von deinen Fähigkeiten her."

Amelia schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile vor sich hin, bis Draco abermals die Stille durchbrach und etwas ansprach was ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte.

„Amelia", flüsterte er leise und diese sah ihn aufmerksam an, „sind wir wirklich dem Dunklen Lord begegnet?"

Amelia stockte einen Moment. War diese Gestalt im Wald wirklich Lord Voldemort gewesen? Der mächtigste schwarze Magier aller Zeiten der Hunderte getötet hatte? Irgendwie, jetzt im Nachhinein, hatte er gar nicht so schrecklich gewirkt wie erwartet.

„Ja, ich glaube schon", antwortete sie zögerlich.

„Irgendwie seltsam oder? Einem Toten oder einer Legende zu begegnen meine ich."

Amelia zuckte die Schultern. Ihr fehlte die Verbindung, die Draco durch die Zauberwelt zu ihm hatte. Für sie war Voldemort der Mörder ihrer Eltern, über den sie viele Geschichten gehört hatte. Eine grausamer als die andere und doch auch gute Dinge waren zu hören gewesen. Dass er etwas hatte verändern wollen. Etwas gegen die Muggel hatte tun wollen. Die Hexen und Zauberer befreien und aus ihren Verstecken führen. In diesem Moment fragte sich Amelia was Lord Voldemort eigentlich für Draco bedeutete. Er, der er von klein auf in einer mächtigen reinblütigen Familie aufgewachsen war. Wie stand er zu Voldemort?

„Das mag jetzt zwar vermessen klingen, aber bin ich dir etwa nicht Legende genug?", fragte Amelia scherzhaft und auch Draco musste lachen.

„Tja, wo Amelia Potter ist, wimmelt es nur so von Legenden, Gerüchten und Geheimnissen. Glaub mir, in kein anderes Haus hättest du gepasst, denn für Revenclaw bist du einfach zu Slytherin." Ein schelmisches Grinsen glitt über Dracos Züge und auch Amelia musste kichern.

**Nachwort:**

Blaise… Ich weiß nicht ob Amelia jetzt ein guter oder ein böser Mensch ist. Es ist bestimmt nicht richtig. Aber es wird noch eine Rolle spielen. So viel voraus gesagt. Ich glaube diese Szene mit Blaise ist wegweisend für die Zukunft. Auf die ein oder andere Weise.


	11. Beltane

**Kapitel 11 - Beltane**

Beltane, endlich war es soweit. Draco war schon den ganzen Tag aufgeregt gewesen und gegen Abend hatte die Nervosität auch auf Amelia abgefärbt. Ein bisschen hatte sie sich darüber schlau machen wollen, was Beltane nun wirklich bedeutete, aber in all den Büchern die sie gefunden hatte, wurde es so dargestellt, als würde niemand mehr dieses magische Fest feiern.

Zusammen saßen Draco und Amelia im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten darauf, dass sie endlich gehen würden. Beltane wird im Freien gefeiert hatte Draco erzählt und so hatte Amelia sich überreden lassen vorher noch mal in einer Partie Zauberschach gegen ihn zu verlieren. Sie fand es immer deprimierend wenn alle ihre Figuren von Dracos Figuren vom Schachfeld geschleift wurden. Deshalb löste sie später auch Theodor ab, der mit Draco zusammen im Schach-Club war. Sonst war nur noch Daphne aus ihrem Jahrgang da. Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich immer mehr, bis nur noch vielleicht sechzehn Schüler übrig waren. Amelia wusste, dass so gut wie alle von ihnen alten reinblütigen Zauberfamilien angehörten soweit sie Draco richtig zugehört hatte. Sie bildete die einzige Ausnahme.

Um halb zwölf kam Bewegung in die Schüler. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg nach Oben. In der gewaltigen Vorhalle blieben sie stehen und Amelia fragte sich, worauf sie warteten, als sie plötzlich Stimmen von oberhalb der Treppen hörte. Als sie nach oben blickte, sah sie eine kleine Gruppe Revenclaws, die auf sie zukam. Es waren bedeutend weniger als aus Slytherin. Vielleicht acht Schüler. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, dann kamen noch drei Schüler hinzu. Amelia erkannte, dass sie aus Gryffindor sein mussten.

In der Halle war es ungewöhnlich still, obwohl sich relativ viele Schüler hier befanden, schwiegen die Meisten und nur hier und da waren leise Gesprächsfetzen zu hören. Amelia wandte sich zu den Kerkern. Nun fehlte nur noch Hufflepuff. Irgendwie hatte sie gar nicht daran gedacht, dass auch Schüler der anderen Häuser an Beltane teilnehmen könnten, umso überraschter war sie nun, als sie ein dutzend Hufflepuffs heraufkommen sah. Das Schlosstor öffnete sich auf magische Weise und Amelia war überrascht Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin zu erkennen, die der kleinen Schülergruppe voran, auf die Ländereien hinaus trat.

Sie bildeten einen großen Kreis und Amelia sah Draco seine Nervosität an. Sie selbst fühlte sich nicht halb so nervös. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber vielleicht lag es daran, das Draco sowieso keine Ahnung hatte was genau jetzt passieren würde und Amelia deswegen auch nichts falsch machen konnte.

Gerade fragte sie sich was als nächstes passieren würde, als alle begann sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Amelia wunderte sich noch einen Moment ob das nicht viel zu kalt wäre, bevor sie es ihnen gleich tat. Als sie wieder stand, spürte sie das kalte Gras an ihren Füßen kleben. Der Vollmond, der hoch über ihnen stand, strahlte auf sie herab und ließ sie sogar die Gesichter der ihr gegenüberstehenden Personen sehen. Irgendwie kribbelte es in ihr. Ohne ein Wort und dennoch fast synchron legten alle ihre Hände aufeinander, verschränkten die Finger und schlossen den Kreis. Zu ihrer Rechten stand Draco und lächelte nun auch irgendwie befreit. Zu ihrer Linken stand ein älteres Mädchen, Amelia achtete nicht darauf aus welchem Haus sie war. Heute war es egal.

Irgendjemand begann eine Melodie zu summen und langsam vielen immer mehr mit ein. Zwei Mal wiederholte sich die Melodie, bevor auch Amelia sich ihr anschloss. Immer und immer wieder dieselben Töne, dann begannen Stimmen zu Singen, Wörter in einer Sprache die sie nicht kannte. Amelia hätte sie nie außer an solchen Momenten zu wiederholen gewusst und doch gingen ihr die fremden Worte nach einiger Zeit selbst von den Lippen, als hätte sie sie schon tausend Mal gesprochen. Ein Kribbeln lief von der kalten Erde durch ihre Füße, kroch ihre Beine hinauf, durch ihren Oberkörper stieg ihr zu Kopf. Verbannte das Brennen der Narbe, die sie seit dem Verbotenen Wald quälte, aus ihren Gedanken und Magie kroch durch ihre Arme, weiter bis sie auf andere Magie stieß und sich mit ihr verbündete.

Sie fühlte sich wohl, einfach nur wohl. Ihre Magie waberte durch ihren Körper und Amelia hätte nicht sagen können, ob es Traum oder Realität war, was sie durchlebte. Alles in ihr schrie: Du bist eine Hexe.

Ganz kurz glaubte sie, eine kleine Dissonanz in ihrem Inneren zu spüren, aber sie war so schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen war. Aus ganzer Seele sprach, nein, sang sie die Worte die sich mit einem Chor anderer Stimmen vermischte. Mehr Stimmen als hier auf der Wiese erklingen konnten, aber darum kümmerte sie sich nicht. Ihre Magie begann sie zu lenken, ihr kleine Anleitungen zuzuflüstern und Amelia setzte sich in Bewegung. Bewegte sich im Kreis, die Augen geöffnet und doch sah sie nichts, spürte nur eine unglaubliche Kraft durch ihren Körper pulsieren.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie sich bewegten, wie lange sie sangen. Es könnten Jahre gewesen sein oder doch nur ein Atemzug. Es war ihr in dem Moment auch gleichgültig. Ihre Stimmen trafen sich noch ein letztes Mal zu einem machtvollen letzten Wort, berührten, rangen, kämpften, verklangen und zurück blieb Stille.

Eine so allumfassende Stille, dass sie einen Moment schwer auf der Seele lastete, bevor sie sich in Freude, Lebendigkeit, Kraft und noch etwas anderes, etwas unidentifizierbares verwandelte. Die Hände lösten sich, die Magie kehrte zurück in ihre alten, eingesperrten Formen und der Zauber des uralten Rituals verblasste. Nur ein kleiner Schimmer blieb zurück, übermächtiger noch, als alles was Amelia jemals gefühlt hatte. Es war wie pures Glück.

Amelia wusste nicht, wie sie zurück ins Schloss gekommen war, eigentlich wusste sie gar nichts mehr als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Nur ein schwaches diffuses Gefühl von Magie und Glück war geblieben. Ihr war nie bewusster gewesen eine Hexe zu sein als in diesem Moment.

Angestrengt versuchte sie sich an die zurückliegende Nacht zu erinnern. Aber es fiel schwer. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu Beltane gegangen zu sein. Noch wie sie gesungen hatten, aber alles danach verschwamm im Nebel. So war sie auch einen Moment erstaunt, als sie auf dem Sofa im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum aufwachte. Mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß schlief Daphne und Theodor und Draco teilten sich einen Sessel.

Amelia musste schlucken als sie sich umsah. Auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sofa lag Anka Macmillan, eine Vertrauensschülerin, sie war nackt. Auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa schnarchte ein Junge. Amelia schluckte. Das war also Beltane.

Amelia fühlte sich in den nächsten Tagen seltsam ausgeruht und erfrischt. Ihr Kopf schien so klar zu sein wie noch nie und die Zauber gingen ihr alle leicht von der Hand. Beltane hatte sie mit einer nie gekannten inneren Kraft erfüllt.

Am nächsten Freitag begann sie mit Snape ihre Einweisung in die Okklumentik und sie übertraf all seine Erwartungen.

Doch kein schönes Gefühl hält ewig an, so holte auch Amelia irgendwann der Prüfungsstress wieder ein. Jede freie Minute nutzen die Schüler zum lernen und Amelia hätte sich die doppelte Zeit von allen anderen gewünscht, schließlich brauchte sie besonders gute Resultate.

Zu allem Überfluss krochen in den Momenten die sie im Bett lag und ihre Gedanken mal nicht beim Schulstoff oder Okklumentik verweilten, Ängste in ihr hoch. Manchmal hätte sie sich gewünscht nie herausgefunden zu haben, das Voldemort hinter dem Stein der Weisen her war. Kurz nach Beltane hatte ihre Narbe wieder angefangen zu brennen und der stechende Schmerz erinnerte sie wie ein Mahnmal daran, Voldemort nicht zu vergessen.

Wie hätte sie es schon gekonnt, immer wenn sie Professor Snape sah, fragte sie sich, ob er womöglich der Todesser war, der hinter dem Anschlag auf ihr Leben im Gewächshaus stand. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, sie wollte es nicht glauben. Doch Professor Snape schien nichts von ihren Zweifeln mitzubekommen trotz aller Okklumentikübungen. Er schaffte es nicht mal ein Bild aus ihrem Geist heraus zu zerren.

Ein paar Mal erwischte Amelia sich wie sie Draco dazu überredete mit ihr in den dritten Stock zu gehen um zu schauen ob Fluffy noch zu hören war. Draco kam zu ihrem Erstaunen mit sehr wenig Gegenwehr mit. Vincent und Gregory hingegen fragten immer was sie hier wollte, ebenso wie Daphne, die ihnen einmal gefolgt war. Sie hatte ihr gesagt sie sei neugierig, was dort wohl dahinter wäre, wollte aber nicht das Risiko eingehen nachzuschauen.

Die Prüfungen zogen sich wie zäher Kaugummi dahin. Die Klassensäle waren unerträglich heiß und das Wetter wurde von Tag zu Tag wärmer und einladender, sodass sie keine Lust hatte den Stoff zu wiederholen.

Es gab schriftliche und praktische Aufgaben. Die praktischen waren, laut Amelia um ein vielfaches leichter. Sie fand es zwar schon etwas albern eine Ananas Stepptanzen zu lassen, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, ihrer einen besonders flotten Schritt zu verpassen und in Verwandlung, einem ihrer Lieblingsfächer überreichte sie Professor McGonagall fröhlich eine ehemalige Maus die nun Form und Konsistenz einer Schnupftabakdose angenommen hatte. Sie hatte sie mit hübschen kleinen Löwen in Rot und Gold verziert, da Professor McGonagall Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war. In Zaubertränke war sie erleichtert, dass sie nicht vorher den Trank eingenommen hatte, den sie brauen sollten, da ihr die Formel für den Vergesslichkeitstrank fast abhanden gekommen wäre.

Während der Prüfungen schlief Amelia schlecht, und ein Traum schien sich immer wieder zu wiederholen. Sie träumte, dass sie in der Prüfung für Geschichte der Zauberei saß, ihrem mit Abstand am meist gehassten Fach, Professor Snape stand da und fragte sie warum sie es nicht konnte, dann griff er nach ihr und Amelia wachte mit einem grünen Lichtblitz auf. Immer wenn sie diesen Traum hatte, konnte sie die ganze Nacht danach nicht schlafen und verkroch sich in ihren Wiederholungen, was nur dazu führte das Daphne wach wurde und sie wieder ins Bett schleifte mit der Begründung, dass sie sich mit ihrer Prüfungsangst nicht so anstellen solle. Pansy hatte da schon mehr Verständnis, sie schenkte ihr manchmal einen ihrer selbstgebackenen Schokokekse, die waren köstlich.

Für die theoretischen Aufgaben bekamen sie spezielle Federn die gegen Schummeln behext waren und Amelia ärgerte sich sehr darüber. In Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste machte es ihr nichts aus, doch in ihrer letzten Prüfung, vor der Amelia am meisten Angst gehabt hatte, hätte sie liebend gerne bei Draco abgeschrieben. Draco war zu Amelias absolutem Unverständnis gut in Geschichte der Zauberei. Sie aber konnte sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als nach jeder Stunde Professor Binns eintönigem Gefasel zu entkommen.

Nach der letzten Prüfung hatte Amelia zwar ein richtig mieses Gefühl und war sich sicher, durchgefallen zu sein, aber darüber würde sie erst in einer Woche nachdenken, wenn sie ihre Ergebnisse bekamen. Auf dem Weg aus dem Prüfungssaal entdeckte sie Draco der dem Lahmarsch Longbottom eine der Anti-Schummelfedern in die offene Tasche steckte. Longbottom schaffte es nicht mal zur Tür, bis Professor Flittwick es entdeckte und ihn ordentlich zusammenstauchte. Die Slytherins lachten.

Aber die Prüfungen waren geschafft und Amelia erlaubte es sich, sich etwas auszuruhen. So schlenderte sie mit den anderen Slytherin Erstklässler nach draußen an den See. Nur Theodor machte sich mal wieder Abspenstig. Amelia legte sich ins Gras und schloss die Augen. Ihre Narbe brannte und sie hatte das Gefühl als wäre das Brennen noch intensiver geworden, desto länger der Tag andauerte. Zu allem Überfluss hörte sie neben sich auch noch Pansy, Daphne und Millicent rumquietschen.

„Bring sie um", flüsterte sie leise.

„Hm?", brummte Draco neben ihr. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Bring sie um", zischte Amelia und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der drei Mädchen.

Von Draco war ein verdruckstes Lachen zu hören. Dann wurde er aber schnell wieder ernst.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, die Prüfungen sind doch vorbei. Entspann dich. Oder machst du dir Sorgen wegen deiner Verwandten?"

Amelia setzte sich auf uns schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist etwas anderes. Ich habe das Gefühl bald passiert etwas Furchtbares", mit besorgter Miene sah sie Draco fest an. „Meine Narbe brennt, schon seit wir im Wald waren und heute ist es irgendwie besonders schlimm."

„Glaubst du, es passiert bald etwas?", fragte Draco

Amelia verfolgte nachdenklich den Flug einer Eule.

„Ja."

Amelia legte sich wieder ins Gras, konnte aber keine Ruhe finden. Selbst als sie versuchte ihre Okklumentikübungen zu machen, brauchte sie ungewöhnlich lange.

„Ich muss mit Dumbledore sprechen", sagte Amelia plötzlich und setzte sich auf.

„Was?", fragte Draco perplex.

Amelia wandte sich Draco mit durchdringendem Blick an und senkte die Stimme damit die anderen Slytherins sie nicht verstehen konnten.

„Draco, ich vertraue Professor Snape, ich kann einfach nicht anders, aber ich will mich nicht täuschen lassen. Denn ich vertraue auch deinem Urteil. Du sagst, Professor Snape sei nicht zu trauen und du weißt etwas über ihn das du nicht verraten willst."

Draco schien etwas sagen zu wollen doch Amelia unterbrach ihn und fuhr fort.

„Du brauchst es mir auch nicht sagen, denn ich weiß nicht ob ich es wirklich wissen will. Tatsache ist, das ich sterben werde sollte der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstehen und ich will nicht sterben. Deshalb muss ich mit Dumbledore reden. Weil er der einzige ist, der den Dunklen Lord aufhalten kann."

Draco sah sie nur perplex an musterte ihren entschlossenen Blick und nickte.

„Gut."

Amelia machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss und Draco folgte ihr.

„Du brauchst nicht mitzukommen", sagte sie, aber Draco ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. In der Eingangshalle blieben sie ratlos stehen.

„Weißt du wo Dumbledores Büro ist?", fragte Amelia irritiert und sah sich um als würde irgendwo ein Schild auftauchen das ihnen den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro wies. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich habe Flint mal von dort kommen sehen als er sich beim Schulleiter melden sollte", sagte er und deutete die Treppen hoch. Amelia nickte und schon liefen sie die Treppen hoch, ohne wirklich zu wissen wohin sie wollten. Auf halbem Weg einen Korridor entlang, kam ihnen Professor Flitwick entgegen.

„Na, ihr beiden? Wollt ihr nicht raus gehen und das schöne Wetter genießen?", quiekte der kleine Professor vergnügt.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Flitwick, aber wir müssen sehr dringend Professor Dumbledore sprechen", sagte Draco und Amelia nickte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Professor Dumbledore ist zurzeit nicht auf Hogwarts, aber er wird in ein paar Tagen sicher wieder da sein. Er bekam eine Eule und hat Hogwarts soeben verlassen. Aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Professor Flitwick.

Amelia und Draco warfen sich einen unruhigen Blick zu.

„Ist Professor Dumbledore häufiger außerhalb der Schule?"

„Unser Schulleiter ist ein sehr beschäftigter Mann. Es kann durchaus vorkommen das er noch andere Verpflichtungen hat.", erwiderte der kleine Professor.

„Professor bitte, hat Dumbledore die letzten Wochen schon mal Hogwarts verlassen?", drängte Amelia.

„Jetzt aber genug! Was Professor Dumbledore tut, geht nur ihn etwas an. Gehen Sie zurück nach draußen die Prüfungen sind vorbei und es ist herrliches Wetter."

Draco und Amelia trollten sich wieder Richtung Ländereien.

„Das war ein Reinfall", sagte Draco.

„Ziemlich", gab Amelia zu.

„Glaubst du, er stielt den Stein heute?", fragte Draco und Amelia blieb stehen. Dieser Gedanke war ihr noch gar nicht gekommen.

„Warum ausgerechnet heute?", fragte sie.

„Dumbledore ist weg. Auch wenn er ein muggelliebender Schwachkopf ist, er ist noch immer ein mächtiger Zauberer. Vielleicht hat Snape den Brief geschickt um ihn wegzulocken", erklärte Draco besorgt.

„Gehen wir zu Snape", sagte Amelia. „Wenn er da ist, dann wissen wir das alles gut ist und wenn nicht…"

„Dann gehen wir zu einem anderen Lehrer", beendete Draco den Satz.

Amelia erwiderte nichts sondern beeilte sich nur in die Kerker zu kommen. Die Tür zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer war verschlossen, doch Amelia steuerte schnurstracks auf das Büro des Professors zu.

Sie klopften. Nichts Geschah. Amelia versuchte es noch einmal.

„Und was wenn er bereits beim Stein ist?"

„Das glaube ich nicht… hoffe ich nicht", seufzte Amelia.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief Daphne als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. „Ich habe euch überall gesucht. Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwa eine dunkle Ecke gesucht."

Doch weder Draco noch Amelia sagten etwas dazu, sondern ließen sich mit langen Gesichtern auf ein paar Sessel plumpsen.

Beim Abendessen war Professor Snape jedoch auch nicht. Nun konnte Amelia sich nicht länger heraus reden. Sie musste der Tatsache ins Auge blicken, das Snape sie verraten hatte. Mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung verdrängte sie die Tränen.

„Gehen wir zu einem anderen Lehrer?", fragte Draco doch Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was sollen wir denen erzählen? Wir haben keine Beweise. Dass meine Narbe brennt können sie nicht spüren, dass wir im Verbotenen Wald waren, können wir ihnen nicht sagen, wir dürften nicht mal vom Stein der Weisen wissen", sagte Amelia.

Amelia schloss wieder die Augen. Sie leerte Ihren Geist und plötzlich fühlte es sich so an, als sei sie in einer anderen Ebne angekommen. Sie konnte Draco Angst fast körperlich spüren.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie wieder die Augen.

„Ich gehe in den dritten Stock.", sagte Amelia wild entschlossen, doch Draco sah sie entgeistert an.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns?", schnappte er und tat so, als wolle er nach Amelias Temperatur fühlen.

„Lass das, mir geht es gut. Ich gehe hin und versuche mit Professor Snape zu reden. Vielleicht kann etwas bewirken und du schreibst Dumbledore einen Brief. Schick ihn mit Beatrix weg. Sag ihm einfach nur, dass der Dunkle Lord den Stein der Weisen stehlen will. Schreib aber nicht wen wir vermuten", bestimmte Amelia

„Das geht nicht!", protestierte Draco.

„Dann schicke ich den Brief eben selbst." Mit diesen Worten stürmte Amelia davon und als Draco nach ihr um die nächste Ecke bog war sie verschwunden.

**Nachwort:**

Ich glaube irgendwie Draco ist mit Amelia als Freundin vollkommen überfordert. Immer macht sie gefährliche Sachen und er lässt sich mit hineinziehen, weil er zu stolz zum Kneifen ist. Angst hat er trotzdem und versucht sie immer zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ob ihm das wohl jemals gelingt?


	12. Ein Weg zu zweit

**Kapitel 12 – Ein Weg zu zweit**

Amelia rannte so schnell wie möglich durch den Geheimgang den ihr Graham in den Weihnachtsferien gezeigt hatte und schnappte sich Tinte, Feder und ihren Tarnumhang. Schwer atmend drehte sie sich um und spurtete nun zur Eulerei die sich in einem der Türme befand. Dort kritzelte sie eine Notiz für Dumbledore auf einen Zettel und gab ihn Dracos Adlereule Beatrix zusammen mit einem Eulenkeks als Bestechungsgeschenk, damit sie sich besonders anstrengte. Sollte sie versagen, so könnte wenigstens Dumbledore Voldemort aufhalten. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie die wunderschöne Adlereule davonfliegen sah, der erste Teil war geschafft.

Etwas zögerlicher näherte sie sich dem dritten Stock und zu ihrem Entsetzen bemerkte sie, das die Tür nur angelehnt war. Also hatte Draco doch Recht und Professor Snape war schon hier.

Amelia drückte die Tür ein Stückchen auf, als sie plötzlich etwas von der Seite anrempelte und umwarf.

„Hab ich dich!", triumphierte Draco, als er sie auf den Boden drückte und ihr die Kapuze des Tarnumhangs von Kopf riss.

„Was machst du hier! Du solltest schon lange im Bett liegen", fauchte Amelia. „Du wirst mich sowieso nicht davon abhalten."

„Das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor", sagte Draco gekränkt und setzte sich auf, „aber ich kann dich doch unmöglich alleine gehen lassen. Wenn dir etwas passiert wäre es meine Schuld."

Draco stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Kleidung. Dann reichte er Amelia, die noch immer verdattert auf dem Boden saß, die Hand.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht ich würde eine Freundin alleine ins Unglück rennen lassen? Du brauchst mich"

Amelia konnte ein schelmisches Blitzen in den Augen erkennen, aber sie wusste von der tiefen Angst die sie in ihm gespürt hatte. Trotz allem, Amelia hätte nicht sagen können wie viel es ihr bedeutete nicht alleine dort hin zu müssen und das Draco seine Angst bezwang und mitkam war noch viel mehr Wert.

„Okay", sagte sie und ergriff Dracos Hand, der ihr aufhalf.

„Kannst du ein Instrument spielen?", fragte Amelia Draco.

„Klavier, warum?"

„Das ist zu schwer, das kann ich nicht verwandeln."

Amelia zog ein Taschentuch als ihrer Tasche und murmelte etwas. Einen Moment später hatte sie ein Xylophon mit drei Stäbchen in der Hand. Sie reichte es Draco.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Mach Musik, naja so gut es geht. Fluffy liebt Musik, dann schläft er immer ein."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Draco,

„Hat Hagrid mir erzählt. Es wirkt übrigens auch beruhigend auf Eristik."

Draco nickte und schlüpfte zu Amelia unter den Tarnumhang. Zusammen ließen sie die Tür aufschwingen und das Knarren mischte sich mit Fluffys Grollen, der wie verrückt auf dem Boden herumschnüffelte. Er schien auf der Suche nach den Eindringlingen. Amelia entdeckte eine Harfe auf dem Boden liegen, die hatte Snape wohl dort liegen gelassen. Neben ihr erklangen leise Töne als Draco mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Hölzchen schlug. Es war zwar keine richtige Musik, aber es reichte um den Zerberus schläfrig zu machen. Der riesige Hund tapste herum wie ein Welpe, strauchelte und fiel letztendlich schlafend zu Boden.

Amelia zog den Tarnumhang runter, da sie ihn nun nicht mehr brauchten und näherte sich dem schlafenden Untier.

Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und ließ eine der großen Tatzen des Untiers von der Falltür fliegen. Draco stand dicht hinter ihr als sie sich der Falltür näherte. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs glitt die Falltür auf und offenbarte ein gähnendes schwarzes Loch.

Amelia und Draco gingen zum Rand und spähten hinunter. Es war nichts zu erkennen, sie würden springen müssen, aber was wenn es zu tief war? Sie überlegte einen Moment und wühlte dann in ihren Taschen. Sie entdeckt nur einen übrig gebliebenen Eulenkeks, der noch für Beatrix bestimmt gewesen war. Kurz konzentrierte sie sich und tippte dann mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Keks. Eine leise Verwandlungsformel später, hielt Amelia einen großen Stein in der Hand.

„Was willst du damit?" fragte Draco während er weiter Töne spielte.

„Ich werfe den Stein runter, dann können wir hören ob man springen kann", erklärte sie und Draco nickte erleichtert.

Der Stein zeigte, dass es zwar ziemlich tief war, aber am Boden irgendetwas weiches sein musste, da es sich nicht nach hartem Untergrund anhörte.

„Gut, ich springe und sag dir dann bescheid.", sagte Amelia. Noch einmal spähte sie hinunter, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sprang.

Mit einem ersticken Geräusch kam sie auf dem Boden an. „Alles Okay!", rief Amelia nach oben und machte sich daran ihre Umgebung zu ertasten. Sie musste auf einer Art Gewächs sitzen.

Neben sich hörte sie ebenfalls ein PLUMPS und Draco landete neben ihr. Sofort begann Fluffy oben zu Bellen.

„Zum Glück ist diese Pflanze hier", sagte Draco dicht neben ihr. Amelia wollte sich aufrappeln doch zu ihrem Entsetzen konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. „_Lumos_", flüsterte sie und stelle mit erschrecken fest, dass ihre Beine ganz von einer Schlingpflanze gefesselt waren.

„Draco, schnell wir müssen hier weg!", schrie sie, doch es war zu spät. Auch Draco war gefesselt worden und desto mehr sie an ihren Fesseln zerrten, umso fester schnürten sie sich um sie. Warte mal, da war doch was, hatte nicht Professor Sprout…

„_Incendio_!", rief Amelia und ein Strahl kleiner Flämmchen löste sich aus ihrem Zauberstab. „Draco! Das ist eine Teufelsschlinge! Mach Feuer!"

Draco stockte einen Moment, doch dann rief er auch Feuer zu Hilfe und sie schafften es schließlich, sich von der Fesselpflanze zu befreien. Mühsam krochen sie auf den kalten Steinboden.

„Das war knapp", keuchte Draco. „Teufelsschlinge, woher wusstest du das?"

„Professor Sprout hat sie mal im Unterricht erwähnt. Und nachdem mich fast ein ähnliches Gewächs umgebracht hat, dachte ich es wäre gut sich zu merken wie man sie los wird."

„Glück gehabt", ächze Draco und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sie war feucht.

„Wir müssen uns weit unterhalb der Schule befinden.", sagte Amelia nachdenklich. „Aber komm, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren wenn wir Professor Snape noch einholen wollen."

Schnell gingen sie den steinernen Gang entlang und in Amelia kamen immer mehr Zweifel auf ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Was wenn Snape sich nicht überzeugen ließ und sie angriff? Sie könnten es sicher nicht mit ihm aufnehmen. Oder wenn Voldemort persönlich da sein würde.

„Hörst du das?", durchbrach Draco Amelias Gedanken. „Hört sich an wie Flügel."

Auch Amelia lauschte und hörte leises rascheln und klimpern. Vor ihnen war Licht zu sehen und als sie am Ende des Ganges standen, blicken sie in eine hell erleuchtete Gruft. Die Decke wölbte sich sehr hoch und überall flogen kleine glitzernde Vögel herum. Auf der anderen Seite der Gruft konnten sie eine Holztür erkennen, die schwer in ihren eisernen Angeln lag.

„Glaubst du, das hier ist der nächste Schutzzauber?", fragte Amelia.

„Schätze schon, ob die fliegenden Dinger uns angreifen wenn wir den Raum durchqueren?", antwortete Draco und musterte die Vögel in der Luft.

„Ich gehe vor, bleib du hier stehen. Ich renne rüber und schau ob ich die Tür aufbekomme", sagte Amelia mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir gehen beide gemeinsam, wenn sie uns angreifen sind wir wenigstens zwei Ziele, oder du kannst nicht zufällig noch einen Eulenkeks in eine Maus verwandeln und diese durchlaufen lassen?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht ging.

„Ha ha, sehr lustig. Frag mich in ein paar Jahren noch mal, aber die Zeit haben wir jetzt nicht. Bleib besser hier, falls sie mich angreifen, sollte noch einer übrig sein. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe musst du es versuchen."

„Ich würde es eh nicht hinkriegen wenn du es nicht kannst, also los", sagte Draco und lief in die Gruft bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Amelia stürzte ihm hinterher, den Zauberstab erhoben um sich nötigenfalls zu verteidigen.

Doch es geschah nichts. Unbehelligt kamen sie an der Tür an. Fragend warf Amelia den glitzernden Vögeln einen Blick zu, doch sie schwirrten nur weiter sorglos umher. Ob der Schutzzauber schon gebrochen war?

Die Tür jedoch war verschlossen. Sie drückten dagegen und Amelia versuchte es mit _Alohomora_ doch nichts rührte sich.

„Ich habe ein ganz ungutes Gefühl", sagte Draco der die ganze Zeit die Vögel beobachtete.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Amelia die noch immer versucht die Tür zu öffnen.

„Was, wenn wir uns unseren Schlüssel fangen müssen?", fragte Draco.

„Wieso fangen? Wo sind denn hier…" Amelia folgte Dracos augestreckter Hand und nun erkannte auch sie, was er meinte. Das was sie für Vögel gehalten hatte, waren in Wirklichkeit hunderte Schlüssel mit kleinen Flügeln.

„Oh nein…", seufzte sie als sie sich ausmalte das irgendwo dort oben der Richtige rumschwirren würde, falls Professor Snape ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte.

„Und wie sollen wir da hoch kommen?"

Da erst bemerkte sie, das Draco gar nicht mehr neben ihr stand. Panisch sah sie sich um, atmete jedoch auf, als sie ihn mit zwei Besen in der Hand auf sich zukommen sah.

„Madam Hooch meinte doch du seiest so ein Flugtalent, dann zeig doch mal was du kannst", sagte Draco grinsend und warf ihr einen Besen zu.

„Und woher sollen wir wissen welches der Richtige ist?", fragte Amelia und betrachtete weiterhin die Schlüssel.

„Hm… Na ja, dem Schloss nach zu urteilen muss es ein großer Schlüssel sein, wahrscheinlich etwas altmodisch, so wie die Schlüssel bei mir zu Hause. Silbern müsste er sein damit er zur Türklinke passt", sagte Draco während er das Türschloss genauer in Augenschein nahm.

„Na toll, davon dürfte es Hunderte dort oben geben", seufzte Amelia und musterte die Schlüssel. Einen Moment schien sie zu zögern, dann sagte sie: „Wir werden es schaffen, und wenn wir jeden Schlüssel einzeln ausprobieren müssen." Draco nickte.

Gemeinsam stießen sie sich vom Boden ab, doch es war gar nicht so einfach einen Schlüssel zu erwischen. Blitzschnell flogen sie davon, mal nach oben, dann nach unten und änderten ohne erkennbares Muster die Richtung.

Irgendwann reichte es Amelia. Sie gab Draco ein Zeichen und sie trafen sich auf halber Höhe der Kuppel. Beide waren nass geschwitzt und verfluchten die stickige Luft.

„So wird das nie was", sagte Amelia. „Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen, als einfach nur drauf los zu fliegen."

„Dann mach einen Vorschlag."

„Wir suchen uns gemeinsam einen Schlüssel raus, den wir dann jagen, einer der passen könnte. Ich schlage vor wir sehen uns beide erst mal um und rufen den anderen wenn wir was passendes Gefunden haben, denn die Schlüssel sehen doch noch recht verschieden aus."

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, da deutete Draco auf einen großen Schlüssel mit himmelblauen Flügeln. Der eine Flügel sah ziemlich zerzaust aus, als hätte Professor Snape ihm übel mitgespielt.

„_Flagrate_!", rief Amelia mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab und der blitzende Schlüssel verfärbte sich in strahlendes Signalrot.

„Dann los!", rief Amelia und raste hinterher. Draco stürzte sich von der Seite auf ihn, doch kinderleicht entsprang er ihnen und schoss pfeilschnell davon. Zu Amelias Entsetzen bemerkte sie, wie sich die Verfärbung langsam aufzulösen schien, anscheinend waren die Schlüssel dagegen geschützt. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit bevor sie ihn womöglich aus den Augen verlieren würden.

„Amelia! Komm von unten wir drängen ihn oben in eine Ecke!", erteilte Draco ein Kommando und hielt genau auf den Schlüssel zu. Amelia raste steil nach oben und trieb ihre Beute direkt in Dracos Bahn.

Immer näher kamen sie der Wand. Draco schnappe sich den Schlüssel, doch er war viel zu nah, und so stieß er sich mit dem Fuß an der Wand ab, was ihn vom Besen katapultierte. Amelia blieb das Herz stehen als sie ihn in Zeitlupe fallen sah. Sie raste auf ihn zu und rief Arresto Momentum. Dracos Fall wurde gebremst und Amelia schaffte es ihn zu packen langsam glitten sie tiefer, doch der Zauber hielt nicht lange. Einen Augenblick später wurde sie vom Ruck des sich auflösenden Zaubers ebenfalls herumgerissen

Mit einem Schrei versuchte sie sich an Draco und dem Besen festzuklammern, während ihr Zauberstab zu Boden fiel. Langsam sanken sie tiefer. Draco hatte mit einem Arm ihre Hüfte umklammert mit der anderen Hand hielt er den widerspenstigen Schlüssel. Doch Amelias Kraft reichte nicht aus, langsam aber sicher rutschten ihre Finger ab. Wie ein menschliches Knäuel fielen sie zu Boden.

Ein erschütterndes Knirschen war zu hören, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen und Amelia stellte verwundert fest, dass sie nicht so hart gelandet war wie erwartet. Als sie sich jedoch aufrichtete stöhnte Draco unter ihr vor Schmerz auf. Amelia sprang sofort.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt doch Draco schüttelte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf und klammerte sich an den Schlüssel.

„Mein Bein, ich glaube es ist gebrochen", presste er hervor und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Tatsächlich stand sein Bein in groteskem Winkel ab.

„Warte", sagte Amelia und rannte zu ihrem Zauberstab. Vorsichtig versuchte sie Dracos Bein aus seinem Umhang zu wickeln.

„Au! Spinnst du! Lass das!", schrie dieser auf.

„Tschuldigung, aber ich musste das weg machen", verteidigte sich Amelia. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen befreite sie Dracos Bein aus dem Umhang in den es sich verknotet hatte.

„Und ist es schlimm?", fragte der Slytherin weinerlich, als er mit weißem Gesicht, in dem eindeutig Tränenspuren zu sehen waren, zu Amelia herüber spähte.

„Du musst in den Krankenflügel", sagte Amelia, die auch nicht viel von Verletzungen verstand und sich besser an nichts versuchen wollte von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte. „Ich kann das nur notdürftig verbinden mehr aber auch nicht."

Draco nickte und Amelia zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Warte mal! Du willst doch nicht Zaubern oder?", fragte er mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß was ich tue", sagte Amelia und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: Hoffentlich.

„Nichts gegen deine Fähigkeiten, aber du bist auch erst ein Jahr in Hogwarts und wir haben nie auch nur ansatzweise so was gemacht."

„Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte nur Schulstoff gelernt? Außerdem keine Sorge, ich will nichts an dir herum hexen, ich will nur das Bein schienen damit du zurück kannst", beruhigte Amelia den panischen Jungen.

Dieser sah sie einen Moment unentschlossen an, nickte dann jedoch zögerlich. Amelia tippte leicht mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen das gebrochene Bein und murmelte: „_Ferula_."

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine Binde und rollte sich Dracos Bein hoch, sicher schnürte sie das gebrochene Bein an einer Schiene fest.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Amelia und half Draco auf die Beine, der zwar noch immer unter Schmerzen auf keuchte, aber mit ihrer Hilfe stehen konnte.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?", fragte er verwundert.

„Na ja, das war eher Zufall. Auch wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte, das ich ihn so bald brauche", erwiderte Amelia.

„Am besten du bleibst hier und ich gehe alleine weiter, ich kann dich jetzt nicht in den Krankenflügel bringen."

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Du wirst mich jetzt nicht zurücklassen, schließlich ist es deine Schuld, dass ich verletzt bin", protestierte Draco. „Außerdem, ist es doch sicherer bei dir, als alleine in irgendeinem Raum tief unter der Schule der dazu gedacht ist etwas zu beschützen."

Amelia seufzte genervt auf. „Du bist stur, habe ich dir das schon mal gesagt? Und eindeutig im falschen Haus, nur Gryffindors sind lebensmüde", schimpfte Amelia und nahm Draco den verzauberten Schlüssel ab.

„Pha, ich bin kein Gryffindor, aber ich lasse keine Freunde im Stich und jetzt rede dich nicht raus, denn ich weiß genau das du nicht alleine gehen willst."

Die beiden Slytherins lieferten sich ein stummes Blickduell, welches Amelia jedoch verlor. Geschlagen senkte sie den Blick.

„Na gut, aber das du mir ja nicht rummeckerst", gab sie auf und betrachtete den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand wie er wild versuchte sich zu befreien. Die Flügel sahen nun ziemlich ramponiert aus, der eine war sogar angerissen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür, wobei Draco bei jedem Schritt leise vor Schmerz aufstöhnte. Froh das sich windende Ding bald los zu sein, rammte Amelia den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch und zu ihrer Erleichterung war ein leises Klick zu vernehmen und die Tür ließ sich öffnen. Beträchtlich angeschlagen flatterte der malträtierte Schlüssel davon und Amelia ließ die Tür aufschwingen.

Hinter der Tür war es völlig dunkel, nicht mal die kleinsten Umrisse waren zu erkennen. Amelia und Draco zogen synchron ihre Zauberstäbe und murmelten: „_Lumos_."

Vorsichtig gingen sie rein, jeden Moment einen Angriff erwartend und schreckten furchtbar zusammen als die Gruft plötzlich von Licht durchflutet wurde.

Was sich ihnen bot, war jedoch ein alles andere als normaler Anblick. Sie standen am Rande eines gewaltigen steinernen Schachfeldes, direkt vor ihnen ragten die schwarzen Figuren empor auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite reckten ihnen die weißen Figuren ihre gesichtslosen Köpfe entgegen. Weit hinter ihnen konnte Amelia eine Tür erkennen.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte sie und betrachtete die Figuren.

„Ich schätze mal, dass wir eine Partie Schach spielen werden", stellte Draco trocken fest.

„Ich bin richtig mies im Schach", sagte Amelia mit leidlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und bereust du, dass du mich mitgenommen hast?", fragte Draco bissig.

Amelia seufzte nur ergeben. Draco kaute ein wenig auf seiner Unterlippe herum und humpelte dann mit Amelias Hilfe auf die Schachfiguren zu. Zögerlich berührte er die Dame welche sofort zum Leben erwachte und ihr Schwert aus der Scheide zog. Hätte er gekonnt so wäre Draco nach hinten zurückgewichen, doch leider brauchte er Amelia als stützte.

„Ähm… Können wir das Spiel beginnen?", fragte Draco doch die Dame nahm ihr Schwert und deutete erst auf sie beide und dann auf die restlichen schwarzen Figuren dann nickt sie. Draco runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Was meint sie?", fragte er doch Amelia hatte den Schachmenschen verstanden.

„Wir sollen mit ihnen kämpfen, als Schachfiguren", sagte sie und Draco wurde noch blasser.

„Und was wenn wir verlieren?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich glaube wir sollten einfach nicht verlieren", sagte Amelia. Mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen bemerkte sie Dracos nervösen Blick zum Schachbrett.

„Ich werde dir keinen Vorwurf machen wenn wir nicht gewinnen, aber du bist eindeutig der bessere Spieler", sagte Amelia und Draco nickte zögerlich. „Ich kann aber auch…"

„Ach jetzt sei Still", sagte Draco ärgerlich. „Nimm du den Platz des Königs ein, da bist du noch am sichersten. Ich werde nicht verlieren und auf den König muss ich sowieso aufpassen. Ich werde einen Springer spielen, mit der Figur ist es leicht sich in Sicherheit zu bringen da sie über andere Figuren drüber springen können und nicht gradlinige Wege einschlagen", sagte Draco und die Figuren schienen zugehört zu haben, denn sie verließen ihre Felder und stellten sich an den Rand.

„Warte, Draco. Du kannst keinen Springer spielen, dafür musst du dich viel zu viel bewegen. Lass mich den Springer nehmen und du spielst den König. Dann hast du von hinten auch besseren Überblick und musst dich nicht so viel bewegen", argumentierte Amelia und sah Draco besorgt an. Dieser schien einen Moment widersprechen zu wollen, sah dann jedoch ein, dass Amelia Recht hatte. Er konnte sich so schon kaum auf den Beinen halten.

Amelia half Draco auf seinen Platz und ging danach zögernd auf die Spielfigur des Königs zu. Sie war selbst erstaunt über ihren Mut, als sie den König aufforderte ihr sein Schwert zu leihen, was dieser ohne zu zögern tat.

„Wozu brauchst du das Schwert?", fragte Draco und sah Amelia verwundert an. „Willst du damit kämpfen? Das Schwert ist fast so groß wie du."

„Kämpfen?", fragte Amelia und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich dachte du brauchst vielleicht eine Stütze."

Draco nickte ihr dankbar zu und wies sie dann an, auf ihren Platz zu gehen damit das Spiel beginnen konnte. Weiß zog zuerst.

Die schwarzen Spielfiguren gehorchten schweigend Dracos Befehlen und zogen gegen die weißen Schachmenschen zu Felde. Diese waren gnadenlos und wann immer sie einen der schwarzen erwischten, schlugen sie ihn nieder, was Draco unverständlicherweise ein listiges Lächeln auf die Lippen trieb. Amelia hingegen hätte fast aufgeschrien als die erste Figur zu Boden ging, denn der weiße Springer hatte den schwarzen Läufer einfach niedergeschlagen und vom Brett gezerrt. Sie war aber auch wirklich zu naiv gewesen, sie waren hier in der Zauberwelt, da würden sie wohl auch Zauberschach spielen.

Kurz versuchte Amelia den Überblick zu behalten und eine Strategie hinter Dracos Zügen zu erkennen, doch schon bald gab sie es auf und vertraute einfach darauf das er wusste was er tat.

Sie spielten eine ganze Weile, immer mehr weiße wie auch schwarze Figuren wurden geschlagen und Draco schickte Amelia von einer Seite des Feldes zur nächsten. Entweder um eine Figur vom Spielfeld zu werfen oder um sie schnell in Sicherheit zu bringen. Irgendwann kam das Spiel jedoch ins Stocken. Der gegnerische Springer war gerade gezogen und Draco schien sich nicht sicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Amelia ließ ihm seine Zeit doch irgendwann fragte Draco: „Amelia, vertraust du mir?" Diese sah sich irritiert um, woher plötzlich die Frage. Erst wollt sie erwidern was das denn werden sollte, doch dann sah sie Dracos blasses Gesicht. Sie sollten schnell weiterspielen sonst würde er noch umkippen.

„Ja", antwortete sie und wartete was nun geschah.

„Okay", sagte Draco, „dann geh vor auf H4."

Amelia tat wie ihr geheißen und der Springer der vorhin gezogen war, ging nun auf ihre Dame los, die ein paar Felder von ihr entfernt stand. Hinter sich hörte sie Draco ausatmen und bekam die Anweisung den König matt zu setzen indem er auf F3 sprang.

Mit einiger Erleichterung nahm Amelia wahr wie ihr der weiße König seine Krone zu Füßen warf. Alle Spielfiguren verbeugten sich, dann öffnete sich die Tür hinter den weißen Figuren und gab den Durchgang frei.

Amelia eilte sofort zu Draco um ihn zu stützen. Er sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus.

„Geht es?", fragte sie besorgt und schalt sich selbst für die Frage auf die sie bereits die Antwort kannte.

„Lass uns weitergehen", sagte Draco leise und stütze sich schwer auf Amelia. Das stehen hatte ihm nicht gut getan.

„Sicher, dass ich nicht…?", setze Amelia an doch ein Blick von Draco genügte und sie führte ihn zur Tür.

Ein bestialischer Gestank schlug ihnen entgegen als sie die Tür aufzogen. Sie brauchten nicht mal einen Schritt hinein zu tun, da begannen ihnen schon die Augen zu tränen. Trotzdem konnte Amelia einen gewaltigen Troll erkennen, viel größer als der, vor dem sie die Besserwisserin gerettet hatten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung jedoch, lag er alle Viere von sich ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und hatte eine gewaltige blutige Wunde am Kopf. Wenn Professor Snape das mit einem riesigen Troll tat, was würde er dann mit zwei Erstklässlern tun, fragte sich Amelia, schob den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder bei Seite. Sie würde Snape überzeugen. Sie musste.

„Draco, vielleicht sollte ich dich besser in die Schachkammer zurückbringen, hinter jeder Tür könnte Snape lauern", sagte Amelia doch Draco ignorierte sie und humpelte weiter, sodass Amelia ihm über eines der Trollbeine helfen musste. Sie wusste nicht ob er sie nicht gehört hatte oder sie nicht hatte hören wollen.

Spätestens hier wären sie gescheitert, den Troll hätten sie nicht besiegen können, doch zum Glück war ihnen die Arbeit abgenommen worden und sie gingen sofort zur nächsten Tür weiter.

Der nächste Raum war wieder mit frischer Luft gefüllt und sie konnten endlich wieder frei atmen, doch was sie sahen verwunderte sie. Es war der am einfachsten gehaltene Raum bis jetzt, hier waren weder monströse Schachfiguren, Fleisch fressende Monster oder Würgepflanzen. Es stand ein einfacher Tisch darin mit sieben unterschiedlichen Flaschen darauf.

Amelia half Draco über die Schwelle und kaum waren sie in den Raum getreten, als hinter ihnen purpurrotes Feuer ausbrach. Auch im Türbogen gegenüber loderte Feuer auf, doch dieses war schwarz.

Einen Moment glaubte Amelia es würde sich näher auf sie zu bewegen, doch die Flammen blieben wo sie waren.

Draco setzte sich auf den Tisch und atmete erst mal frei durch. Amelia unterdessen entdeckte einen Zettel und nahm ihn auf.

„Das kann nur auf Snapes Mist gewachsen sein", stöhnte sie als sie ihn las.

Draco sah sie an und nahm ihr das Pergament aus der Hand. „Ein Rätsel", seufzte er.

Amelia sah sich um, außer den beiden Türen die nun in Flammen standen, gab es keinen weiteren Ausweg. Plötzlich glaubte sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas in dem schwarzen Feuer gesehen zu haben. Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf es zu und es erschien ihr unnatürlich heiß. Doch, sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Dort war es wieder gewesen. Es war, als hätte die Tatze eines Untiers nach ihr aus dem Feuer heraus geschlagen. Amelia beobachtete es weiter und plötzlich dämmerte es ihr, um was es sich handeln musste.

Schnell lief sie zurück zum Tisch.

Das Rätsel und damit war es eindeutig, sagte, das in drei Flaschen Gift war, in zwei war Wein. Eine Führte durch die purpurnen Flammen und die andere durch die Schwarzen.

„Draco, was können wir ganz sicher ausschließen?", fragte Amelia aufgeregt lief auf den Tisch zu. Draco schreckte auf, da er bis jetzt in das Rätsel vertieft gewesen war und nicht darauf geachtet hatte, was Amelia tat.

„Na ja, ich bin mir nicht sicher aber ich würde sagen… was machst du da?"

Amelia hatte sich vor den Tisch gekniet und betrachtete nun den Inhalt aller Flaschen. Dann stelle sie drei ein Stück nach vorne.

„Diese hier", sagte Amelia und deutete auf eine bauchige Flasche, „bringt uns durch das purpurne Feuer zurück. Und eine von diesen beiden bringt uns vorwärts. Kannst du vielleicht mal schauen ob das Rätsel uns den Hinweis gibt, welche der beiden es ist? Wenn wir Glück haben schließt sich eine aus."

Draco studierte kurz das Rätsel und deutete auf die Flasche mit dem langen Hals. „Diese kann es nicht sein, laut Text ist sie nicht „euer Freund". Aber wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"

„Ganz einfach, das schwarze Feuer ist Dämonsfeuer, ich habe den Immunitätstrank bei Snape im Büro gesehen. Auch den anderen habe ich bei ihm köcheln sehen und er hat mir erklärt was er bewirkt."

„Und du bist sicher, dass es Dämonsfeuer ist? Was das auch immer sein mag", fragte Draco unsicher.

„Ganz sicher. Es nimmt zwar unterschiedliche Farben an, je nachdem wer es beschwört, aber wenn du genau hinsiehst, siehst du die charakteristischen Gestalten. Es ist ein mächtiges schwarzmagisches Feuer", erklärte Amelia.

Draco beobachtete das Feuer und meinte: „Kann es sein, das du viel zu viel Zeit mit Professor Snape verbracht hast?"

Amelia antwortete nicht, sondern sagte: „Ich gehe dann, hier trennen sich unsere Wege."

„Wie meinst du das? Ich gehe mit dir!", protestierte Draco.

„Der Trank reicht nur für eine Person und du bist verletzt", sagte Amelia und fügte einen Moment später mit weicher Stimme hinzu.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du mit mir gekommen bist. Danke."

„Aber…"

„Es geht nicht, selbst wenn ich wollte." Amelia lächelte schwach. Man sah ihr deutlich ihre Angst an. Sie wollte Draco nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen. Sie hatte bereits ein Leben verschuldet. Sie wollte nicht, dass seines auch noch dazu kam. Wenn sie Snape nicht davon überzeugen konnte, Voldemort im Stich zu lassen, dann würde es verdammt gefährlich werden.

„Bleibst du hier bis ich zurückkomme?", flehte sie fast schon.

Draco nickte nur, seine Kehle war trocken.

„Danke, du bist der beste Freund, den ich habe."

„Du auch Amelia."

Damit nahm Amelia die kleine Phiole in die Hand.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte Draco noch mal zaghaft doch Amelia nickte bestimmt.

Sie setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und trank sie mit einem Schluck aus. Ein Gefühl als würde Eis ihren Körper durchströmen stellte sich ein, aber Gift schien es nicht zu sein. Sie nahm allen Mut den sie finden konnte und trat in die Flammen.

Eins wusste sie nun, Snape hatte sie wirklich verraten. Denn nur Snape konnte wissen welchen Immunitätstrank er brauchen würde und keine der Flaschen war benutzt worden. Nur er hätte vorsorgen und welchen mitbringen können.

Die Flammen züngelten an ihrem Körper empor, eine Chimäre schnappte nach ihr doch alles ging durch sie hindurch sie spürte nichts davon, dann trat sie in die nächste Gruft und erstarrte.

**Nachwort: **

Es war Hermines Fachgebiet dieses logische Rätsel von Snape zu lösen. Aber weder Amelia noch Draco sind Hermine.

Klar man könnte jetzt sagen Amelia lernt so viel wie Hermine, aber ich glaube nicht das es vergleichbar ist. Hermine ist logischer von ihrer Art zu denken. Weder Draco noch Amelia hätten dieses Rätsel lösen können. Draco ist Draco und Amelia ist zu sehr Harry. Er konnte es nicht lösen also konnte sie es auch nicht.

In den Büchern wurde nie gesagt, was das für ein Feuer ist. Es war jedenfalls magisch und es muss mächtig gewesen sein, sonst hätte Snape es nicht zum Schutz des Steins der Weisen benutzt. Ich glaube ein schwarzmagisches Feuer passt zu ihm, wo er doch so sehr in die dunklen Künste vernarrt ist, das selbst Dumbledore sich darüber stets Sorgen gemacht hat. Seine Tränke und seine schwarze Magie, sieht doch total nach Snape aus. :P

Wer jetzt sagt, diese Chimären etc. wurden nie in den Büchern erwähnt an dieser Stelle. Weder Harry noch Ron oder Hermine hätten wissen können nach was sie suchen sollen. Amelia weiß es auch nur von Snape der es ihr verraten hat, als er ihr den Trank erklärte. Ohne seine Hilfe wären sie hier gescheitert.

Warum er ihr all dies so ausführlich erklärt hat, meine Verschwörungstheorien im Nachwort des nächsten Kapitels.

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für die Reviews.**


	13. Der Schutz der Liebe

**Kapitel 13 – Der Schutz der Liebe**

Sie starrte den Mann vor sich an und ein Gefühl des Glücks durchströmte sie. Es war nicht Snape, nein, es war: „Quirrell"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Quirrells Gesicht aus und es war kein Zucken mehr zu entdecken, er war absolut ruhig.

„Ich habe irgendwie erwartet, dass Sie hier auftauchen würden, Potter", sagte er gelassen.

„Sie wollen also den Stein der Weisen für den Dunklen Lord stehlen. Dann haben Sie auch versucht mich umzubringen, nicht wahr?", stellte Amelia gelassen fest doch in ihr loderte die Angst. Langsam machte sie einen Schritt rückwärts. Sie musste nur schnell genug sein und schon war sie wieder durch die Flammen bevor Quirrell ihr etwas anhaben konnte. Aber, kurz zögerte sie, was wenn Quirrell den Stein bekam und Voldemort wieder zurückkam, es würde keinen Ort mehr geben, an dem sie sicher wäre. Sie musste Zeit gewinnen, Zeit bis Dumbledore kam und ihn ausschaltete. Sie hoffte Beatrix hatte ihn erreicht.

„Sehr richtig, Miss Potter und wäre ihr vermaledeiter Freund nicht aufgetaucht hätte ich es auch geschafft. Aber ich hätte es mir denken können, nachdem mein eigener Troll es nicht geschafft hatte Ihnen wenigstens den Schädel einzuschlagen, wie groß ist da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das Pomonas Pflanzen Sie zerreißen können, wenn auch mit etwas Hilfe meinerseits. Aber nun, sind Sie mir trotz Allem doch noch in die Falle gegangen."

Bevor Amelia reagieren konnte, schnippte Quirrell mit den Fingern und Seile schossen aus dem Nichts hervor die sich um Amelias Körper wanden und sie so gut wie Bewegungsunfähig machten. Selbst eine Ganzkörperklammer hätte es kaum besser vermocht, doch eine Waffe hatte sie noch, sie konnte noch sprechen.

„Warum haben Sie überhaupt den Troll rein gelassen? Das war doch ziemlich riskant wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass der Troll in der Kammer hinter uns auch einer von Ihren ist. Man wäre doch sofort auf Sie gekommen", sagte Amelia und versuchte ihre Stimme zu festigten und ihr eine provozierende Nuance zu geben, was ihr allerdings mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Wären die Seile nicht gewesen, hätte sie gezittert wie Espenlaub.

„Ach, die Trolle, gefallen Sie Ihnen? Ich habe ein Händchen für Trolle, das Sie meinen allerdings K.O. gehext haben, war nicht geplant. Aber der liebe Severus war mir sowieso schon auf den Fersen, ganz schön pedantisch der Gute.

„Dann haben Sie Professor Snape verletzt?", fragte Amelia und leichte Wut keimte in ihr auf.

Doch Quirrells Lächeln zog sich nur eine Spur breiter. „Oh, keine Sorge, aber Fluffy hätte sich ruhig etwas mehr anstrengen können, hat nicht mal geschafft das Bein ganz abzubeißen, unfähiger Köter."

„Dann waren Sie es auch der Hagrid das Drachenei gegeben hat oder? Damit er vor Ihnen mit Fluffy prahlt. Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen sagen, dass das Drachenei daran schuld war, das ich den Dunklen Lord beim Essen gestört habe", fuhr Amelia fort.

Plötzlich zuckte es in Quirrells Gesicht, als hätte er Angst vor etwas, oder irgendjemandem. Er wandte sich um und ignorierte Amelias Worte.

„Was dieser Spiegel wohl macht? Typisch Dumbledore", flüsterte er vor sich hin und Amelia blieb beinah das Herz stehen.

Dort stand er, der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Der ihr Innerstes enthüllen konnte. Sie mochte ihn nicht, sie hatte ihn nicht ertragen können. Er zeigte ihr ein Leben das sie niemals haben konnte. Ein Leben, frei von Schuld.

„Der Dunkle Lord war sauer nicht wahr?", rief sie laut um Quirrell abzulenken. Dieser warf ihr einen ängstlichen Blick zu, der ein bisschen an den Professor aus dem Unterricht erinnerte.

„Mein Meister kann manchmal sehr ungehalten sein", sagte er und ging um den Spiegel herum um ihn weiter zu Untersuchen. Quirrell stellte sich nun genau davor und sah hinein, es schien ihm zu gefallen was er sah und dennoch: „Da ist der Stein, ich sehe wie ich ihn meinem Meister überreiche." Quirrell streckte die Hand aus, als wolle er in den Spiegel hineingreifen, berührte jedoch nur die Oberfläche „Aber wo ist er?"

Quirrell durfte den Stein nicht finden, das würde auch ihr eigenes Ende bedeuten mit aller Kraft drückte sie gegen die Fesseln und versuchte an ihren Zauberstab zu kommen, doch nichts rührte sich.

„Ist Ihr Meister sehr streng?", fragte sie deshalb fast schon leicht mitleidig. Wieder überlief Quirrell dieses ängstliche Zucken, das wohl im Zusammenhang mit Voldemort stehen musste.

„Es ist nicht immer einfach den Anforderungen eines so großen Zauberers zu genügen, ich bin nur ein schwacher Mann."

„Warum lösen Sie sich dann nicht von ihm? Der Dunkle Lord ist nur noch ein Schatten seines Selbst. Geächtet durch Einhornblut. Er kann Ihnen nichts tun!", versuchte Amelia ihn zu überzeugen, doch Quirrell schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Meister ist bei mir, wo immer ich bin. Ich kann ihn nicht verlassen. Einst traf ich ihn auf meinen Reisen und er lehrte mich die Wahrheit über diese Welt. Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit, es gibt kein Gut und Böse, es gibt nur Macht und jene die zu schwach sind um nach ihr zu streben. Zwei Klassen, Miss Potter. Sie als Slytherin müssten es doch verstehen."

Quirrell sah sie scharf an und in Amelia verkrampfte sich alles, denn so abartig es aus Quirrells Mund auch klingen mochte, sie verstand.

Sie war eine Hexe, etwas Mächtigeres als ein Muggel und deshalb war sie ihrer gerechten Strafe entgangen für das was sie Gordon angetan hatte. Es gab keine Gerechtigkeit, es gab nur Macht.

Plötzlich begann ihr Professor leise zu fluchen und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen den Spiegel.

„Ist der Stein da drinnen? Muss ich den Spiegel zerschlagen? Was macht er überhaupt? Was ist seine Wirkung? Meister, Bitte helft mir!", flehte Quirrell und zu Amelias Entsetzen antwortete eine Stimme, eine grauenhafte verzerrte Stimme, wie nicht aus dieser Welt und sie schien von Quirrell selbst zu kommen.

„Das Mädchen… das Mädchen weiß es…"

„Komm her, Potter!", befahl ihr Professor und Amelias Fesseln fielen mit einem Wink herab.

Alles in Amelia widerstrebte dem, auch nur einen Schritt näher zu ihm zu gehen und zu dieser körperlosen Stimme. Sie ging extra langsam und versuchte unauffällig nach ihrem Zauberstab zu tasten. Doch Quirrell schien es offenbar zu langsam, denn Amelia spürte wie sie plötzlich nach vorne gerissen wurde und einen Moment später stand sie genau neben Quirrell, genau vor dem Spiegel.

Sie durfte nicht denken nicht fühlen. Amelia versank in sich selbst und plötzlich hörte sie auf zu zittern. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in den Spiegel. Dort stand nur sie selbst. Jede Andeutung eines Schattens verflüchtigte sich.

Sie benutzte Okklumentik und der Spiegel vermochte nicht länger in ihr zu lesen.

„Was macht der Spiegel, Miss Potter? Was macht er, sie wissen es!"

Amelia atmete durch und sah ihr grimmiges Lächeln im Spiegel: „Er zeigt mein Spiegelbild."

Quirrell erhob den Zauberstab und schrie: „Crucio!"

Amelia wurde erfasst von solchem ungeheuren Schmerz, dass sie nichts weiter konnte als schreien. Es war als würde jede Zelle ihres Körpers von innen heraus verglühen, ihr Kopf drohte zu platzen und als Amelia schon glaubte sie würde jeden Moment sterben war es endlich vorbei.

Schwer atmend bemerkte sie, dass sie auf dem Boden lag. Schweiß lief ihr über das Gesicht und klebte an ihrem ganzen Körper. Noch immer tat ihr alles weh, doch erträglicher, fast schon angenehm im Gegensatz zu eben.

„Willst du jetzt reden?", hörte sie Quirrells Stimme über sich und setzte sich auf. Zitternd, ob vor Angst oder vor Schmerz wusste sie nicht kam sie auf die Beine.

„Lass mich mit ihr sprechen… von Angesicht zu Angesicht…", sagte die grauenvolle Stimme und Quirrell wirkte mit einem Mal wieder verunsicherter.

„Aber Meister, ihr habt noch nicht genug Kraft dafür."

„Meine Kraft reicht aus…"

Amelia klammerte sich am Spiegel fest, unfähig den Blick von Quirrell zu wenden der den Turban abwickelte den er immer trug. Eine leise Verwunderung keimte in Amelia auf doch eigentlich starrte sie nur ihren Professor an, zu kraftlos um noch zu denken.

Als der Turban irgendwann zu Boden fiel wirkte der haarlose Kopf irgendwie zu klein zu ungewohnt, doch Quirrell drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und Amelia hätte um ein Haar aufgeschrien. Beinah wäre sie zu Boden gerutscht, wenn sie sich nicht noch mehr am Spiegel festgeklammert hätte.

Denn dort wo Quirrells Hinterkopf hätte sein müssen waren zwei rote Augen, die sie gnadenlos anblickten, nein nicht nur Augen, ein ganzes Gesicht. Weiß wie Kreide und mit Schlitzen als Nasenlöchern, wie bei einer Schlange, anstatt einer Nase. Doch das grauenvollste waren die Augen.

„Amelia Potter…", flüsterte die entsetzliche Stimme und der Mund des Gesichts bewegte sich, es sprach.

Am liebsten wäre Amelia weggerannt, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Bist du überrascht was aus mir geworden ist? Nur noch Schatten und Dunst, weniger als ein Geist. Es ist mir nur noch vergönnt eine Gestalt zu haben, wenn ich jemandes Körper teile, zum Glück gibt es genug die Willens sind mir zu dienen. Einhornblut hat mich gestärkt und nun brauche ich nur noch das Elixier des Lebens, dann werde ich in der Lage sein mir meinen eigenen Körper zu schaffen. Also sage mir, wo ist der Stein! Oder willst du noch eine Kostprobe Schmerz."

Ein Zittern durchlief Amelias Körper, doch die Angst gab ihr auch Kraft und sie begann rückwärts zu stolpern, weg von dem Spiegel, weg von Lord Voldemort.

„Sei keine Närrin Amelia, du willst doch nicht sterben, so wie deine Eltern gestorben sind und dich alleine gelassen haben."

Amelia sah Voldemort an, und plötzlich durchzuckte ein Schmerz ihr Narbe, Amelia keuchte auf. Es war kein Vergleich zu dem Fluch gewesen, doch schmerzhaft genug um sie taumeln zu lassen. Ein Reflex zuckte in ihr hoch. Stundenlang hatte Professor Snape ihren Geist mit Legilimentik Angriffen malträtiert und nun reagierte er.

Quirrel taumelte zur Seite.

„Wehrst du dich etwa gegen mich? Aber du bist zu langsam, zu schwach! Du kannst vor mir nichts verbergen. Wenn ich es will kann ich deinen Willen hinwegfegen. Machst du dir Sorgen um deinen kleinen Freund der dort drüben so vertrauensvoll auf dich wartet?", höhnte Voldemort. „Schließ dich mir an, und ich kann dir versprechen, ihm wird nichts geschehen."

Draco oh nein. Sie war zu schwach. Aber sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Nein, sie durfte ihn nicht zu Draco lassen. Es sollte nicht noch jemand wegen ihr sterben. Schon gar nicht jemand den sie mochte.

Amelia riss ihren Zauberstab hoch, doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte spürte sie wie ein Zauber sie traf und ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand schleuderte. Quirrell fing ihn lässig auf.

„So mutig? Ist ja rührend, aber du wirst lernen müssen, das du gegen mich nichts ausrichten kannst. Vielleicht werde ich deinen kleinen Freund zu unserem netten Beisammensein holen. Ich bin mir sicher, dann verrätst du mir auch den Rest, den dein schwacher Geist so mühsam zu verbergen sucht."

Amelia zitterte wieder, doch diesmal weder vor Angst noch vor Schmerz sondern vor Wut. Noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie sich auf Voldemort gestützt und begann ihn zu würgen. Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Kopf und Quirrell schüttelte sie ab, sodass Amelia auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Als sie wieder aufsprang, sah sie Quirrell entsetzt auf seine Hände blicken die von blutigen Blasen überzogen waren und auch sein Hals glänzte wie verbranntes Fleisch.

„Meister!", bettelte Quirrell panisch und Voldemort schrie „Töte sie!"

Doch Amelia war schneller. Wieder stürzte sie sich auf Quirrell und überall wo ihre Haut ihn berührte verbrannte dessen Fleisch. Amelia grapschte nach den Zauberstäben und bekam sie zu fassen.

„Stupor!", rief sie und sah wie die roten Strahlen Voldemorts Diener trafen, während sie selbst von ihm wegstolperte.

„Amelia!"

Amelia fuhr herum, ihren Zauberstab erhoben, Quirrells in der anderen Hand und eine Flut der Erleichterung durchlief sie.

„Professor Dumbledore"

Der alte Zauberer eilte auf Amelia zu und sah sie mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Amelia?", fragte der Schulleiter sorgenvoll und Amelia nickte benommen.

„Professor Dumbledore… Quirrell er ist… der Dunkle Lord hat… Ahh", schrie Amelia auf, als ihre Narbe plötzlich zu berennen begann und sie herumfuhr. Mit Entsetzen sah sie, wie etwas von Quirrells Körper aufstieg, weder Dunst noch Schatten, aber dennoch existent. Dumbledore erhob seinen Zauberstab und ein weißes Licht breitete sich von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs aus. Die Schmerzen in Amelias Narbe klangen ab und als das Licht erlosch, war nichts mehr zu sehen von diesem… diesem Ding. Nur Quirrells Körper lag noch bewegungslos auf dem Boden.

Dumbledore ging auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn hin. Amelia kam zögerlich näher. Doch als Dumbledore wieder aufstand und den Kopf schüttelte hatte Amelia eine ungute Vorahnung.

„Professor, ist er…"

„Er ist tot, Amelia", sagte der Schulleiter mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich… ich habe nicht… ich habe ihn doch nur geschockt", stotterte sie entsetzt. Bilder von dem bewusstlosen Gordon stiegen ihr in den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, Amelia, er ist gestorben als Voldemort seinen Körper verließ. Dich trifft keine Schuld."

Amelia nickte erleichtert und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Sie fühlte sich, als könne sie keinen Schritt mehr gehen. Die Schmerzen, die der Fluch in ihr hinterlassen hatte, schlangen sich noch immer um ihre Glieder und die Erschöpfung ergriff nun endgültig Besitz von ihr.

Sie achtete nicht darauf was Dumbledore tat bis er sie irgendwann von oben ansprach. Neben ihm schwebte eine Trage mit Quirrells Leichnam. Amelia steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und ließ sich von Dumbledore aufhelfen.

„Wo ist Draco? Geht es ihm gut?", fragte sie müde.

„Ja, Draco geht es gut, er ist bereits im Krankenflügel, wo ich auch Sie hinbringen sollte. Sie rauchen Ruhe."

Amelia nickte schwach und mit einem hohen Trällern erschien ein feuriger roter Vogel und ließ sich auf Dumbledores Schulter nieder. Er war wirklich schön. Eines der wundervollsten magischen Geschöpfe das Amelia jemals gesehen hatte. Dumbledore schloss Amelias Hand um eine der Schwanzfedern die sich keinesfalls heiß anfühlten, eher etwas warm, und plötzlich durchfuhr Amelia eine angenehme Woge und die Umgebung um sie herum verschwand in einem warmen Kribbeln. Auf einmal stand sie im Krankenflügel und ihre Hand löste sich wie von selbst von der Schwanzfeder. Der Vogel stieß einen wundervollen Ton aus und verschwand in einem Feuerball.

Eine grimmig dreinblickende Madam Pomfrey, die Schulkrankenschwester, eilte auf sie zu und verfrachtete sie ohne weitere Worte ins Bett. Amelia konnte nur noch kurz einen Blick auf Draco werfen der in einem anderen Bett lag und ihr aus müden Augen zunickte.

Die Krankenschwester stupste Amelia ein paar Mal mit ihrem Zauberstab an, gab ihr dann zu verstehen das sie sich bitte den Schlafanzug anziehen sollte der auf ihrem Bett lag und eilte davon. Wütend murmelte sie vor sich hin: „Cruciatus und das an unserer Schule das ist…"

Sie drückte ihr einen Becher in die Hand und sie trank einfach widerstandslos was immer sie ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft zu protestieren. Danach fiel sie in einen angenehmen traumlosen Schlaf.

Es war hell, als sie wieder aufwachte. Draußen zwitscherten die Vögel. Angenehm überrascht stellte Amelia fest, dass sie keine Schmerzen mehr hatte, vielleicht waren ihre Muskeln noch etwas angespannt, aber sonst ging es ihr gut. Ihre Narbe hatte ganz und gar aufgehört zu schmerzen. Sie horchte in sich hinein und auch dort fand sie schnell zu innerer Ruhe. Alles war wieder gut.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Der Krankenflügel war leer. Draco war wohl schon entlassen worden. Ob es ihm wohl wieder gut ging? Wahrscheinlich schon, sonst hätte ihn Madam Pomfrey sicher nicht entlassen. Kaum hatte Amelia das gedacht, kam die Krankenschwester auch schon herein.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Potter. Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte sie und tippte leicht mit dem Zauberstab gegen sie, sodass sie ein kleiner Schauer durchlief.

„Sehr gut, Madam Pomfrey. Vielen Dank."

„Sie sollten wissen, dass Sie sehr großes Glück hatten. Machen Sie ja nicht noch einmal solchen Unsinn, das könnte sehr danebengehen."

Die Krankenschwester untersuchte sie noch einmal kurz, schien jedoch mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden zu sein, denn sie sagte ihr, dass sie sich anziehen und gehen könne.

Amelia hatte gerade ihre Robe zugeknöpft, als Professor Dumbledore hereinkam.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Amelia. Schon wach?"

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Madam Pomfrey hat mich gerade entlassen", sagte sie und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein.

„Das ist doch erfreulich. Ich wollte eigentlich gerade sehen wie es dir geht."

„Gut, Professor, und danke dass Sie uns gerettet haben."

Amelia zögerte einen Moment dann sagte sie: „Ist Quirrell denn wirklich tot?"

„Ich fürchte ja Amelia, ich fürchte ja. Aber wollen wir uns nicht setzen?"

Amelia nickte und setzte sich aufs Bett. Dumbledore nahm auf einem Stuhl neben ihr Platz.

„Ist der Dunkle Lord auch tot Professor?", fragte Amelia zögerlich gestattete sich allerdings kaum Hoffnung.

„Nenne ihn ruhig Voldemort, Amelia. Benenne Dinge stets nach ihrem richtigen Namen. Angst vor einem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor einer Sache selbst. Und Dunkler Lord, nun dies ist eine ganz und gar unpässliche Bezeichnung aus deinem Munde."

In Slytherin waren bis jetzt immer alle zusammengezuckt wenn sie Voldemort gesagt hatte, deshalb hatte sie es sich angewöhnt, Dunkler Lord zu sagen, so wie Draco dem sie am meisten über das Thema gesprochen hatte.

„Ich glaube das ist nicht immer klug. Es gibt auch zartbesaitete Gemüter die Voldemorts Name aufregt", sagte Amelia entschieden.

Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Du hattest schon immer deinen eigenen Kopf."

Amelia überlegte ob dies ein Kompliment war oder eher nicht, wusste jedoch nicht so recht was sie von Dumbledore halten sollte. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Und was ist denn nun mit Voldemort geschehen?"

„Er ist wahrscheinlich an den Ort zurückgekehrt, an dem er die letzten zehn Jahre verbracht hat. Schwach und auf der Suche nach einem neuen Körper mit dem er an die Macht zurückkehren kann. Aber wie wir an dir gesehen haben, kann er zurückgeschlagen werden und wenn wir ihn oft genug zurück schlagen, dann wird er vielleicht nie zurückkehren", sagte Dumbledore und kramte eine Tüte mit Himbeerbrausebonbons heraus. „Möchtest du eins?"

Amelia, die vom Schlafen noch immer einen unangenehmen Geschmack im Mund hatte, griff gerne zu und äußerten dann einen Gedanken der sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

„Professor, warum konnte Quirrell mich nicht berühren ohne sich zu verbrennen? Hat das auch etwas mit Voldemort zu tun?"

„Sehr gut beobachtet. Es hatte tatsächlich etwas mit Voldemorts Anwesenheit zu tun. Weißt du, damals als deine Eltern starben, hat sich deine Mutter vor dich geworfen als Voldemort dich töten wollte. Sie hat ihr Leben für das deine gegeben. Und dies schützt dich nun. Die Liebe deiner Mutter schützt dich auch wenn du sie nicht sehen kannst. So tief geliebt zu werden hinterlässt einen Stempel. Weder eine Narbe noch sonst etwas Sichtbares, aber es wird dich dein Leben lang schützen. Quirrell der von Hass, Gier und Ehrgeiz geblendet war und damit Voldemort verfallen, konnte dich nicht berühren, da weder Voldemort noch er etwas von der Liebe verstehen die dich schützt."

Amelia hörte sich die Worte schweigend an. War ihre Schlammblutmutter also doch noch zu was gut gewesen. Dachte sie verbittert. Wenigstens hatte sie ihr das Leben gerettet und das nun zwei Mal.

„Professor? Wo war der Stein denn nun eigentlich versteckt? War er überhaupt dort unten?", fragte Amelia nach einer Weile.

„Natürlich war er dort. Ich muss sagen es war eine meiner vortrefflicheren Ideen. Keiner der den Stein nutzen wollte, hätte ihn bekommen können. So war er geschützt vor Allen, die ihn missbrauchen wollten. Wenn sie in den Spiegel sehen würden, würden sie nur sehen, was sie sich ersehnen würden und nicht wo der Stein war. Er wäre nur zu dem gekommen der ihn letztendlich nur finden wollte. Finden, aber nicht benutzen, verstehst du, Amelia?

„So in etwa, Sir. Quirrell hätte nie die Chance gehabt ihn zu bekommen. Oder?"

„Nun, im eigentlichen Sinne nicht. Aber wer weiß, wozu ein verzweifelter Geist in der Lage ist."

„Was geschieht nun mit dem Stein der Weisen? Bleibt er in Hogwarts?"

„Nun, das ist noch nicht entschieden. Aber wahrscheinlich wird er zerstört werden", sagte Dumbledore mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber was ist dann mit den Flamels? Werden sie nicht sterben wenn der Stein zerstört wird?"

„Du weißt von Nicolas?", fragte Dumbledore recht vergnügt. „Du hast gründliche Arbeit geleistet. Ja, Nicolas und seine Frau würden sterben. Aber Nicolas selbst hat mal gesagt, dass der Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer ist. Aber es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir noch einen anderen sicheren Ort finden. In Hogwarts wird er auf keinen Fall bleiben."

„Gut. Auch wenn es mir für die Flamels leid tut, hoffe ich, dass er zerstört wird. Ich möchte nicht das Voldemort zurückkommt."

„Der Stein der Weisen ist bestimmt nicht die einzige Möglichkeit die Voldemort sich ausdenken wird um wieder aufzuerstehen. Wir sollten nicht nachlässig werden."

„Ich bin nie nachlässig", sagte Amelia und reckte das Kinn. Dumbledore lachte vergnügt. „Das habe ich festgestellt. Du bist durchaus gründlich in allen Dingen die du tust. Aber vergiss niemals, dass du nur eine Kindheit hast, genieße sie solange du kannst."

Amelia lächelte traurig und es stellte sich wieder diese eine Frage. Es war diese Frage, die Amelia am meisten beschäftigte wenn sie an ihre Kindheit dachte.

„Professor, warum mussten Sie mich zu den Dursleys bringen? Warum konnte keine andere Zauberfamilie mich aufnehmen?"

Es hätte bestimmt andere gegeben die sie bereitwilliger aufgenommen hätten. Einen Moment hatte Amelia den Eindruck, als würde jemand ihre Okklumentik angreifen doch das Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Niemand konnte zu ihr hindurch dringen wenn sie es nicht zuließ.

„Wirst du mir diesmal zuhören was ich zu sagen habe?", fragte Dumbledore und sah Amelia über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich weggerannt bin", gestand Amelia und versuchte Schuldbewusst zu klingen.

„Wir sprachen doch gerade eben über den Schutz den deine Mutter dir geschenkt hat, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich und Amelia nickte.

„Deine Tante, ist die einzige noch lebende Verwandte von deiner Mutter und der Schutz den du von deiner Mutter hast, ist in ihrer Nähe am stärksten. Ich habe einen Zauber gewirkt, der darauf aufbaut und dich in ihrer Nähe stets beschützt. Es war mir wichtig, dass du sicher bist. Deshalb habe ich dich zu ihnen gegeben."

„Also beschützt sie mich magisch obwohl sie ein Muggel ist?", fragte Amelia nach.

„Ja und deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass du jedes Jahr zu ihr zurückkehrst. Denn sonst verliert sich dieser Schutz. Er hält so lange bis du erwachsen bist."

„Gut", sagte Amelia verstehend und das Herz sank ihr. Es gab wohl kein Entkommen für sie. Aber es tat gut zu wissen, dass ihr schreckliches Leben bei den Dursleys wenigsten seinen Sinn gehabt hatte. Auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, vor wem genau Dumbledore sie hatte beschützen wollen.

Dumbledore blickte sie traurig an. Etwas schien ihm zu schaffen zu machen.

„Ich sollte nun gehen, Professor Dumbledore. Die anderen warten sicher schon", sagte Amelia und stand auf.

„Natürlich, Amelia", sagte er und ein Blick aus seinen traurigen Augen folgte ihr als sie die Krankenstation verließ.

Amelia sah von weitem die Wand die zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum führte, aber eigentlich wollte sie jetzt nicht mit jemandem reden. Sie musste erst über das Nachdenken, was ihr Dumbledore gesagt hatte bevor sie sich irgendwelchen Fragen stellen konnte. Außerdem fühlte sich ihr Körper schon wieder so schwer an, dabei war sie gar nicht so viel gelaufen.

So zog sie sich ihren Tarnumhang über und schlüpfte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als ihn gerade zwei Fünftklässler verließen und sich lauthals über Zauberstabbewegungen stritten.

Es waren nicht viele Schüler da. In einem Sessel saß Draco und starrte unbeweglich auf den Eingang. Er streichelte Eristik der es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte.

Es schien ihm gut zu gehen. Neben ihm saß Pansy die ununterbrochen auf ihn einredete. Auf dem Sofa gegenüber, veranstalteten Vincent und Gregory eine Bertie Botts Bohnen Schlacht, wobei sich Amelia durchaus vorstellen konnte wie Draco sie alle drei zu Morgana wünschte.

Blaise hingehen versuche Millicents Katze für einen Ball zu begeistern, doch die schnappte lieber nach den herumfliegenden Bohnen.

Mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen, weil sie Draco noch etwas im Unklaren lies, schlich Amelia sich vorbei in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen um sich Wechselsachen zu holen und dann machte sie es sich in der Badewanne gemütlich. Gerade als sie sich ausziehen wollte, fiel ein Zauberstab zu Boden. Amelia hob ihn auf und wunderte sich, denn es war nicht ihrer. Dann fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, wessen Zauberstab es war. Sorgfältig legte sie ihn wieder zwischen ihre Sachen. Vielleicht war er eines Tages noch nützlich.

„Na Draco, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Amelia als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Das Bad hatte gut getan und sie fühlte sich nun entspannter und alle, fast alle, schwirrenden Gedanken waren zur Ruhe gekommen.

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte Draco erschrocken und fuhr hoch.

„Na aus der Krankenstation", sagte Amelia lächelnd. „Alles wieder in Ordnung mit deinem Bein?"

„Ja klar und was ist mit dir? Madam Pomfrey war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie dich heute entlässt und dann springst du hier einfach so rum", fuhr Draco sie besorgt an.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen raus gehen?", sagte Amelia mit Seitenblick auf ihre Klassenkameraden.

Draco nickte und die beiden Slytherins waren schneller verschwunden als Vincent und Gregory ihre Schlacht beendet hatten. Pansy abzuhängen war weniger leicht, da sie meinte sie würde sie begleiten, doch letztendlich gab Draco Blaise ein Zeichen und dieser lenkte Pansy ab bis sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Sie setzten sie sich hinter eine große Buche am See. Das Wetter war herrlich und die Luft angenehm warm. Es stand in starkem Kontrast zu dem Schrecken den sie erlebt hatten.

Amelia begann zu erzählen. Sie erzählte wie sie Quirrell gefunden hatte, wie dieser den Turban abnahm und was sie vom Kampf noch in Erinnerung hatte.

„Wusstest du jetzt eigentlich was der Spiegel bewirkt? Wie nanntest du ihn? Den Spiegel Nerhegeb?", fragte Draco.

Amelia nickte und dachte an jene Winternacht zurück, an der sie das erste Mal hinein gesehen hatte. Ein Schauer überlief sie und unwillkürlich konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Okklumentik.

„Ja, ich wusste es. Dumbledore hat es mir mal erzählt", meinte Amelia und Draco empörte sich darüber ihm nichts erzählt zu haben.

„Was hast du in dem Spiegel gesehen?", fragte er nachdem Amelia ihm auch diese Geschichte erzählt hatte.

„Was hättest du gesehen?", fragte Amelia neugierig doch Draco musste lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du irgendwie scheint mir das ganze etwas zu geplant zu sein. Dumbledore hat uns praktisch alles beigebracht was wir wissen mussten um dort lebend durchzukommen", überlegte Draco laut und Amelia konnte ihm nur beipflichten. Dieser Gedanke war ihr auch gekommen.

„Ja, als ob er wollte, dass ich dort hinunter steige und ich habe es auch noch getan. Er hat mich benutzt. Wahrscheinlich war ihm die ganze Zeit klar, dass der Dunkle Lord im Schloss ist..."

Draco nickte bedächtig.

„Jedenfalls, was er getan hat war absolut unverantwortlich. Wir hätten dabei sterben können. Er mag zwar ein großer Zauberer sein, das will ich ihm nicht absprechen, aber ich will nicht wissen ob er so ein guter Mensch ist wie alle von ihm denken. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich ihn nicht sonderlich leiden", schloss Amelia

„Du glaubst doch nicht, das er dich in den Tod schicken wollte, oder?", fragte Draco besorgt.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, das was wir uns zusammengereimt haben, hätte Dumbledore sicher an einem Tag geschafft." Draco nickte und sah mit Amelia auf den See hinaus wo der Krake seine Runden drehte.

„Vielleicht wird er einfach nur senil."

Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete sich in der Schule das Gerücht das Amelia gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft hatte und das Professor Quirrell dabei irgendwie ums Leben gekommen war. Und das Gerücht endete nicht mal in Hogwarts. Nachdem sie vom Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw zurückkamen wartete eine Eule auf Draco in der sein Vater danach fragte.

Doch keiner schien eine Ahnung zu haben, was wirklich passiert war. Die wildesten Gerüchte machten die Runde, worin Voldemort sich in einen großen dreiköpfigen Hund verwandelt hatte oder aber Feuer speiend durch die Luft geflogen war. Keine kam der Wahrheit nahe doch Amelia war immer wieder überrascht, dass nicht alles aus der Luft gegriffen war. Natürlich fragten sie viele was geschehen sei, doch Amelia hatte keine große Lust darüber zu sprechen und auch Draco, von dem jeder zu wissen schien das er dabei verletzt worden war, stachelte die Gerüchte nur mit noch unwahrscheinlicheren Szenarien an.

Als sie ihn danach fragte meinte dieser, dass die Wahrheit sowieso niemanden interessieren würde. Die anderen sollten sich lieber an ihre Märchen klammern. Die wären eh interessanter.

Der letzte Abend auf Hogwarts brach an. Morgen würden sie in den Hogwarts - Express steigen und nach Hause fahren. Die Große Halle war in den Farben Slytherins, Grün und Silber geschmückt und ein riesiges Transparent einer Schlange bedeckte die Wand hinter dem hohen Tisch an dem die Lehrer saßen. Slytherin hatte den Hauspokal das siebte Mal in Folge gewonnen, dicht gefolgt von Ravenclaw. Amelia jubelte mit dem ganzen Tisch und so machte es auch nichts, das sie den Quidditchpokal an Ravenclaw verloren hatten, gegen die sie zwar gewonnen hatten, die in der Endwertung allerdings mehr Punkte als Slytherin gehabt hatten.

Über das köstliche Essen und den gewonnen Pokal hätte Amelia fast die Zeugnisse vergessen vor denen sie einen Graus hatte und das zu Recht. Denn das elende Schlammblut war Jahrgangsbeste geworden, sie hatte sie knapp übertrumpft da ihre Note in Geschichte der Zauberei sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. In den anderen Fächern hatte sie volle Punktzahl und in Verwandlung sogar hundertvier Prozent erreicht. Es war aber auch das Fach, das sie am meisten liebte.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, seine Geschichte der Zauberei Note war natürlich besser ausgefallen und er schafft es problemlos durchs Jahr, auch wenn nicht mit ganz so guten Noten wie Amelia. Bei Gregory jedoch wurde es knapp. Hätte er nicht in Astronomie so gut abgeschnitten hätte ihn Zaubertränke ganz schön rein gerissen.

Aber letztendlich hatten sie alle bestanden und Amelia warf Granger einen grimmigen Blick zu, die neben Longbottom ausgelassen lachte.

Professor Snape drückte ihr beim Hinausgehen ein dünnes Päckchen in die Hand, für ihre guten Noten wie er sagte. Er ermahnte sie es erst bei ihren Verwandten zu öffnen. Amelia strahlte ihn an.

Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie plötzlich die Koffer gepackt waren und sie mit den Booten zurück zum Bahnhof fuhren. Sie alle bekamen noch einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt, der sie ermahnte während der Ferien nicht zu zaubern, Amelia war so ungehalten darüber, dass sie ihren einfach in Brand steckte, und schon saßen sie im Hogwarts Express und fuhren zurück Richtung London.

Draco überredete Amelia zu einer letzten Partie Zauberschach, die Amelia natürlich verlor und sie schlüpfte in ihre Muggelsachen. Sie war wohl gewachsen, denn das Kleid erschien ihr etwas kurz, doch das würde sie beheben sobald sie wieder in die Winkelgasse kam.

„Und es ist ausgemacht das du mich diesen Sommer besuchen kommst?", fragte Draco als sie langsam nach King's Cross einfuhren.

„Natürlich, es wird der Lichtblick meiner Ferien sein, glaub mir. Du hast mir so viel von dir zu Hause erzählt da bin ich schon gespannt wie es wird."

„So besonders ist es jetzt auch nicht, stell dir bloß nicht zu viel vor. Ich schick dir Beatrix, okay? Wann willst du denn kommen?"

„Was hältst du von morgen?", fragte Amelia lachend während der Bahnsteig langsam in Sicht kam. Es waren schon die ersten Eltern zu sehen die auf ihre Kinder warteten.

„Ich kann ja meine Eltern fragen, jedenfalls melde ich mich", versprach Draco und sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen um den Hogwarts - Express zu verlassen.

„Draco, da bist du endlich!", rief Mrs. Malfoy sobald sie ihren Sohn erblickte.

„Mutter, schön dich zu sehen", erwiderte Draco und ließ sich kurz von seiner Mutter drücken.

„Hattest du eine gute Fahrt, Draco?", fragte Mr. Malfoy und lächelte seinen Sohn an.

„Ja, danke Vater."

„Amelia, wir sehen uns dann", verabschiedete sich Draco.

„Ja, irgendwann in den Ferien", erwiderte Amelia.

„Amelia?", fragte Mr. Malfoy, sie nickte nur. Dracos Vater blieb ihr ein Rätsel. „Wie ich gehört habe, haben du und mein Sohn dieses Jahr ein ziemliches Abenteuer erlebt. Du musst eine außergewöhnliche junge Hexe sein. Sollten meine Familie oder ich etwas für dich tun können, scheue nicht darum zu bitten." Amelia verstand zwar nicht so ganz wie Dracos Vater nun darauf kam, dieser Mann verwirrte sie, aber immerhin sagte er etwas positives, oder? „Vielen Dank, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie deshalb nur und schüttelte Dracos Vater die Hand. Amelia sah zu wie Dobby, der Hauself der Malfoys, einen Wagen mit ihren Sachen belud und sie seufzte schwer.

„Lass dich nicht zu viel von den Muggeln ärgern", rief ihr Draco noch hinterher bevor sie sich zum Ausgang einreihte und Amelia musste sich sein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Wenn sie es übertreiben drohe ich ihnen meinen Cousin in ein Schwein zu verwandeln. Er sieht schließlich schon genug wie eines aus."

„Auch wenn du den Zettel verbrannt hast, heißt das nicht, dass du zaubern darfst!"

„Na und, das wissen die doch nicht", rief Amelia noch und wurde schon bald darauf durch die Absperrung nach draußen gelassen.

**Band 1**

**ENDE**

**Nachwort:**

Jedes Mal wenn ich den ersten Band gelesen habe, habe ich mich gefragt, warum Dumbledore nicht eingegriffen hat sondern so, wie es hier Amelia sagt und in den Büchern war es glaube Hermine bemerkt, das Dumbledore ihnen alles in die Hand gibt um durch die Hindernisse zu kommen. Professor Sprout erzählt bestimmt nicht zufällig von Teufelsschlingen das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das sie das Gewächs noch erklärt wenn sie es als Hindernis aufgestellt hat ebenso bei Snape da muss Absicht dahinter stecken. Es wurde in den Büchern nie aufgelöst und ich habe mich immer gefragt warum macht Dumbledore das? Ist es ein Test? Ein Test um zu erfahren wie weit der Schutz der Liebe auf Harry/Amelia geht? Vielleicht ich weiß es nicht wenn es jemand erklären kann würde ich mich freuen.

Ansonsten ist hier erst mal Band eins beendet. Natürlich geht es gleich mit Band zwei weiter. Ich werde allerdings nur noch einmal die Woche updaten. Den Ersten Band gab es nur so schnell weil ich ihn auf ähnliche Weise schon mal gepostet habe.

Ich mag den zweiten Band sehr. Amelias Charakter wird sich etwas mehr verfestigen und Unterschiede zwischen Amelia und Harry werden deutlicher. Noch sind sie sich Charakterlich recht ähnlich, beide etwas unüberlegt und ungestüm. Auch Dracos Charakter muss sich wohl oder übel neuen Gegebenheiten anpassen. Die Kindheit ist die prägendste Zeit des Lebens und alles ist im Wandel. Ob dies zum Guten oder zum Schlechten sein wird, lest selbst.


	14. Malfoy Manor

**Band 2**

**Kapitel 1 – Malfoy Manor**

Amelia hätte sterben können vor Langeweile. Schon seit einer ganzen Woche war sie zurück im Ligusterweg, aber es kam ihr vor als sei es ein Jahr gewesen.

Was sollte sie auch tun, in einem Muggelhaus in dem sie nicht mal Zaubern durfte und in dem ihre grässlichen Verwandten ihr grässliches Muggelleben führten.

Onkel Vernon hatte keine anderen Sorgen als seine Bohrer und seine Firma Grunnings. Gestern Abend hatte er ihnen ganz stolz verkündet, dass ein wichtiger Geschäftspartner in baldiger Zukunft zum Abendessen kommen würde und dass sie, Amelia, sich bloß keine Patzer erlauben dürfe und am besten gleich verschwinden solle.

Tante Petunia hingegen nervte sie mit den Problemen der lieben Frau Nachbarin. Sie tat dies in einer solch hämischen Weise, die Amelia verdeutlichte, dass sie der Frau Nachbarin noch schlimmere Sachen an den Hals wünschte, nur um darüber tratschen zu können.

Mit Dudley allerdings hatte Amelia ihren Spaß. Ein fetter Cousin mit seinem rosa Mopsgesicht eignete sich wunderbar um ihren Frust an ihm auszulassen. Den Frust, dass sie, die berühmte Amelia Potter, zu ihren meistgehassten Verwandten hatte zurückkehren müssen.

Dudley hatte ihr immer übel mitgespielt, doch seitdem er erfahren hatte, dass Amelia eine Hexe war, war er nicht mehr halb so vorlaut. Dauernd hatte er Angst, sie würde ihn verhexen oder ihre Schlange auf ihn hetzen. Amelia hatte es einfach unterschlagen zu erzählen, dass es minderjährigen Zauberern verboten war außerhalb der Schule zu Zaubern.

Leider brachten ihr ihre kleinen Racheaktionen gegenüber Dudley nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Verwandten. Denn Tante Petunia war erpicht darauf, sie den ganzen Tag zu beschäftigen damit sie ihrem Diddyschatz keine Angst einjagen konnte.

Sehnsüchtig wartete Amelia auf eine Eule von ihrem besten Freund Draco Malfoy, der ihr versprochen hatte, dass sie in den Ferien zu ihm kommen konnte. Und tatsächlich hatte gestern Dracos Adlereule Beatrix auf dem Fenstersims von Amelias Zimmer gesessen und ihr den heiß ersehnten Brief gebracht.

Draco hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie es schaffen könnten sie im Tropfenden Kessel abzuholen, da sein Vater sich weigerte eine Muggelwohngegend auch nur zu betreten.

So wie Draco manchmal von seinem Vater sprach, glaubte Amelia auch, dass es gesünder für das Leben der Muggel wäre, wenn sie Lucius Malfoy niemals zu Gesicht bekommen würden.

Draco hatte geschrieben sie solle Bescheid geben, wann sie sie denn abholen sollten.

Nun war aber die Frage wie Amelia nach London kommen sollte. Denn arm war sie zwar nicht, aber sie besaß kein Muggelgeld und Züge und U-Bahnen nahmen kein Zaubergeld an. Amelia hatte sich vorgestellt wie sie der Fahrkartenverkäufer wohl ansehen würde, wenn sie versuchen würde mit Sickeln zu bezahlen. Deshalb musste Amelia heute mit Onkel Vernon sprechen, in der irrsinnigen Annahme, dass er sie nach London fahren würde.

Amelia wusste das ihre Verwandten sie genauso wenig mochten, wie sie sie und Onkel Vernon würde sicher viel dafür geben Amelia schon eineinhalb Monate früher als erwartet los zu werden. Doch genauso viel hasste es ihr Onkel, Amelia eine Freude zu bereiten, sodass es noch ein hartes Gespräch werden würde.

Amelia fühlte sich etwas nackt ohne ihren Zauberstab, denn leider hatte Onkel Vernon, kaum das Amelia das Haus betreten hatte, all ihre Zaubersachen weggepackt. Alles was Amelia hatte retten können war eine Tüte Eulenkekse gewesen, mit der sie nun Beatrix bestechen konnte noch etwas zu warten. Zum Glück war Onkel Vernon so damit beschäftigt gewesen, alles in den kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe zu zwängen, so dass es ihm nicht aufgefallen war wie Amelia die Tüte unter ihr Kleid geschoben hatte.

Onkel Vernon hatte auch versucht ihr ihre Schlange Eristik abzunehmen, doch das hatte er nicht geschafft. Denn sobald er sich ihr genähert hatte, hatte er nach seinen Fingern geschnappt. Selbst als Onkel Vernon seinen Kopf zu fassen bekommen hatte, hatte er zwei Bisse abbekommen, denn Eristik war eine Runespoor, eine dreiköpfige orange-schwarze magische Schlange. Aber Onkel Vernon war ein Muggel. Als Muggel sah er nur einen Kopf. Er war so entsetzt gewesen, das er sich seit dem nicht mehr in der Nähe ihrer Schlange gewagt hatte. Das konnte Amelia nur recht sein.

Amelia kam wie immer als letztes an den Esstisch. „Da bist du ja endlich", meckerte Onkel Vernon als sich Amelia zu ihnen setzte. Sie hatten schon mit dem Essen angefangen.

Nervös stocherte Amelia in ihren Kartoffeln herum und wartete auf eine günstige Gelegenheit um das leidliche Thema anzuschneiden. Diese ergab sich jedoch erst, als das Essen schon beendet war und Onkel Vernon aufgehört hatte über den Vertrag mit Mr. Manson zu reden.

„Onkel Vernon, du fährst doch nächste Woche nach London um Abendgarderoben für den Besuch der Mansons zu kaufen, nicht wahr?", fragte Amelia als sie gerade den Nachtisch aßen.

Onkel Vernons Augen verengten sich sofort zu Schlitzen und er funkelte Amelia wütend an. Wahrscheinlich war er darüber wütend, dass sie es gewagt hatte das Wort an ihn zu richten.

„Du bekommst keine!", schnarrte er.

„Das will ich auch gar nicht", schoss sie sofort zurück und besann sich dann aber eines netteren Tons. „Ein Freund hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht den Rest der Ferien bei ihnen verbringen möchte. Da ich meinte, dass ihr es nicht wünschen würdet, wenn sie mich von euch abholen, wollten wir uns in London treffen", sagte Amelia mit einem entgegenkommenden Lächeln.

„Und du meinst also", sagte Onkel Vernon und sein Gesicht lief rot an, „das du uns so einfach als Taxi benutzen kannst? Glaubst du wir haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich in der Gegend herum zu kutschieren?", donnerte er.

Amelia blieb jedoch ruhig und sah weiterhin unverwandt ihren Onkel an, dabei konnte sie leider nicht umhin Dudleys hämisches Grinsen zu bemerken.

„Onkel Vernon", sagte Amelia bemüht freundlich, „ich gebe mir die größte Mühe euch keine Scherereien zu bereiten, ich habe sogar um euretwillen abgelehnt, dass die Eltern meines Freundes mich hier abholen. Da ihr nichts von unserer Andersartigkeit in eurer Nähe haben wollt. Ich meine, was würden die Nachbarn denken wenn Leute mit Umhängen und Spitzhüten vor der Tür stehen würden." Amelia ließ ihre Worte wirken. Tante Petunia verkniff sogleich die Lippen.

„Es ist doch sicher nur eine Erleichterung für euch, wenn ich bald gehe. Und letztendlich", spielte Amelia ihren Trumpf aus, „kann ich dir doch auch dein Essen mit den Mansons nicht verderben wenn ich außer Haus bin."

Amelia konnte sehen wie es hinter Onkel Vernons Stirn arbeitete, aber auch hegte sie nicht einen Zweifel daran wie das Ergebnis ausfallen würde.

„Und du würdest für den Rest der Ferien bei diesem Freund bleiben?", fragte Onkel Vernon.

Amelia nickte und fügte hinzu: „Ihr würdet bis nächstes Jahr nichts mehr von mir hören."

Unverwandt sah Amelia ihren Onkel an und musste mit aller Anstrengung ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie sah, wie der Muggel ihr auf den Leim gegangen war. Die Versuchung war einfach zu unwiderstehlich.

„Na gut, wir nehmen dich mit. Aber glaube ja nicht, dass ich das tun würde, wenn wir nicht ohnehin nach London fahren würden. Samstag um neun fahren wir los und wenn du da nicht fertig bist bleibst du hier", grunzte Onkel Vernon und verzog sich mit dem Rest der Familie ins Wohnzimmer, um sich vor dem Fernseher zu platzieren.

Amelia indes konnte nun ihr Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Schnell eilte sie nach oben um Draco die Antwort zu schicken. Sie schnappte sich ein Blatt Papier und kramte den Kugelschreiber heraus den sie vom Telefontisch mitgenommen hatte.

Einen Moment fragte sich Amelia wie Draco wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm einen Brief auf kariertem Papier schicken würde und konnte sich Dracos abfälliges „Muggel" sehr gut vorstellen. Zauberer benutzten nur Pergament.

Hallo Draco,

ich habe es geschafft die Muggel zu überreden, wenn man weiß wo man ansetzen muss, geht es überraschend leicht. Ich werde nächsten Samstag, also in zwei Tagen in London im Tropfenden Kessel sein. Ich hoffe du hattest bis jetzt angenehme Ferien, meine ließen sehr zu wünschen übrig. Ich gebe Beatrix auch Eristik mit, sie wird sein Gewicht sicherlich leicht tragen können. Ich will ihm die Fahrt im Auto…

Kurz fragte sich Amelia ob Draco überhaupt wusste was ein Auto war und strich es doch besser durch.

…Muggeltransportmittel ersparen. Falls noch was ist kannst du mir einfach wieder Beatrix schicken. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich so gegen ein oder zwei Uhr in den Pub schaffen.

Grüß deine Eltern von mir,

Amelia Potter

Sie gab Beatrix noch einen Eulenkeks und band das magische Terrarium gut fest. Zischend ermahnte sie Eristik sich zu benehmen. Damit schickte sie die schöne Adlereule in die Nacht hinaus. Ab jetzt konnten die Ferien nur noch besser werden.

Zwei Tage später setzte sich Amelia zu Dudley in Onkel Vernons neuen Wagen. Neben ihr hatte Dudley seine Augen auf seinen GameBoy geklebt und ständig drückte er auf irgendwelche Knöpfe. Amelia indes fand es sterbenslangweilig.

Sie hatte vorhin, als sie ihr Gepäck raus in den Wagen hatte tragen sollen, kurz den Deckel aufgeklappt und das erste Buch das sie erwischen konnte und ihren Zauberstab herausgezogen. Das Buch hatte sie in einen von Dudley unbenutzten Buchumschlag gesteckt und nun sah es so aus, als würde sie _Henrys wunderbare Welt der Tiere_ lesen.

Irgendwann, sie waren schon fast zwei Stunden unterwegs, hatte sich Dudley von seinem Minibildschirm loseisen können und Amelia ganz verstört gefragt, wo denn die Schlange sei, so als würde Eristik jeden Moment hervor stürmen um ihm in die Nase zu beißen.

Auch Onkel Vernon warf bei der Frage einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, als wäre ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen das die Schlange fehlte.

„Ich fahre nicht zurück. Wenn du sie vergessen hast, hast du die längste Zeit eine Schlange gehabt", bellte er in den Rückspiegel.

Amelia sah gelangweilt von ihrem Buch auf.

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht vergessen, ich habe ihn schon mal zu meinem Freund verfrachtet.", sagte Amelia und steckte ihre Nase wieder ins Buch.

Ein Grunzen war von Onkel Vernon zu hören und Dudleys Gerät begann wieder Töne von sich zu geben als er in seiner Computerwelt versank.

Amelia währenddessen vertiefte sich in ihre geliebte Magie, bis ihr irgendwann das Buch aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

„Amelia liest mein Buch!", meckerte Dudley, ihm war die Batterie für sein Spiel ausgegangen.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht dein Buch", sagte Amelia und versuchte sich _Hexen für Verhexte_ zurückzuholen. Doch Dudley schien jetzt, da seine Eltern vorne im Auto saßen viel mutiger zu sein. Onkel Vernon schielte schon ziemlich rot im Gesicht nach hinten und Amelia sah einen seiner Wutanfälle kommen. Also hörte sie auf, nach dem Buch zu greifen das Dudley hochgerissen hatte.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz zurück und starrte Dudley wütend an. Dieser grinste siegesgewiss und wedelte mit dem Buch vor Amelias Nase herum.

„Na, brauchst du noch Trost von Kinderbüchern, hat dir deine Mama etwa keine vorgelesen? Ach so, fast hätte ich es vergessen, deine Mama hat sich ja in die Luft gejagt.", lachte er höhnisch.

Amelia biss die Zähne zusammen und sah Dudley mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Was interessiert mich meine Schlammblutmutter?", zischte sie und hörte von vorne ein Keuchen Tante Petunias. Sie bemerkte wie sie ihr einen entsetzen Blick zuwarf.

Ob sie verstanden hatte was sie gesagt hatte? Ob sie um dessen Bedeutung wusste? Auf jeden Fall trat fast augenblicklich wieder ihr üblicher säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck in ihr Gesicht und sie drehte sich um.

Amelia musterte noch eine Weile den Hinterkopf ihrer Tante doch Dudley unterbrach sie, als er sich zu ihr rüber beugte und flüsterte: „Was hast du gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

Amelia jedoch antwortete nicht und starrte nur säuerlich auf ihre Beschäftigungstherapie in Dudleys fetten Muggelhänden.

Nachdem Amelia jedoch aufgehört hatte nach dem Buch zu verlangen verließ auch Dudley die Lust daran es ihr wegzunehmen. Er musterte nur kurz den Titel und Amelia grinste als sie daran dachte, dass sein Spatzenhirn wahrscheinlich darüber nachdachte was das für Buchstaben waren.

Jedenfalls fuhren sie einige Zeit später durch die Charing Cross Road und Amelia bat ihren Onkel sie hier heraus zu lassen.

„Dudley kannst du mir nun bitte das Buch geben?", fragte Amelia genervt. Sie wollte nur noch zurück in die Zauberwelt und Dudley so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen. Onkel Vernon war schon draußen und hievte den schweren Koffer aus dem Kofferraum. Dudley jedoch sah sie einen Moment irritiert an, bis ihm einfiel, dass er Amelia etwas weggenommen hatte. Er wollte schon mit einem höhnischen Gesicht den Mund aufmachen doch Amelia zog einfach ihren Zauberstab und Dudleys Gesicht veränderte sich schlagartig. Nun hatte er panische Angst. Er quietschte und lies es zu, das Amelia sich das Buch schnappte, ihm den Einband entgegen klatschte und das Auto verließ. Auf der Straße schnappte sie sich ihren Koffer und verließ die Dursleys ohne ein Wort in Richtung Tropfender Kessel.

Der Pub war dunkel und schäbig, genauso wie das letzte Mal. Es schien sich nicht geändert zu haben. An einem Tisch saß eine Hexe, die in einem Buch las und mit verträumter Miene mit dem Zauberstab ihren Löffel dirigierte, der in ihrer Tasse rührte. Ein paar Zauberer saßen um einen Tisch und spielten Karten. Auf dem Tisch konnte Amelia eine Flasche Ogdens Old Feuerwhisky entdecken. Plötzlich sprach sie jemand von der Seite an.

„Amelia Potter, Miss?", quiekte ein kleines Wesen mit großen Fledermausähnlichen Ohren und grünen Augen zu ihr empor. Es trug einen Kissenbezug.

„Hallo Dobby", sagte Amelia überrascht den Hauselfen der Malfoys hier zu sehen.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ist Draco auch da?", fragte sie freundlich und sah sich nach ihm um.

„Nein, Amelia Potter, Miss. Meister Draco ist Zuhause. Meister hat Dobby geschickt um Amelia Potter abzuholen", quiekte der Elf. Amelia war einen Moment überrascht, dass der Hauself sich in so langen Sätzen artikulieren konnte. Das hieß er musste ein gewisses Maß an Intelligenz besitzen.

„Das ist nett, aber ich muss noch kurz in die Winkelgasse, willst du mitkommen oder wartest du hier?", fragte Amelia freundlich.

„Dobby macht, was immer Amelia Potter wünscht", sagte der Elf und sah sie aus großen Augen an.

Überlegend sah sich Amelia um und ging dann zu einem Tisch in der Ecke, Dobby folgte ihr.

„Ich bin in einer oder zwei Stunden wieder da, es wäre nett, wenn du hier bleiben und auf meine Sachen aufpassen könntest", sagte Amelia.

„Dobby soll auf ihre Sachen aufpassen?", fragte der kleine Elf. „Traut Amelia Potter Dobby zu auf ihre Sachen aufzupassen?"

„Natürlich", sagte Amelia. „Soll ich dir was zutrinken holen während du wartest?"

„Amelia Potter will Dobby etwas zu trinken holen?", fragte Dobby ungläubig und sah Amelia aus seinen großen Augen an.

„Natürlich nur wenn du willst", fügte Amelia hinzu, der dieses Wesen langsam nicht mehr geheuer war. Vielleicht doch nicht allzu intelligent, stellte sie fest.

„Amelia Potter muss Dobby nichts zu trinken geben, aber Meister Draco hat Recht, Amelia Potter ist eine großartige Hexe", quietschte er vergnügt und setzte sich hin. „Dobby wird warten bis Amelia Potter zurückkommt. Dobby wird gut auf ihre Sachen aufpassen, Miss."

Amelia nickt dem strahlenden Hauselfen zu.

Schnell verließ sie den Pub durch die Hintertür und war froh, nicht erkannt worden zu sein. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an das Theater vor einem Jahr. Nicht mal ganz einem Jahr, stellte sie fest. Im Hinterhof zog sie ihren Zauberstab und tippte gegen die Steine über dem Mülleimer.

Es ging ihr das Herz auf, als sie durch den großen Torbogen in die Winkelgasse eintrat. Hier gehörte sie hin, dies war ihre Welt.

Zuerst musste sie sich neues Gold aus Gringotts, der Zauberbank holen. Ihr war etwas mulmig zumute, als sie vor den Schalter trat, hinter dem ihr ein grimmiger Kobold entgegen sah.

In ihren roten Uniformen, hinter den goldenen Schaltern, wo sie Edelsteine abwogen, sahen sie fast schon furchteinflößend aus. Aber vielleicht sollte das so sein. Vielleicht sollte die Schalterhalle Macht ausstrahlen, damit niemand es wagen würde in Gringotts einzubrechen. Das jeder Kobold einen so grimmig ansah, ließ einen glauben, sie würden jeden für einen potentiellen Dieb halten. Vielleicht taten sie dies auch.

Mit einem prall gefüllten Beutel wieder aus Gringotts draußen, lief Amelia die Straße zu Madam Malkins hinunter. Ihre ganzen Kleider und Umhänge waren zu kurz geworden. Ihre Schulsachen würde sie erst später kaufen, wenn sie ihre Bücherliste hatte, aber sie brauchte neuen Sachen für die Ferien. Jetzt nachdem nicht mehr alles so neu und unbekannt aussah, entdeckte sie auch exotischere Sachen wie Drachenleder oder Yetifelle zwischen den Stoffen.

Nach dem Besuch bei Madam Malkins ging sie zu Flourish & Blotts in die magische Buchhandlung. Neben ein paar Büchern über weiterführende Themen in der Schule, die Professor Snape ihr empfohlen hatte, erstand sie mehrere Bücher über Duellzauber.

Letztes Schuljahr hatte sie sich duelliert, oder besser gesagt sie hatte sich herum schubsen lassen. Es schien ihr, als wären ihre Zauber zu träge und sie fühlte sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, maßlos unterlegen zu sein. Sie war Amelia Potter, sie durfte nicht schwach sein. Von ihr wurde erwartet stark zu sein, in allerletzter Konsequenz von ihr selbst.

Manchmal dachte sie sich, sie müsse nur warten, früher oder später würde sie es schon lernen, doch im Laufe ihres Lebens war ihr eines klar geworden: Wenn man etwas erreichen wollte, dann musste man es selbst machen. Es kam niemand um einen zu retten.

Amelia erstand noch eine praktische kleine Tasche, in die sie all ihre Bücher verstauen konnte und die sich nach innen ausdehnte. Darin würde sie wunderbar ihre Bücher verstauen können.

Glücklich kam sie wieder im Tropfenden Kessel an und entdeckte Dobby, so wie sie ihn verlassen hatte.

„Danke, das du gewartet hast", sagte Amelia freundlich.

„Ich hoffe, Miss Amelia Potter hatte eine schöne Zeit, Dobby hat gut auf Amelia Potters Sachen aufgepasst", sagte der Hauself mit seiner Quitschestimme und stand auf.

„Hatte ich. Ich glaube wir können dann gehen. Wie kommen wir eigentlich zum Haus?", fragte sich nun Amelia laut. Sie kannte nur apparieren als magische Reiseart. Aber das konnten nur Hexen und Zauberer.

„Dobby wird Amelia Potter hinbringen, Amelia Potter muss sich nur an Dobby festhalten. Dann wird Dobby Amelia Potter zu Meister Draco bringen."

Amelia zögerte kurz, dann legte sie ihre Hand auf Dobbys Schulter und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie in einen wirbelnden Abguss gezogen werden. Ihr Körper zog sich auseinander wie Gummi wurde länglich, dünn und schnappte dann mit einem Plopp wieder in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück. Sie waren appariert.

Amelia öffnete überrascht den Mund. Waren diese kleinen Wesen etwa genauso magisch begabt wie Hexen und Zauberer? Aber warum waren sie dann Diener. Amelia nahm sich vor das herauszufinden. Vielleicht waren Hauselfen einfach nur unglaublich blöd.

Amelia stand nun auf einem schmalen Weg. Links wurde er von wilden Brombeersträuchern gesäumt, auf der rechten Seite befand sich eine ordentlich geschnittene Hecke.

„Wenn Miss Potter Dobby folgen würde, Dobby wird Amelia Potter zu Meister Draco bringen", sagte der Hauself erneut und ließ Amelias schweren Koffer in die Luft schweben.

Neugierig folgte die Hexe ihm den Weg entlang. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie nach rechts in eine breite Zufahrt abbogen und nun vor einem schmiedeeisernen Tor standen.

Dobby blieb stehen und Amelia wollte schon fragen, was jetzt los war, als sich die Schnörkel und Spiralen des Tores auflösten und sich daraus ein eisernes Gesicht bildete.

Der Mund bewegte sich und eine metallische, wiederhallende Stimme war zu hören: „Was ist Euer Begehr?"

Amelia zögerte kurz, doch als Dobby nicht die Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, sagte sie mit hoffentlich fester Stimme: „Ich bin Amelia Potter und auf Einladung von Draco Malfoy hier."  
Das reichte dem Torwächter wohl, denn das Gesicht löste sich auf und kringelte sich wieder zu dem Tor, welches sogleich aufschwang. Amelia trat hindurch, dicht gefolgt von Dobby, der sich gebeugt ein paar Schritte hinter ihr befand. Er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Hohe Eibenhecken erstreckten sich zu beiden Seiten des Weges und weiter vorne konnte Amelia ein imposantes Herrenhaus erkennen. Amelia musste schlucken, denn hier lebte ihr bester Freund. Dagegen war der Ligusterweg eine ärmliche Bruchbude und Amelia war mehr als froh, hier nicht in ihren zu kurzen Kleidern entlangzulaufen. Sie stieg die Treppen zum Eingang empor, die Tür öffnete sich von alleine und gab den Weg in eine luxuriöse Eingangshalle frei.

Amelia hatte kaum Zeit sich umzusehen, als sie auch schon eilige Schritte hörte. Draco kam die Treppe herunter und sie bemerkte, wie er gerade in ein gemäßigteres Tempo umschlug.

„Hallo Amelia, da bist du endlich. Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie umarmte ihn.

„Hallo, schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich sagte doch so gegen zwei. Okay, hast Recht, ist ein bisschen nach Zwei", lachte sie als sie sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Ich hoffe Dobby hat keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht, er ist manchmal etwas unfähig, -Dobby bring das Gepäck hoch-, aber jetzt komm doch erst mal richtig rein, hast du Hunger? Wir essen gleich zu Mittag", sprudelte Draco wie ein Wasserfall los und wies nun auf eine große Tür. Hinter sich hörte Amelia ein leises Plopp und der Hauself verschwand mit einer Verbeugung sowie einem „Natürlich Meister."

„Gerne, ich habe heute noch nicht viel gegessen. Ich sage dir Muggelreisen sollte verboten gehören, so was von lästig und unkomfortabel."

Sie gingen erst mal hoch in Dracos Zimmer, es lag im zweiten Stock und hatte einen herrlichen Ausblick über den gesamten Garten. Wenn man es denn einen Garten nennen konnte, denn es war mehr wie ein kleiner Park.

Dracos Zimmer, wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, war überwiegend in grün gehalten. Amelia musste lächeln als sie den orange-schwarzen Eristik träge auf dem Bett in der Sonne liegen sah.

„Du hast einen Nimbus 2001 bekommen?", fragte Amelia die den Besen an der Wand entdeckt hatte. Sie hatte einen Blick auf das neue Modell erhascht, als sie an Qualität für Quidditch in der Winkelgasse vorbeigekommen war. Draco liebte Quidditch, er hatte das ganze letzte Jahr davon gesprochen.

„Vater hat ihn mir für mein Zeugnis geschenkt. Eigentlich wollte er ihn mir erst gar nicht geben, weil er meinte meine Noten seien unter aller Kritik, aber dann habe ich ihn doch noch überredet."

„So schlecht waren deine Noten doch gar nicht", sagte Amelia und sah von dem Besen auf, den sie gerade einer genaueren Musterung unterzogen hatte. Er sah echt toll aus. Er glänzte vom Schweif bis zur Spitze und kein Ast stand ab.

„Mit deinen Noten können sie sich nicht messen, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen eine Runde fliegen gehen, bevor es Mittagessen gibt?", fragte Draco und schnappte sich den Besen von der Wand.

„Gerne, kann ich mir deinen alten Komet Zwei-Sechzig leihen?"

Es war toll wieder zu fliegen. In der Schule hatten sie nur so kurz Flugunterricht gehabt. Amelia verstand nicht so viel von Besen, aber auch sie bemerkte schnell, dass der Nimbus um Klassen besser war als der Komet. Sie veranstalteten ein kleines Wettrennen, das Amelia trotz schlechteren Besens nur ganz knapp verlor. Danach durfte sie auf dem Nimbus fliegen.

Aber leider nicht sehr lange, denn Dobby holte sie zum Essen ab.

Draco erzählte Amelia auf dem Weg zurück ins Herrenhaus von dem Spiel am letzten Samstag, bei dem er mit seinem Vater gewesen war. Die Tutshill Tornados, Dracos Lieblingsmannschaft, war von den Montrose Magpies einfach vom Platz gefegt worden. In letzter Zeit schien sie keiner mehr aufhalten zu können, sehr zu Dracos Missfallen, der die Mannschaft nicht ausstehen konnte. Amelia schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf über so viel Enthusiasmus,

„Guten Tag, Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy", grüßte Amelia, als sie in das Esszimmer kamen. Dracos Eltern saßen bereits am Esstisch und schienen über etwas zu diskutieren.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Amelia. Ich hoffe doch du hattest eine angenehme Reise", sagte Mrs. Malfoy und auch Mr. Malfoy begrüßte sie, bevor sie sich setzten.

„Danke sehr, es freut mich das ich die Ferien hier bei Ihnen verbringen darf", sagte Amelia während Draco Dobby rief um die Besen wegbringen zu lassen.

Danach wurde Essen aufgetischt. Sie waren gerade dabei den köstlichen Nachtisch, irgendeine Erdbeercreme, zu essen, als Draco sie von der Seite her anstieß und flüsterte: „Drei, Zwei, Eins…"

„Draco, Mr. Jakins kommt morgen vorbei. Nur weil deine Freundin jetzt zu Besuch ist, heißt es nicht, dass du deinen Unterricht nicht mehr wahrnehmen wirst", sagte Mrs. Malfoy wie auf Kommando und Draco und Amelia grinsten in sich hinein.

„Aber Mutter, Amelia wird sich langweilen. Können wir den Unterricht nicht für den Rest der Ferien ausfallen lassen?", fragte Draco mit bittender Stimme.

„Nein, wir haben bereits darüber geredet. Die Ferien haben gerade erst begonnen und es ist sehr wichtig für dein späteres Leben, dass du das lernst", sagte Mrs. Malfoy streng. „Ich bin mir sicher Amelia wird gerne am Unterricht mit teilnehmen. Du wirst sehen. Du wirst viel mehr Freude daran haben wenn du nicht alleine bist."

„Freude, pha", nuschelte Draco in sich hinein.

„Um was für Unterricht geht es denn Mrs. Malfoy? Draco hat nichts davon erzählt, das er in den Ferien Unterricht in irgendeinem Fach hat", fragte Amelia interessiert.

„Nun, Mr. Jakins ist sein Etikettelehrer. Mit Eintreten in Hogwarts beginnt für junge Hexen und Zauberer die Zeit, in der sie sich auf ihr Leben vorbereiten und da zu meiner ausdrücklichen Missbilligung in Hogwarts nichts über die Etikette unserer Gesellschaft gelehrt wird, nimmt Draco ab diesem Sommer Unterricht in Gepflogenheiten wie dem Tanz. Auch lernt er die Art, in der es sich ziemt einer Dame Blumen zu überreichen oder sie zu einem Ball einzuladen. All dies muss er wissen um einmal ein vorbildlicher junger Mann zu werden. Ich finde es eine Schande, dass die Gesellschaft von heute auf solche Gepflogenheiten keinerlei Wert mehr legt", entrüstete sich Mrs. Malfoy.

Amelia schluckte, Benimmunterricht, so was machte man noch nicht mal in der Muggelwelt. Draco tat ihr wirklich etwas Leid. Andererseits würde sie dadurch lernen, wie sie sich in dieser Gesellschaft zu bewegen hatte, die ihr noch immer etwas fremd war. Besonders außerhalb von Hogwarts. Doch Mrs. Malfoy nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab.

„Es wäre uns eine Freude wenn du mit Draco den Unterricht besuchen würdest, dann hätte er auch eine würdige Tanzpartnerin. Du würdest uns damit einen großen Gefallen tun."

Jetzt konnte Amelia nicht mehr ablehnen ohne sie zu beleidigen und als sie zustimmte sah sie Dracos gehässiges Lächeln und wusste, dass das von Anfang an so geplant gewesen war. Miese Schlange, dachte sie missmutig und aß einen weiteren Löffel ihrer Erdbeercreme.

Mr. Jakins stellte sich als alter, griesgrämiger Zauberer heraus, der es seine beiden Schüler merken ließ, wie unfähig sie waren. Woher sollte Amelia auch wissen, welches Besteck man als erstes aufnahm oder wann es sich gehörte sich hin zu setzten, vor oder nach dem Gastgeber. Etikette lag ihr nicht, sie fand es kleinkariert aber leider ziemlich nützlich. Also lernte sie es mit der gleichen Perfektion, mit der sie alles lernte. Außer vielleicht Geschichte der Zauberei.

Sah man jedoch von dem Benimmunterricht ab, waren die Ferien bei den Malfoys wunderbar. Amelia entdeckte schnell, dass es gar nicht so einfach war so reich zu sein wie Draco. Denn er hatte auch einmal die Woche Klavierunterricht und Fechtstunden. Amelia verstand zwar nicht warum ein Zauberer Fechten musste, aber Draco erklärte ihr, das das etwas mit der Tradition der Familie zu tun hatte. Er hatte Fechten gelernt seit er laufen konnte. Außerdem schien er Talent darin zu haben, denn er freute sich auf seinen Fechtunterricht. Seine Mutter hielt ihn hingegen immer wieder dazu an Klavier zu üben, was Draco ziemlich missfiel.

Diese ganzen Zusatzstunden kamen Amelia sehr gelegen, denn sie nutzte die Zeit ausgiebig um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und in ihren neuen Büchern zu lesen. Es überraschte sie fast wie viel Spaß es ihr machte. Nachdem sie im letzten Jahr ungefähr begriffen hatte wie Magie funktionierte oder besser gesagt Professor Snape hatte es ihr erklärt, begriff sie nun die Zauber immer leichter. Schwere Zaubereien übten eine faszinierende Anziehungskraft auf Amelia aus.

Bald würde die Schulliste für die zweite Klasse ankommen. Dann könnte sie schon mal den neuen Unterrichtsstoff vor holen, allerdings war das, was sie für die Schule lernen mussten, nie auch nur halb so interessant wie knifflige Verwandlungszauber. Einerseits wollte sie das lernen, sie brauchte den Vorsprung in der Schule. Dennoch, immer nur pauken war nicht das, was sie unter Ferien verstand. Doch so wie die Dinge nun einmal lagen, hatte sie gewisse Erwartungen zu erfüllen und sie würde es schaffen.

**Nachwort:**

Ich bin sicher, der ein oder andere ist über das Wort Fechten gestolpert und hat sich gedacht WTF.

Ich war damals echt am Überlegen was für Hobbys Draco außerhalb der Schule haben könnte und bin durch einen Artikel in Pottermore auf die Idee gekommen.

Die Malfoys waren eine der Familien die vor dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen viel mit Muggeln zu tun hatten und oft in dessen Kreisen verkehrten. Wer es nicht glauben mag, ich kann den Artikel gerne nochmal raussuchen. Aber es gab noch einen weiteren der mich inspiriert hat ihm Fechten als Hobby zu geben:

Zitat:

„Die häufig gestellte Frage, wozu ein Zauberer ein Schwert brauchen könnte, ist einfach zu beantworten. In den Tagen vor dem internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommen, als Zauberer sich noch beliebig unter Muggel mischten, verwendeten sie Schwerter genauso oft wie Zauberstäbe, um sich zu verteidigen. Es galt sogar als unsportlich, einen Zauberstab gegen ein Muggelschwert einzusetzen (was nicht heißen soll, dass dies niemals vorkam). Viele talentierte Zauberer waren sehr versiert in der Kunst des Duellierens, ganz im herkömmlichen Sinn."

Zitat Ende.

**Danke für alle die diese Story lesen und noch mehr an alle, die mir ein Kommi hinterlassen haben und hinterlassen 3**


	15. Zauberadel

Ich habe heute so gute Laune, dass es das Kapitel schon vorher gibt. Es ist der erste sonnige schöne warme Tag in Bayern seid gefühlt letztem November. Endlich hat es aufgehört zu regnen!

**Kapitel 2 - Zauberadel**

Amelias zwölfter Geburtstag kam schneller als erwartet, doch anstatt, dass er wie all die Jahre zuvor, so gut wie übergangen wurde, veranstaltete Mrs. Malfoy ein riesiges Fest, zu dem ein Haufen Leute eingeladen wurde die Amelia nicht kannte.

Schon früh am 31. Juli weckte Dobby sie. Sie träumte gerade von einem riesigen Schokoladenkeks, als dieser plötzlich die Form und Gestalt von ledrigen Lappen bekam. Amelia fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch.

„Verzeihen sie Amelia Potter, Miss. Aber die Meisterin von Dobby wünscht sie im Salon zu sprechen.", sagte der Hauself und verbeugte sich tief.

Einen Moment war Amelia in der Annahme es wäre ein Traum, wieder in die Kissen gesunken, doch dann sickerte zu ihr durch was Dobby gesagt hatte und sie sprang auf.

Aufgeregt lief sie die Treppen des Herrenhauses hinunter und fand Mrs. Malfoy im Salon sitzen, wo sie Dobby noch ein paar Anweisungen für das Fest gab.

„Amelia, ich habe schon auf dich gewartet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!", sagte sie gut gelaunt und lief auf die junge Hexe zu, um ihr rechts und links einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Danke schön, Mrs. Malfoy."

„Wir beide haben heute noch viel vor. Draußen werden schon die Zelte aufgebaut, aber ich habe die Planung fest an eine erfahrene Partyhexe gegeben. Wir beide, haben jetzt erst mal einen Termin. Schließlich brauchst du noch einen Festumhang!"

Amelia schwirrte der Kopf. Es war nur ihr Geburtstag, doch Mrs. Malfoy ließ sich nicht beirren und dirigierte sie geschwind aus dem Haus.

Im Garten waren bereits mehrere Zauberer dabei Pavillons aufzustellen. Einer stand schon, ein zweiter, größerer wurde gerade mit Magie in die Luft gezogen. Eine Hexe in einem rosa gerüschten Umhang und mit einem Klemmbrett dirigierte lauthals die Zauberer.

Doch Amelia und Mrs. Malfoy liefen an dem Spektakel vorbei und verließen das Grundstück, um einen Portschlüssel in die Winkelgasse zu nehmen. Mrs. Malfoy hatte ihn extra beim Ministerium angefordert.

„Ich liebe die Winkelgasse", sagte Amelia, als sie die Geschäfte betrachtete.

„An jeder Ecke entdeckt man etwas neues", pflichtete Mrs. Malfoy ihr bei und ihr Blick blieb an einem Schmuckgeschäft hängen.

„Als ich noch jünger war, konnte ich stundenlang mit meinen Schwestern hier einkaufen gehen. Wir haben unseren Vater damals oftmals zur Weißglut getrieben, als wir mit Tüten voller neuer Röcke und Umhängen nach Hause kamen."

Amelia musste kichern. Es fiel ihr ein bisschen schwer sich Mrs. Malfoy als junge Hexe vorzustellen. Doch die Ältere hatte ihren üblichen kalten Gesichtsausdruck verloren und kicherte nun auch bei dem Gedanken an vergangene Tage. Dann wurde sie wieder ernster.

„Wir gehen zu Acrux McNiffin, er ist der Beste wenn es um Abendgarderobe geht. Er wird dir ein wunderschönes Gewand zaubern und danach haben wir noch einen Termin bei Helena Ottery. Lass dich nur überraschen."

Mr. McNiffin stellte sich als kleiner hagerer Mann heraus, der ein Monokel trug. Als Mrs. Malfoy und Amelia seinen kleinen Laden betraten, verbeugte er sich fast bis zum Boden, Amelia hätte es nicht gewundert wenn er sich seine Hakennase angeschlagen hätte.

„Welch eine Ehre, Mrs. Malfoy, welch eine Ehre. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Er rückte sofort einen Stuhl zurecht, der an einem reich verzierten Buntglastisch stand. Direkt gegenüber war ein riesiger Spiegel angebracht und ein schwerer bordeauxfarbener Vorhang trennte die Umkleidekabinen vom Verkaufsraum ab.

„Bitte. Haben Sie alles vorbereitet?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy erhobenen Hauptes und war wieder die distanzierte Frau die Amelia kannte. Dracos Mutter ließ sich galant auf dem Stuhl nieder.

„Natürlich, Natürlich. Da ist ja die junge Miss Potter, ganz reizend. Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen."

Im Nu hatten sowohl Mrs. Malfoy als auch Amelia zierliche Tassen Tee mit Milch vor sich stehen und Mr. McNiffin präsentierte ihnen ein paar wundervolle Kleider, die von sich bewegenden Schaufensterpuppen vorgeführt wurden.

Kleider besetzt mit Perlen und Edelsteinen, mit silbernen und goldenen Stickereien. Gerüscht oder in Kaskaden fallend, verziert mit Blumen oder Schmetterlingen, die wie echt aussahen. Vielleicht waren sie auch echt, da konnte man in der Zauberwelt nie sicher sein. Amelia kam aus dem Staunen kaum heraus dennoch setzte sie eine kühle Miene auf, perfekt Mrs. Malfoy nachahmend. Die Kleider sahen hübsch aber auch irgendwie komisch aus.

Mr. McNiffin zeigte ihnen gerade ein purpurnes Kleid mit einem Rüschenumhang. Es war mit goldenen Stickereien verziert und dazu gehörte ein Gürtel der verdächtig nach Drachenleder aussah. Mrs. Malfoy wandte sich an Amelia.

„Möchtest du eines der Kleider probieren? Ich waren einmal mit den Parkinsons hier, Pansy fand dieses Kleid sehr schön."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", erwiderte Amelia, die sich Pansy mit ihrem mopseligen Gesicht wunderbar in dem Kleid vorstellen konnte.

„Möchten Sie es anprobieren Miss Potter?", fragte Mr. McNiffin sofort. Doch Amelia verzog nur eine Augenbraue und musterte das Kleid. Es wäre nett es anzuprobieren, aber wollte sie in so was wirklich herumlaufen? Draco würde sie auslachen.

„Haben Sie denn nichts... Schlichteres? Diese Kleider sind mir zu bunt."

Mrs. Malfoy lächelte. „Du hast eine natürliche Eleganz. Dieses ganze Geglitzer brauchst du nicht um aufzufallen. Jeder wird dir sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken sobald du in der Nähe bist", sagte Mrs. Malfoy und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Zeigen Sie uns etwas Passenderes."

Amelia überlegte ob die Aufmerksamkeit wohl eher ihrem Auftreten oder ihrer Berühmtheit geschuldet war, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie komisch bei dem ganzen Theater um sich herum.

„Was hatten sich die Damen denn vorgestellt?", fragte Mr. McNiffin und verbeugte sich abermals.

„Wie wäre es mit etwas dunkleren Farben?", fragte Amelia. „Vielleicht nicht gerade schwarz, aber ein dunkles Grün oder Rot fände ich sehr schön. Mit geraden Schnitten ohne all diese Rüschen."

„Sehr gut, aber einen Blickfang sollte das Kleid haben. Etwas was unterstreicht wie hübsch du bist", fügte Mrs. Malfoy hinzu. Amelia lächelte verlegen.

Nicht lange und sie saßen mit Mr. McNiffin vor einer Skizze, retuschierten Ärmel und Schleifen. Fügten Gürtel und Schuhe hinzu.

Mrs. Malfoy kicherte geziert, als Amelia und Mr. McNiffin sich über Blumen an den Ärmeln stritten. Mr. McNiffin bestand darauf, dass das zu einem Mädchenkleid gehörte, Amelia widersprach, das sie es ganz sicher nicht tragen würde. Am Ende einigten sie sich auf eine feine Silberborte am Saum.

„Oh, wir müssen los, Amelia wir sind schon spät dran, wir müssen noch zu Helena. Schneidern sie das Kleid so, Mr. McNiffin und wehe ich entdecke auch nur einen Schmetterling. Vergessen Sie die Schuhe nicht", befahl Mrs. Malfoy und sie verließen den Laden um nur zwei Geschäfte weiter einen Friseursalon zu betreten. Er war zum Bersten gefüllt mit Hexen unterschiedlichen Alters, die wild durcheinander gackerten. Als eine der Angestellten sie entdeckte, schleuste sie sie sofort in einen Nebenraum. Eine jüngere Frau kam aus dem Personalbereich auf sie zu.

„Schön, das Sie kommen Mrs. Malfoy, ich dachte schon Sie hätten mich vergessen", lachte die Hexe. Sie hatte ein hübsches Gesicht das von blonden Haaren umrahmt waren. Amelia blinzelte und die Haare begannen sich von den Spitzen her in einem dunklen braun zu färben.

„Sie doch nicht Helena", sagte Mrs. Malfoy und lächelte.

„Sie müssen Miss Potter sein, ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Sie glauben gar nicht was heute für ein Trubel ist, alle wollen noch kurz vorbei kommen bevor sie zu Ihrer Feier kommen", sagte Helena und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Amelias Narbe.

„Es ist mir auch eine große Ehre das Mrs. Malfoy diese Feier für mich gibt", sagte Amelia freundlich.

„Oh das kann ich mir vorstellen. Mrs. Malfoy nehmen Sie doch schon mal Platz."

Sie begann mit ihrem Zauberstab zu hantieren und redete einfach weiter.

„Mrs. Malfoy gibt immer die schönsten Feste, Ihre Weihnachtsfeiern sind legendär. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand das verpassen möchte. Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass sogar der Minister heute Abend kommen möchte. Das ist einfach nur fantastisch"

Fasziniert beobachtete Amelia wie Helena Mrs. Malfoys blonde Haare nach oben steckte und sie mit allerlei Klammern und Magie befestigte, bevor sie auch ihre Haare frisierte und mit silbernen Spangen nach oben steckte, sodass nur ein paar wenige perfekte Haarsträhnen nach unten vielen. Die mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zu perfekten Locken fielen.

Unerlässlich erzählte sie von irgendwelchen Leuten aus der Zauberwelt, die Mrs. Malfoy alle zu kennen schien. Nur ab und zu schnappte Amelia einen Namen auf, den sie aus der Schule kannte, doch die meisten sagten ihr nichts.

Amelia musste lächeln, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Jetzt sah sie fast nach einem Mädchen aus reichem Hause aus. Mrs. Malfoy lächelte ihr zu als sie verzückt eine Haarsträhne zurück strich. Amelia fühlte sich fast wie in einem Märchen.

Danach eilten sie zurück zur Anprobe. Mr. McNiffin hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das Kleid war in einem dunklen Türkis gehalten mit einem leichten Zauberumhang.

„Wunderbar" urteile Mrs. Malfoy.

„Perfekt", sagte der Spiegel.

„Es passt zu Ihnen Miss Potter", sagte Mr. McNiffin.

„Sie müssen wissen, jedes meiner Kleider ist außergewöhnlich. Es verändert sich mit seiner Trägerin. Also kann es passieren, dass sie das Kleid in ein paar Jahren herausholen und es sieht vollkommen anders aus. Das ist der Reiz an meinen Garderoben"

„Jede junge Hexe die etwas auf sich hält, hat eines von Mr. McNiffins Kleidern. Es ist ein beliebtes Einschulungsgeschenk nach Hogwarts. Deshalb möchten wir es dir zum Geburtstag schenken", sagte Mrs. Malfoy.

„Danke", sagte Amelia und lächelte die Hexe glücklich an.

Sie sah in den Spiegel und erkannte das Mädchen kaum mehr wieder, das ihr entgegen strahlte.

Sie verließen die Schneiderei und machten sich auf den Rückweg.

„Draco hatte recht", sagte Mrs. Malfoy als sie den Waldweg in die Richtung des Herrenhauses entlang gingen.

„Was meinen Sie, Mrs. Malfoy?", fragte Amelia.

„Du bist ein reizendes Mädchen, Amelia." Mrs. Malfoy lächelte sie warm an.

„Hat Draco das wirklich gesagt?", fragte Amelia verblüfft.

„Nicht so, aber es war das was er meinte. Er hält viel von dir, sonst hätte er dich nicht eingeladen. Die meisten seiner Freunde lädt er maximal zwei Tage ein, bevor er froh ist, sie wieder los zu sein."

„Naja, die meisten seiner anderen Freunde sind auch etwas…", Amelia suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Dumm?", frage Mrs. Malfoy und sie musste wohl an Vincent und Gregory denken.

„So drastisch wollte ich das nicht formulieren, aber es trifft es wohl recht gut auf den Punkt." Die beiden Hexen lachten.

Als sie zum Herrenhaus kamen, half Mrs. Malfoy ihr noch mit der Schminke bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Garten machten um die Arbeit des Serviceteams zu begutachten.

Es war schon später Nachmittag. Amelia fand Draco auf seinem Besen, wie er in seinem wahrscheinlich besten Zauberumhang durch die Luft jagte. Sie musste lachen als sie sich Mrs. Malfoys Gesicht vorstellte, sollte sie ihn dabei erwischen. Neben ihm flog Vincent durch die Luft. Gregory wartete auf dem Boden, seit er fast vom Besen gefallen war, mochte er das Fliegen nicht besonders. Vincent zog ihn damit dauernd auf.

Amelia begrüßte ihren Klassenkameraden und Pfiff einmal laut durch die Luft, sodass auch Draco sie bemerkte. Die beiden Jungen landeten und Amelia lief in ihren hohen Schuhen auf sie zu. So einfach war es gar nicht in den Dingern zu laufen.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Wo warst du den ganzen Morgen?", fragte Draco und musterte sie komisch.

„Ich war mit deiner Mutter in der Winkelgasse", erwiderte Amelia und nickte zu Dracos Mutter rüber, die sich gerade mit der Hexe in dem rosa Rüschenumhang besprach.

„Mein Beileid", sagte Draco und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Eigentlich fand ich es ganz schön", sagte Amelia und Draco warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

Er murmelte Vincent und Gregory etwas zu, das verdammt nach „Hexen", klang und die beiden lachten. Amelia hob eine Augenbraue und blickte die drei kühl an.

„Die Gäste kommen gleich", sagte sie zickig und drehte sich um.

„Hey, warte!", rief Draco und rannte ihr hinterher.

„Es war nicht so gemeint okay?"

„Schon okay", sagte Amelia abweisend und stapfte weiter.

„Hey", rief Draco und schnappte sie an der Hand.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", sagte er und sah sie Entschuldigung heischend an. Amelia verzog missbilligend den Mund, doch Draco merkte, dass er schon gewonnen hatte.

„Also dann lass mal alles Wissen auspacken, das wir bei Mr. Jakins gelernt haben, oder?", sagte er und Amelia musste lächeln. Zusammen gingen sie den ersten Partygästen entgegen.

Amelia schüttelte mehr Hände als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben und das Lächeln schien ihr unangenehm auf dem Gesicht festgeschweißt worden zu sein. Nach einer halben Stunde schwirrte ihr Kopf vor Namen und Gesichtern, doch Mrs. Malfoy wurde es nicht müde, sie von einem Gast zum anderen zu eskortieren und jeden zu begrüßen.

Doch nicht nur Leute aus ihrem Jahrgang aus Hogwarts waren mit ihren Eltern gekommen, sondern auch Cornelius Fudge, der derzeitige Minister für Zauberei, ließ es sich nicht entgehen zu kommen. Er schien das erste Mal auf dem Manor zu sein, denn er bewunderte es ausgiebig. Mr. Malfoy schlich um ihn herum und war den ganzen Abend in der Nähe des Ministers zu finden.

Amelia wurde klar, das ihr Geburtstag nur ein Anlass war, alle wichtigen Leute einzuladen, die bei einer solchen Gelegenheit bestimmt nicht nein sagen konnten. Alle waren neugierig die berühmte Amelia Potter zu treffen.

Draco hatte schon erzählt, das seine Mutter mit Vorliebe Feste feierte und Amelias Geburtstag als Anlass, war eine zu große Verlockung daraus nicht auch etwas Großes zu machen.

Eine Band spielte live Musik und dutzende feenartiger Wesen bedienten die Gäste oder schwirrten mit kleinen Lichtern umher um die Feier zu erhellen.

Irgendwann trat Amelia an den Rand und betrachtete die Leute. Sie hatte sich gerade eben erst von einem ehemaligen Lehrer von Hogwarts loseisen können. Horace Slughorn, dem ehemaligen Hauslehrer von Slytherin, bevor Professor Snape zu unterrichten begann.

Tief atmete sie die kühle Nachtluft ein und beobachtete die Hexen und Zauberer. War das ihre Welt? Dort vorne hatte sich die High Society der Zaubergemeinschaft zusammengefunden um ihren Geburtstag zu feiern, alte Kontakte wieder aufzufrischen und neue zu knüpfen. Alle schwirrten sie um sie herum. Dobby hatte sogar eine Reporterin gefasst, die versucht hatte sich auf die Party zu schleichen. Amelia musste kichern, sie hatte sogar mit dem Minister für Zauberei getanzt. Man sah diesen Hexen und Zauberern ihre Macht an. Vielleicht keine magische Macht, aber eine politische Macht. Sie entschieden wie die Zauberwelt sich veränderte und Amelia stand mittendrin.

„Du hast dich aber schön davongeschlichen", sagte Draco und die Hexe schreckte zusammen, da sie ihn nicht hatte kommen hören.

„Die Gesellschaft vermisst dich schon, Blaise ist gerade mit seiner Mutter gekommen."

„Du bist so aufgewachsen oder?", fragte Amelia und nickt in Richtung der Feiernden.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco. Er sah etwas verwirrt aus. Er folgte Amelias Blick zu der Geburtstagsgesellschaft.

„Es ist eine ziemlich große Party geworden", stellte er fest, „und sie sind alle nur wegen dir hier."

„Ja…", sagte Amelia und fühlte sich etwas unwohl. „irgendwie ist es fast nervig so berühmt zu sein."

„Naja, du gewöhnst dich bestimmt bald dran. In Hogwarts haben die meisten auch schon aufgehört zu tuscheln, wenn sie dich sehen."

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Amelia und seufzte. Sie gingen Blaise entgegen, der auf sie zu gerannt kam.

Amelia mochte Blaise, er war lustig und sah ziemlich gut aus, doch er hatte ein dunkles Geheimnis von dem er nicht mal selbst wusste.

Am nächsten Morgen traf Amelia der Schlag. Als sie aufwachte war ihr Zimmer vollgestellt mit vielen kleinen und größeren Päckchen. Sie hatte zwar unheimlich viele Geschenke in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, denn keiner wollte es sich nehmen lassen Amelia Potter etwas mitzubringen, doch das es so viele waren, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Bei dem Anblick wäre selbst Dudley blass vor Neid geworden.

Amelia war gerade dabei ihren dritten, reich verzierten Federkiel auszupacken und ihn neben eine Mappe mit verziertem Briefpapier zu legen als Draco herein kam.

„Wow", kommentierte er.

„Magst du mir beim Geschenke auspacken helfen?", fragte Amelia und deutete auf die noch verschnürten Päckchen.

„Klar", sagte Draco. „Schon was Interessantes bekommen?", fragte er.

„Schmuck, Haarspangen, Federkiele, Bücher, Briefpapier, Wachssiegel, Kosmetika, Gürtel, einen Spiegel…", begann Amelia aufzuzählen. „Habe ich was vergessen? Wie soll ich das alles nur mit nach Hogwarts nehmen?"

„Dir fällt schon was ein", sagte Draco und riss das Papier von einem Kalligraphie Set während Amelia ein paar ziemlich hässliche Ohrringe auspackte. „Die würden sicher Pansy gefallen", sagte sie. Draco inspizierte gerade ein Buch.

„Wer hat dir das wohl geschenkt?", fragte er. „Es ist keine Karte dabei." Amelia ging zu ihm rüber und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Es sah alt und gebraucht aus. Als sie es berührte spürte sie Magie unter ihren Fingern kribbeln. Neugierig schlug sie es auf.

Das Buch war handgeschrieben. In kleiner, enger, akribischer Handschrift entdeckte sie Zaubersprüche und Formeln. Manche einfach nur aneinander gereiht, andere mit kurzen Erklärungen. Manche hatten sogar mehrere Seiten Text.

Als erstes dachte sie, es könnte von ihrem geheimnisvollen Helfer kommen, der ihr immer wieder Bücher schickte, doch die Schrift war eine andere.

„War da wirklich keine Karte dabei?", fragte Amelia nach und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es steckt Magie drinnen, das kann man spüren. Vielleicht ist die Schrift mit unsichtbarer Tinte geschrieben?", sagte Draco und Amelia sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Warum unsichtbare Tinte?" Sie hielt ihm das Buch hin damit er selbst hinein schauen konnte. „Ist doch gut zu erkennen."

„Willst du mich verarschen?", fragte Draco und sah sie ungläubig an.

Amelia sah ihn verwirrt an, nahm das Buch wieder an sich und begann vorzulesen:

„Inhaltsverzeichnis, Seite 8 bis 52 Verteidigungszauber, Seite 53 bis 201 Runensiegel, Seite 202 bis 332 Magischen Wesen und ihre dunklen Wirkungen, Seite…"

„Ich glaub dir schon", unterbrach Draco sie und nahm das Buch wieder an sich. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht lesen. Es ist verhext."

„Du meinst also, dass nur ich es lesen kann?", fragte Amelia unsicher.

„Gut möglich, aber ich verstehe nicht, wer sich die Mühe machen sollte."

Sie zuckte die Schulter und legte das Buch zu den anderen Geschenken. Eristik schlängelte sich hin und begann interessiert daran zu schnüffeln.

**Nachwort:**

Irgendwie tut Amelia mir fast etwas leid. Sie ist so glücklich und freut sich bei den Malfoys zu sein und eigentlich wird sie nur benutzt. Ich glaube die Malfoys hätten das getan, es passt zu ihnen. Es ist oberflächlich nett aber eigentlich sehr eigennützig. Eben typisch Malfoy.

Schon jetzt ist ihr Einfluss gewachsen. In den Büchern lernt Fudge Narzissa erst im vierten Band auf der Weltmeisterschaft kennen. Aber ganz ehrlich wenn er eingeladen wird, würde er es sich doch nicht entgehen lassen Amelia Potter kennen zu lernen. Ich glaube jeder in der Zauberwelt ist neugierig. Es ist die Gelegenheit für die Malfoys Kontakte zu wichtigen Leuten zu knüpfen an die man sonst nur schwer heran kommt.

Nichts ist im Leben umsonst, noch versteht Amelia es nicht, aber die Zeit wird kommen in der sie ihre naive Kindheit hinter sich lassen muss. McGonagall hat sie schließlich gewarnt.


	16. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Kapitel 3 – Gilderoy Lockhart**

Am Montag nach der großen Feier, kamen endlich die Briefe von Hogwarts an. Sie saßen noch beim Frühstück als Dobby mit zwei großen hübschen Walkäuzen in das Esszimmer kam. Mr. Malfoy band die Briefe von ihren Beinen und Dobby trug die beiden Eulen mit einer Verbeugung wieder hinaus.

„Eure Briefe aus Hogwarts sind angekommen.", sagte er und reichte Amelia ihren Brief. Dracos öffnete seine Mutter.

Drinnen befand sich ein Schreiben, das Amelia wie im Jahr zuvor am ersten September am Bahnhof King's Cross den Hogwarts Express nehmen sollte, anbei war eine Liste der Schulbücher für das nächste Jahr:

Schüler der zweiten Klasse benötigen:

Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2

Gilderoy Lockhart: Tanz mit einer Todesfee

Gilderoy Lockhart: Gammeln mit Ghulen

Gilderoy Lockhart: Ferien mit Vetteln

Gilderoy Lockhart: Trips mit Trollen

Gilderoy Lockhart: Abstecher mit Vampiren

Gilderoy Lockhart: Wanderungen mit Werwölfen

Gilderoy Lockhart: Ein Jahr bei einem Yeti

Amelia zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Gleich sieben Bücher von ein und demselben Autor. Vielleicht war ihr neuer Lehrer abergläubisch und hatte sich deshalb eine magische Zahl an Büchern ausgesucht überlegt Amelia, als sie auch schon Mrs. Malfoys abfälliges Schnauben hörte.

„Hör dir das an, Lucius", wandte sich die Hexe an ihren Mann. „Draco braucht für sein Neues Schuljahr alle Bücher von Gilderoy Lockhart."

„Lockhart, Narzissa? Irgendwie kommt mir der Name bekannt vor, aber du kennst mich, mir fehlt das Gedächtnis für unwichtige Personen", erwiderte ihr Mann während er sich noch etwas gebratenen Speck auftat.

„Dieser blonde neureiche Schnösel, den die Prewetts zu Amelias Geburtstagsfeier mitbringen wollten", erwiderte Mrs. Malfoy mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck während sie den Hogwartsbrief mit spitzen Fingern wieder zusammenfaltete.

„Aber so etwas kommt mir keinesfalls in das Haus."

Doch Mr. Malfoy schien keinerlei Interesse für die Abneigung seiner Frau übrig zu haben, denn er griff nach dem Tagespropheten.

Mr. Malfoy hatte verkündet, dass er am folgenden Mittwoch mit Amelia und Draco in die Winkelgasse gehen würde, um mit ihnen ihre Schulbücher zu besorgen. Er selbst hatte, wie er es ausdrückte, noch andere Geschäfte zu erledigen.

Amelia hatte sich gefragt, was das düstere Lächeln auf Mr. Malfoys Gesicht zu bedeuten hatte als er dies verkündete und das er sich danach in den Salon eingeschlossen hatte, beruhigte Amelias Argwohn in keinster Weise.

„Weißt du, mein Vater sammelt seltene Gegenstände", erzählte ihr Draco als sie ihn danach fragte.

„Doch in letzter Zeit durchsucht das Zaubereiministerium viele Häuser und manche von den Sachen die er hat, finden die wohl nicht ganz so toll."

„Also sammelt er verbotene schwarzmagische Artefakte, die er nun schnell loswerden muss, richtig?", schlussfolgerte Amelia scharfsinnig und musterte Draco.

„So kann man's natürlich auch ausdrücken", sagte dieser missbilligend. „ich fand meine Formulierung besser."

„Komm, lass sie uns mal anschauen. Ich bin neugierig was das so für Sachen sind", sagte Amelia und ihre Augen leuchteten. Professor Snape hatte ihr schon viel von dunklen magischen Gegenständen erzählt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das dürfen", sagte Draco doch Amelia war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Heute war selbst ihr Etiketteunterricht abgesagt worden, da Dracos Vater möglichst wenig Fremde auf seinem Grundstück haben wollte.

Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschten sie an der verschlossenen Salontür. Draco versuchte sie aufzudrücken doch sie war verschlossen. Amelia zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Amelia", sagte Draco warnend, „du weißt doch, dass wir in den Ferien nicht Zaubern dürfen. Oder willst du von der Schule fliegen?"

Amelia verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. „Die werden das gar nicht bemerken, dass wir zaubern."

Doch Draco sah Amelia nur zweifelnd an. Diese seufzte tief und drehte sich wieder zu Draco hin.

„Du bist hier doch unser Ass in Geschichte der Zauberei. Also", begann Amelia in bestem Vortragston. „im Jahre uninteressant, irgendwas um 1600 entdeckte, Corcion Sprog die Magische Spur die auf jedem Zauberer bis zu seinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr liegt und ermöglichte es somit junge Hexen und Zauberer ausfindig zu machen, die nicht durch Familie oder öffentliche Skandale als magisch begabte Menschen registriert waren.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde zudem die Volljährigkeit eines Zauberers auf sein siebzehntes Lebensjahr festgelegt, da in diesem Moment die Spur von ihm abfällt.

Die Spur ist eine Art magisches Feld um minderjährige Zauberer herum, das jeden gewirkten Zauber in seiner Umgebung wahrnimmt, egal von wem er gewirkt wurde." Amelia holte kurz Luft und sah Draco an.

„Also um es kurz zu machen. Wenn ich zaubere wird das Ministerium nicht wissen ob ich den Zauber gewirkt habe oder zum Beispiel deine Eltern. Was für uns wiederum heißt", Amelia wandte sich der Salontür zu und schwang ihren Zauberstab „_Alohomora_, das zaubern für uns absolut kein Problem ist."

Es war ein leiser Klick zu hören und die Tür schwang auf.

Draco hielt den Atem an, aber keine Alarmglocken schrillten auf und auch sonst geschah nichts. Nach ein paar Sekunden erlaubte sich Draco wieder Atem zu holen.

„Besserwisserin", murrte er in sich hinein und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Amelia grinste siegesgewiss und danke im stillen Professor Snape, der ihr dieses Wissen und alles was sonst noch über die Spur bekannt war, als kleines Feriengeschenk mitgegeben hatte.

Der Salon sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie immer, doch Amelia entdeckte schnell eine kleine Öffnung an der linken Wand. Neugierig schlichen sie hinüber.

„Wohin führt der Gang?", flüsterte sie leise.

„Wahrscheinlich in die Keller, aber ich habe ihn noch nie benutzt", erwiderte Draco ebenfalls neugierig.

„Dann wird es aber Zeit", sagte Amelia und machte sich auf den Weg eine steile Treppe hinunter. Der Gang war sehr dunkel und sie mussten aufpassen, dass sie nicht stolperten.

„Mit dir ist man nicht mal in seinem eigenen Haus vor Ärger sicher", sagte Draco, schlich jedoch neugierig vor. Amelia kicherte nur.

Vorsichtig gingen sie die Treppe hinunter und spähten in einen kleinen Raum dessen schwere Tür geöffnet war. In dem Kellerraum stand Mr. Malfoy, der einer Feder verschiedene Dinge diktierte die diese Geschwind auf ein Blatt Pergament schrieb.

An den Wänden überall um ihn herum waren hohe Regale aufgestellt, auf denen die wunderlichsten Dinge lagen. Von Antik aussehenden Büchern über Kommoden, Schmuck, kleinen Dosen und Schachteln bis hin zu schön verzierten Phiolen und Flakons.

Mr. Malfoy ließ eine schwarze kleine Flasche mit rotem Korken in eine Kiste auf dem Boden schweben in der schon viele andere Dinge lagen. Neugierig beobachteten die beiden Slytherins wie er ein kleines verstaubtes Buch aus dem Regal nahm und es einen Moment sorgenvoll betrachtete, bis sein Blick schließlich zur Tür wanderte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er Amelia und Draco entdeckte.

„Ähm… Vater…", setzte Draco an, doch ihm schien nichts Gutes einzufallen. Amelia schalt sich für ihren von Neugier geleiteten Leichtsinn. Aber es war einfach zu verlockend gewesen die Eigenheiten und Geheimnisse einer alten Zauberfamilie zu erkunden. Sie hatte schließlich keine eigene.

„Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass ich euch neugierig gemacht habe", sagte Mr. Malfoy und Amelia stellte erleichtert die Erheiterung in seiner Stimme fest.

„Es war nicht böse gemeint, Vater", sagte Draco und Amelia nickte beflissen.

„Ich finde so was furchtbar interessant", gestand Amelia und warf einen bewundernden Blick in den Raum.

„Ich war in eurem Alter genauso. Andauernd habe ich meine Nase in Sachen gesteckt die ich besser nicht erfahren hätte."

Die beiden Slytherins sahen sich schuldbewusst an. Das lag wohl am Haus.

Der Mittwochmorgen kam schneller als erwartet und schon standen Amelia, Draco und sein Vater in der Großen Eingangshalle des Herrenhauses. Mrs. Malfoy gab ihrem Mann noch Anweisungen, was er alles mitbringen sollte, das er auf jeden Fall für Draco und Amelia neue Schulumhänge zu besorgen hatte, da die Kinder so schnell wuchsen und zum Tee um fünf Uhr wurden sie natürlich schon zurück erwartet, weshalb sie nicht trödeln sollten.

„Draco, Amelia, lasst uns aufbrachen. Wenn wir noch länger warten werden wir auf jeden Fall zu spät zum Tee kommen", sagte Mr. Malfoy und rief nach Dobby. Der Hauself brachte eine goldene Schale in der ein eigentümliches Pulver funkelte.

Ohne zu zögern griff Mr. Malfoy mit der Hand hinein und nahm sich eine Prise.

„Beeilt euch, ich will nicht länger als nötig in diesem verwanzten Lokal festhängen", wies er sie an und ging zum Kaminfeuer auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

Amelia beobachtete Mr. Malfoy wie er das Pulver in die Flammen streute, welches sich daraufhin smaragdgrün verfärbte und nach oben schoss. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken trat der Zauberer hinein und sagte „Nokturngasse" woraufhin er verschwand.

„Geh du zuerst Amelia", meinte Draco und nahm sich ebenso eine Prise.

Amelia zögerte einen Moment bevor sie sich etwas von dem Pulver nahm und ans Feuer trat. Sie hatte erwartet ebenso wie mit Mrs. Malfoy mit dem Portschlüssel zu reisen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus, da sie nicht wirklich wusste was das hier werden sollte. Aber bei Mr. Malfoy hatte es so einfach ausgesehen.

Sie musste schon eine Weile am Kamin gestanden haben, denn Draco frage sie ungeduldig ob es irgendein Problem gebe. Amelia überlegte einen Moment ob sie sich vor Draco bloßstellen sollte doch entschied sich dafür, das Pulver in die Flammen zu werfen die sich erneut grün färbten.

Mit angehaltenem Atem stieg sie in den Kamin doch zu ihrer Verwunderung war das Feuer nicht heiß, sondern fühlten sich angenehm warm an. „Nokturngasse" sagte sie ebenfalls und spürte wie sie in einem gewaltigen sog davongetragen wurde.

Sie reiste in einem Stoß grüner Flammen und rotierte ihm Kreis. Dauernd schlug sie an irgendwelchen Ecken an, sodass sie versuchte sich so dünn wie möglich zu machen. Der Sog wurde geringer und Amelia konnte Mr. Malfoy mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen sehn.

Reflexartig steckte Amelia die Hände aus, woraufhin sie einen Moment später aus einem dreckigen Kamin taumelte und um ein Haar Mr. Malfoy umgeworfen hätte.

„Nicht gerade eine der angenehmsten Arten zu reisen", sagte Mr. Malfoy der Amelias ungalante Landung mit angesehen hatte.

„Ich kann mir angenehmeres vorstellen."

Kurz darauf trat Draco um einiges weniger ungelenk aus dem Kamin.

Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Pub. Er wirkte viel schäbiger als der Tropfende Kessel und Amelia fragte sich, wie es die Malfoys in eine solche Gegend verschlagen konnte. Die Tische standen in kleinen Nischen und Amelia konnte vereinzelte Leute sehen, die im Schatten verborgen waren. Einer von ihnen winkte den Wirt, einen dürren hochgewachsenen Zauberer zu sich und Amelia stockte der Atem als sie die geschuppte Pranke unter dem Zauberumhang sehen konnte.

Schnell führte Mr. Malfoy sie hinaus, in eine dunkle Straße. Die Nokturngasse vermutete Amelia.

Die Nokturngasse sah ganz anders aus als die Winkelgasse stellte Amelia fest. Sie war enger und dreckiger, das Sonnenlicht berührte kaum den Boden. Es trieben sich auch viel weniger Leute hier herum und die, die man zu sehen bekam, wandten den Blick ab, sobald man sie ansah. Doch den größten Unterschied machten wohl die Geschäfte aus, die es hier gab. Sie schienen sich ausschließlich mit den dunklen Künsten zu befassen und ihre Blicke wanderten von giftigen Kerzen auf der einen Seite zu Schrumpfköpfen auf der anderen Seite der Gasse.

Als Draco interessiert vor einem Laden stehen blieb wies Mr. Malfoy sie an in seiner Nähe zu bleiben und nicht zu trödeln.

„Dies ist kein ganz ungefährlicher Ort, ihr solltet nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig auf euch ziehen", hatte er gesagt und sie zu dem wohl größten Geschäft in dieser Gasse geführt. Borgin&Burkes hieß es über dem Ladeneingang.

Die Ladentür öffnete sich und sie traten in einen düsteren Verkaufsraum. Überall lagen die kuriosesten Objekte herum. Ein blutiges Päckchen Spielkarten thronte auf einem samtenen Kissen und in einem Glaskasten lag eine abgetrennte menschliche Hand.

Fasziniert blickte Amelia sich um, und bemerkte, das Draco nicht minder interessiert war.

Mr. Malfoy ging zum Tresen und klingelte nach dem Ladeninhaber, währenddessen machte es Amelia Draco gleich und schaute sich die verfluchten Kostbarkeiten an.

„Glaubst du, die würde deiner Tante gut stehen?", flüsterte Draco gehässig und deutete auf ein wunderschönes Opalhalsband. An das Halsband war ein kleines Kärtchen geheftet: _Vorsicht: Nicht berühren. Verflucht! Hat bis heute 19 Muggelbesitzer das Leben gekostet._

Amelia grinste Draco zu.

Ein buckliger Mann erschien hinter dem Ladentisch und begrüßte Mr. Malfoy schleimig.

Als er Amelia erblickte weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen Miss Potter", sagte er und ging um den Ladentisch herum, um Amelia die Hand zu schütteln. Seine Augen wanderten über Amelias Gesicht und blieben mit sensationsgierigem Blick an ihrer Narbe hängen.

Als der heruntergekommene Mann näher trat, drang ein widerwärtiger Gestank nach Moder und Verwesung in Amelias Nase. Am liebsten wäre sie einen Schritt zurück getreten. So jedoch drängte sie ihre Übelkeit herunter und zwang ein angedeutetes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Freut mich ebenso", sagte Amelia und lies zu, das ihre Hand geschüttelt wurde.

„Nun, Mr. Borgin, ich hätte ein paar geschäftliche Dinge mit Ihnen zu besprechen", unterbrach Dracos Vater die eingetretene Stille und zwang Mr. Borgin dazu von Amelia abzulassen.

Amelia fing Dracos süffisantes Lächeln auf und verdrehte genervt die Augen während Mr. Borgin zurück hinter den Tresen eilte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr Malfoy? Haben Sie vielleicht Interesse an-"

„Ich habe heute kein Interesse an Ihren Waren, viel eher möchte ich Ihnen etwas verkaufen", unterbrach Dracos Vater den Ladenbesitzer und zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor.

„Sie haben bestimmt mitbekommen, dass das Ministerium in letzter Zeit Hausdurchsuchungen in immer größerem Ausmaß durchführt, und ein paar der Gegenstände auf dieser Liste würden Fragen aufwerfen, wenn sie in meinem Haushalt gefunden werden würden" Dabei klopfte Mr. Malfoy auf die Pergamentrolle.

„Es ist eine Unverschämtheit, das das Ministerium sich anmaßen würde, Sie zu stören, Sir."

„Zu meinem Bedauern zählt das richtige Blut immer weniger in der heutigen Gesellschaft", erwiderte Mr. Malfoy und Draco stieß Amelia in die Rippen um ihr etwas zu zeigen.

„Ist das nicht Hagrid?", wisperte er ihr zu und deutete aus dem Schaufenster.

Tatsächlich konnte Amelia die riesenhafte Gestalt erkennen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Gasse bahnte. Seit sie seinen Drachen im verbotenen Wald ausgesetzt hatte, hatte sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun gehabt.

„Was der wohl hier macht?", erwiderte Amelia und musterte den Wildhüter interessiert.

„Draco, Amelia, lasst uns gehen. Ich bin hier fertig", unterbrach Mr. Malfoy ihr Geflüster und unter vielen Verbeugungen seitens Mr. Borgin verließen sie den Laden.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg die Straße hinunter bis Amelia in der Ferne Gringotts sehen konnte. An einer kleinen unscheinbaren Gabelung mündete die Nokturngasse in die Winkelgasse und gab den Anblick auf das geschäftige Treiben in der lange Straße preis.

Vor Flourish & Blotts war das Gedränge am schlimmsten und ein großes Banner im ersten Stock verkündete den Grund.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

signiert seine Autobiographie

ZAUBERISCHES ICH

Heute von 12 Uhr 30 bis 16 Uhr 30

Viele Hexen mittleren Alters quetschten sich um den Eingang und versuchten sich in den Laden zu drängeln.

„Nun, da haben wir uns wohl gerade den richtigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht um eure Schulbücher zu besorgen", meinte Mr. Malfoy und lotste Amelia und Draco ins Ladeninnere. Wie er es schaffte ohne allzu viel Gedrängel an den ganzen Hexen vorbeizukommen konnte Amelia allerdings nicht enträtseln.

Am anderen Ende des Ladens saß Gilderoy Lockhart. Er hatte blonde Haare und weiß blitzende Zähne. Überall um ihn herum strahlten weitere Lockharts aus vielen Bildern zu den wartenden herunter oder beobachteten wie der Zauberer ein Buch nach dem Anderen mit einem großen Pfauenfederhalter signierte.

Mr. Malfoy wartete an der Treppe ins nächste Stockwerk während Draco und Amelia sich nach vorne kämpften um ihre Schulbücher von riesigen Stapeln mit lächelnden Lockharts zu holen.

Ein kleiner Mann drängte sich mit einer großen schwarzen Kamera an ihnen vorbei und begann Bilder zu schießen, und bei jedem Bild stieß die Kamera purpurrote Rauchwolken aus die die Menge einhüllten.

„Aus dem Weg, ich bin vom Tagespropheten", sagte er immer wieder und Draco machte gerade noch einen Schritt zur Seite, ansonsten hätte er den Ellenbogen des Reporters in den Magen bekommen.

„Manche Leute haben kein Benehmen", zischte Draco und schnappte sich missmutig _Gammeln mit Ghulen_ von einem weiteren Stapel mit Lockhart Büchern.

Gilderoy Lockhart lächelte den Reporter an und sein Blick fiel dabei vorbei an Draco direkt auf Amelias Gesicht und Amelia bemerkte den allgegenwärtigen Blick auf ihre Narbe.

„Das ist doch nicht etwa Amelia Potter!", rief er aus und war mit ein paar Schritten bei ihr und zog sie nach vorne.

In der Menge brach Geflüster aus und alle begannen zu klatschen, als Amelia neben Gilderoy Lockhart am Tisch stand und von ihm wild die Hand geschüttelt bekam.

Der Reporter schien begeistert zu sein und machte noch ein paar Schnappschüsse.

„Lächeln Amelia, immer schön in die Kamera lächeln", sagte Lockhart und strahlte dabei in die Menge, „Zusammen schaffen wir es auf die Titelseiten."

Amelia versuchte sich loszureißen und diesem Theater zu entkommen. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Lockhart sich an die Menge wandte.

„Meine Damen und Herren", rief Gilderoy Lockhart laut und gebot Ruhe.

„Dies ist ein überaus bewegender Augenblick für mich und genau der Richtige Zeitpunkt etwas Außergewöhnliches bekannt zu geben", noch einmal lächelte er in die Menge.

„Als die junge Amelia Potter heute zu Flourish&Blotts kam, um meine Autobiographie zu kaufen, die ich ihr natürlich gerne schenke", Beifall brandete auf, „war ihr nicht klar, dass sie bald viel mehr als nur mein Buch Zauberisches Ich bekommen würde. Ja, Liebe Zauberer und Hexen, Ihre Mitschüler und Sie bekommen bald mein wirkliches zauberisches Ich. Ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass ich ab diesem September den Platz als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei antreten werde!"

Die Menge klatschte begeistert Beifall und Amelia riss sie von Lockhart los, bevor dieser noch etwas tun konnte. Schnell drückte sie sich durch die Menge und gab Draco mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Verstehen ihr zu folgen.

„Das war mal ein Auftritt", grinste Draco sie an, kassiert jedoch nur einen säuerlichen Blick seitens Amelias.

„Das war sicher genau nach deinem Geschmack was, Potter", hörte sie eine bissige Stimme von der Seite. Genervt verdrehte Amelia die Augen bevor sie sich zu dem Störenfried umwandte.

„Weasley!", seufzte sie. Die Slytherins waren im letzten Schuljahr immer wieder mit den Gyffindors aneinander geraden und Amelia musste zugeben, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig daran gewesen war. Sie hatte den anderen beweisen wollen, dass sie eine von ihnen war. Im Nachhinein kam sie sich ziemlich blöd vor. Entschuldigen würde sie sich trotzdem niemals. Das tat eine Slytherin einfach nicht.

„Spar dir deinen Neid, Weasley. Deine Bücher wirst du dir davon auch nicht kaufen können", sagte Draco hochnäsig.

„Ich habe wenigstens Eltern die mir meine Bücher kaufen und muss mich nicht durch schnorren", fauchte Ron Weasley Amelia an und lief rot an.

„Naja, ich glaube bei seiner Viasage würde nicht mal Berühmtheit helfen", feixte Draco und Amelia lachte.

Weasley lief noch röter an, wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Ein kleines Mädchen trat neben ihn, auch sie hatte rotes Haar und einen schäbigen Kessel in der Hand.

„Ron, alles okay?", fragte sie und musterte Amelia und Draco neugierig.

„Deine Schwester Weasley? Muss sie ja sein, bei dem Aufzug", lachte Draco, doch Ron Weasley schien der Geduldsfaden zu reißen. Mit einem lauten Fluch stürzte er sich auf Draco und versetzte ihm einen Kinnhacken.

Im ersten Moment war Amelia zu perplex um zu reagieren, doch Draco warf den anderen Jungen von sich runter und versetzte ihm einen Tritt in die Magengegend.

„Ron. Was ist hier los!", hörte sie eine zornige Stimme. Und ein großer dünner Mann mit ebenfalls rotem Haar trat zu ihnen. Das musste wohl Mr. Weasley sein. Jedenfalls sah er Ron Weasley ziemlich ähnlich. Mit einem Schritt war er neben seinem Sohn und Draco stand gemächlich auf und klopfte sich den Dreck vom Umhang. Sie bemerkte wie er verstohlen sein Gesicht betastete. Ron Weasley schäumte vor Wut, als er sich den Bauch haltend, wieder auf den Beinen stand.

„Schön, schön, schön. Arthur Weasley", mit höhnischem Blick erfasste Mr. Malfoy die Situation und baute sich direkt vor Mr. Weasley auf.

„Malfoy", nickte dieser mit kühler Miene Dracos Vater zu.

„Viel Arbeit im Ministerium wie ich höre. Diese ganzen Hausdurchsuchungen und all das…", mit abschätzigen Blick nahm er eines der Bücher aus dem Kessel des kleinen Weasely Mädchens.

„Offensichtlich nicht", sagte Mr. Malfoy und betrachtete die ramponierte Ausgabe von Verwandlungen für Anfänger. „Was nützt es einem, eine Schande für die Zauberwelt zu sein, wenn man noch nicht mal gut dafür bezahlt wird."

Mr. Weasley begann immer röter anzulaufen bei Mr. Malfoys Ausführungen. Die beiden Väter glichen den Söhnen sehr.

„Wir haben eine sehr unterschiedliche Meinung darüber, was eine Schande für die Zauberwelt ist", zischte Mr. Weasley.

„Eindeutig", sagte Mr. Malfoy und betrachtete abschätzig die gebrauchten und geflickten Kleider der Weasley Familie. „Mit solchen Sachen würde ich mich noch nicht einmal auf die Straße trauen."

Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen warf er dem Weasley Mädchen das ramponierte Buch zu.

„Aber etwas besseres habt Ihr kaum verdient, wenn man sich dermaßen in den Dreck herablässt"

Amelia und Draco folgten Mr. Malfoy aus dem Laden.

„Miese Blutsverräter", sagte Draco verächtlich.

„Was haben die Weasleys mit den Hausdurchsuchungen zu tun?", fragte Amelia leise.

„Der arbeitet im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Das ist ein winziger Teilbereich der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, die sich einzig und alleine dem Schutz von Muggeln gewidmet hat", erklärte Lucius Malfoy.

„Nicht mal Streiche darf man spielen", sagte Draco. „Sie haben Tante Elladora mal dran bekommen weil sie ihren Muggelnachbarn eine Schere geschenkt hat, die ihnen die Finger abschnitt. Dabei war es nur ein Scherz."

Amelia verkniff sich alles Weitere. Es gab wirklich böse Scherze, aber das konnte sie den Malfoys nicht sagen. Sie brauchte die Malfoys wenn sie nicht zurück zu den Muggeln wollte und sie mochte Draco. Er war für sie da gewesen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte. Ohne ihn wäre sie niemals bis zu Quirrel gekommen.

Also folgte sie Vater und Sohn und hörte zu wie sie zusammen gegen Arthur Weasley und die Muggel wetterten. Fast wären sie an Madam Malkins vorbei gelaufen.

Nachdem sie alles erledigt hatten, ließ Mr. Malfoy ihre Einkäufe von Dobby zum Landsitz bringen bevor sie hinterher flohten.

Nachwort:

Ob jemand die Andeutung mit den Prewetts verstanden hat? War aber auch nicht sonderlich subtil.

Aber wenigstens ist jetzt Snapes kleines Feriengeschenk erwähnt worden. Ich fand es passt das Amelia weiß wo ihre Grenzen in den Ferien sind.

Ich hatte ehrlich überlegt ob Lucius seinem Sohn erzählt wie die Spur funktioniert. Es passt zu den Malfoys immer alles zu wissen.

Aber dann dachte ich an Snape. Für ihn der schon viele Flüche kannte, als er nach Hogwarts kam hat sich bestimmt nicht an irgendwelche Verbote gehalten. Es gab in seiner Familie wohl Probleme mit seinem Muggelvater. Amelia hat ebenso wie er Probleme mit ihren Muggelverwandten. Er kann ihr in den Ferien nicht helfen, vielleicht ist das seine Art ihr zu helfen. Eine Möglichkeit sein Gewissen zu beruhigen.


	17. Selbstvertrauen

**Kapitel 4 - Selbstvertrauen**

Eigentlich waren Ferien doch nicht so schlecht, fand Amelia. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit lernen doch immer wenn sie Draco suchte, fand sie ihn auf seinem Besen wie er über das Anwesen jagte. Als sie ihn fragte, warum er so besessen vom Fliegen sei, sagte er:

„Ich möchte in die Hausmannschaft von Slytherin, aber als Zweitklässler habe ich es bei der Bewerbung schwer. Deshalb übe ich jetzt."

„Du magst Quidditch wohl sehr."

„Ja, schon. Mein Cousin spielt professionell für Irland. Er ist in der Nationalmannschaft. Finbar Quigley. Er ist der Sohn von der Schwester meines Vaters. Sie leben in Irland deshalb haben wir nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun.

Weißt du ich habe mit meinem Vater gesprochen, wenn ich aufgenommen werde, kauft er der Quidditch Mannschaft von Slytherin neue Besen. Dann nehmen sie mich sicher."

Missbilligend sah Amelia Draco an.

„Das hast du gar nicht nötig", sagte sie ungehalten.

„Aber wenn ich es sonst nicht schaffe?", fragte er betrübt.

„Du solltest ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen haben", erwiderte sie scharf.

„Ach ja?!", rief er aufgebracht und sprang auf. Wütend warf er seinen Nimbus 2001 auf den Boden. „Ich bin nicht du, ich bin nicht so begabt und toll. Dir fällt alles zu. Meine Noten sind maximal Mittelmaß. Meine Familie ist nur reich. Woher soll ich das Selbstbewusstsein bitte nehmen?"

„Glaubst du mir fällt alles von alleine zu? Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen", nun schrie auch Amelia. All die Frustration des vergangenen Jahres schien aus ihr heraus zu brechen.

„Mein Leben lang wurde ich von meinem fetten Muggel Cousin drangsaliert. Meine Tante hat mir gesagt meine Eltern wären betrunken bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Ich habe alte abgetragene Sachen von meinem Cousin gehabt und hatte keine Freunde. Alle haben mich gehänselt und meinen Verwandten hat es Spaß gemacht mich nieder zu machen!" Amelia liefen Zornestränen über die Wangen, doch sie holte nur Luft und schrie weiter.

„Ich habe nur nie aufgegeben. Ich habe nichts außer meinem Willen. Ich musste mir meine eigene Welt erschaffen, eine Welt in der auch ich das Recht auf Existenz habe. Du hast all das in die Wiege gelegt bekommen, alle unterstützen dich und du fragst mich, an der alle gezweifelt haben, woher ich mein Selbstbewusstsein nehme? Was für eine Wahl hatte ich denn?! Wenn ich nicht gut wäre, würdest du mich verachten!"

Draco sah sie fassungslos an, doch Amelia drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging erhobenen Hauptes zum Herrenhaus.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu und warf sich weinend aufs Bett. Eristik schlängelte sofort zu ihr und Amelia klagte ihm ihr Leid. Eristik war ihr einziger Freund… Alle drei Köpfe zischten ihr liebevolle Bemerkungen zu. Dann gerieten sie in einen Streit was für ein Dummkopf Draco doch sei und Amelia musste lachen.

Sie begegnete ihm erst zum Frühstück am nächsten Morgen wieder, doch er sah sie nicht mal an, so verschwand sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Amelia konnte sehr dickköpfig sein. Trotzdem bereute sie es ein bisschen, sie hätte nicht so wütend werden sollen. Sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren und das durfte ihr nicht passieren. Sie riskierte damit alles.

Aber Dracos Schwäche, sich einfach hinter dem Geld zu verstecken, machte sie wütend. Draco war besser als das, das wusste sie. Sie hatte es gesehen, als sie zusammen unter dem Schloss gewesen waren. Er sollte sich selbst mehr vertrauen.

Es war früher Abend, Amelia saß auf ihrem Bett und war in eine Meditationsübung versunken als ein mulmiges Gefühl sie überkam. Es konnte nicht von ihr kommen, in ihr war nichts. Ein Gefühl des schlechten Gewissens überkam sie, aber es fühlte sich so fremd an. Die Irritation löste ihre Meditation und sie schlug die Augen auf. Draco saß auf dem Bett ihr Gegenüber.

Er flüsterte etwas. Fragend hob sie ihre Augenbraue und sah ihn kalt an.

„Es tut mir Leid, okay?", sagte Draco und stand auf um ihr den Rücken zuzuwenden. Es musste ihn ziemlich viel Überwindung gekostet haben.

„Ich hätte dich nicht anschreien sollen", erwiderte Amelia ruhig, aber noch immer kalt.

„Nein, du hattest ja Recht. Ich hab meinem Vater gesagt, dass ich das auch so schaffe mit der Hausmannschaft." Draco warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Er war stolz auf mich."

Amelia lächelte. Sie war auch stolz.

„Du wirst sehen, dass du alles schaffen kannst, dass du nur willst." Draco nickte, aber es wirkte noch nicht wirklich überzeugt.

Enthusiastisch sprang Amelia auf. Sie war stets eine Frau der Tat gewesen. Wenn sie handeln konnte fühlte sie sich gut. „Komm, dann lass uns trainieren gehen, damit du es auch wirklich schaffst. Von nichts kommt nichts."

„Danke", sagte Draco Malfoy und lächelte sie schüchtern an.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Die restlichen Ferien verbrachten sie fast nur im Freien. Wenn sie nicht gerade Benimmunterricht hatten, saß Amelia an einem Tisch auf der Veranda und lernte oder schoss mit Draco durch die Luft, der wie besessen trainierte. Seinen Klavierunterricht hatte er nach einem heftigen Streit mit seinen Eltern geschmissen. Wider Erwarten hatte sich Mr. Malfoy auf die Seite seines Sohnes geschlagen.

Leider endeten die Ferien viel zu schnell und ehe Amelia sich versah saß sie schon im Hogwarts-Express.

Dobby bugsierte ihre schweren Koffer in den Zug während Draco sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedete, saß Amelia im Zugabteil und drehte ihren Zauberstab in den Fingern. Sie hatte das Zaubern in den Ferien so vermisst. Auch wenn sie sich ab und zu über dieses kleine Verbot hinweggesetzt hatte. Alles dank Snapes Hilfe.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen betrachtete sie all die Schüler die sich von Ihren Eltern verabschiedeten und in den Zug stiegen. Die fröhlichen Gesichter, wenn sie Freunde wiedertrafen und sich auf das kommende Schuljahr freuten.

Amelia wurde ein bisschen bange als sie an die Schule dachte. Sie hatte dieses Jahr viel vor. Es ging nicht mehr nur darum gut in der Schule zu sein. Es ging darum sich verteidigen zu können. Als sie Voldemort Ende letzten Jahres gegenübergestanden hatte, hatte sie sich trotz ihrer Okklumentik angreifbar gefühlt, ausgeliefert. Sie musste stärker werden, stark genug, das sie ihn nicht mehr zu fürchten brauchte. Sie wusste das dies ein utopischer Gedanke war, aber sie wusste, wenn sie es nicht wenigstens versuchte, würde sie in ihrer Angst ertrinken.

Sie hatte Unmengen an Zauberbüchern in den Ferien gewälzt, über Duelle gelesen und sogar in dieses magische Buch geschaut, das sie zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

In ihm war Magie anders beschrieben. Es strotzte nur so vor Macht. Sie brannte darauf diese Zauber zu üben. Sie würde sich nicht von ihrer Angst besiegen lassen und schon gar nicht von Voldemort.

Entschlossen reckte sie das Kinn und beobachtete wie Draco mit Gregory in den Zug stieg.

Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr an und immer mehr Slytherins sammelten sich in ihrem Abteil. Kurz nach der Abfahrt stieß Vincent zu ihnen und bald darauf kam Daphne mit Blaise, der ihnen von seinem Urlaub in Italien erzählte, wo er mit seiner Mutter gewesen war. Als der Süßigkeitenwagen kam trafen sie Pansy und Millicent.

Die Abteiltür stand noch offen, als Amelia einen Blick auf die beiden Weasley Zwillinge erhaschte. Sie waren nicht nur die Treiber von der Gryffindor Quidditchmanschafft, sondern auch die Söhne von diesem Blutsverräter Weasley.

Draco konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Na Weasley's", rief er ihnen süffisant hinterher. „Hat das Geld doch noch für die Schulbücher gereicht?"

Die beiden Zwillinge hielten inne und drehten sich zu Draco um. Ihre Mienen verdüsterten sich.

„Sieh einer an, die Schlangengrube-", sagte der eine Zwilling.

„-und mittendrin die Oberschlange.", fügte der Zweite hinzu. Doch sie wandten sich nicht an Draco der gesprochen hatte, sondern an Amelia, die direkt neben ihm stand.

Die Weasley Zwillinge hassten sie und so ganz unschuldig war Amelia nicht daran. Letztes Jahr hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass die Beiden auf einer Ihrer nächtlichen Touren von Professor Snape und Filch dem grimmigen Hausmeister erwischt wurden und nicht nur einen Haufen Hauspunkte verloren, sondern auch eine ganze Menge Strafarbeiten bekamen. Professor Snape war nicht dafür bekannt besonders gnädig zu sein, solange man kein Slytherin war.

„Ihr solltet erst mal einen Ratgeber durchsehen, bevor Ihr auf Schlangenjagd geht, sonst geht ihr selbst in die Falle, wie sich gezeigt hat", sagte Amelia unbeeindruckt. Das lief ganz und gar nicht gut. Wie kam sie am besten aus dieser Situation raus ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren. Manchmal konnte sie Draco verfluchen. Der hatte ein Talent sie in solche Situationen zu bringen.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass du damit so einfach durch kommst", knirschte einer der Weasleys.

„Aber, aber", sagte Amelia und stand auf. Den Zauberstab lässig in der Hand haltend,

„Ich BIN damit durchgekommen."

„Glaubst du!", der eine der Weasleys hob seinen Zauberstab doch Amelia war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und warf sich auf den Boden bevor der Fluch sie treffen konnte. Draco drückte sich an die Wand und die anderen Slytherins schrien überrascht auf.

Mit einem gekeuchten Fluch schleuderte sie den Weasley aus dem Abteil wo er auf der anderen Seite des Ganges liegen blieb.

„Fred!", rief sein Bruder und rannte zu ihm. Amelia nutzte die Gelegenheit und sprang wieder auf die Beine.

Kühl blickte sie zu den Zwillingen hinüber und ärgerte sich wo sie da nur wieder hineingeraten war. Sie war zwiegespalten was sie tun sollte. Einerseits war es ganz lustig die Weasleys etwas zu ärgern, andererseits hasste sie Gewalt.

„Alles okay, Amelia?", fragte Draco.

Doch Amelia hatte keine Gelegenheit zu antworten.

„Protego", rief sie gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor der andere Zwilling einen Zauber auf sie schleuderte. Der rote Schild baute sich um sie auf und ließ den Fluch abprallen. Blaise schaffte es gerade noch so sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor der Zauber in seinem Sitz einschlug.

Der Lärm hatte andere Schüler aus den umliegenden Abteilen aufgeschreckt und schon bald bildete sich eine Traube um die Duellierenden.

Amelia schaffte es gerade noch so einen zweiten Fluch abzuwehren als ihr Verstand analysierte, was ihr die anderen beiden Voraus hatten. Sie mochte zwar mehr Flüche kennen als die Meisten in ihrem Alter, aber ihr fehlte die die Erfahrung wie ihr Gegenüber reagieren würde.

Sie schleuderte dem Weasley gerade noch einen letzten Fluch entgegen dem dieser knapp ausweichen konnte, als eine schneidende Stimme das Duell unterbrach.

„Was geht hier vor!" Noch ein Weasley drängte sich durch die Menge. Es war einer der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor.

„George was machst du da!" rief er und stellte sich mitten zwischen Amelia und seinen Bruder, als wolle er sie beschützen. George funkelte ihn wütend an. „Weg da", knirschte er.

„Sofort aufhören damit", rief der Vertrauensschüler mit aufmerksamkeitsheischender Stimme. „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, alle wieder zurück in ihre Abteile!" Ein paar trollten sich doch die Meisten wollten sich das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen.

Mit einem kühlen zufriedenen Lächeln ließ Amelia den Zauberstab sinken, ihre Gegner taten es ebenso.

„Hast du was abbekommen?", fragte Draco und stellte sich neben sie. Sie schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und beobachtete wie sich die beiden Anderen zu dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Bruder bückten der nur schwach nickte und sich auf die Beine ziehen ließ. Überall auf seinem Gesicht sprossen kleine Tentakeln hervor.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", verkündete der Vertrauensschüler gewichtig. „Ich werde sobald wir in Hogwarts sind sofort einen Lehrer verständigen. Duelle im Zug sind verboten!" Der Zwilling wollte schon feixen, als der ältere Bruder auch ihn mit scharfem Blick bedachte „Und zwar für Beide!"

„Aber ich bin dein Bruder!", rief dieser empört. Die beiden Geschwister begannen sich zu streiten und die Schülerschar löste sich auf, nachdem der spannende Teil vorbei war.

„Was für ein Aufschneider", sagte Draco und machte das Abteil zu. Amelia setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Es hatte Spaß gemacht, auch wenn sie froh war das es vorbei war. Sie fühlte sich etwas schlecht weil es ihr gefallen hatte einen Anderen zu verfluchen.

„Das war echt krass, Amelia", sagte Blaise und sah sie bewundernd an.

„Das ist unsere Amelia", grinste Daphne und bediente sich aus der Dose mit Schokokeksen die Pansy mitgebracht hatte.

Amelia lächelte. „Die werden sich in Zukunft zweimal überlegen ob sie uns ärgern wollen." Sie musste lernen sich etwas zu zügeln, nicht das irgendwann etwas schief ging.

Langsam wurde es dunkler und der Hogwarts-Express fuhr in den Bahnhof in Hogsmeade ein.

Auf der einen Seite rief Hagrid die Erstklässler zusammen, doch Amelia und die anderen Slytherins wurden in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gedrückt, wo fast hundert Kutschen standen und vor sie alle waren pferdeähnliche Wesen gespannt.

Tatsächlich hätte Amelia sie nicht anders beschreiben können. Nur das sie kein Fleisch zu haben schienen, sondern ihre reptilienartige Haut direkt auf die Knochen gespannt zu sein schien. Eines schüttelte seine großen ledrigen Flügel und stierte Amelia aus seinen weißen Pupillen an.

„Wow", flüsterte sie und starrte die Pferde an. Magische Wesen hatten sie schon immer fasziniert.

„Hey, Amelia geh weiter", sagte Draco der von hinten an sie stieß.

„Drängle nicht so", sagte sie und ließ sich weiter treiben bis sie in einer Kutsche Platz nahmen. Blaise und Daphne quetschten sich zu ihnen und schon bald setzten sich die Kutschen in Bewegung.

Amelia hätte zu gerne gefragt, was das für Wesen waren, aber ihre Angewohnheit den Slytherins besser keine Fragen zu stellen hielt sie davon ab. Sie sollte wohl Hagrid in nächster Zeit einen Besuch abstatten. Diese Pferde waren zwar nicht unbedingt hübsch, aber sie hatten ihre ganz eigene Faszination auf Amelia.

Die Kutschen fuhren zum Schlossportal und sie stiegen aus. Gerade wollte Amelia in die große Halle gehen als eine barsche Stimme rief:

„Miss Potter, auf ein Wort bitte!" Amelia drehte sich um und sah ihren Hauslehrer Professor Snape. Direkt neben ihm stand Professor McGonagall die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors und bei ihr die grimmig dreinblickenden Weasley Zwillinge. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Lehrer erblickte. Sie mochte Professor Snape, er hatte ihr im letzten Schuljahr Unterricht in Okklumentik gegeben. Professor McGonagall hingegen war es gewesen, die ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Zudem unterrichtete sie Amelias Lieblingsfach und sie verstanden sich blendend.

Sie gab Draco ein Zeichen schon mal in die Große Halle vorzugehen und trat zu den Lehrern.

„Hallo, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall", begrüßte Amelia die beiden Lehrer.

„Nun, es gab einige Beschwerden gegen sie, Miss Potter", sagte die streng dreinblickende Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

„Vielleicht wollen wir das in meinem Büro klären, Minerva." Professor Snape wies ihnen den Weg in seine Büroräume und Amelia folgte ihm, unter den stierenden Blicken der Weasleys.

„Also, Minerva", sagte Professor Snape, als sie alle eingetreten waren und Snape Minerva einen Stuhl neben den seinen gezaubert hatte.

„Ich habe eine Beschwerde über sie alle bekommen. Einer meiner Vertrauensschüler hat mir von einem Duell im Zug berichtet", der stechende Blick der Hexe glitt über die drei angeklagten Schüler vor ihr.

„Das wird sich doch sicher um ein Missverständnis handeln oder Minerva? Oder glauben sie, das eine Zweitklässlerin sich mit zwei Viertklässlern anlegt?", fragte Professor Snapes spöttische Stimme.

„Nach den Schilderungen von Fred Weasley, hat Miss Potter ihn angegriffen. Mr. Weasley hat üble Fluchverletzungen davongetragen." Professor McGonagall musterte sie scharf doch sie hielt diesem Blick stand.

„Professor, warum sollte ich zwei ältere Schüler angreifen", sagte Amelia mit verständnislosem Blick. „Ich hatte nie etwas mit den Beiden zu tun."

„Mir sieht das auch eher nach einem Streich aus", sagte Snape und bedachte die Zwillinge mit einem beißenden Blick. „Nicht das es das erste Mal gewesen wäre."

Professor McGonagall musterte die beiden Zwillinge eindringlich.

„Es gab Streit, als wir unsere Schulbücher in der Winkelgasse kaufen waren. Wahrscheinlich bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig wenn sie mich irgendwo reinreiten wollen. Arthur Weasley und Lucius Malfoy…", begann Amelia und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. Köder ausgelegt…

„Sie brauchen mir gar nichts weiter zu erzählen Miss Potter, ich kann mir gut vorstellen was vorgefallen ist wenn sich die beiden Streithähne begegnet sind.", sagte Professor McGonagall mürrisch und wandte sich an die Zwillinge. …und schon machte es schnapp.

„Sie beide sollten sich etwas schämen!", begann die Professorin.

„Aber Professor…", protestierte der eine Zwilling.

„Professor wir haben nicht…", begehrte der zweite Zwilling auf doch Professor McGonagall gebot ihnen mit einer Geste zu schweigen.

„Nun, Miss Potter, ich entschuldige mich, dass wir Sie vom Festessen abgehalten haben, Sie können gehen. Aber sollte mir noch einmal etwas in dieser Art zu Ohren kommen, können Sie sicher sein, das ich dies gründlicher nachprüfen werde."

„Ja, Professor", sagte Amelia und nickte.

„Was Sie beide angeht", wandte sich McGonagall an die Zwillinge, „finde ich es unverantwortlich von Ihnen eine jüngere Mitschülerin zu schikanieren. Sollte es nun durch Zauberei oder anderweitig geschehen. Als ältere Schüler habt ihr eine Vorbildfunktion zu erfüllen."

„Ich würde sagen, Strafarbeiten und ein paar Hauspunkte sollte Sie davon abhalten in Zukunft meine Schüler in Misskredit zu bringen zu wollen", sagte Professor Snape mit giftiger Stimme.

„Ich meine Strafarbeiten sollten reichen, Severus. Schließlich hatte die Schule noch nicht offiziell geöffnet, als dieser Streich begann", erwiderte die Hexe.

„Sie beide", damit deutete sie auf die Weasley Zwillinge", melden sich nächsten Montag bei mir im Büro, dann werden wir über Ihre Strafarbeiten sprechen.

Sie können nun gehen."

Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung in Richtung der Lehrer verließ Amelia das Büro um sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle zu machen. Die Weasleys folgten ihr.

„Du windige kleine Schlange", zischte einer der Zwillinge und beide stierten sie böse an.

Amelia lächelte nur zuckersüß.

„Also ich bereu noch immer nichts."

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie sich in die Halle und ließ sich neben Draco auf einen Platz gleiten. Die Auswahlzeremonie hatte bereits begonnen.

„Was wollte Snape", flüsterte Draco während vorne gerade Creevey, Colin zu einem Gryffindor ernannt wurde.

„Ach wegen des Duells. Sie haben den Weasleys Strafarbeiten gegeben."

„Dir auch?"

Amelia nickte nur zu den böse dreinblickenden Zwillingen hinüber.

„Nicht doch Draco, ich bin doch eine arme kleine Zweitklässlerin, wie könnte ich zwei Viertklässler ärgern."

Die Slytherins die mit im Abteil gesessen haben begannen zu lachen.

Die erste Woche begann ganz unspektakulär. Der wolkige grautrübe Himmel begrüßte Amelia und die anderen Slytherin Zweitklässler als sie zusammen in die Große Halle kamen. Amelia ließ sich neben Theodor nieder, der sich gerade eine extra große Portion Eier auf den Teller lud.

„Na schöne Ferien gehabt?", frage sie und langte nach dem Krug mit Kürbissaft.

„Ja ging so. Dad und ich waren in Amerika, in Bosten.", rückte Theodor mit der Sprache raus. Er war kein sonderlich gesprächiger Typ, eigentlich hatte Amelia kaum mit ihm gesprochen, außer wenn er mal wieder mit Draco Zauberschach spielte. Sie mochte ihn, auf eine unbestimmte, sympathische Weise. Seine ruhige Art gefiel ihr.

Professor Snape kam herum und verteilt die Stundenpläne und schon bald machten sich die Slytherin Zweitklässler auf den Weg zu den Verwandlungsklassenräumen, wo sie Unterricht zusammen mit den Ravenclaws hatten.

Zum Glück schien Professor McGonagall ihr nicht nachzutragen das sie sie um die Auswahlzeremonie gebracht hatte. Jedenfalls gab sie ihr fünf Punkte für Slytherin als sie ihr ihren Käfer zeigte, den sie in einen Knopf verwandelt hatte. Den meisten Anderen erging es allerdings nicht so gut. Millicent setzte ihren Käfer in Brand und der von Draco wollte einfach nicht von seinem Käfer-Sein Abschied nehmen, sodass jetzt ein kleiner Käfer mit rundem Panzer und zwei löchern vor ihm über den Tisch krabbelte.

Danach ging es weiter zu Geschichte der Zauberei. Dem wahrscheinlich langweiligsten und sinnlosesten Fach, das in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurde.

Amelia hasste Geschichte der Zauberei und das nicht nur deshalb, weil sie darin schlecht war. Nein, sie war sogar richtig schlecht darin und sie sah nicht ein warum sich daran etwas ändern sollte.

Also schlug sie lieber _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2 _auf und arbeitete sich durch die Aufmunterungszauber.

Kaum hatte es geklingelt machten sich alle auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

„Ich habe gar keine Lust auf Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", sagte Amelia als sie sich setzte und sich den Teller mit Roastbeaf volllud.

„Unser neuer Professor ist ganz berühmt! Ein richtiger Held", schwärmte Pansy.

„Also bei mir hat er keinen sonderlich seriösen Eindruck hinterlassen", sagte Amelia und dachte an die Schulbücher zurück, die sie in den Ferien angefangen hatte zu lesen. Sie machten Geschichte der Zauberei alle Ehre und schon nach zwei Seiten war klar, dass viele Dinge so gar nicht passiert sein konnten.

„Du wirst wohl keine Wahl haben, Amelia. Heute Nachmittag Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Gryffindors", sagte Draco der seinen Stundenplan zu Rate gezogen hatte.

Daphne, Pansy und Millicent kicherten, als sie sich auf den Weg machten. Daphne fand dass Professor Lockhart unglaublich gut aussah und Pansy meinte, er müsse so mutig sein. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr alles über ihn erzählt.

Amelia verzog sich mit Draco zusammen in die letzte Reihe, sie hatte ihm die Aktion aus Flourish & Blotts noch immer nicht verziehen.

Überall waren Bilder von Lockhart aufgestellt, die um die Wette lächelten und als Professor Lockhart selbst den Klassensaal betrat lächelte er genauso. Amelia blickte angewidert nach vorne.

„Wunderbar!", rief er. Er nahm sich eines der Bücher die ein Gryffindor vor sich aufgestapelt hatte und sagte: „Ich", er, deutete darauf und zwinkerte wie sein Ebenbild auf dem Buchband,

„Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied

der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kräfte und fünfmaliger Gewinner des Charmantesten Lächelns Preises der Hexenwoche, aber das ist nicht der Rede

wert. Die Todesfee von Bandon bin ich schließlich nicht losgeworden, indem ich sie angelächelt habe" Seine Zähne blitzten noch einmal um die Wette und alle Lockharts in den Bildern taten es ihm gleich. Amelia hätte am liebsten verächtlich geschnaubt.

„Wie ich sehe haben Sie alle meine gesamten Werke erworben, deshalb habe ich ein kleines Quiz vorbereitet, um zu sehen wie gut Sie sich vorbereitet haben.", sagte er und verteile Aufgabenblätter.

Amelia betrachtete das Blatt und überlegte sich, ob sie die Bücher vielleicht doch hätte lesen sollen, doch die erste Frage lautete:

1. Was ist Gilderoy Lockharts Lieblingsfarbe?

Sie überflog das Blatt bis zur letzten Frage:

54. Wann hat Gilderoy Lockhart Geburtstag und was wäre

das ideale Geschenk für ihn?

Nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Sie schnaubte verächtlich. Das war nicht sein Ernst.

Als Lockhart die Blätter wieder einsammelte hatte sie bereits das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 2 aufgeschlagen. Sie achtete nicht wirklich darauf was er tat. Entfernt hörte sie wie das Schlammblut Granger gelobt wurde. Dieser Lehrer konnte nichts taugen.

Irgendwann stieß Draco sie an. Sie blickte desinteressiert hoch und sah wie Lockhard ein Tuch von einem Käfig zog.

Darunter kamen Wichtel zum Vorschein. Sie waren knallblau und rüttelten an den Gitterstäben. Sie fluchten mit hohen Stimmchen über die Schüler. Amelia fand sie lustig.

„Lasst uns sehen, wie Sie mit ihnen zurechtkommen.", sagte Lockhart und öffnete den Käfig. Pfeilschnell schossen die Wichtel hervor und das pure Chaos brach aus. Sie schnappten sich Tintenfässer und warfen sie umher, zogen die Schüler an den Ohren und zerbrachen die Fenster.

„Kommen Sie schon!", rief Professor Lockhart und hob seinen Zauberstab „_Peskiwichteli Pesternomi!_", rief er, doch nichts geschah außer das einer der Wichtel ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss und aus dem Fenster warf. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich unter ihren Tischen versteckt. Amelia hätte das alles sehr amüsant gefunden wenn ihr nicht gerade in dem Moment ein Wichtel ihr Zauberkunstbuch aus den Händen gerissen hätte. Sie versuchte danach zu greifen, doch der Wichtel zischte damit davon. Schäumend vor Wut zog Amelia ihren Zauberstab hervor und donnerte: „Petrificus Totalus Omnis"

Sofort fielen die Wichtel wie erstarrt zu Boden. Grimmig hob Amelia ihr Zauberkunstbuch auf und ging wütend nach vorne. Professor Lockhart kroch gerade unter seinem Pult hervor und wollte freudestrahlend auf sie zukommen, doch sie unterbrach ihn wütend.

„Tun Sie so etwas NIE wieder! Wenn Sie zu unfähig sind ein paar Wichtel in Schach zu halten, dann sollten Sie Ihren Zauberstab am besten gleich dort draußen liegen lassen!" Ein paar der Schüler lachten, sogar ein paar Gryffindors waren dabei.

„Kommt!", sagte sie zu den Slytherins und in genau diesem Moment begann es zu klingeln. Ohne Lockhart eines Blickes zu würdigen stolzierte sie mit den Slytherins im Schlepptau hinaus. Hinter sich hörte sie noch Hermine Granger sagen: „Die soll sich hier nicht so aufspielen."

„Am Samstag ist Auswahlspiel der Hausmannschaft", sagte Draco als sie abends im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammensaßen. Amelia hielt Eristik gerade eine wild quietschende Maus hin. Draco lenkte sie so ab, das die Schlange die Maus erwischte und in einem verschlang.

„Mist", sagte Amelia die sich immer einen Spaß daraus machte Eristik beim Füttern etwas mit seinem Essen spielen zu lassen.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Draco. Du bist super vorbereitet. Werde bloß nicht nervös, dann macht man Fehler."

„Jahhh", sagte Draco mehr als nervös. „Ich sollte dir danken, für deine ganze Hilfe."

„Bedanke dich erst wenn du in der Mannschaft bist."

Aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist echt toll von dir, dass du glaubst, dass ich das auch ohne Hilfe schaffe. Ich meine… du hältst mich nicht für so einen Versager, dass ich das nur mit Geld schaffe. Dabei bin ich so viel schlechter als du."

„Du redest Unsinn, ich hoffe das weißt du", sagte Amelia. „Als du letztes Schuljahr mit mir da durch diese Falltür gegangen bist, da warst du richtig mutig. Ich hätte das gar nicht von dir erwartet. Aber ich fand das richtig toll von dir, dass du mich nicht alleine gelassen hast. Du glaubst nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet hat." Amelia wurde richtig verlegen.

„Aber wir sind doch Freunde, oder?", fragte Draco.

„Beste Freunde, Draco", nickte Amelia und musste gegen die Tränen ankämpfen. Ob Draco wusste wie viel ihr seine Worte bedeuteten?

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie erst mal Zaubertränke. Leider wieder mit den Gryffindors. Nach dem Unterricht wartete Amelia bis alle anderen zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gegangen waren.

„Professor Snape?"

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann sie wieder auf mich zukommen würden, Amelia", sagte Professor Snape. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der jungen Hexe.

„Würden Sie mich weiter unterrichten? So wie letzten Jahr?", bat Amelia.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie noch weiteren Unterricht in Okkumentik benötigen, Amelia. Sie sind bereits besser als jemals zu erwarten gewesen wäre."

„Ich dachte, wo das mit der Okklumentik doch so gut funktioniert hat, könnten Sie mich in Legilimentik unterrichten."

Professor Snape sah sie mit undurchschaubarem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie so etwas lernen möchten. Aber Legilimentik ist noch zu schwer für Sie. In ein paar Jahren vielleicht. Was möchten Sie überhaupt damit?"

Amelia lehnte sich an das Schülerpult hinter ihr.

„Legilimentik wird in Duellen benutzt um die Angriffe des Gegners vorauszusehen. Deshalb möchte ich es lernen."

„Glauben Sie bald in Duelle verwickelt zu werden?"

Amelia sah Professor Snape scharf an. „Irgendwann wird der Dunkle Lord einen Weg zurück finden. Ich habe ihn letztes Jahr gesehen, geschwächt und nahe dem Tod aber dennoch am Leben. Ich bin nicht naiv genug zu glauben, dass es immer so sein wird."

Snape sah sie überrascht an antwortete jedoch:

„Der Dunkle Lord ist ein mächtiger Okklumentor, sie werden keinen Duellvorteil daraus ziehen können. Mit der schwachen Legillimentik die Sie in einem Duell benutzen können, könnten Sie nicht mal den schwächsten Okklumentor durchschauen wenn Sie nicht all Ihre Kraft darauf verwenden egal wie gut Sie sind. Dafür müssten Sie schon richtige Zaubersprüche benutzen."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Amelia ärgerlich. „Aber der Dunkle Lord wird niemals alleine sein. Es wird immer jene geben die ihm folgen. Ich habe die Zeit vor meiner Geburt studiert, damals als Lord Voldemort an der Macht war."

Professor Snape zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen und sah sie überrascht an. Sie hatte entschlossen ihr Kinn gereckt und sah ihm aus grün funkelnden Augen entgegen.

„Ich kann bereits die Gefühle anderer spüren wenn ich mich in Meditation befinde. Ich werde die Legilimentik meistern."

Zu ihrer Überraschung tat Professor Snape etwas das ganz und gar untypisches für ihn. Nach einem schier endlosen Augenblick verbeugte er sich leicht vor ihr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Ich werde Sie alles lehren was ich weiß", versprach er.

Dann fuhr er in seinem typischen Lehrerton fort und der Moment war vorbei. „Aber ich verlange von Ihnen eiserne Disziplin, ich werde keine Faulheit tolerieren. Ich erwarte Sie ab jetzt jeden Sonntag und Mittwoch in meinem Büro."

**Nachwort:**

Amelia möchte sich also gegen Voldemort verteidigen können. Ich glaube jeder der einen Todfeind hat möchte sich wehren können sonst gäbe es keine Selbstverteidigungskurse. Jetzt ist die Frage warum Harry sich in den Büchern nie darum Gedanken gemacht hat, Amelia dies aber tut. Die Erklärung ist eine ganz einfache.

Harry hat Dumbledore vertraut. Er hat darauf vertraut das Dumbledore das Richtige tun wird, ihn beschützen wird, denn vor Dumbledore hatte Voldemort immer Angst.

Amelia hingegen vertraut Dumbledore nicht. Sie glaubt, dass auch Dumbledore Fehler machen kann, so wie er den Fehler gemacht hat sie zu den Dursleys zu bringen. Nicht weil die Dursleys sie schlecht behandelt hätten, das ist kalkulierbar, nein sondern weil Gordon tot ist. Weil das Leben bei den Dursleys sie zerstört hat.

Dumbledore ist für Amelia menschlich, fehlbar. Etwas was Harry erst im siebten Band begreift versteht Amelia schon jetzt, aber anders. Für Harry hat Dumbledore nie an Glanz verloren. Doch Amelia kann Dumbledore kann nicht beschützen, also muss sie sich selbst beschützen. So wie sie schon immer auf sich alleine gestellt war.

Deshalb der Unterschied in ihrem Verhalten. Amelia wird immer weniger Harry.


	18. Kriegserklärung

**Kapitel 5 - Kriegserklärung**

Als Amelia am Samstagmorgen aufwachte wäre sie vor Schreck beinah aus dem Bett gefallen. Sie war zu spät! Heute waren die Auswahlspiele der Quidditchmannschaft für Slytherin und sie hatte dabei sein wollen um Draco Glück zu wünschen. Okay, er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie nicht kommen sollte, aber sie hatte vorgehabt dennoch zu gehen.

Leider hatte sie gestern noch bis spät in die Nacht mit den anderen Slytherinmädchen geratscht.

Schnell zog sie sich an und hastete aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Außer Atem erreichte sie das Quidditchfeld und sah die Mannschaft auf ihren Besen herumfliegen. Das Auswahlspiel war wohl schon vorbei, denn es saßen ein paar Schüler mit ihren Besen auf den Tribünen. Nervös suchte sie nach Draco. Als erstes konnte sie ihn nirgends entdecken. Dann sah sie ihn wie mit dem Quaffel unterm Arm flink unter einem anderen Jäger, Pucey, hindurch tauchte und den Quaffel durch einen der Ringe warf. Als Draco sie bemerkte gab er ihr ein Zeichen, Daumen nach oben. Er hatte es geschafft.

Mit strahlendem Gesicht kam er nach dem Training zu ihr an den Slytherin - Tisch um sich sein Mittagessen abzuholen. „Echt gut gespielt, Malfoy", sagte Marcus Flint der Kapitän der Slytherin Mannschaft und klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Draco grinste breit.

„Oh lecker, es gibt heute Bratkartoffeln", sagte der und tat sich gleich welche auf.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst", sagte Amelia und grinste ihn ebenfalls an.

„Hast du jemals daran gezweifelt?", fragte Draco arrogant und tat sich auch noch Fleisch auf.

„Keinen Augenblick", erwiderte Amelia und strahlte.

Die anderen Slytherin-Zweitklässler kamen langsam hinzu und gratulierten Draco. Das Essen wurde zu einer recht lauten Angelegenheit.

„Hast du deinen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei schon fertig, Draco?", fragte Amelia während sie an ihrem Kürbissaft nippte.

„Du solltest anfangen Geschichte selbst zu machen. Sonst wirst du nie besser darin.", erwiderte Draco.

„Ach komm schon, du weißt genau das ich dieses Zeug nicht kann. Darf ich ihn wenigstens mal lesen?", bat Amelia. „Ich hasse Geschichte."

Sie hatte es fast geschafft Draco seinen Aufsatz abzuschwatzen, als eine Gruppe tuschelnder Erstklässler auf sie zukam.

„Ähm…", sagte ein verschüchtert aussehender Gryffindorjunge mit mausgrauen Haaren. Hinter ihm standen noch zwei Schüler. Ein verträumt aussehendes Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren, sie war wohl aus Ravenclaw und ein anderer Gryffindor den Amelia nicht kannte.

„Ähm…" begann der Junge erneut. Amelia verzog abschätzend das Gesicht.

„Colin möchte dich Fragen ob er ein Autogramm von dir bekommt", sagte das Mädchen mit einer verträumten Stimme. Die gesamte Slytherinmannschaft die mit ihr am Tisch saß begann zu lachen.

„Verzieh dich", sagte Draco und wedelte mit der Hand.

„Heißt das Nein?", quiekte Colin und hob seine Kamera.

„Verzieht euch", wiederholte Amelia und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Flint hatte sich vor Lachen an einer Kartoffel verschluckt und Pucey klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte eine Stimme und Amelia bemerkte wie Professor Lockhart auf den Slytherintisch zueilte.

„Oh, waren Sie gerade dabei ein Foto zu machen?", fragte er als er Colins Kamera erblickte.

„Ich wollte ein Foto von Amelia Potter", sagte er verschüchtert.

„Dafür brauchen Sie sich doch nicht zu schämen! Kommen Sie, Sie bekommen nicht nur ein Foto von Amelia Potter sondern auch von meiner Wenigkeit. Ein Doppelporträt!" Lockhart begann zu strahlen, doch als er nach Amelia griff um mit ihr für ein Foto zu posieren, hatte diese plötzlich ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Rühren Sie mich nicht an und nein Colin, ich kann dir leider kein Autogramm geben und jetzt verschwindet", zischte sie.

Lockhart wich sofort zurück. „Aber Miss Potter, wer wird denn gleich so aggressiv werden. Ich habe da ein wunderbares Heilmittel. Dieser überaus nützliche Zauber hat auch einmal bei einer alten Hexe in Norwich gewirkt."

„Sie können sich Ihren Zauber sonst wohin stecken, Professor."Amelia spuckte das letzte Wort förmlich aus.

„So dürfen Sie aber nicht mit einem Lehrer sprechen!", sagte auf einmal Professor McGonagall.

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Professor Lockhart nicht sonderlich ernst nehmen kann, Professor McGonagall", sagte Amelia mit einem bissigen Unterton.

„Seien Sie nicht so streng zu ihr, Minerva. Wenn man berühmt ist, hat man immer eine schwere Vorbildfunktion zu tragen. Bestimmt glaubt sie, ihre jungen Freunde hier würden sie für ihre Aufmüpfigkeit bewundern. Welch Irrglaube meine Gute. Der Weg zum Ruhm ist mit vielen Steinen gepflastert.", sagte Lockhart belehrend.

Amelia sah ihn entgeistert an aber auch Professor McGonagall blickte verwirrt zu Professor Lockhart.

Amelia wollte etwas sagen, aber alles was ihr in den Sinn kam war eine so große Beleidigung das Professor McGonagall ihr dafür Nachsitzen geben musste. Sie schaffe gerade noch ihrer scharfen Erwiderung einen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

„Dann sollten Sie in Ihrer Vorbildfunktion vielleicht die Zauber lernen, die Sie uns beibringen möchten, dann würden Ihre Studienobjekte nicht Ihren Zauberstab aus dem Fenster werfen", sagte Amelia. Die Slytherins begannen alle zu lachen.

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, wir sind gerade beim Mittagessen. Colin, wenn du ein Autogramm möchtest kannst du gerne Professor Lockhart fragen, er gibt dir sicher gerne eines, aber ich verteile keine Autogrammkarten."

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für jeden Slytherin, der gerade gelacht hat", sagte Professor McGonagall „und nochmal weitere Zehn Punkte von Slytherin für ihr ungebührliches Verhalten Miss Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall.

Amelia sagte nichts dazu und nickte Professor McGonagall zu bevor sie sich ihrem Essen zuwandte.

Professor Lockhart schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Professor McGonagall unterbrach ihn.

„Kommen Sie mit, Gilderoy."

Als alle sich wieder ihrem Essen zugewandt hatten, sagte Amelia: „Wenn ich mit Lockhart fertig bin, packt er am Ende des Jahres freiwillig seinen Koffer"

Damit schien der Krieg eröffnet. Doch auch Professor Lockhart schien es auf Amelia abgesehen zu haben. Denn nach seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde brachte er zwar keine lebenden Geschöpfe mehr in den Unterricht, doch spielte er immer wieder Szenen aus seinen Büchern nach und sein Lieblingsopfer war Amelia, die es immer wieder schaffte ihn unter irgendwelchen Umständen lächerlich zu machen. Professor Lockhart fehlte einfach das Durchsetzungsvermögen und so war Amelia mit ihrem Aufstand bald nicht mehr allein. Lockhart würde das Jahr nicht überstehen.

Amelia war so beschäftigt mit ihrem Sonderunterricht mit Professor Snape, ihren Übungen für die Schule und ihrem Spiel Lockhart fertig machen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte wie schnell der erste Monat verstrichen war. Schon war Halloween und ein Fledermausschwarm begrüßte sie in der Großen Halle.

Es gab ein köstliches Festmahl und Amelia fühlte sich ziemlich überfressen als sie sich auf dem Weg zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume machten.

Sie wollte gerade in die Kerker hinab steigen als sie eine komische Stimme hörte:

„Reißen ... zerfetzen ... töten ..."

„Was war das?" Amelia blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was denn? Ich hab nichts gehört", fragte Draco und lauschte angestrengt.

„... so hungrig ... schon so lange ..."

„Da war es wieder!", rief sie und rannte die Treppe hoch. Die anderen Slytherins folgten ihr.

„... töten ... Zeit zu töten …"

„Was soll das Amelia, ich höre nichts!", keuchte Daphne die hinter ihr her rannte.

„... ich rieche Blut ... ICH RIECHE BLUT!"

Amelia rannte einen Korridor entlang und blieb mit einem entsetzten Schrei stehen.

An eine Wand war mit roter Farbe geschrieben:

DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET. FEINDE DES ERBEN, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Daphne entsetzt.

Immer mehr Schüler die sie bemerkt hatten, trudelten ein und begannen zu flüstern. Auf einmal stürzte Filch mit einem entsetzten Schrei nach vorne.

„Meine Katze! Mrs. Norris!"

Amelia hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, aber an einen Fackelhalter war Mrs. Norris, die Katze von Filch dem Hausmeister gebunden, sie bewegte sich nicht.

Professor Dumbledore bereitete sich einen Weg durch die Schüler, mit einer ganzen Schar an Lehrern hinter ihm.

Er erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick und band Mrs. Norris von dem Fackelhalter ab.

„Mein Büro ist das Nächste Direktor, bitte seien Sie so frei", sagte Lockhart.

„Danke Gilderoy. Argus kommen Sie mit und Sie auch Miss Potter."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte sie Professor Dumbledore. Sie blickte kurz zurück und sah Draco der ihr ermutigend zunickte.

Als sie das Büro betraten huschten die Porträts von Lockhart aus den Rahmen. Amelia konnte gerade noch einen Lockenwicklerkopf entdecken.

Professor Dumbledore legte Mrs. Norris auf den Tisch und stupste sie leicht mit seinem Zauberstab an. McGonagall betrachtete die Katze ganz besorgt und Professor Snape stand mit grimmiger Miene im Schatten. Nur Lockhart hüpfte herum und gab sein Wissen zum Besten.

„Eindeutig ein Fluch, der sie umgebracht hat – vermutlich die Transmutations-Tortur, ich hab's viele Male mit angesehen, leider war ich hier nicht dabei. Ich kenne nämlich

den Gegenfluch, der sie gerettet hätte ..."

Amelia jedoch achtete auf Filch, der bei Lockharts Worten aufheulte. Sie ging zu dem Hausmeister hin der auf einem Stuhl zusammengesunken war und hockte sich neben ihn hin.

„Mrs. Norris lebt noch", sagte sie. Filch schaute auf, hoffnungsvoll.

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn", sagte Lockhart, doch Dumbledore richtete nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Amelia.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er und sah sie aus unergründlichen Augen scharf an. „Bestia revelio", sagte Amelia nur und stand auf.

„Sehr schlau von Ihnen, Miss Potter", lobte Snape.

„Lebt sie wirklich, Albus?", fragte Professor McGoanagall.

„Das tut sie in der Tat."

Filch atmete hörbar aus.

„Ich habe es gewusst", sagte Lockhart

„Was fehlt ihr dann?", fragte Filch „sie rührt sich nicht."

„Sie wurde versteinert. Es muss ein mächtiger dunkler Zauber gewesen sein. Aber wir bekommen sie wieder hin. Pomona ist gerade dabei ein paar Alraunen zu züchten, sie wirken hervorragend gegen Versteinerungen."

„Ich will das derjenige der dafür verantwortlich ist bestraft wird!", fauchte Filch.

„Das war mächtige schwarze Magie, ich glaube nicht, dass dies ein Schüler gewesen sein kann", sagte Dunbledore und sah dabei Amelia scharf an.

„Ich war es nicht, Professor", sagte Amelia.

„Kannst du mir erklären, warum du hier herauf gekommen bist, anstatt in die Kerker zu gehen?", fragte Professor Dumbledore.

Amelia presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich habe eine Stimme gehört. Sie sprach davon jemanden zu töten. Ich bin mit den Anderen hier herauf gerannt und dann kamen auch schon Sie", erzählte Amelia.

„Warum bist du nicht sofort zu einem Lehrer gegangen?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Keiner außer mir hat diese Stimme gehört, was wenn ich unter einem Verwechslungszauber gestanden hätte? Oder wenn, wer auch immer das war, wirklich jemanden ernsthaft verletzt hätte und ich ihm hätte helfen können?"

Filch schrie auf. „Ernsthaft verletzt! Meine Mrs. Norris!" Doch Amelia ignorierte ihn.

„Ich habe gar nicht groß darüber nachgedacht. Ich bin einfach hinterher gerannt", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Kam dir diese Stimme bekannt vor?", fragte Dumbledore und Amelia verneinte.

„Aber ganz ehrlich.", sagte Amelia als sie bemerkte das sie noch immer misstrauisch angesehen wurde. „Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet Mrs. Norris etwas tun? Ich wurde nie unbefugt in den Gängen erwischt und habe Strafarbeiten bekommen. Sie dürften mich verdächtigen wenn Professor Lockhart versteinert an der Wand hängen würde, aber Mrs. Norris?", sagte Amelia und ein paar der Professoren begannen zu glucksen.

Lockhart wollte gerade empört etwas sagen, doch Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Geh zu Bett, Amelia. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch weiter deine Hilfe benötigen."

„Danke. Gute Nacht die Professoren." Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war er zum Bersten gefüllt. Schnell suchte sie nach Draco und entdeckte ihn hinten in einer Ecke mit Daphne, Theodor, Pansy, Vincent und Gregory um einen Tisch sitzen.

„Gab es Ärger?", fragte Draco.

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich einen Stuhl ran.

„ Was wollte Dumbledore?", fragte Daphne besorgt.

„Nichts, sie wissen nicht wer es war. Die Katze wurde versteinert.", erzählte Amelia.

„Sie ist nicht tot?", fragte Theodor enttäuscht.

„Dann sollte sich der Erbe bei den Schlammblütern aber mal mehr anstrengen", sagte Draco.

„Ich hab das schon mal irgendwo gehört, was hat es mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich?", fragte Amelia.

„Sie wird Hogwarts von all den Schlammblütern reinigen. Der Gründer unseres Hauses, Salazar Slytherin soll sie erbaut haben, bevor er Hogwarts verließ und eines Tages soll sein Erbe kommen um Hogwarts von Allen zu reinigen, die es nicht würdig sind Magie zu studieren.", erklärte Theodor.

„Das heißt er will sie alle umbringen?", fragte Amelia.

„Du bist die Erbin", sagte Pansy. „Ich meine, du kannst Parsel sowie Slytherin selbst."

Alle sahen sie neugierig an doch Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht die Erbin, ich habe die Kammer nicht geöffnet. Ich meine, ich hätte vielleicht Granger an die Wand gehängt, aber was will ich mit Mrs. Norris?"

Die Slytherins lachten.

„Wer war es dann?", fragte Draco. Amelia zuckte die Schultern.

„Aber es ist bestimmt einer aus Slytherin."

„Ich weiß, dass die Kammer schon einmal geöffnet wurde. Mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt", sagte Draco

„Wirklich? Wann?", fragte Amelia überrascht.

„Vor ca. 50 Jahren. Das war noch vor seiner Zeit auf Hogwarts. Aber mehr hat er mir auch nicht erzählt, nur das damals ein Schlammblut gestorben ist."

„Vielleicht hat der Vater jetzt seine Geheimnisse an den Sohn oder der Großvater an den Enkel weitergegeben und dieser hat jetzt beschlossen die Kammer nochmals zu öffnen", spekuliere Amelia. Sie rätselten noch eine Weile vor sich hin, ihr Verdacht fiel auf Wilkes, aber sein Vater war seit Jahren tot.

Überall im Schloss sprossen Gerüchte aus dem Boden, was mit Mrs. Norris passiert war. Es gab welche die glaubten es sei ein Scherz der Weasley Zwillinge, doch der weitaus größere Teil begann immer dann zu tuscheln, wenn sie Amelia bemerkten. Viele hatten die Geschichte der Kammer des Schreckens recherchiert und nun verbreitete sich die Nachricht, Amelia sei seine Erbin. Tracey Davis, eine andere Slytherin aus ihrem Jahrgang erzählte, dass die Ravenclaws sie gefragt hatten, ob Amelia wirklich eine dreiköpfige Schlange besäße. Doch Amelia scherte sich nicht wirklich darum. Sie hatte größere Probleme.

Seit sie einen gewissen Grad in der Legilimentik überschritten hatte, die sie von Professor Snape erlernte, fühlte sich ihr Kopf unendlich Müde. Sie ging früh zu Bett, doch das führte nur dazu, dass sie nachts aufwachte, denn ihr Körper brauchte keinen Schlaf.

Diese Trennung von körperlicher und geistiger Müdigkeit machte sie fertig. Dazu kam noch, dass, seit sie begriffen hatte wie Legilimentik funktionierte, ihre Magie ungewollt reagierte. Manchmal reichte ihr schon die Überlegung, was ihr Gegenüber denn denken würde, schon begann sich ihr Geist zu erweitern.

Aber genau an dieser Stelle lag das Problem. Sie konnte nicht kontrollieren welche Gefühle und Gedanken sie spüren wollte, so drang zu viel auf sie ein und überforderte sie.

Professor Snape hatte gesagt, das dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten würde und nach ein paar Tagen von alleine verschwand, doch Amelia schaffte es nicht die Nächste Stufe zu erreichen, in der sie Kontrolle erlangen würde.

Die Quidditch Saison brach an und Draco war fast jeden Tag draußen auf den Ländereien um zu trainieren. Sie hatten den Quiddich-Pokal letztes Jahr an Ravenclaw verloren und jetzt kam die bittere Revanche. Alle waren davon besessen, das der Pokal dieses Jahr wieder an Slytherin ging. Als jüngster und kleinster in der Mannschaft, sahen deshalb viele skeptisch auf Draco herab, ob er auch gut genug war. Umso stärker der Druck, umso größer wurde jedoch sein Ehrgeiz. Insgeheim war Amelia stolz auf ihn, das er sich nicht auf den Lorbeeren seines Vaters ausruhte, der Schulbeirat war.

Es war ein nasser regnerischer Tag an dem das erste Quiddichspiel der Saison stadtfand. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor.

Die Gefühle aller Schüler waren aufgewühlt. Am liebsten wäre Amelia im Schloss geblieben, doch sie wollte bei Dracos erstem Spiel nicht fehlen. Sie hatte schon das Auswahlspiel verpasst.

Sie setzte sich zusammen mit den anderen Slytherin-Zweitklässlern auf die Tribüne. Alle um sie herum waren in silberne Schals eingewickelt und schwenkten Fahnen mit Schlangen. Doch der weitaus größere Teil trug Rot und Gold, die Farben von Gryffindor.

Eigentlich egal worum es ging, immer waren alle gegen Slytherin. Ob das an Professor Snape lag, der die Slytherins absolut übervorteilte oder der generell etwas abweisenden Art der Slytherins vermochte sie nicht zu sagen.

Die meisten Slytherins kamen aus alten Zauberfamilien und blieben lieber unter sich, anstatt sich mit den anderen Häusern abzugeben, da sie in diesen sowieso nichts Interessantes zu finden glaubten.

Die Spieler flogen ein und unter dem strengen Blick von Madam Hooch gaben sich die Kapitäne Flint und Wood die Hand.

Die Bälle wurden freigegeben und das Spiel begann.

Die Gryffindors waren gut, sehr gut, das erkannte sogar Amelia die wenig von Quidditch verstand, doch wo es den Slytherins an Schnelligkeit fehlte, machten sie es durch ihre aggressive Spielart wieder wett. Wann immer eine der Gryffindorteiberinnen den Quaffel fallen ließen weil sie zu hart geblockt wurde, war Draco, der flinkste und kleinste in der Mannschaft, zu Stelle um den Quaffel möglichste schnell an Wood vorbei ins Tor zu manövrieren.

Amelia war schon heiser geschrien, als Dean Thomas, der Sucher der Gryffindors plötzlich in einen Sturzflug ging, dicht gefolgt von Terence Higgs.

Unten, auf dem Rasen glitzerte der goldene Schnatz.

Es stand 60 zu 210 wenn Higgs nun also den Schnatz fangen sollte, wäre es Gleichstand. Es würde Freistöße geben. Wenn sie es soweit kommen ließen, würden sie verlieren. Wood war ein ausgezeichneter Hüter.

Alle Slytherins schossen auf Finnigan zu um ihn zu blocken. Genauso machten sich alle Gryffindors auf den Weg, genau dies zu verhindern.

Amelia sprang auf um die Slytherins anzufeuern. Alle Spieler gingen in eine Kurve um zu verhindern, dass der Schnatz gefangen wurde, als plötzlich eine silbern grüne Gestallt auf das Tor der Gryffindors zuschoss. Draco packte den Quaffel und warf ihn durch die unbewachten Tore. Einen Augenblick später fing Seamus Finnigan den Schnatz.

210 zu 220 für Slytherin, die grüne Kurve explodierte.

Eine Flut aus Grün und Silber ergoss sich über das Feld, als es von jubelnden Slytherins überrannt wurde.

Amelia rannte zu Draco um ihm zu gratulieren. Er hatte das breiteste Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das sie bei ihm jemals gesehen hatte. Sie hätte zu gerne gewusst was er jetzt dachte…

Plötzlich begann die Welt um sie herum sich zu drehen und immer länger zu werden, als würde sie durch einen langen Tunnel rennen. Tausende Stimmen schrien um sie herum und jede von ihnen wollte zuerst erhört werden. Amelia spürte gerade noch den matschigen Untergrund bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, hörte sie Stimmen um sich herum, doch viel weniger und sie tuschelten eher miteinander als das sie zu ihr sprachen.

Sie spürte noch immer den kalten Matsch unter sich und den Regen der auf sie niederprasselte. Es konnte nicht sonderlich viel Zeit vergangen sein.

„Ich glaube sie wacht auf", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme.

Sie öffnete die Augen, doch die schwarzen Ränder wollten nur langsam verschwinden. Mühsam setzte sie sich auf und spürte einen Arm der sie stützte.

„Alles okay?", fragte Draco neben ihr. Amelia schaffte es nur matt zu nicken.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Potter", hörte sie Professor Lockhart sagen, „Ich päpple Sie schnell wieder auf."

„Mir geht es gut Professor", sagte Amelia, mit scharfer Stimme wie sie hoffte.

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, ich habe diesen Zauber schon tausend Mal angewandt, schließlich werden in meiner Gegenwart immer ein paar Hexen ohnmächtig." Er ließ seine Zähne blitzen.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht", sagte Amelia matt, doch Professor Lockhart hatte schon seinen Zauberstab geschwungen.

„Nein", schrie Amelia panisch und plötzlich schien sich die Welt zu verlangsamen. Es war als sei sie mit Professor Lockhart alleine. Von weit her, jenseits einer Nebelwand hörte sie tausende Stimmen, doch sie konnten ihr nichts anhaben, sie konnten sie nicht erreichen.

Es gab nur Professor Lockhart und sie und sie begriff. Sie hörte keine Worte und sah auch keine Bilder, sie verstand einfach, das Lockhart keine Ahnung hatte was er gerade tat. Es ging auch nicht darum ihr zu helfen. Er wollte auffallen, im Mittelpunkt stehen, sich profilieren. Es war egal ob er anderen dabei schadete, sie fanden keinen Platz in ihm. In Lockhart gab es nur Lockhart.

Sie wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen den Zauber abblocken der jeden Moment aus seinem Zauberstab kommen würde, doch sie würde ihn niemals schnell genug erreichen. Denn nur hier, in dieser Welt aus Gedanken, da gab es keine Zeit.

Sie hatte nur eine Wahl. Als wüsste sie, was sie tat, riss sie die Wände um sich herum ein und erfasste all die Stimmen die auf sie einströmten, packte sie und stopfte sie in Lockhart. Die instabile Welt brach ein und vor ihr knickte Professor Lockhart einfach zur Seite weg. Einen Augenblick später wurde auch ihre Welt schwarz.

**Nachwort:**

Ich mag Lockhart nicht, aber ich glaube das ist auch so beabsichtigt. Man kann ihn nicht mögen. Trotzdem habe ich versucht ihn einigermaßen in Charakter hinzubekommen. Ich bin nur froh wenn ich den wieder los bin. Ich glaube Amelia auch.


	19. Legilimentik

**Kapitel 6 - Legilimentik**

Als Amelia wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, lag sie in einem weichen Bett. Gleißender Sonnenschein fiel durch die Fenster.

„Sie wird wach."

„Ach was du nicht sagst."

„Psst, jetzt nervt sie nicht."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Amelias Lippen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah die drei Köpfe von Eristik, der direkt auf ihrer Brust lag und sie erwartungsvoll anzischte.

Ein kichern entkam ihr. Sie liebte ihre Schlange.

Sie setzte sich auf und fühlte sich im ersten Moment etwas schwindelig. Ihr Mund war ganz trocken.

„Endlich", sagte der mittlere Kopf.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", sagte der rechte Kopf.

„Keiner wusste was mit dir los war, sie haben sich erzählt das du plötzlich bewusstlos geworden bist.", sagte der Kopf auf der linken Seite.

„Ich hab mich nur überanstrengt", gähnte Amelia und streckte sich. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich das erste Mal seit langem wieder ausgeschlafen.

„Du hast zwei Tage geschlafen", informierte sie der rechte Kopf.

„Es ist viel passiert in der Zeit."

„Wirklich?", fragte Amelia milde überrascht.

„Dann informiert mich mal, was hat mein kleiner Lieblingsspion mitbekommen."

Die orange-schwarze Runespoor kuschelte sich gemütlich in die warme Decke und erstattete Bericht.

„Dieser Lehrer den du nicht mochtest, er hat sofort nachdem er aufgewacht ist Hals über Kopf gekündigt und die Schule verlassen", zischelte der mittlere Kopf befriedigt. „Du bist ihn los. Er hat sich geweigert auch nur einen Moment länger mit dir in einem Raum zu sein."

„Er hat Angst vor dir", sagte der rechte Kopf.

„Klang es nach Ärger für mich?", fragte Amelia. Die drei Köpfe blickten sich einen Moment an bevor sie einstimmig antworteten: „Nicht viel."

„Die Meisten waren froh diesen Idioten los zu sein"

„Alle waren besorgt, dass er dir etwas angetan hat."

„Vielleicht eine kleine Strafarbeit je nachdem was du ihnen erzählst was passiert ist."

Die drei Köpfe nickten sich zu.

„Was glauben sie denn was passiert ist?", fragte Amelia neugierig.

„Die erste Meinung war, dass er einen Zauber falsch ausgeführt hat. Aber der Schulleiter glaubt etwas anderes. Er hat es nicht wirklich erklärt."

„Du bist der beste Eristik", sagte Amelia und gab jedem der drei Schlangenköpfe einen kleinen Kuss.

Die Schlange schlang sich um ihren Arm und kuschelte sich um ihren Hals.

„So schön warm.", sagte der rechte Kopf glücklich.

„Es ist noch mehr passiert", sagte der linke Kopf dann und schlängelte sich von ihrem Kopf runter. Amelia musste die Augen zusammenkneifen um ihn scharf zu sehen.

„Was denn noch?", fragte sie belustig.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens hat sich erneut geöffnet.", sagte Eristik.

Amelia biss sich auf die Lippen, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Wurde jemand getötet?", fragte sie mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen.

„Sie wurden versteinert.

„Zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw.

„Sie haben sie gestern reingebracht."

„Man hat sie in der Mädchentoilette gefunden", berichtete Eristik hastig wobei jeder Kopf einen anderen Part übernahm.

„Sie liegen dort drüben", sagte der linke Kopf und deutete auf einen Wandschirm der den Krankensaal trennte.

Amelia griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag und ging hinüber zum Wandschirm. Die Fliesen unter ihren nackten Füßen waren kalt, doch es fühlte sich belebend an.

Zwei Mädchen lagen in den Betten, die eine kannte Amelia sogar, das war Penelope Clearwater, eine Vertrauensschülerin.

Sachte tippte sie sie mit dem Zauberstab an und flüsterte einen Zauber. Sie lebten noch, aber Amelia hatte keine Idee was mit ihnen geschehen sein konnte. Es gab Zaubertränke die versteinernd wirkten, doch dann hätte sich das Opfer gewunden während es versteinert worden wäre. Die Mädchen wirkten eher als wären sie in Sekundenschnelle versteinert worden. Eine Medusa kam Amelia in den Sinn, doch dieses Fabelwesen mit Schlangen auf dem Kopf war schon lange ausgestorben.

„Weg von ihr!", hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte einen Weasley. Waren die denn Überall? Es waren nicht die Zwillinge, sondern der Älteste. Der Vertrauensschüler.

„Rühr sie nicht an, hast du ihr noch nicht genug angetan?!", fauchte er und stellte sich zwischen Amelia und das versteinerte Mädchen. Sie spürte wie eine Welle des Hasses sie überrollte, doch es war nicht ihre eigene, sie war gegen sie gewandt. Ohne wirklich zu bemerken wie sie es tat, entstand wieder diese neblige Wand zwischen ihnen und seine Wut zeichnete sich nur noch in seinem Gesicht ab.

Sie sah Percy Weasley an und ein Lächeln überkam sie. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft. Sie hatte die nächste Hürde der Legilimentik überwunden.

Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Bett und kletterte unter die Bettdecke. Eristik kroch sofort in ihren Schoß.

„Könntest du bitte Madam Pomfrey sagen das ich aufgewacht bin?", fragte sie freundlich an Weasley gewandt. Dieser starrte sie einen Moment fassungslos an und zückte dann seinen Zauberstab. Amelia dachte schon er wolle sie verfluchen, doch er drehte sich abrupt um und schlug die Tür des Krankenflügels hinter sich zu als er verschwand.

Dies rief Madam Pomfrey auf den Plan die aus einem Nebenzimmer kam.

„Was ist denn hier los?", rief sie ärgerlich bis sie Amelia entdeckte. Sofort hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

„Sie sind wieder wach, Merlin sei Dank!"

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte sie nochmals, sie brauchte ziemlich lange, doch Amelia bekräftigte immer wieder, dass es ihr gut ging.

Nach einer gefühlten Stunde gab Madam Pomfrey ihr noch einen Stärkungstrank mit, mit der Auflage jeden Tag einen Tropfen zu nehmen, bis sie auch wirklich keinen Grund mehr fand Amelia noch länger im Krankenflügel festzuhalten.

Sie wollte gerade gehen, als Professor Dumbledore die Krankenstation betrat.

„Du bist wohlauf, wunderbar", sagte Professor Dumbledore und kam strahlend auf sie zu.

„Wir scheinen uns immer in der Krankenstation zu begegnen, Professor", sagte Amelia.

Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir auch, es wären mal glücklichere Umstände."

„Möchtest du mir kurz in mein Büro folgen, Amelia. Ich glaube wir haben Einiges zu besprechen."

Amelia folgte dem Schulleiter, Eristik auf dem Arm.

Sie gingen einige Korridore entlang, bis sie vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier zu stehen kamen.

„Scherbert Zitrone", sagte Professor Dumbledore und der Wasserspeier glitt zur Seite. Er gab eine schmale Wendeltreppe frei.

Sie gingen nach oben und Professor Dumbledore führte sie in sein Büro. Es war der mit Abstand interessanteste Raum in dem Amelia gewesen war, nur Borgin&Burkes oder der versteckte Raum im Salon der Malfoys kam dem noch Nahe.

Überall standen seltsame Geräte herum die Pfiffen oder andere kuriose Geräusche machten, auf einem Board lag der sprechende Hut. Auf einer Vogelstange saß Dumbedores wunderschöner feuriger Phönix.

Professor Dumbledore setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und Amelia nahm auf einem Stuhl davor Platz.

„Darf ich Ihnen ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten, Amelia?", fragte Professor Dumbledore vergnügt.

„Eine Tasse Tee würde ich begrüßen", sagte Amelia freundlich.

Einen Augenblick später stand eine dampfende Tasse vor ihr.

„Danke sehr."

Amelia nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck und schaute wieder den bezaubernden Phönix an.

„Das ist Fawkes. Wundervolle Tiere diese Phönixe und sehr treue Haustiere", sagte Dumbledore der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Er ist wunderschön. Ich finde magische Tiere faszinierend.", sagte Amelia und streichelte Eristik.

„Deine Runespoor war kaum von deiner Seite zu kriegen, obwohl Madam Pomfrey sie oft genug rausgeworfen hat", gluckste Dumbledore.

Amelia kicherte und fuhr mit den Fingern einen der Schlangenköpfe herunter. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, er ist schon ziemlich dickköpfig wenn er etwas möchte."

Amelia wandte sich von ihrer Schlange ab und sah nun zu Professor Dumbledore.

„Aber ich werde nicht ohne Grund hier sein, was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?", fragte Amelia.

Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Du hast sicher bemerkt, dass die letzten Tage viel passiert ist. Du bist bestimmt schon im Bilde, dass Professor Lockhart unsere Schule verlassen hat. Recht überstürzt wie ich feststellen musste."

„Ich habe nichts mit ihm getan, Professor. Zumindest nichts was ihm wirklich geschadet haben dürfte", sagte Amelia.

„In der Tat, hat sich Professor Lockhart im Gegensatz zu dir recht schnell wieder erholt während du selbst völlig erschöpft warst."

„Ich wollte Professor Lockhart nichts tun. Ich wollte nur, dass er nicht an mir herum zaubert."

„Ich glaube, das würde keiner von uns wollen", gestand Dumbledore und musterte sie aus unergründlichen Augen.

Amelia hatte wieder dieses eigentümliche Gefühl in ihrem Geist. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf und einen Augenblick später ließ es nach. Dumbledore blinzelte.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, dann würde ich in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren", sagte Amelia.

„Natürlich, Ihre Freunde machen sich schon große Sorgen um Sie", sagte Dumbledore und Amelia verließ sein Büro. Der Zauberer blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

Amelia machte die nächsten Tage gewaltige Sprünge in der Legilimentik, als hätte dieses Eindringen in Lockharts Geist eine Barriere in ihr gebrochen. Sie musste diese Stimmen einfach nur akzeptieren anstatt sie zu bekämpfen. Nicht versuchen sie auszublenden, sondern sie einfach in weite Ferne rücken und schon fiel es ihr unendlich leicht. Aber trotz allem blieben die Stimmen und der Hauch der Gefühle verfolgte sie. Amelia musste nur ihre eigenen davon abschotten und schon schien es erträglich.

Als Amelia zu ihrer nächsten Legilimentikstunde bei Professor Snape kam, schenkte er ihr erst mal eine Tasse Tee ein und machte es sich in einem Stuhl bequem.

„Dann erzählen Sie mal, Amelia. Was haben Sie mit Lockhart gemacht?", fragte er.

„Das scheint irgendwie alle zu beschäftigen.", lachte diese.

„Sie glauben gar nicht wie sehr. Im Lehrerzimmer gibt es die letzten Tage kaum ein anderes Gesprächsthema. Besonders, weil Sie Dumbledore nichts gesagt haben."

„Er hat auch nicht wirklich gefragt", sagte Amelia stur.

„Aus seinem Mund klang es etwas anders", erwiderte Snape und sah sie fragend an. „Wie wäre Ihre Variante?"

„Nun", begann Amelia verärgert, „er hat ein bisschen um den heißen Brei herum geredet und hat dann versucht meine Gedanken nach einer Antwort zu durchforsten anstatt mich direkt zu fragen." Amelia verzog wütend die Lippen. „Ich habe ihn ausgesperrt und bin gegangen."

Zu ihrer Überraschung begann Professor Snape zu glucksen. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann begann er sogar zu lachen.

„Oh, das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen. Das war sicher köstlich!"

Auch Amelia musste lachen, lachen war halt ansteckend. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich wieder beruhigten.

„Aber was haben Sie jetzt eigentlich getan? Es sah schon einigermaßen beunruhigend unspektakulär aus. Wie die meiste hohe Magie."

„Werden Sie es Dumbledore erzählen? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er Sie danach fragt, Professor", sagte Amelia und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Er hat mich schon darum gebeten es herauszufinden", gestand Snape mit unbewegter Miene.

„Ich kann Ihnen, wenn sie meinen Rat als Vertrauensperson in Anspruch nehmen möchten, versprechen, dass es unter uns bleibt", fügte Snape hinzu.

„Das geht?"

„Es ist mir gestattet vertrauliche Probleme der Schüler meines Hauses, den anderen Lehrern vorzuenthalten, auch unserem Schulleiter", sagte Professor Snape.

„Dann würde ich gerne den Rat meines Hauslehrers einholen, da ich mir selbst vieles nicht erklären kann was geschehen ist", sagte Amelia und griff nach ihrem Tee um ihr Lächeln zu verstecken. Snape nickte nur.

„Wir haben letzte Stunde darüber gesprochen, dass ich all diese Gefühle und Stimmen wahrnehme, erinnern Sie sich, Professor?"

„Das ist ganz normal. Mit der Zeit werden die Stimmen schwächer bis Sie sich gezielt darauf konzentrieren müssen. Die starke Legilimentik besteht nur am Anfang, bevor die Magie sie bekämpft."

Amelia nickt nur und fuhr fort. „Bei dem Quiddich Spiel waren so viele Gefühle und Emotionen, das ich einfach überfordert war. Ich bin umgekippt."

Amelia machte eine Pause und versuchte das danach Geschehene in Worte zu fassen.

„Als ich wieder aufwachte, wollte Lockhart an mir herum zaubern. Aber ich wollte es nicht. Allein der Gedanke er könnte an mir herum hexen und mich womöglich umbringen versetzte mich in Panik. Ich musste wissen was er tun würde, nur dann könnte ich mich verteidigen.

Danach ging alles sehr schnell, oder besser gesagt sehr langsam. Es fühlte sich an, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben, all die Stimmen die in meinem Kopf schrien verschwanden und da waren nur Lockhart und ich. Ich habe ihn gesehen und habe begriffen wie er ist. Das was ihn in diesem Moment antrieb. Es war faszinierend wenn man meinen Schock mal beiseitelässt."

Sie blickte Professor Snape offen an. „Dieser Mann hatte keine Ahnung von dem was er tat, er… Ich bin noch immer fassungslos über diese Arroganz." Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste nicht was ich tun könnte, nicht in diesem erweiterten Zustand, würde die Zeit weiterlaufen. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, also habe ich einfach die Barriere die mich von den Stimmen um mich herum trennte zerrissen und nach ihnen gegriffen. Mit diesen Stimmen habe ich Lockhart überladen. Ihm ist das Gleiche passiert wie mir. Er ist einfach an Überlastung zusammengebrochen."

Snape sah sie bei den letzten Worten geschockt an.

„Sie haben die Stimmen gegriffen?", fragte er und Amelia nickt nur.

„Wie in Merlins Namen haben Sie das gemacht, Amelia?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Oder naja, ich höre diese Stimmen noch immer, doch jetzt sind sie weit entfernt, jenseits einer dicken Wand, selbst wenn ich unter Menschen bin. Wenn ich eine dieser Stimmen greife, dann komme ich in diesen erweiterten Bewusstseinszustand in dem ich scheinbar unendlich Zeit habe in den Gedanken einer Person zu stöbern. Ich kann sogar lang zurückliegende Ereignisse wieder ans Tageslicht holen, solange das Thema nur einigermaßen aktuell ist. Ich glaube ich habe verstanden wie Legilimentik geht", sagte sie und lächelte schüchtern. Doch anstatt das Professor Snape ihr gratulierte sah er nachdenklich drein.

„Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Legilimentik, das hatten wir schon mal erörtert." Amelia nickte und fuhr fort: „Der Zauber Legilimens der es einem erlaubt, in den Kopf eines Gegenübers einzubrechen. Ein geübter Okklumentor, kann dies entweder blocken oder falsche Erinnerungen vorheucheln, er wird es aber auf jeden Fall bemerken.

Und es gibt die zauberstablose Legilimentik, die es gestattet starke Konzentrationsspitzen seines Gegenübers zu erspüren, wie zum Beispiel Zauber, die gerade gewirkt werden. Je nachdem wie geübt der Legilimentor ist, wird sein gegenüber, sollte es Oklumenik beherrschen es merken oder auch nicht."

„Sehr gut aufgepasst. Es gibt noch eine andere Legilimentik. Wie es der Zufall will, hat Dumbledore sie mir seinerzeit erläutert", sagte Professor Snape und musterte Amelia.

„Es gibt eine magische Barriere in jedem Geist, um diese Barriere zu überwinden ist der Zauber Legilimens notwendig. Doch es gibt immer wieder Hexen und Zauberer, die diese Barriere überwinden können, alleine mit der Macht ihres Willens. Sie können, ohne dass selbst Okklumentoren dies bemerken, Gefühle erspüren. Ein guter Okklumentor wird natürlich noch immer falsche Gefühle vortäuschen können, aber auch nur wenn er jederzeit darauf vorbereitet ist. Diese Legilimentik ist die mächtigste von allen und so gut wie unaufspürbar für jeden der nicht ein Okklumentor ist. Außerdem können diese vollkommenen Legilimentoren ihren Willen einsetzen, als würden sie den Zauber Legilimens wirken.

Diese Zauberer und Hexen sind so selten, das das Ministerium nicht mal Gesetze für sie entwickelt hat. Wie du weißt ist normale Legilimentik, nennen wir sie Duell-Legilimentik denn zu nichts anderem ist sie gut, legal, der Zauber Legilimens allerdings streng illegal und verboten. Für diese höhere Art der Legilimentik gibt es keine Verbote. Allerdings sollte man sich trotzdem nicht erwischen lassen."

„Dumbledore beherrscht diese Legilimentik, nichtwahr?", fragte Amelia, die an ihre Begegnungen mit Dumbledore zurückdachte.

Professor Snape nickte. „Ebenso wie der Dunkle Lord."

„Bedeutet das, das diese Legilimentoren immer bemerkten wenn ihr gegenüber ein Okklumentor ist?", fragte Amelia.

„Nein, ein guter Okklumentor kann alles vor ihnen verbergen. Selbst seine eigenen Fähigkeiten."

Amelia nickte nachdenklich. „Warum glauben Sie, dass ich eine solche Legilimentorin bin?", fragte sie.

„Weil Sie es mir beschrieben haben. Weil Sie ohne Zauberspruch in einen fremden Geist eindringen können um ihn all seiner Geheimnisse zu berauben."

„Ich brauche noch immer Blickkontakt", erwiderte sie trotzig.

„Das wird sich auch niemals ändern. Sollte jemand ihren Blickkontakt unterbrechen, so bricht jegliche Legilimentik ab", sagte Snape schlicht und lehnte sich amüsiert zurück, als erwarte er weitere Wiederworte.

„Aber wie soll ich das geschafft haben, mir solche Magie beizubringen?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Ich hätte dazu eine Theorie", sagte Snape.

„Bitte" erwiderte Amelia.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Ausbruch wilder Magie, der Sie in die Lage versetzt hat eine ähnliche Form des Zaubers Legilimens zu wirken. Dann haben Sie ihre magische Barriere durchbrochen und sich der Magie in Ihrem Inneren geöffnet."

„Glauben Sie das wirklich?", fragte Amelia unsicher.

„Es ist reine Spekulation, Amelia. Ich kann auch nur versuchen zu erraten was passiert ist. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich es nicht", gestand Professor Snape offen.

Amelia seufzte. Warum passierte so etwas immer ihr.

Die Gerüchte um Amelia und die Kammer des Schreckens rissen nicht ab, obwohl sie während des Angriffs auf die Ravenclaw Mädchen im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte.

Es waren allerlei kuriose Spekulationen dazu gekommen. Böse Stimmen behaupteten, Amelia hätte Professor Lockhart mit schwarzer Magie niedergestreckt, da dieser herausgefunden hatte, dass sie die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte. Ein Hufflepuff sagte sogar, Lockhart wäre nach St. Mungos gekommen, dem Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen.

Es tat Amelia etwas weh, das sie alle so fürchteten, aber sie würde nichts daran ändern können. Sie begegnete den Anschuldigungen der anderen Häuser mit Spott und die Slytherins standen hinter ihr, so war es einfacher durch den Alltag zu kommen.

Draco, Vincent und Gregory machten sich sogar einen Spaß daraus eine Liste aller Schlammblüter aus Hogwarts aufzusetzen und darüber Todesliste zu schreiben. Als Justin Finch-Fletchley, ein Hufflepuff, seinen Namen darauf sah, lief er unter Gelächter der Slytherins aus dem Zauberkunstunterricht. Amelia fand es weniger lustig, aber sie ließ den anderen ihren Spaß.

Die Scherze der Slytherins wurden immer derber und Amelia fiel es schwer das Gesicht zu wahren ohne mit hinein gezogen zu werden. Meistens war es Draco der mit irgendwas anfing, aber kaum hatten sich ihre Opfer gewehrt wandten sich alle ihr zu, das sie die Schuldige wäre. Amelia fühlte sich elend. Sie hätte es vielleicht ertragen können, aber sie spürte die Gefühle der anderen förmlich. Die Demütigung, den Hass und die Angst. Das wollte sie nicht. Das war nicht das, was sie werden wollte, sie ekelte sich vor sich selbst.

Eines Nachmittags als Kevin Entwhistle, ein Ravenclaw weinend vor ihnen davonrannte beschloss Amelia das es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

Sie war nicht das, was alle in ihr sahen und es gab nur eine Person die ihr helfen konnte aus dieser Zwickmühle herauszukommen, ohne dass sie offen Farbe bekennen musste.

„Draco, kommst du nochmal mit auf die Ländereien?", fragte Amelia unschuldig beim Abendessen und Draco stimmte überrascht zu.

Nach dem Essen standen sie auf und auch Vincent und Gregory erhoben sich und machten Anstalten ihnen zu folgen.

„Ihr bleibt hier", befahl Amelia und zog sich ihren Umhang um die Schultern. Langsam wurde es draußen kalt.

„Warum?", fragte Vincent irritiert.

„Geht schon mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wehe ihr verliert die Schlammblut-Liste wieder. Ich will mir nicht noch eine Standpauke von Professor Flitwick anhören müssen", sagte Amelia gebieterisch. Vincent und Gregory zogen die Köpfe ein.

Das war genug um sie loszuwerden. Draco und Amelia machten sich alleine auf den Weg über die Ländereien.

„Bist du noch immer sauer wegen der Standpauke? Ich meine, das ist doch nochmal glimpflich ausgegangen", sagte Draco und stapfte mit ihr über den gefrorenen Boden.

„Ich wollte nur nicht, dass sie mitkommen, ich vertraue ihnen nicht so wie dir", sagte Amelia und blieb am großen See stehen.

Draco lächelte ihr zu. „Was wolltest du denn alleine mit mir besprechen?"

„Weißt du, Draco. Ich hab dir erzählt das ich die Muggel hasse, weil mein Cousin mich immer gehänselt hat, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Amelia langsam.

Draco nickte. „Irgendwann wird er dafür bezahlen."

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich fühl mich immer an früher erinnert, wenn ihr die Schlammblüter schikaniert. Dabei möchte ich das am liebsten vergessen."

Draco sah sie überrascht an. „Du machst doch immer mit."

Amelia wandte sich verzweifelt an ihn. „Was soll ich denn tun? Wenn ihr anderen etwas sagt, fällt das immer auf mich zurück. Weil alle mich für die Anführerin halten und ich kann nichts anderes tun als mitzumachen. Wenn du die Schlammblüter schikanieren willst, Draco. Dann übernimm selbst die Verantwortung und halte mich da raus. Bitte."

Draco sah auf den Boden.

„Tun dir die Schlammblüter leid?"

„Es ist mir so egal was ihr mit ihnen macht, ich will einfach nur nicht mitmachen müssen. Ich will es nicht mal sehen. Ich will einfach nur nicht an früher erinnert werden, verstehst du das?"

„Hat er dir so wehgetan?", fragte Draco sanft und Amelia nickte.

„Damals sind Dinge passiert an die ich nicht denken will." Nur weil ihr Cousin sie schikaniert hatte, hatte sie so ausrasten können und Gordon war gestorben. Das würde sie nicht mehr gutmachen können. Sie wollte es einfach hinter sich lassen, einfach vergessen.

„Sie haben es verdient das man ihnen verdeutlicht wo sie hingehören, aber… Meinst du es geht dir besser wenn du davon nichts mehr mitbekommst?"

Amelia nickte und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Dann kümmere ich mich darum. Ich will nicht dass du unglücklich bist. Ich bin doch für dich da", sagte Draco und Amelia spürte seine Zuneigung.

Ein Klumpen bildete sich in ihrer Brust. Draco verachtete sie nicht dafür, dass sie nicht so war wie er gedacht hatte. Er mochte sie immer noch, obwohl sie nicht mitmachen wollte. In Amelia stiegen die Tränen auf. Sie hatte Angst gehabt das er sie auslachen oder für schwach halten könnte. Dass er sie für schwach halten musste, aber er mochte sie. Er mochte auch die andere Amelia, die sie immer versteckt hatte. Ihr gelang es nicht ihre Gefühle niederzukämpfen und sie begann zu schluchzen.

„Nicht weinen", sagte Draco total überfordert mit der Situation. Aber Amelia konnte nicht anders. Es war als würde ein Eisklumpen in ihrem Inneren schmelzen.

Hilflos legte Draco eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie unbeholfen.

„Bei Merlin, Mädchen sind wirklich kompliziert."

„Du bist blöd, Draco", schluchzte Amelia nur und drückte ihr Gesicht in seinen Umhang.

**Nachwort:**

Ich hoffe ihr habt alle meine Erklärung zur Legilimentik verstanden.

Ich fand in den Büchern immer den Punkt suspekt das Dumbledore scheinbar nur einen Blick brauchte um Wahrheit und Lüge zu unterscheiden. Snape hingegen der auch etwas von Legilimentik versteht (er wendet sie im Duell gegen Harry Ende 6 Band an), jedoch nicht dazu in der Lage ist.

Deshalb habe ich Dumbledores fast schon übermächtige Gabe Legilimentik zu wirken von der normalen Duell-Legilimentik wie Snape sie beherrscht abgetrennt.

Ich glaube nicht damit allzu sehr gegen die Bücher zu verstoßen und Dumbledore, Amelia und Voldemort werden noch mehr zu etwas besonderem. Zu Leitfiguren ihrer Zeit.

Noch das Gespräch mit Draco. Amelia war vielleicht nicht wirklich 100% ehrlich zu ihm aber wenigstens eine Teilehrlichkeit.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich in ihrer Situation gemacht hätte. Sie ist nicht der Typ der sich offen für die schwachen einsetzt. Dazu ist sie zu viel Slytherin. Dazu ist sie zu wenig Harry. Aber sie ist genug Harry, dass sie nicht einfach daneben stehen kann. Es ist feige, das stimmt., aber als Syltherin hat sie das Recht feige zu sein.


	20. Fenster in die Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 7 - Fenster in die Vergangenheit**

Die Weihnachtsferien begannen und diesmal blieb sie nicht alleine. Draco blieb ebenfalls im Schloss. Sein Vater hatte ihm ein Paket geschickt, welches er in Hogwarts behalten sollte, bis die Hausdurchsuchungen beendet waren.

Zuerst wollten auch Vincent und Gregory bleiben, die seit diese Gerüchte um Amelia aufgekommen waren, immer in ihrer Nähe rumhingen, doch Draco überredete sie doch nach Hause zu fahren, sodass sie alleine im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum waren. Amelia war froh drum. Sie hatte zwar nichts gegen die beiden, aber sie schätzte ihre Ruhe. Komischerweise nervte Draco sie nicht. Er hatte die Gabe einfach still in ihrer Nähe zu sitzen und sie in Ruhe lesen zu lassen.

Das Schloss war diese Ferien ungewöhnlich leer. Fast alle Schüler waren nach Hause gefahren. Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach an und sie saßen zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Geschenke auszupacken. Amelia bekam einen wunderschönen Winterumhang von Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy und einen Satz Schachfiguren von Draco („Musste das sein?").

Auch ihr geheimnisvoller Helfer aus dem letzten Jahr meldete sich wieder und schenkte ihr ein Buch über Stummzaubern. Er hatte sich dieses Jahr noch gar nicht bei ihr gemeldet und Amelia hatte schon gedacht, er hätte sie vergessen. Umso mehr freute sie sich nun.

Amelia selbst hatte Draco ein Besenpflegeset geschenkt und er machte sich gleich über seinen Nimbus 2001 her, sodass er sogar vergaß, sie zu einer Partie Zauberschach zu überreden.

Es kamen komischerweise Briefe von Vincent und Gregory, dass sie heute noch mal kurz in die Schule kommen würden, sie hatten was Wichtiges vergessen. Sie baten Draco sie am Schultor zu treffen. Doch obwohl es Amelia und Draco komisch vorkam, dass sie dafür extra einen Portschlüssel in die Schule nahmen, ignorierten sie es und gingen lieber in die Große Halle zum Weihnachtsessen.

Selbst als sie bemerkten, dass drüben am Gryffindortisch alle Weasleys saßen, schmälerte es ihre gute Laune nicht. Wie im Jahr zuvor lagen wieder Knallbonbons herum und Draco war richtig begeistert, da er Weihnachten noch nie in Hogwarts gewesen war.

Nach dem Festmahl ging Amelia noch kurz in die Bibliothek um sich ein Buch auszuleihen und Draco holte Vincent und Gregory ab. Sie hatten ausgemacht sich wieder in der Eingangshalle zu treffen und als Amelia aus der Bibliothek wiederkam warteten die drei schon auf sie.

„Was habt ihr denn vergessen, dass ihr hier sogar zu zweit auftaucht?", fragte Amelia verwundert.

„Ähm…", stotterte Vincent

„Zauberstab vergessen", nuschelte Gregory und wurde rot. Amelia hob eine Augenbraue und sah Draco an, doch dieser schien nicht so, als wolle er etwas sagen. Einen Moment war sie irritiert.

„Lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", sagte Draco und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Amelia schloss schnell zu ihm auf.

„Wie lange bleibt ihr?", fragte sie an Vincent und Gregory gewandt.

„Nicht lange", sagte Vincent.

„Ne", fügte Gregory dümmlich hinzu. Amelia seufzte. Sie waren im normalen Zustand schon dämlich, aber irgendwie mussten die beiden heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden sein.

Draco warf ihr dauernd komische Blicke zu, die Amelia nicht einordnen konnte. Irgendwas irritierte sie.

„Sag mal, wann glaubst du öffnet sich die Kammer des Schreckens wieder?", fragte Draco plötzlich.

„Keine Ahnung?", erwiderte Amelia irritiert.

„Aber ich meine, du musst doch irgendeine Vermutung haben, wann wieder was passiert. Schließlich sind die ganzen Muggelstämmigen total verängstigt. Sie verdienen bald mal wieder eine Lektion."

Amelia blinzelte. Sie hatte das Wort Muggelstämmig noch nie von Draco gehört. Es klang irgendwie falsch aus seinem Mund.

„Was redest du da? Hast du unser Gespräch vergessen?", fragte Amelia leise und sah sich zu Vincent und Gregory um. Draco hatte ihr Gespräch keinem gegenüber erwähnt und sich daran gehalten die Schlammblüter in Ruhe zu lassen wenn Amelia dabei war. Amelia war klar, dass er sie nicht ganz zufrieden ließ, aber er hielt Amelia davon fern und dafür war sie ihm unendlich dankbar.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Draco und ging weiter. Er nahm den Gang Richtung Zaubertrankklassensaal, anstatt Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Amelia war vollkommen verwirrt.

Hatte ihm jemand einen Verwechslungszauber aufgehalst? Was wenn das gar nicht Vincent und Gregory waren, sondern irgendwelche ehemaligen Todesser, die sie umbringen wollten? Sie fasste Draco am Handgelenk und erhaschte einen Blick in seine Augen der sie festhielt. Danach griff sie mit Legilimentik nach seinem Geist und wäre fast in einen Lachkrampf ausgebrochen.

Gerade noch so schaffte sie es ihr Grinsen zu tarnen.

„Du bist aber heute schon den ganzen Tag total verplant Draco. Da drüben geht's zum Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Amelia und deutete tiefer in die Kerker hinein.

„Nicht mein Tag heute", seufzte er und verzog das Gesicht.

Sie gingen eine ganze Weile weiter, bis sie ein altes Verließ erreichten. Die verrosteten Gitterstäbe ragten unheimlich aus den Wänden. Die Slytherins erzählten sich, das Filch hier die unartigen Schüler immer zum auspeitschen aufgehängt hatte.

„Nach dir", sagte Amelia und deutete auf die Zelle.

Draco, Vincent und Gregory gingen folgsam hinein und Amelia lehnte sich an den Eingang den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Also wirklich", sagte sie in süffisantem Ton, die drei drehten sich zu ihr um.

„Wenn ihr mich etwas fragen wollt, braucht ihr doch nicht so ein Affentheater zu veranstalten."

Die drei zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, doch der ganze Duellunterricht hatte sich ausgezahlt.

„Expelliarmus"

Mit einer lässigen Geste fing Amelia die Zauberstäbe und hatte mit einem Sprung nach hinten das Gitter verschlossen.

„Was soll das?", fragte Draco aufgebracht.

„Es gibt nur wenige Dinge die mich wirklich verärgern, Hermine Granger", sagte Amelia und funkelte das Mädchen in Dracos Verkleidung böse an. „Eines davon ist der Versuch mich zu täuschen."

„Was redest du da? Lass uns hier raus", sagte Fred Weasley in der Gestalt von Vincent Crabbe.

„Glaubt ihr Gryffindors wirklich ich sei so leicht zu täuschen?", fragte Amelia herablassend.

„Ihr braucht mehr als Vielsaft-Trank um vorzugeben jemand zu sein, der ihr nicht seid.

„Du mieses…", heulte George Weasley in der Gestalt von Goyle auf, doch Granger unterbrach ihn.

„Lass uns hier sofort raus!"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Sonst wirst du niemals herausfinden, wo Malfoy ist!"

„Das weiß ich doch schon lange. Es gibt nichts was du mir anbieten kannst. Ich wünsche euch angenehme Weihnachten."

Amelia konnte sich ein höhnisches Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie die drei Gryffindors in der Zelle zurückließ um Draco aus seinem Besenschrank zu befreien.

Dieser kochte vor Zorn und Scham doch Amelia versprach ihm hoch und heilig es keinem zu verraten.

„Weshalb haben sie das ganze eigentlich gemacht?", fragte Draco als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.

„Sie glauben daran, dass ich die Erbin Slytherins bin. Sie dachten ich würde die ganze Zeit die Schlammblüter angreifen und wollten mich aushorchen. Deshalb hat Granger einen Vielsaft-Trank hergestellt. Damit sie sich in dich, Vincent und Gregory verwandeln können. Sie denken das ich euch vertraue, vor allem dir."

„Das muss eine Menge Aufwand gewesen sein. Mein Vater hat mir mal von Vielsaft-Trank erzählt der ist furchtbar schwer herzustellen."

„Granger ist gut, auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut ist.", sagte Amelia.

„Sie ist nicht so gut wie du."

Amelia hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich glaube kaum, dass sich das fair vergleichen lässt", sagte Amelia und dachte an all den Einzelunterricht bei Professor Snape.

„Bring es mir bei", sagte Draco plötzlich und sah sie ernst an.

„Was?", fragte Amelia.

„So zu zaubern wie du. Ich habe mal aufgeschnappt wie du mit Professor Snape über Duellzauber gesprochen hast. Ich weiß das er dir zwei Mal die Woche Einzelunterricht gibt."

Draco sah sie scharf an, doch Amelia streichelte nur Eristik.

„Wie sollen wir befreundet sein, wenn ich dir so endlos unterlegen bin? Ich bringe dich in Gefahr", kam Draco endlich zu dem was ihn wirklich beschäftigte. Seine Stimme klang bitter. „Du bist in allem um Längen besser als ich."

„Du bist besser in Quidditch", sagte Amelia tonlos.

„Nur weil du dich nicht wirklich dafür interessierst. Ich habe nicht vergessen wie Madam Hooch dich in unserem ersten Jahr in den Himmel gelobt hat. Du bist damals besser geflogen als ich und das war dein erstes Mal auf einem Besen!", sagte Draco.

„Aber jetzt bist du besser", erwiderte Amelia. „Weißt du auch warum?"

„Weil ich übe wie ein Wahnsinniger"

„Genau. Ich tue nichts anderes, ich übe wie eine Wahnsinnige in jeder freien Minute. Es klingt vielleicht komisch, aber selbst jetzt übe ich meinen Geist."

„Dann hilf mir, ich bin es leid danebenzustehen. Ich will nicht nur zweite Klasse sein!", sagte Draco und stand auf, den Blick wild entschlossen. Amelia hatte diesen Blick schon mal bei ihm gesehen. Das war im dritten Stock gewesen. Der Vorfall eben musste ziemlich an seinem Ego gekratzt haben.

„Gut", gab Amelia schließlich nach.

„Wie gut?", fragte Draco perplex, der sich auf einen langen Kampf eingestellt hatte.

„Folge mir", gebot Amelia und stand auf.

Sie verließen den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und Amelia führte Draco in eine Sackgasse.

„Ich brauche dein Versprechen, dass du diesen Ort keinem verrätst. Es ist mein Rückzugsort. Ich bringe dir großes Vertrauen entgegen, indem ich dich dort hinein lasse", sagte Amelia und Draco nickte.

„Ich verspreche es dir."

Amelia nickte und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf eine der Fackeln an der Wand.

„Finite"

Die Wand glitt auf und sie traten in einen dunklen Raum. Schnell scheuchte Amelia ein paar Flammen aus ihrem Zauberstab in die Fackelhalter an der Wand um ihn zu erleuchten.

Draco stockte der Atem. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Bücher, auf Stapeln aufgeschichtet. Die Wände waren von oben bis unten mit langen Pergamentbahnen zugehängt, die über und über mit Listen und Zeichnungen beschrieben waren.

In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch, auch dieser war mit Pergamentblättern übersät und überall lagen leere Schokofroschverpackungen rum.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Draco und blickte sich um.

„Professor Snape hat mir diesen Raum zum Lernen überlassen. Immer wenn ihr mich nicht finden konntet war ich hier. Pass auf, das dir niemals jemand folgt und achte darauf, dass sich die Tür immer hinter dir schließt."

Draco nickte. „Das ist verrückt, hast das alles du geschrieben?", fragte er und zeigte an die Wände. Amelia nickte und ging mit ihm zu einer langen Liste an der Wand.

„Bevor es sich lohnt irgendetwas anderes zu üben, solltest du diese Zauber lernen. Es sind alles gängige Duellzauber.", sagte Amelia und deutete auf das obere Drittel der Liste.

„Diese solltest du alle aus dem Schlaf können. In den Büchern findest du die Anweisungen dazu", sagte Amelia und markierte die wichtigen Zauber. Sie selbst nahm sich eines der Bücher, die auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten und zog sich ein Blatt Pergament zu Recht.

„Ich sage dir jetzt schon, dass du das nicht von heute auf Morgen lernen wirst. Ich habe Wochen gebraucht und das mit Unterstützung."

„Ich werde es schaffen", sagte Draco entschlossen.

Amelia wusste nicht, wie die Gryffindors es geschafft hatten, jedoch saßen sie schon zum Abendessen wieder in der großen Halle und warfen Amelia und Draco böse Blicke zu. Draco blitzte zurück während Amelia kichernd an ihrem Kürbissaft nippte.

Doch zu Amelias Erleichterung blieb es bei diesem einen Versuch sie auszuhorchen. Bald schon begann die Schule wieder und der erste Abend in der gefüllten Halle brachte eine Überraschung mit sich. Am Hohen Tisch der Lehrer saß eine Hexe, vielleicht Anfang dreißig. Die rechte Hälfte ihres Gesichts war von tiefen Narben zerfurcht, ansonsten hätte man sie als durchaus schön bezeichnen können. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore stellte sie als neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor, Professor Clog.

„Doch Professor Clog ist keine einfache Lehrerin, sie ist zudem hier in Hogwarts, um zu ergründen, was es mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich hat."

Die Hexe stand auf und Applaus brandete auf.

„Da bin ich mal gespannt", sagte Amelia als sich der Applaus legte.

Doch Amelias Neugierde sollte schon am nächsten Tag befriedigt werden, denn sie hatten gleich nach dem Mittagessen eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Als sie in den Klassensaal kamen waren alle Bilder von Lockhart glücklicherweise verschwunden. Das hob ihre Laune etwas.

Die Schüler tuschelten aufgeregt, als Professor Clog in den Klassensaal kam. Sie setzte sich halb auf das Lehrerpult und überblickte einmal die Klasse.

„Als erstes", sagte Professor Clog und deutete auf die Lockhart Bücher die vor Granger aufgestapelt waren. „Diese Dinger braucht ihr bei mir nicht. Ihr könnt versuchen ob ihr sie als Brennmaterial für den Kamin benutzen könnt, falls er sie nicht wieder ausspuckt."

Viele Schüler lachten, auch Amelia musste grinsen.

„Weiter im Text. Ich bin keine wirkliche Lehrerin. Dumbledore wollte nicht, das ich euch das so sage, aber ich denk mir das ist nur fair.", einige Schüler sahen sich unsicher an.

„Ich bin eine Kopfgeldjägerin und das Ministerium hat auf den Kopf eures Monsters aus der Kammer des Schreckens ein ordentliches Sümmchen ausgesetzt."

Sie sah wieder durch den Klassenraum.

„Ich mach den Mist hier nur, weil Dumbledore mir sonst verboten hat auf dem Schulgelände rumzulaufen. Also müssen wir da durch. Macht mir das Leben nicht schwer und ich mach es euch auch leicht kapiert?"

Die Reaktionen der Schüler waren unterschiedlich. Manche lachten doch andere warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu.

„Dann starten wir mal", sagte Professor Clog und hüpfte geschäftig vom Tisch.

„Es gibt viele unterschiedliche Arten, wie man sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann. Ich versuch euch jetzt beizubringen, wann ihr am besten den Zauberstab nehmt und wann ihr euch umdrehen solltet und rennen. Dafür müsst ihr die Gefahr, die von den Dunklen Künsten ausgeht erkennen können. Dann sagt mal, was fallen euch für Situationen ein, in denen ihr dunklen Künsten begegnen könntet."

Der Unterricht war ganz interessant, wenn auch ziemlich chaotisch und unübersichtlich. Es war besser als Lockhart befand Amelia und hörte aufmerksam zu.

Am Abend machte ich Amelia auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Draco übte Duellzauber und Amelia hatte beschlossen, das sie Hagrid lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Außerdem hatte sie sich an die komischen Pferde erinnert, die die Schulkutschen zogen.

Auf halben Weg sah sie Professor Clog entgegenkommen und versteckte sich schnell hinter einem der Gewächshäuser.

Als Amelia Hagrids Hütte erreichte, wirkte Hagrid sehr verwirrt. Er füllte zuerst Amelias Tee in Fangs Hundenapf kippte danach den ganzen Kessel mit heißem Wasser um, sodass Amelia ihm die Arbeit abnahm.

„Was ist den passiert?", fragte sie einfühlsam, als sie endlich mit zwei großen dampfenden Tassen am Tisch saßen.

„Nichts, was sollte denn gewesen sein?", sagte Hagrid hastig und schüttete fast erneut seinen Tee um.

„Ich habe Professor Clog von hier kommen sehen. Sie jagt schließlich das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens."

„Was sollte das mit mir zu tun haben?", fragte Hagrid und Amelia brauchte nicht mal Legilimentik um ihm anzusehen, das ihm das Thema unangenehm war.

„Ich dachte nur, sie hätte dich nach ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen gefragt, nachdem du das Gelände besser kennst als die meisten Anderen", sagte Amelia und lächelte Hagrid an.

„Nichts ist passiert, nur normale Schülerstreiche. Erwürgen dauernd meine Hähne, aber sonst ist nichts los", brummte Hagrid.

Trotz allem war er den ganzen Abend nicht aufzumuntern. Einen Moment überlegte Amelia ob sie mit Legilimentik versuchen sollte, herauszufinden was ihn bedrückte, doch sie ließ es. Professor Snape hatte sie gewarnt Legilimentik niemals leichtfertig anzuwenden. Denn es war ein schwerer Eingriff in die Privatsphäre. Nur im Kampf oder bei dringendem Verdacht sollte sie ihre Fähigkeiten benutzen und Amelia hielt sich auch daran und spionierte ihre Mitschüler nicht aus.

Es verging keine Woche, bis Professor Clog Amelia nach dem Unterricht abfing um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Amelia hatte darauf gewartet seit Professor Clog angekündigt hatte, das Geheimnis um die Kammer des Schreckens zu lüften.

„In mein Büro", sagte Clog barsch und unter Schulterzucken sagte Amelia den anderen Slytherins sie würde nachkommen.

Sie folgte der Professorin in Lockharts ehemaliges Büro, nur das es nun völlig anders aussah. An den Wänden hingen große Pläne von Hogwarts, die an manchen Stellen mit roten Pfeilen versehen waren und auf dem Tisch standen ein paar seltsame Gerätschaften. Etwas das aussah wie eine Sanduhr, sich aber jetzt in perfekter Balance hielt und noch ein paar andere komische Apparaturen.

Amelia setzte sich ihrer Professorin gegenüber und wartete. Doch diese schien nichts sagen zu wollen, sondern stupste nur eine silbern aufschimmernde Kugel immer wieder mit ihrem Zauberstab an.

„Wissen Sie was das ist, Miss Potter?", fragte sie Amelia doch diese verneinte.

„Das ist ein Antiobskurant. Damit wird dunkle Magie und Verrat enttarnt."  
„Das ist wirklich interessant ich habe mal davon gelesen, aber noch nie solche Gegenstände gesehen. Was macht die Kugel?", fragte sie interessiert und beugte sich vor.

Die Hexe legte die Kugel auf den Tisch, zwischen sie und beäugte Amelia misstrauisch. Ihre entstellte Gesichtshälfte sah dabei grauenvoll verzerrt aus.

„Dieses Wunderwerk der Magie sollte sich eigentlich verfärben, sobald jemand anderes außer mir in seine Nähe kommt. Allerdings tut es das bei Ihnen nicht, haben Sie eine andere Erklärung dafür, außer dass Sie ein Inferi sind?"

Amelia kicherte und als sie das fassungslose Gesicht ihrer Professorin sah musste sie lachen. Der Lachanfall hielt jedoch nicht lange, japsend bekam sich Amelia ein.

„Also wirklich, für einen Inferi hat mich noch niemand gehalten, das war gut", sagte Amelia.

„Das war kein Scherz", sagte die Professorin trocken.

Amelia seufzte: „Ich dachte sie wären lockerer. Aber gut. Es ist ganz simpel"

„Ich bin ganz Ohr, was für eine Erklärung haben Sie für mich?"

„Ich bin Okklumentor. All diese magischen Gegenstände funktionieren bei mir nicht."

„Dann sollte ich Ihnen allerdings sagen, dass Albus Dumbledore, einer der größten Okklumentoren unserer Zeit, durchaus eine Reaktion bei meinem Spikoskop hervorgerufen hat. Das ist eine schlechte Ausrede", sagte die Hexe ernst.

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl präziser ausdrücken", sagte Amelia kühl.

„Okklumentik ist nicht gleich Okklumentik. Es gibt jene guten Okklumentoren, wie Professor Dumbledore und es gibt weniger gute, so wie mich.

Sollte ein Legilimentor versuchen in Dumbledores Geist hinein zu blicken und ihn lesen wollen, so wird ihm ein Geflecht aus Täuschungen und Lügen entgegen kommen und er wird es als die Wahrheit empfinden. Ich selbst studiere Okklumentik gerade mal ein Jahr und diese Feinheiten habe ich noch nicht perfektioniert, wenn ich mich nicht darauf konzentriere ist mein Geist leer. Ich blocke jegliche Legilimentik ab. Darin bin ich so gut, das selbst mächtige magische Gegenstände mich nicht einmal wahrnehmen."

Amelia nahm das Spikoskop vom Tisch und betrachtete es eingehend.

„Diese magischen Gegenstände spüren und lesen den Geist von Magiern aus, Professor Clog. Doch wer eine so starke Barriere hat wie ich, den nehmen sie nicht einmal wahr. Sie spüren nur was ich Ihnen zu spüren erlaube."

Amelia konzentrierte sich einen Moment und die Kugel in ihrer Hand verfärbte sich schlagartig grün.

„Reicht Ihnen das?", fragte Amelia.

Professor Clog schnaubte auf.

„Du solltest Lehrerin werden Mädchen, die Stimme ist genau die richtige Mischung aus langweilig und furchteinflößend um nicht einzuschlafen. Aber gut, Story gekauft."

Auch Amelia schnaubte.

„Weißt du warum ich mit dir sprechen wollte?", fragte Professor Clog nun eindringlicher.

„Ich habe da so die ein oder andere Idee", entgegnete Amelia.

„Dann schieß mal los, ich bin ganz Ohr."

Amelia musste lachen.

„Ich glaube nachdem Sie verkündet hatten, das Sie das Monster in der Kammer des Schreckens zu Fall bringen wollen, sind ein paar ganz aufgeschreckte und aufrichtig besorgte Gryffindors zu Ihnen gekommen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich bestimmt die Erbin Slytherins bin."

Auch Professor Clog musste nun amüsiert schnauben.

„So war das in der Tat, sie haben mir wilde Geschichten erzählt, dass Sie sie in den Kerkern eingeschlossen hätten, das Sie ein Parselmund wären und all solche Dinge."

„Oh, in den Kerkern habe ich sie schon eingeschlossen, nachdem sie versucht haben mich herein zu legen. Ich mag es nicht getäuscht zu werden", sagte Amelia und grinste schief.

„Bist du die Erbin Slytherins?", fragte Professor Clog und sah sie scharf an.

„Nein", sagte Amelia schlicht.

„Gut, hätte ich auch irgendwie nicht erwartet", sagte die Hexe und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Amelia musste lachen. „Das glauben Sie mir so einfach?"

„Du wärst ganz schön blöd, wenn du die Kammer geöffnet hättest. Bist als Erste am Geschehen, sprichst Parsel, schleichst dich nachts hinaus um mit Hagrid zu sprechen und schlägst deinen ehemaligen Professor ohne Zauberstab aus den Latschen. Du bist die perfekte Schuldige. Allerdings hast du eine Nacht bewusstlos in der Krankenstation gelegen. Ne das wäre zu einfach."

„Was ist so schlimm dran mit Hagrid zu sprechen?", fragte Amelia irritiert.

„Weißt du das nicht? Ich dachte du wärst auch deshalb da gewesen. Er ist von der Schule geflogen weil er die Kammer das letzte Mal geöffnet hat."

„Wirklich?", fragte Amelia und überspielte ihre Überraschung. „Hagrid wirkt nicht wie ein Muggel hassender Schwarzmagier, der am liebsten kleine Kinder umbringt. Wie kam man damals darauf?"

„Ein Vertrauensschüler hat ihn gefasst, Tom Vorlost Riddle. Ich habe versucht diesen Riddle ausfindig zu machen, aber er ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Hat mal bei Burgin& Burges gearbeitet, ist aber auch schon fast 50 Jahre her. Wahrscheinlich ist er tot."

Amelia nickte bedächtig, stand auf und betrachtete die Karte von Hogwarts mit den rot markierten Pfeilen.

„Hagrid liebt magische Wesen. Umso gefährlicher ,umso besser findet er sie", begann Amelia. „Doch ich glaube nicht, dass er es zulassen würde, dass ein Mädchen umgebracht wird."

„Das kann man nie wissen, er ist schließlich ein halber Riese, diese neigen zu Gewalt."

Amelia stockte. Also hatte Draco doch Recht gehabt. Verbarg Hagrid seine brutale Seite? Aber wenn er wirklich aus reiner Grausamkeit und Brutalität handeln würde, warum würde er dann Muggelstämmige angreifen? Das war nicht plausibel.

„Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass es Hagrid war", sagte Amelia und wog ihre Worte genau ab. „Dies alles wirkt eher wie eine rassistisch motivierte Tat. Riesen sind brutal, aber sie machen keinen Unterschied zwischen reinem und unreinem Blut." Sie hielt kurz inne und fügte hinzu.

„Hagrid mag Riesenblut haben, aber das heißt nicht das er bösartiger ist, als ein Mensch der hasst", schloss Amelia und musste an all die bösen Scherze denken die Draco, Vincent und Gregory mit den Schlammblütern getrieben hatten. An das was sie selbst im Hass getan hatte.

Professor Clog lachte und kam auf sie zu. Freundschaftlich legte sie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Als erstes dachte ich, das du ganz anders bist, doch du hast einiges von deiner Mutter. Lily hat genau das gleiche über Hagrid gesagt"

Amelia starrte ihre Professorin ungläubig an. „Sie kannten meine Mutter?", fragte sie etwas tonlos.

„Natürlich, wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts. Wir waren beste Freundinnen und später haben wir zusammen gegen Voldemort gekämpft."

Gedankenverloren sah Amelia auf die Karte. Deshalb hatte die Professorin mit ihr sprechen wollen. Sie hatte nie erwartet, dass sie wirklich die Kammer geöffnet hatte.

„Wie war sie so? Meine Mutter? Haben Sie vielleicht noch ein Bild von ihr? Ich würde sie gerne mal sehen", sagte Amelia etwas hilflos.

Professor Clog sah sie schockiert an.

„Wie du weißt nicht wie sie aussieht?", fragte sie perplex.

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay", sagte Clog und packte sie an beiden Schultern sodass Amelia sie ansehen musste.

„Du kommst am Samstag zum Tee rein, dann schau ich, das ich bis dahin paar Bilder auftreibe. Das kann doch nicht sein, das du meine Lily nie gesehen hast, ich mein das ist deine Mum."

„Danke", sagte Amelia und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Der Samstag mit Professor Clog, war ein absolut einzigartiger Tag. Die Professorin erzählte ihr nicht nur von ihrer Schulzeit mit Lily und zeigte ihr unendlich viele Bilder, sie erzählte auch, was sie alles so getrieben hatten. Einmal hatten sie sich Ausnüchterungstrank von Madam Pomfrey geklaut, weil James und seine Freunde sich vor ihren UTZ so betrunken hatten, dass sie sie fast in die Krankenstation hätten tragen müssen.

Amelia lachte viel und es tat erfrischend gut mal etwas Positives zu hören. In den Ferien, das versprach ihr Clog, würden sie nach Godrics Hollow fahren und das Grab ihrer Eltern besuchen.

„Ich war damals da bei der Trauerfeier. So viele waren da… Damals wollte ich rausfinden was mit dir ist, aber Dumbledore meinte du seist in Sicherheit", sagte Clog wehmütig.

„Es gab viele die dagegen waren, dass du bei Muggeln aufwächst, aber dann sind die Longbottoms angegriffen worden und keiner hat sich mehr gegen Dumbledore gestellt. Es war wichtig das du in Sicherheit warst."

„Was ist damals passiert?", hakte Amelia nach.

„Ach, das war Wochen nach Voldemorts Fall. Ein paar seiner Anhänger haben einen Auroren und seine Frau gefoltert um herauszufinden wo sich ihr Herr befindet. Es war ein Schock für alle. Wir dachten alle, es sei vorbei, aber nun war die Gefahr wieder allgegenwärtig."

Amelia konnte den Horror auf Clogs Gesicht erkennen und die Hexe kramte aus einem Regal eine noch gut gefüllte Flasche mit Feuerwhisky heraus.

Sie schenkte sich ein kleines Glas voll und stürzte es runter. Etwas gefasster sprach sie weiter.

„Wir haben sie geschnappt, diese Lestrange Hure und ihren Mann."

Clog nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Feuerwhisky. Dann sah sie Amelia an und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weich. „Tschuldigung Kleines, das sollte ich eigentlich nicht vor dir sagen."

„Ich war nicht dabei, bzw. ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich kenne nur das Ergebnis. Voldemort hat mir alles genommen, außer meinem Leben", sagte Amelia bitter und dachte an die verschwendeten Jahre bei den Dursleys.  
„Er hat dir wenigstens den größten Teil deines Gesichts gelassen", erwiderte Clog und deutete auf ihre entstellte Gesichtshälfte.

„Kann man das nicht magisch verdecken?"

Clog lachte nur und schenkte sich noch ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein. Dann schenkte sie noch ein zweites ein und schob es Amelia rüber.

„Das kann ich machen", sagte sie und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. „Aber ich will mich nicht selbst belügen, so wie die ganze Zauberwelt sich selbst belügt."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum das Ministerium nichts unternimmt? Warum sie Voldemort nicht suchen, obwohl alle wissen das er nicht wirklich tot ist? Oh, sie tun so als wäre er tot, aber sie wollen sich nur nicht der Wirklichkeit stellen. Sie rennen davon und machen alle mundtot die etwas anderes sagen."

„Warum tun sie sowas?"

„Weil sie Angst haben, Amelia. Die feinen Pinkel da oben haben furchtbare Angst, Angst dass er zurückkommt. Alle die im Widerstand waren, alle die gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben, haben sie mundtot gemacht und die die einmal auf der Seite Voldemorts gestanden haben, die Feinde, ziehen im Hintergrund die Fäden. Sie sind reich und mächtig geworden. Fette Maden im Speck des Verrats."

„Also ist Voldemort tot, aber sein Gedankengut hat überlebt", schlussfolgerte Amelia und drehte den Feuerwhisky in der Hand.

„Oh, sein Gedankengut", lachte Clog höhnisch. „Das Gedankengut ist so alt wie die Zaubergesellschaft selbst. Du wirst nicht in Slytherin sein können, ohne davon gehört zu haben."

Ihre Stimme klang zornig und laut rief sie aus „Auf das reine Blut!" Doch anstatt ihren Feuerwhisky zu trinken warf sie ihn in den brennenden Kamin. Eine Stichflamme schoss empor und Amelia schrak zurück.

In ihrem Magen bildete sich ein Klumpen. All dieses Gerede von reinem Blut, sie hatte nicht gewusst, das Voldemort dort mit drin steckte. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich daran erinnern wie Draco ihr erklärt hatte was das bedeutete und sie konnte sich an die Zustimmung der Anderen erinnern. Daran was ihre Freunde glaubten.

Sie hatte gewusst das Voldemort Muggel gehasst hatte und sie verfolgt worden waren, aber sie hatte es nie so wirklich in Zusammenhang gesetzt. Wie naiv war sie gewesen.

Amelia wurde schlecht und sie stürzte ihr Glas Feuerwhisky in einem runter. Es brannte ihr in der Kehle und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Warum ist die Welt so unfair?" fragte sie bitter.

„Weil es die Welt ist", antwortete Clog und holte die Flasche Feuerwhisky wieder hervor.

Amelia wachte am nächsten Morgen mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie lag bei Clog auf dem Sofa und dachte ihr Schädel würde gleich platzen.

Müde sah sie auf die Uhr.

„Oh Scheiße!", schnell sprang sie auf. In einer halben Stunde begann ihr Unterricht bei Professor Snape.

„Wasnlos?", fragte Artemis Clog als sie Amelia rumoren hörte.

„Ich hab Unterricht!"

„Leg dich wieder hin, es ist Sonntag."

„Snape bringt mich um", sagte Amelia und sackte zurück.

„Ach der Schleimbeutel!", nuschelte sie aber deutete auf einen Schrank.

„Da Trank. Da Tür, lass mich schlafen."

Amelia musste kichern. Wenn ihr nur der Kopf nicht so wehgetan hätte.

Professor Clog, schaffte es immer wieder Amelia irgendwo abzufangen und sie in endlose Unterhaltungen zu verwickeln. Mal rätselten sie gemeinsam über die Kammer des Schreckens, dann zeigte sie ihr den einen oder anderen Geheimgang den sie als Schülerin benutzt hatte. Alles in allem konnte Amelia sie nicht wirklich als Lehrerin sehen und Artemis sah sich wohl ebenfalls nicht als solche.

Die Zeit verging und noch immer tat sich nichts in der Kammer des Schreckens. Es war März und die ersten schienen wohl schon zu glauben sie sei wieder geschlossen. Aber Artemis war fest entschlossen noch irgendwas herauszufinden. Da war sie ziemlich stur und Sturheit zahlte sich aus, wie sie ihr in vielen Geschichten aus ihrem Leben erzählt hatte. Einst war sie Aurorin gewesen, doch nachdem sie das Vertrauen ins Ministerium verloren hatte, hatte sie beschlossen sich selbstständig zu machen und arbeitete als Kopfgeldjägerin.

Amelia saß in Artemis Büro und nippte an ihrem Butterbier, während diese versuchte ihr Angst einzujagen indem sie ihr von einer Sabberhexe erzählte, die schönen Frauen die Haut abzog. Wenn sie dabei nicht dauernd hätte grinsen müssen, wäre es sicher gruseliger gewesen.

„Hast du dir dabei deine Narbe zugezogen?", fragte Amelia und plötzlich wurde Artemis ernst. Es gab immer wieder diese ernsten Momente, in denen meistens einer von ihnen das Thema wechselte, aber diesmal sagte Artemis.

„Das war auf der Hochzeit deiner Eltern", sie starrte mit leerem Blick an die Wand und Amelia hielt den Atem an. Es waren seltene Momente in denen Artemis vom ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort berichtete.

„Weißt du, alle waren damals da. Es war schon spät geworden, als Todesser aufgetaucht sind. Wir waren natürlich viele vom Widerstand. Aber auch andere.

Sie haben Lilys Eltern getötet, Harry und Amelia, es war schrecklich. Ich wäre damals auch fast gestorben."

„Ich heiße nach meiner Großmutter?", fragte Amelia und Artemis nickte.

„Ja, nachdem ihre Eltern tot waren war Lily das wichtig. Sie hat sich die Schuld dafür gegeben, was für ein Unsinn. Wir wussten alle um die Gefahr. Aber wir waren alle noch so jung und der Tag erschien so perfekt, das wir nachlässig wurden."

Die Hexe stützte beide Hände vor das Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Der Horror der Vergangenheit lag spürbar in der Luft.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte Amelia und legte Artemis tröstend eine Hand um die Schulter.

„Lily wurde damals auch schwer verletzt, sie hatte solche Angst, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt erleiden könnte. Aber du hast es geschafft, du hast überlebt. Dabei warst du noch nicht mal geboren und schon eine Überlebenskünstlerin."

„Meine Mutter war schon schwanger als sie geheiratet haben?", fragte Amelia überrascht.

Artemis rückte ein Stückchen von ihr ab und zog Amelia neben sich.

„Naja, wir waren damals erst neunzehn. Der Krieg hat getobt und alle hatten Angst, dass es kein Morgen gibt. Deine Mum kam dann irgendwann total fertig bei mir an und hat gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist. Und ich unsensibler Hippogreif hab natürlich erst mal gefragt von wem."

Amelia musste grinsen, das konnte sie sich bei Artemis gut vorstellen.

„Sie wusste damals halt nicht, was sie machen soll und dann habe ich sie so in den Arm genommen wie dich jetzt und hab sie gefragt was sie denn eigentlich will und dann meinte sie nur, dass du doch ihr kleines Baby bist, ihr Kind. Auch wenn das jetzt keine Absicht war, warst du doch das wundervollste was ihr je passiert ist. Zumindest hat sie das immer gesagt, wenn sie ganz stolz mit dir herumgelaufen ist."

Amelia traten Tränen in die Augen.

„Deine Mutter hat dich sehr geliebt Amelia, das darfst du niemals vergessen."

Amelia nickte und sagte dann.

„Eigentlich hat meine Mutter Voldemort vernichtet und nicht ich…"

„Du bist die die überlebt hat", widersprach Artemis doch Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat sich für mich geopfert und ihre Liebe hat Voldemort davon abgehalten mich zu töten. Eigentlich, hat das alles sie gemacht. Weil sie mich geliebt hat."

Die beiden Hexen hielten sich in den Armen und betrauerten gemeinsam einen verlorenen geliebten Menschen. Irgendwann stand Amelia auf und rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Ich sollte gehen, morgen früh habe ich wieder Unterricht bei Professor Snape.

Artemis sah sie nachdenklich an. „Gibt dir Severus jeden Sonntag Nachhilfe?", fragte sie.

Amelia nickte. „Ich mag seinen Unterricht, er ist ein guter Lehrer."

„Hat er jemals etwas mit dir gemacht, was du nicht wolltest?", fragte Artemis weiter und musterte sie scharf. Amelia schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was soll er denn gemacht haben?"

Artemis stand auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Du weißt, dass du unserer Lily wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aussiehst? Manchmal erinnert nur dein Haar daran das du nicht sie bist. Naja, vielleicht war Lily etwas emotionaler, aber das liegt an dem Slytherinumgang."

Amelia verzog missbilligend das Gesicht.

„Das worauf ich jedenfalls hinaus möchte, ist. Severus Snape war auch mit Lily und mir auf Hogwarts. Er war in unserem Jahrgang, nur eben in Slytherin und nicht Gryffindor." Amelia nickte, wusste aber noch immer nicht worauf Artemis hinaus wollte.

„Severus Snape hat Lily geliebt. Das wusste kaum einer, Lily hat es mir mal erzählt. Aber sie haben sich zerstritten und es ist nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Trotzdem…"

Artemis packte Amelia eindringlich an den Schultern. „Lass nicht zu, dass er etwas mit dir tut, was du nicht möchtest. Vertrau ihm nicht zu sehr, sonst könnte das ziemlich schief gehen, hast du mich verstanden."

Amelia verstand und schluckte. Ein Klumpen bildete sich in ihrem Magen.

„Ich passe auf mich auf", versprach sie und machte sich auf den Weg.

**Nachwort:**

Ich muss gestehen ich mag Artemis.

Sie ist alles andere als eine gute Lehrerin und ein ziemlich schlechtes Vorbild.

Aber Dumbledore hat wohl nicht die größte Auswahl.

Artemis ist so eine Art Sirius. Amelias Sirius. Da Sirius zu Amelia anders sein muss als zu Harry. Er war schließlich James bester Freund. Und Harry war James Abbild und Amelia ist Lillys Abbild.

Außerdem gibt es mir die Möglichkeit etwas aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern was ich mir so über James und Lily zusammengesponnen habe. Ich muss nämlich sagen das ich es ziemlich früh finde das Harrys Eltern bereits mit gerade mal 20 Eltern wurden.


	21. Die Kammer des Schreckens

**Kapitel 8 – Die Kammer des Schreckens**

Die Zeit kroch dahin und Artemis konnte noch immer nichts über die Kammer des Schreckens herausfinden.

Amelia spielte mit dem Gedanken zu Hagrid zu gehen und ihm das Wissen einfach mit Gewalt zu entreißen, doch die Frage war, ob er überhaupt etwas wusste. Amelia begann nach Tom Verlost Riddle zu suchen. Zuerst fand sie Riddle in einer Liste ehemaliger Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher, er war in Slytherin gewesen, ein Abschlussfoto zeigte einen schwarzhaarigen, gut aussehenden Jungen. Sie suchte auch seine Medaille, um die Verdienste der Schule auf, doch sonst suchte sie vergeblich. Auch die nächsten Tage fand sie nichts. Verdrossen gab Amelia auf und ging zu Draco, der sich an einem Reductor Zauber versuchte.

Er war gut darin, viele Zauber, für die Amelia Ewigkeiten trainiert hatte, schaffte er innerhalb weniger Tage. Es gab sogar neue Zauber die sie zusammen übten. Es machte Spaß, nicht alleine in ihrem Kerkerzimmer zu sitzen, sondern jemanden zu haben, mit dem man auch mal lachen konnte.

Doch heute war Amelia nicht nach Lachen zu mute. Verdrießlich nahm sie sich das Buch, das sie zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte und begann zu lesen, doch so wirklich konzentrieren konnte sie sich auch nicht. Dabei war ihre Lektüre wirklich interessant.

Irgendwann setzte sich Draco neben sie.

„Was ist heute los? Du hast schon zwei Meditationspausen eingelegt, das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art."

„Ich möchte jemanden finden, einen ehemaligen Slytherin, aber er ist nicht aufzutreiben. Ich weiß nicht mal ob er noch lebt", sagte sie verdrießlich.

„Kennst du Verwandte von ihm?", fragte Draco doch Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du wann er ungefähr geboren wurde?", fragte Draco. Amelia stockte nur, nickte dann.

„Dann schau in der magischen Enzyklopädie der Blutlinien."

„Was ist das?", fragte Amelia irritiert.

„Das ist ein magisches Buch. Es gibt ein einziges originales Exemplar, es liegt im Zaubereiministerium und alle magisch begabten Kinder mit Zaubereltern werden drin geführt, mit Abstammung versteht sich. Die anderen Exemplare ahmen dieses Buch nur nach, darauf liegt ein mächtiger Portreus Zauber. Auch Eheschließungen und Tode sind darin verzeichnet. Wenn dein Slytherin also noch lebt wird es da drinnen stehen."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er magisch begabte Eltern hatte?", fragte Amelia

„Er war ein Slytherin", erwiderte Draco als wäre das die Erklärung und Amelia war überzeugt.

Den kommenden Tag durchsuchte Amelia fast die ganze Bibliothek, bevor sie das Buch entdeckte, das Draco ihr beschrieben hatte. Es war eingestaubt und lag ganz weit oben auf einem Regal. Sie ließ es zu sich herunter schweben und musste niesen. Das Buch war so gewaltig, das sie bequem darauf hätte Platz nehmen können. Sie begann darin zu blättern, doch darin standen so viele Namen, dass sie bald gar nicht mehr wusste, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Es musste doch eine leichtere Methode geben.

„Tom Vorlost Riddle", sagte sie und tippte das Buch mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Doch nichts geschah.

„Amelia Lily Potter", versuchte sie es nochmal und prompt schlug sich das Buch auf der richtigen Seite auf. Dort stand sie, Amelia Potter, eine feine Linie wies James Potter als ihren Vater aus. Doch ihre Mutter Lily stand nicht darin, stattdessen führte von James Potters Name eine Linie zu den Namen von Charlus Potter und Dorea Potter (geb. Black). Amelia folgte dem Namen weiter. Fasziniert ging Amelia den Stammbaum weiter zurück. Wann immer eine Seite endete tippte Amelia mit ihrem Zauberstab auf einen der Namen und auf dessen Seite ging es weiter. Sie fand Sackgassen, wo Namen neu entstanden waren weil alte Familien zu groß geworden waren. Es war schon spät als Amelia bei dem ältesten Namen ankam, er war einer von drei Brüdern gewesen, die beide kinderlos verstorben waren. Ignatous Peverell. Das Wappen der Peverells war daneben gezeichnet, ein Dreieck mit einem Kreis darin und einem Strich in der Mitte.

Sie strich mit dem Finger über den Namen Peverell und plötzlich fühlte sie sich gut. Ihre Familie war alt, uralt. Sie dürfte so alt sein, wie die meisten anderen Zauberfamilien. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an zu wissen, dass sie aufgrund ihres Blutes nicht schlechter war, als Draco oder Daphne. Ihre Mutter mochte unrein gewesen sein, aber das alte magische Blut ihres Vaters gab ihr eine Daseinsberechtigung.

Wenn Artemis diesen Gedankengang gehört hätte, hätte es sicher eine riesige Diskussion gegeben. Amelia hatte versucht sich zu diesem Thema nicht zu äußern. Sie mochte Artemis und sie mochte Draco und die anderen. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren fühlte sie sich gut ihren Stammbaum zu verfolgen. Sie war magischen Blutes, sie gehörte in diese Welt.

Gedankenverloren blätterte sie eine Seite vor und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern. Salazar Slytherin stand dort in ordentlichen Lettern geschrieben.

Eilig folgte Amelia den Linien nur um kurze Zeit später an einem toten Ende zu hängen. Sie ging wieder zurück und verfolgte einen anderen Strang. Eine Stunde später war sie kaum weiter. Immer wieder, wenn sie dachte die richtige Linie erwischt zu haben, endete sie doch in ganz vielen Erben ohne Nachkommen. Es war frustrierend.

Irgendwann tippte ihr Madam Pince auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihr, das es Zeit war die Bibliothek zu verlassen. In genau diesem Moment hörte sie es wieder…

„…ich will zerreißen…"

„Haben Sie das gehört?" fragte Amelia Madam Pince ängstlich.

„… ich rieche Blut…"

Amelia stand da wie erstarrt. Die Stimme war ganz nah. Gefährlich nah. Einen Moment hatte Amelia das Gefühl, gleich würde sich etwas auf sie stürzen. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab doch Madam Pince hatte dafür kein Verständnis.

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an, das ist nur der Wind, der um das Schloss weht. Der macht öfters seltsame Geräusche."

„…Endlich…." Amelias Finger wurden schweißnass, als plötzlich ein komisches Krachen zu hören war, wie Stein auf Stein. Es war direkt hinter der Eingangstür zur Bibliothek.

„…NEIIINNNN….", hörte Amelia die Stimme wütend schreien, bis sie immer leiser wurde und in der Ferne verklang.

„Was war denn das?" fragte sich Madam Pince und ging zur Tür.

Amelia atmete tief durch und folgte der Bibliothekarin, den Zauberstab jederzeit zum Angriff erhoben.

Die Tür öffnete sich und vor ihnen lagen Colin Creevy und der Fette Mönch, der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff. Beide vollends zu Stein erstarrt.

Madam Pince begann zu schreien. Amelia starrte in die versteinerten Gesichter und plötzlich begriff sie. Die Puzzleteile begannen sich zusammenzusetzen. Aber Hagrid konnte doch nicht wirklich… sie musste unbedingt mit ihm sprechen.

„Sofort in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum los", befahl Madam Pince. „Ich hole Dumbledore."

Das ließ sich Amelia nicht zweimal sagen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen ging sie sofort zu Eristik.

„Du musst sofort los!", zischte sie die Schlange an. „Geh und such die Kammer des Schreckens. Irgendwo ist ein Basilisk unterwegs. Geh nicht nah genug heran, damit er dich wittert aber deine Sinne sind viel schärfer als meine, du musst ihn finden und mir sagen wo er ist."

Die Runespoor schien etwas sagen zu wollen doch Amelia drängte nur. „Beeil dich finde so viel heraus wie möglich."

Danach schmuggelte sie ihre Schlange so schnell hinaus wie nur möglich.

Nervös setzte sie sich in einen Sessel und schnappte sich ein Buch. Die Sperrstunde begann und Draco kam aus dem Kerkerraum um eine Partie Zauberschach gegen Theodore zu spielen.

„Hast du herausgefunden was du gesucht hast?", fragte er und zog seinen Bauern um ein Feld vor.

„Nein, leider nicht", sagte Amelia und legte ihr Buch zur Seite. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

„Aber ich hab meinen Stammbaum gefunden."

„Jede Hexe magischen Blutes ist darin aufgeführt, wundert dich das?", sagte Draco.

„Irgendeine interessante Familie?", fragte Theodor und sah auf. Theodor interessierte sich für Ahnenforschung das wusste Amelia.

„Kennst du die Familie Peverell?", fragte Amelia ihn.

„Ja", nickte Theodor. „Aber der Name ist ausgestorben, sie haben irgendwann zu viele Töchter gehabt ich glaube so vor paar hundert Jahren. Sie waren eine unserer ältesten Familien, haben ein paar geniale Köpfe hervorgebracht.", sagte er.

„Meine Linie geht aus der ältesten Peverelltochter hervor", sagte Amelia. „Mit mir endet die Hauptlinie", sagte Amelia.

Theodor stieß die Spielfigur um, die er gerade rücken wollte.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", fragte er doch Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ne wirklich, die Linie hat noch zwei weitere Male den Namen gewechselt, bis zu den Potters."

Auch Draco sah sie überrascht an.

„Du musst unendlich reich sein!", sagte Theodor und auch Draco nickte.

„Die Peverells waren verdammt reich, ich mein doch, schau dir nur an, was die alles erfunden haben. Der erste Animagus war ein Peverell, das ist sogar überliefert", sagte Draco und Amelia sah ihn nur überrascht an.

„Naja ich habe schon viel Gold in Gringotts, aber so genau habe ich nie nachgezählt", sagte Amelia schulterzuckend.

Die beiden Slytherins sahen sie fassungslos an. Theodor wollte schon wieder etwas sagen, doch Professor Snape betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl Professor Snape Hauslehrer von Slytherin war, sah man ihn ansonsten gar nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort wurde es still und einzig Amelia wusste worum es ging.

„Es gab wieder einen Angriff, ein Gryffindorschüler und der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff wurden versteinert.", sagte er und sofort begannen alle zu tuscheln. Überall hörte Amelia ein Geraune wegen des Geistes. Auch Angst spiegelte sich auf vielen Gesichtern.

„Deshalb dürfen Sie sich ab jetzt nicht mehr alleine in den Fluren aufhalten. Ich werde Sie jeden Morgen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle begleiten und Ihr Fachlehrer wird Sie immer zum nächsten Unterricht bringen. Sollten Sie keinen Unterricht haben, dürften Sie sich nur im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Großen Halle aufhalten. Alle Quidditch-Spiele oder sonstigen abendlichen Veranstaltungen sind gestrichen. Diese Regelung gilt ab sofort."

Professor Snape drehte sich auf der Stelle um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und sofort begann das Getuschel.

„Was ist mächtig genug einem Geist zu schaden?", fragte Theodor entsetzt.

„Kein Quiddich mehr!", sagte nicht minder erschüttert Draco.

Amelia schwieg. In ihr machte sich ein klammes Gefühl breit. Sie musste unbedingt mit Hagrid sprechen. Wenn nur Eristik bald zurückkäme.

Amelia blieb sitzen, als ein Schüler nach dem Anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ um zu Bett zu gehen. Eine Gruppe Sechstklässler spielte ewig lange Koboldstein doch irgendwann war sie endlich alleine und verschwand unter ihrem Tarnumhang.

Selten war es so schwer unbemerkt aus dem Schloss zu schlüpfen. Überall waren Lehrer, Vertrauensschüler oder Geister unterwegs, die paarweise nach komischen Vorkommnissen Ausschau hielten. Hoffentlich entdeckten sie Eristik nicht.

Amelia nahm den Tarnumhang ab und klopfte an Hagrids Hütte.

Nicht mal eine Sekunde später ging die Tür auf und Hagrid stand mit einer gewaltigen Armbrust in der Hand vor ihr. Fang bellte im Hintergrund.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Hagrid überrascht.

„Drinnen", sagte Amelia und drängte sich neben Hagrid in die Hütte. Dieser stellte seine Armbrust zur Seite.

„Wir müssen reden", begann Amelia kurz angebunden. „Was ist damals geschehen, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde und du der Schule verwiesen wurdest?"

Hagrid sah erschrocken auf und ballte seine Hände.

„Das war ich nicht, ich hätts niemals getan!"

„Das habe ich doch auch gar nicht gesagt, ich wollte wissen was passiert ist, wer hat dir das angehängt. Wer hat die Kammer geöffnet?", fragte Amelia.

Hagrid vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Pranken. „Es war eine Falle…Riddle, Dumbledore hat gesagt es sei ein Anagramm, er…", plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Amelia sprang auf und warf sich den Umhang über. Beinah wäre sie auf der Flucht in die nächste Ecke über Fang gestolpert. Hagrid stapfte mit zitternden Händen zur Tür. Herein kamen Professor Dumbledore und noch eine Person, die Amelia niemals erwartet hatte hier zu sehen, Cornelis Fudge, den Minister für Zauberei.

Hagrid war blass auf einem Stuhl zusammengesunken.

„Üble Sache", begann der Minister. „Ist alles etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Drei Opfer, meine Wähler machen mir die Hölle heiß."

„Ich habe nie, Professor Dumbledore, ich habe nie…", stotterte Hagrid und Dumbledore sagte: „Hagrid besitzt mein vollstes Vertrauen."

„Sie müssen mich verstehen, alles spricht gegen Hagrid. Ich muss etwas unternehmen. Ich muss Hagrid mitnehmen", verteidigte sich Fudge.

„Mich mitnehmen?", fragte Hagrid und begann zu zittern. Fang winselte.

„Es ist natürlich nur vorrübergehend, wenn der Täter gestellt wurde, kommen Sie mit einer offiziellen Entschuldigung wieder frei."

„Ich will nicht nach Askaban, ich habe nichts getan!", sagte Hagrid und sprang auf.

Bevor Fudge antworten konnte, klopfte es erneut an der Tür.

Dumbedlore öffnete und Mr. Malfoy trat ein. Amelia musste sich bemühen keine Geräusche zu machen, so überrascht war sie. Das war der letzte Ort auf der Welt an dem sie Lucius Malfoy erwartet hatte.

„Sie sind schon hier, Fudge", sagte Mr. Malfoy anerkennend. „Sehr schön…"

„Raus hier!" donnerte Hagrid sofort.

„Glauben Sie mir, es ist mir kein besonderes Vergnügen hier zu sein", entgegnete Mr. Malfoy und sah sich abfällig um. „Aber mir wurde gesagt, der Schulleiter sei hier."

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Lucius?", fragte Dumbledore und ein seltsames Feuer brannte in seinen Augen.

„Eine schreckliche Angelegenheit, aber aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse, wurde beschlossen, dass Sie die Situation nicht unter Kontrolle haben.", sagte Mr. Malfoy.

„Ich glaube das hat keiner", sagte Mr. Fudge mürrisch.

„Genau aus diesem Grund, haben die Schulräte beschlossen Sie vorläufig zu beurlauben."

„Nein, nein… Dumbledore beurlauben ist glaube ich das letzte was wir brauchen", sagte Fudge.

„Nun, es gehört jedoch zu den Aufgaben der Schulräte genau das zu entscheiden.", sagte Mr. Malfoy beiläufig.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen, die Muggelkinder brauchen Dumbledore!", donnerte Hagrid.

„So wie die Lage aussieht, ist es Dumbledore nicht gelungen, etwas gegen die Angriffe zu unternehmen."

„Wie viele mussten Sie erpressen und bedrohen bis sie dem zugestimmt haben!", polterte Hagrid, doch Dumbledore Schritt ein.

„Wenn die Schulräte dies entschieden haben, werde ich natürlich zurücktreten.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Nein!", schrie Hagrid.

„Aber…", begann Fudge.

„Sie werden jedoch feststellen, dass in dieser Schule noch andere Kräfte am Werk sind. Passen Sie auf, das es Ihnen nicht das Genick bricht, Lucius."

„Eine Schande, dass Ihnen diese Mächte nicht helfen konnten", erwiderte Lucius.

Einen Moment hatte Amelia das Gefühl, Dumbledore würde sie ansehen, dann jedoch verließen alle die Hütte und ließen Amelia alleine zurück.

Dumbedores Worte schwirrten noch immer in ihrem Kopf herum. Was hatte Dracos Vater mit all dem zu tun?

Nachdenklich trat sie aus der Hütte heraus und ging Richtung Schule. Plötzlich entdeckte sie Lucius Malfoy der ihr entgegen kam. Er hatte sie unter ihrem Tarnumhang noch nicht entdeckt.

Amelia holte tief Luft. Vor genau solchen Situationen hatte Professor Snape sie immer gewarnt, aber sie musste es wissen.

Sie trat an Mr. Malfoys Weg und nahm den Tarnumhang ab, das Mondlicht leuchtete in ihrem Rücken und enthüllte sein überraschtes Gesicht.

Sie brauchte nur einen Moment und schon war sie in seinen Geist eingedrungen.

Es war einfach, zu einfach. Er war ein erwachsener Zauberer und sie nur eine Zweitklässlerin und trotzdem war sie ihm überlegen. Amelia sah tief in seinen Geist und ihr blickte Voldemort entgegen… Hätte sie gekonnt wäre sie erschrocken. Der dunkle Lord gab ein Buch aus der Hand und Amelia folgte dem Weg dieses Buches. Eines Buches das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in einem dunklen Kellerraum im Manor der Malfoys gelegen hatte.

All das dauerte nur einen Herzschlag und Amelias Mine war unleserlich als sie aus dem fremden Geist wieder auftauchte.

„Amelia", sagte Mr. Mafloy und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Amelia blickte ihn kalt an. Keine Regung war in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Sie spielen ein gefährliches Spiel", sagte sie und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ihre Privatfehde mit Dumbledore ist mir egal, aber Sie müssen mich verstehen, dass ich kein Risiko eingehen kann. Sollte man ernsthaft erwägen Hogwarts zu schließen…", Amelia ließ den Rest des Satzes offen.

Lucius Malfoy starrte sie fassungslos an. Amelia wartete den Moment ab, bis er sich gefasst hatte und etwas sagen wollte, dann fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.

„Ich werde Ihre Rolle in diesem kleinen Spiel nicht erwähnen, dennoch, sollte es früher als Sie geplant haben zu drastischen Maßnahmen kommen, werde ich intervenieren. Seien Sie gewarnt, das ich dem Spuck mit dem Weasley Mädchen jederzeit ein Ende setzen kann."

Kalt blickte Amelia in das entsetzte Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Die Hände des Mannes begannen zu zittern und er blickte Amelia an, als sei sie ein Grimm.

Amelias Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ach, noch etwas. Sie sollten auf Artemis Clog setzen. Wenn es ein vorschnelles Ende geben wird, wird sie das Lob dafür bekommen. Es sollte zu Ihrem Plan gehören, davon etwas abzubekommen, sollte es so weit sein", sagte Amelia und musterte Dracos Vater mit einem langen unergründlichen Blick.

Sie ging wortlos an dem sprachlosen Mann vorbei, als sie auf seiner Höhe war, sah sie ihn an.

„Dieses Gespräch hat nie stattgefunden, verstanden?"

Zu Amelias Überraschung schlug Lucius Malfoy die Augen nieder und senkte den Kopf im Einverständnis.

Amelia forschte in ihm, fand aber etwas, das sie nicht erwartet hatte, Angst und auch eine gewisse Scheu vor ihr. Sie ging weiter Richtung Schloss und verhüllte sich in ihrem Tarnumhang.

Nach Dumbledores Fortgang, herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung in der Schule. Professor McGonagall hatte vorrübergehend die Schulleitung übernommen, doch die meisten Schüler machten ängstliche Gesichter.

Draco und Theodore freuten sich hämisch darüber, dass Dumbledore nun fort war. Sie saßen mit Vincent und Gregory am Tisch und lachten sich einen ab. Seltsamerweise hatte Amelia kein Verständnis dafür. Sie war nicht unbedingt ein Freund von Dumbledore gewesen, genauso wie sie nicht unbedingt ein Freund der Schlammblüter war, doch sich so eine Freude daraus zu machen, ging über ihr Begreifen.

Auch Artemis war beunruhigt, das Dumbledore die Schule hatte verlassen müssen. Sie hielt große Stücke auf ihn.

Amelia hingegen machte sich mehr Sorgen um Eristik. Er war seit sie ihn zum spionieren losgeschickt hatte, nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Nach zwei Tagen machte sie sich auf die Suche, doch nirgends war eine Spur von ihm. Was wenn sie ihn in den Tod geschickt hatte? Amelia war krank vor Sorge.

Wenigstens kam in den Osterferien etwas das sie ablenkte. Die Zweitklässler durften ihre Fächer für das dritte Schuljahr wählen. Sie würden darin auch eine Prüfung in ihren ZAG's ablegen müssen.

An diesen Tagen war der Slytherintisch ein einziger Taubenschlag, jeder Slytherin bekam dutzende Briefe in denen die Verwandten ihnen raten wollten, welche Fächer sie denn wählen sollten.

Amelia hatte keine Verwandten die ihr Briefe schreiben konnten, doch sie konnte Artemis fragen.

„Das ist doch einfach. Nimm Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, das ist immer nützlich und du liebst magische Tiere. Außerdem Muggelkunde. Das ist einfach, da kann man praktisch nicht durchfallen wenn man bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist."

Doch zu Amelias Überraschung nahm noch ein anderer Anteil an ihrer Fächerwahl und das war kein geringerer als Professor Snape.

Es war Sonntag und sie saßen nach dem Duelltraining am Schreibtisch und tranken noch eine Tasse Tee. Das hatten sie sich angewöhnt, um nochmal den Unterricht Revue passieren zu lassen.

„Welche Fächer werden Sie für das kommende Schuljahr wählen?", fragte Professor Snape unvermittelt und nippte an seinem Tee.

Amelia sah überrascht auf und zuckte unsicher die Schultern.

„Ich dachte an Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, ich finde es sehr interessant. Magische Geschöpfe geben die mächtigsten Trankzutaten, sind so klug, dass sie die Menschen verstehen können, selbst wenn wir sie nicht verstehen und sind einfach wunderschön, zumindest die meisten", erzählte sie.

„Sie haben selbst eine magische Schlange, nicht wahr, Amelia? Ich hatte noch nicht das Glück sie kennenzulernen, aber viele Slytherins haben die letzten Monate davon gesprochen."

Amelia nickte und lächelte.

„Ja, eine Runespoor. Er ist sehr schlau." Wehmütig dachte sie an den verschollenen Eristik.

„Sie wollen doch nicht in Ihren Prüfungen betrügen oder?", fragte sie Professor Snape belustigt und spielte damit auf die Eier der Runespoor an, denen eine Intelligenz fördernde Wirkung nachgesagt wurde.

Amelia kicherte.

„Nicht solange Sie mich weiter unterrichten, Professor."

Auch Professor Snape gestattete sich ein Lächeln. „Welches Fach werden Sie als zweites belegen?", fragte er.

„Mir wurde Muggelkunde vorgeschlagen…", sagte Amelia, sah Professor Snape allerdings nicht überzeugt an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Ihnen etwas bringen würde. Wenn Sie meine Empfehlung haben wollen, sollten Sie Wahrsagen oder Alte Runen belegen. Nur die wenigstens Hexen und Zauberer besitzen die Gabe der Wahrsagerei, aber es gibt dennoch wirkliche Prophezeiungen, die auch eintreten. In Alte Runen hingegen, könnten Sie lernen wie Sie die alten magischen Texte entziffern können. Sie sind durchaus sehr interessant und lehrreich. Der erste bekannte Text über Okklumentik ist in alten Runen geschrieben."

Amelias Kopf ruckte hoch. Damit hatte er sie geködert und Amelia wählt Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Alte Runen. Draco hingegen belegte zwar ebenfalls Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, entschied sich dann aber für Arithmantik als Zweitfach.

Beltaine stand kurz vor der Tür und bald würden die Alraunen von Professor Sprout reif sein und die Versteinerten wieder aufwecken.

Es war fast zwei Monate her, das Amelia Eristik losgeschickt hatte, mittlerweile hatte sie fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Draco hatte sie auch schon gefragt wo er denn hin sei und nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, was sie getan hatte, ging er nochmals mit ihr auf die Suche.

Es war praktisch von einem Augenblick auf den Anderen, dass Eristik wieder auftauchte. Amelia hatte gerade über ihren Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei gebrütet, als er sich an ihr herauf schlängelte. Er war dreckig und schlammig, doch Amelia kümmerte es nicht. Sie drückte Eristik an sich als würde sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst!", zischelte sie liebevoll und ging mit Eristik in den Schlafsaal um jedem Kopf eine besonders dicke Maus zu geben. Sodass er behaglich zischend auf ihrem Bett lag, mit drei Klumpen die er verdaute.

„Wo warst du so lange?"

„Der da wollte sich unbedingt einsperren lassen", sagte der mittlere Kopf wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen und zischte zum linken Kopf hinüber.

„Das ist Unsinn, wollte ich gar nicht!", verteidigte sich dieser, Amelia sah abwartend den dritten Kopf an.

„Wir wurden in der Kammer des Schreckens eingesperrt", sagte dieser.

„Heute wurde die Kammer wieder geöffnet, da konnten wir entkommen", fügte der Linke hinzu.

„Es ist eine Falle, da sind wir uns sicher." Die drei Köpfe nickten sich einstimmig zu.

„Ein Schatten ist aus einem Buch hervor gekommen und hat gesagt er wartet auf dich, wir sollen dich zu ihm bringen. ER hat Parsel gesprochen."

Amelia hob eine Augenbraue und sah Eristik skeptisch an.

„Bist du dir da sicher? Herausgekommen?"

Die Schlange nickte.

„Erzähl mir wo die Kammer ist", verlangte sie. Die drei Köpfe sagen sich unsicher an.

„Du wirst doch nicht dahin gehen oder?"

„Nicht wenn es nicht sein muss. Aber ich muss wissen wo sie ist."

Also erzählte Eristik es ihr und auch was sie tun musste.

Amelia ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und rang mit sich selbst. Was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte schon vorher gewusst, wie sie die Kammer schließen konnte, Lucius Malfoy hatte es ihr ungewollt verraten, doch auch er hatte nicht wirklich gewusst, wie das Buch die Kammer öffnen würde.

Sie hätte nur zu Ginny Weasley gehen müssen und ihr das Buch wegnehmen und die Kammer wäre für immer geschlossen gewesen, doch dann wäre Artemis gegangen und Lucius Malfoy hätte viel Ärger bekommen. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt.

Aber jetzt hatte Amelia alle Informationen. Sie mochte die Schlammblüter nicht, allen voran Hermine Granger, aber sie begriff auch den Hass von Draco, Theodor, Vincent und Gregory nicht.

Ihre Mutter war muggelstämmig gewesen und alle sprachen von ihr in höchsten Tönen, sogar Professor Snape. Sie mochte ihre Mutter, Artemis hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich dieses Erbes nicht mehr schämte. Allerdings schuldete sie den Malfoys viel und sie wollte Dracos Vater nicht in Schwierigkeit bringen.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, entdeckte sie Draco und Theodor bei einer Partie Zauberschach. Kurz entschlossen ging sie auf sie zu.

„Ihr müsst mir mal was verraten", sagte sie und zog sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch.

„Wird das wieder eine deiner sabotiere das Schachspiel Aktionen?", fragte Draco.

„Sonst erwische ich euch beide nie gemeinsam", sagte Amelia und kicherte.

„Worum geht's?", fragte Theodor. Und lehnte sich zurück.

„Warum hasst ihr die Schlammblüter so? Ich meine die Muggel ist klar, wegen ihnen müssen wir im verborgenen Leben aber die Muggelstämmigen?"

Draco und Theodor sahen sie überrascht an. „Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Draco.

„Weil ich es nicht weiß, erklärt es mir."

Theodor nickte. „Okay", sagte er. „Du warst doch letztes Jahr auch bei Beltaine, du hast doch auch die Magie dieses Festes gespürt."

Amelia nickte. Sie konnte sich noch genau an die Nachwirkungen erinnern.

„Spürst du diese Magie auch an Weihnachten?", fragte er und Amelia sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Warum sollte ich? Das ist ein Muggel….", Amelias Stimme wurde immer leiser und verklang.

„Genau", fuhr Draco fort. „Es ist ein Muggelfest, das jedoch von der magischen Gesellschaft voll übernommen wurde. Immer mehr feiern Weihnachten und kaum noch einer feiert Beltaine. So passiert es mit vielen magischen Bräuchen. Die meisten sind schon ausgestorben. Die reinblütigen Familien erhalten die Wenigen die noch bekannt sind."

Draco lehnte sich zurück und verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist alles die Schuld der Schlmmblüter. Sie bringen die Traditionen der Muggel zu uns und es ist immer leichter sich anzupassen als an den eigenen Bräuchen festzuhalten. Wir haben sogar schon ihre Moralvorstellungen übernommen. Die Blutsverräter machen es ihnen noch leichter, indem sie sie mit offenen Armen empfangen und ihre Unarten übernehmen. Sie beeinflussen uns und wir können uns nicht wehren."

„Sie vernichten uns", fügte Theodor hinzu.

„Aber ihr feiert doch auch Weihnachten", sagte Amelia.

„Ja", erwiderte Draco schlicht und fügte hinzu. „Es ist nicht mehr viel übrig von unserer Tradition. Wir werden seit hunderten von Jahren unterwandert. Das war schon aktuell bevor Hogwarts gegründet wurde. Aber wie könnten wir nicht Weihnachten feiern? Wenn ich als Kind keine Geschenke bekommen hätte, alle anderen aber schon, dann hätte ich das auch nicht akzeptieren können."

Amelia nickte nachdenklich.

„Dann bin ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel besser", sprach sie freimütig aus was sie dachte. „Ich meine, ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen."

Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf, während Theodor sagte: „Du warst zu Beltaine und die Magie hat dich akzeptiert. Du bist eine von uns. Mehr als die Meisten hier", sagte er und nickte in den Raum. „Die Magie ist stark in deinem Blut."

Amelia lächelte, sie war eine von ihnen. Es gab einen Ort an den sie gehörte.

„Also wer gewinnt heute?", fragte sie und Theodor verzog das Gesicht „Draco, wahrscheinlich" Amelia musste lachen.

Sie würde niemanden von der Kammer erzählen sie würde abwarten.

Aber Amelia hegte das ungute Gefühl, das schon bald etwas geschehen würde. Sie hatte Eristiks Worte nicht vergessen. Die Kammer wurde geöffnet.

Sie saßen noch fast zwei Stunden da, als Professor Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Er hatte eine eiserne Miene.

„Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte", sagte er, doch es war schon still im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Heute wurde erneut eine Schülerin angegriffen. Es handelt sich um Ginny Weasley, eine Erstklässlerin. Sie wurde in die Kammer des Schreckens entführt. Deshalb wurde entschieden, das Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher ist. Ich möchte Sie bitten, alle Ihre Koffer zu packen. Morgen nehmen Sie den Zug nach Hause. Hogwarts wird geschlossen."

Amelia saß da wie erstarrt. Sie blickte verzweifelt zu Professor Snape hinüber. Dieser bemerkte ihren Blick und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Überall um sie herum begannen die Schüler miteinander zu reden, erst leise dann immer lauter. Auch Draco sagte etwas, doch Amelia hörte es nicht mal. Sie atmete tief durch und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

Doch Draco hielt sie am Arm fest. „Wohin willst du? Wir sollen packen."

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich gehe in die Kammer, Hogwarts darf nicht geschlossen werden."

„Was redest du da. Weißt du wo sie ist?", fragte er und Amelia nickte.

„Du bist die Erbin…", flüsterte er doch Amelia schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Ich kann ihn nur nicht weitermachen lassen. Ich muss dem ein Ende bereiten oder ich muss zu den Muggeln zurück", sagte Amelia. „Ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen, ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich die Schlammblüter und Verräter retten muss…"

Draco sah sie perplex an. „Du hast das die ganze Zeit gewusst und nichts gesagt?", fragte er. Amelia nickte nur schuldbewusst.

„Ich konnte nicht. Es tut mir leid.", sagte Amelia.

„Wie hast du das alles herausgefunden?", fragte Draco.

„Jetzt nicht. Warte hier, ich bin bald zurück", versprach Amelia.

„Du hast mich letztes Jahr schon nicht abhängen können, glaubst du, du schaffst es dieses?", fragte Draco.

Amelia zückte ihren Zauberstab „Stupor"

Doch Draco war ebenso schnell. „Protego"

„Glaubst du ich übe zum Spaß?", fragte er.

„Du hast enorme Fortschritte gemacht", lobte Amelia und kam einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Danach noch einen, bis sie so dicht vor ihm stand, das sie seinen Atem im Gesicht spürte.

Er schien wie erstarrt. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Tut mir leid."

Danach stieß sie mit dem Knie hoch und landete genau in seinen Eiern.

Draco ging mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden. Amelia wirbelte herum und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie dachte noch so etwas wie „Miststück", zu verstehen.

Nachwort:

Das Theodor sich für Ahnenforschung interessiert habe ich beschlossen bevor ich herausfand das auch laut J. Theodors Familie sich für die Ahnenforschung interessierte. Ich dachte einfach es passt zu seinem Charakter. Von einem Nott stammt die Liste der Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig. Diese Liste listete die letzten 28 englischen reinblütigen Zauberfamilien auf. Das sind echt nicht viele. Die Zauberwelt ist ziemlich übersichtlich.


	22. Unterschiede

**Kapitel 9 - Unterschiede**

Amelia rannte hinauf ins Schloss und kam vor der Tür von Artemis Büro zum Stehen. Sie klopfte und die Hexe öffnete ihr sofort.

„Was machst du hier? Du solltest dich nicht alleine im Schloss herumtreiben, schon gar nicht jetzt", sagte sie streng. Es passte nicht wirklich zu ihr.

„Ich weiß wo die Kammer des Schreckens ist", sagte Amelia monoton.

Artemis fuhr herum. „Woher?"

Amelia zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin eine Slytherin, ich höre viel."

Artemis sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Du weißt das schon länger oder?", fragte sie

Amelia wollte schon antworten, doch auf halber Strecke zu ihrem Mund blieben ihr die Lügen im Hals hängen. Diese Frau war immer ehrlich zu ihr gewesen, verdiente sie nicht auch wenigstens ein bisschen Ehrlichkeit?

„Ich weiß schon lange wer es ist und was sich in der Kammer befindet. Aber ich habe erst heute herausgefunden wo der Eingang ist."

„Aber...", fragte Artemis fassungslos. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Das arme Mädchen das verschleppt wurde, du hättest sie retten können. Was hätte alles geschehen können! Warum?"

Warum, das war eine gute Frage, doch die Wahrheit war einfach.

„Weil ich eine Slytherin bin", sagte Amelia und die Wahrheit schmeckte bitter. Sie war eine Slytherin. Sie tat nie etwas, wenn es nicht zu ihrem Vorteil war.

„Das ist Unsinn. Lily hätte nie… Lily würde…" Artemis fand keine Worte.

„Aber ich bin nicht Lily. Lily war meine Mutter, sie war muggelstämmig. Eine bestimmt tolle Hexe und wunderbare Frau, aber sie war nicht ich", Amelias Stimme klang hart. „Ich habe andere Prioritäten. Ich habe Verpflichtungen anderen gegenüber, die mich in die Zauberwelt aufgenommen haben. Mein Leben ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst, Artemis."

Artemis sah sie einfach nur fassungslos an, als könnte sie nicht glauben was Amelia sagte, als würde sie den Sinn nicht verstehen.

„Da gibt es auf der einen Seite dich, die in mir einen guten Menschen sehen will. Einen Menschen, den es nicht gibt. Auf der anderen Seite habe ich Draco, die Slytherins, die Malfoys, die... Du willst gar nicht wissen was sie von mir denken… Ich stehe halb im Schatten und kann die Sonne nicht finden"

„Das ist falsch! Das ist nicht richtig! Du bist ein guter Mensch, du bist Lilys Tochter!", schrie Artemis sie an und Amelia konnte die Frustration spüren. Sie spürte den Schmerz um das Vergangene, um die Freundin, die sie dachte wiedergefunden zu haben, doch Amelia war nicht Lily. Sie würde diesen Schmerz nicht lindern können, die Schuldgefühle der Überlebenden…

Amelia ließ sie schreien und wartete. Eine solche innere Ruhe und Kälte hatte sie ergriffen, dass es sie einen Moment selbst erschreckte, was aus ihr wurde. Früher war sie nicht so gewesen, doch die Legilimentik hatte sie gelehrt, Gefühle von sich weg zu schieben, ihnen keine Macht über sie zu geben. Weder die anderer, noch ihre eigenen.

„Willst du nichts sagen?", fragte Artemis irgendwann, als ihr nichts mehr einfiel. „Willst du dich nicht verteidigen?"

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts zu sagen. Du wusstest immer wer ich bin. Auch wenn du das nicht wahrhaben wolltest. Komm jetzt, da wartet ein Basilisk auf uns."

Artemis lachte auf. „Du bist echt eiskalt." Amelia grinste spöttisch.

„Das fällt dir aber früh auf. Komm."

Amelia führte Artemis durch das Schloss, bis sie zu der verschmierten Wand kamen. Darunter war noch etwas geschrieben worden. „Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer liegen."

Amelia beachtete es nicht weiter und ging in das Mädchenklo, das nicht weit davon entfernt war. Als sie in die Tür trat erstarrte sie.

Artemis die hinter ihr Stand schaute über ihre Schulter und fragte: „Was treiben Sie hier, Malfoy?",

An ein Waschbecken gelehnt stand Draco und grinste sie selbstbewusst an. Auf dem Arm trug er Eristik.

„Wie bist du hier her gekommen?", fragte Amelia ziemlich wütend.

„Ich habe Eristik erzählt, dass du dich umbringen gehst und dann ist er sofort los und ich bin ihm hierher gefolgt. Er weiß genau was gut für dich ist."

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mitkommst. Was wenn der Basilisk dich erwischt. Der macht nämlich keinen Unterschied zwischen uns und den Schlammblütern!"

Draco ließ Eristik auf den Boden gleiten und kam auf sie zu. Er packte ihre Zauberstabhand die erhoben war.

„Ich lass nicht zu, dass du da alleine runter gehst. Ich will dich nicht verlieren", sagte er eindringlich und etwas in seinem Blick berührte sie.

Amelia wollte wiedersprechen, doch hinter ihr begann Artemis laut zu lachen.

„Deine Eltern würden dich umbringen, Amelia. Ein Malfoy! Von allen die es gibt.", sagte sie und lachte. Draco und Amelia blickten die Hexe nur verständnislos an.

„Aber jetzt los, du wolltest mir die Kammer des Schreckens zeigen. Oder hast du zu viel versprochen?"

Amelia nickte verwirrt und nahm den Zauberstab runter. Draco ließ sie los.

Sie wollte nochmal versuchen Draco zur Umkehr zu überreden, doch sie sah nur seinen sturen Blick und blickte hinunter zu Eristik, der sich nun, da sie ihn böse ansah möglichst klein hinter Draco zusammenrollte.

„Wir sprechen uns noch du verräterische Schlange", schmollte sie und diese schrumpfte noch etwas zusammen.

Draco und Artemis bemerkten es und obwohl sie Amelias Worte nicht verstanden hatten, lachten sie bei dem Anblick.

„Wo ist jetzt der Eingang?", fragte Draco. Amelia sah ihn nur missbilligend an und wandte sich den Waschbecken zu.

„Öffne dich!", sagte sie auf Parsel.

Der Wasserhahn des Beckens vor ihr begann zu glühen und das Waschbecken versank in der Wand und gab ein Rohr frei. Groß genug, das eine Person hinunterrutschen konnte.

„Ich gehe da runter und ihr bleibt hier, kapiert?", befahl Artemis doch Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soweit ich weiß gibt es zwei Türen. Ohne mich wirst du die Zweite nicht öffnen können."

Artemis sah sie zerknirscht an. „Ich kann euch da nicht mit runter nehmen, das wird viel zu gefährlich. Ein Basilisk! Das wird sogar für mich schwer.", sagte Artemis.

„Glaub mir ich gehe da ungern runter, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie Hogwarts schließen", sagte Amelia.

„Da unten ist ein Mädchen, sie könnte noch am Leben sein", sagte Artemis. „Das ist wichtig."

Draco schnaube abfällig, enthielt sich jedoch eines Kommentars.

„Gehen wir", sagte Amelia bevor noch ein Streit ausbrechen konnte und stieg in das Rohr.

„Eristik, du bleibst hier", befahl sie und stieß sich ab bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Sie rutschte ein langes, ziemlich schleimiges Rohr entlang. Überall zweigten kleinere Rohre ab, doch ihres ging steil nach unten. Am Ende bog das Rohr sich nach oben weg und spuckte sie auf den Boden eines unterirdischen Ganges aus.

Amelia trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und sah sich um. Sie musste weit unterhalb der Schule sein. Tief unter den Kerkern.

Hinter ihr landete Artemis und kurze Zeit später kam auch Draco unten an. Er wischte sich den Dreck von den Händen. Sie zündeten ihre Zauberstäbe an und erleuchteten den Gang.

„Wir müssen unter dem See sein", sagte Artemis und deutete auf die nassen Wände.

„Denkt daran sofort die Augen zu schließen wenn ihr eine Bewegung bemerkt. Ein Blick in die Augen des Basilisken und ihr seid tot", sagte Amelia.

„Tot?", fragte Draco erschrocken.

„Na, kalte Füße?", fragte Artemis gehässig. Draco warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und reckte den Kopf.

Vorsichtig gingen sie den Gang entlang. Sie bogen um eine dunkle Ecke und blieben wie erstarrt stehen. Vor ihnen war etwas Großes, es schien sich nicht zu bewegen aber es war auch kein Stein.

Amelia hörte Artemis hinter ihr: „Bestia revelio"

Sie warteten einen Moment bis Artemis das Zeichen gab weiter zugehen. „Das Ding lebt nicht", sagte sie.

Draco und Amelia atmeten erleichtert auf. Sie hatten nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatten.

Der Schatten stellte sich als eine gigantische Schlangenhaut heraus. Sie war grün und mindestens sieben Meter lang. „Der Basilisk muss sich gehäutet haben", sagte Amelia. „Er ist schließlich auch eine Schlange."

Sie gingen weiter, immer auf der Hut. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis sie vor einer Wand ankamen. In diese waren zwei ineinander gewundene Schlangen gemeißelt die smaragdene Augen hatten.

Das war der Eingang. Der Eingang in die Kammer des Schreckens.

Als Amelia nicht so wirkte, als würde sie etwas tun ergriff Artemis das Wort. „Los, öffne es", forderte sie.

Amelia zögerte.

„Da ist noch mehr", sagte sie kleinlaut und starrte die Schlangen an.

„Was noch, Amelia? Spucks aus", sagte Artemis ungeduldig.

„Wir werden erwartet", sagte sie.

„Der Erbe Slytherins, das dachte ich mir", sagte Artemis.

Doch Amelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht genau was es ist. Eristik sprach von einem Schatten."

„Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Draco. „Ich meine, ich habe dich jeden Tag gesehen und habe von all dem nichts mitbekommen."

Amelia lächelte ihn unsicher an und zuckte die Schultern.

„Die Kammer wurde von einem Gegenstand geöffnet, einem Buch", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Eingang zu.

„Lasst mich ein." Amelia entkam ein langes tiefes Zischen und die Schlangen erwachten zum Leben. Sie schlangen sich umeinander und gaben eine Öffnung frei.

Amelia, Draco und Artemis traten in eine lange schwach erleuchtete Kammer. Wie in einem Spalier ragten lange mit steinernen Schlangen geschmückte Säulen zur Decke, die nicht zu erkennen war.

Amelia war so nervös das sie zusammenzuckte als ein Wassertropfen zu Boden viel. Ihre Nerven waren zum Bersten gespannt.

Sie gingen weiter und am anderen Ende der Kammer erkannten sie eine gewaltige Steinstatue. Es war ein alter Zauberer mit langem Bart, der ihm fast bis zu seinen Füßen reichte und dort zu seinen Füßen, lag Ginny Weasley. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Vorsichtig schlichen sie weiter. Draco und Amelia stellten sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor Ginny während Artemis sich zu ihr hinunter beugte.

„Sie lebt noch", sagte die Hexe. „Aber sie ist sehr schwach."

„Und sie wird immer schwächer", sagte eine Stimme.

Alle fuhren herum. An eine Säule gelehnt stand ein Junge, keinen Tag älter als sechszehn. Er wirkte etwas diffus, als wäre er nicht wirklich real und ein unheimliches Leuchten ging von ihm aus.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Artemis Clog.

„Tom Riddle", Amelias Stimme klang erschreckend gleichgültig, als sie dies sagte. Riddle sah sie neugierig an.

„Du hast also schon von mir gehört?", stellte er fest und grinste.

„Bist du ein Geist?", fragte sie und musterte Riddle.

„Nicht ganz, eher eine Erinnerung. Festgehalten in meinem Tagebuch.", sagte er und deutete auf ein kleines schwarzes Buch, das neben Ginny Weasley lag.

Amelia bückte sich danach, ohne Riddle auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Du hast damals Hagrid erwischt, als er die Kammer geöffnet hat", sagte Artemis und musterte Riddle.

Amelia sah sich das Tagebuch an. Sie wusste woher es war, sie hatte es schon einmal gesehen, in Lucius Malfoys Erinnerungen. Sie blätterte durch die Seiten, doch es war leer.

„Möchtest du gerne darin schreiben?", fragte Riddle ohne Artemis zu beachten.

Amelia gab das Buch an Draco weiter, der es neugierig entgegen nahm und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab.

„Das Weasley Mädchen hat darin geschrieben nicht wahr?", fragte Amelia.

„Oh ja, sie war ganz erpicht darauf mir alles von sich zu erzählen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie hat mir all ihre kindlichen Sorgen anvertraut. Sie war richtig zutraulich." Riddle lacht freudlos auf.

„Tom, keiner versteht mich so wie du, du bist wie ein Freund, den ich in der Tasche herumtragen kann", zitierte er. „Ihre Gefühle gaben mir Kraft und ich wurde mächtig, viel mächtiger als die kleine Miss Weasley. Mächtig genug um sie mit einigen meiner Geheimnisse zu füttern." Amelia lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und Artemis sah Riddle entsetzt an.

„Jetzt wurden ihre Tagebucheinträge interessanter. Lieber Tom«, zitierte er, „ich glaube, ich verliere mein Gedächtnis. Auf meinem Umhang sind überall Hühnerfedern und ich weiß nicht, wie das kommt. Lieber Tom, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was ich in der Nacht von Halloween getan habe, aber eine Katze wurde angegriffen und ich bin überall mit Farbe bekleckert. Lieber Tom, Percy sagt ständig, ich sei blass und nicht mehr die Alte. Ich glaube, er verdächtigt mich ... Heute gab es wieder einen Angriff und ich weiß nicht, wo ich war. Tom, was soll ich tun? Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt ... Ich glaube, ich bin es, die alle angreift, Tom!"

Riddle lachte kalt und Draco neben ihr zitterte.

„Sie hat aber noch viel mehr getan, sie hat mir von dir erzählt. Einer Slyrtherin. Der größten wahrscheinlich, seit ich selbst auf Hogwarts war."

Er kam einen Schritt näher und Amelia bemerkte einen Zauberstab in seiner Hand aufblitzen.

„Sie hat mir deine faszinierende Geschichte erzählt, wie du überlebt hast, während der größte Zauberer der Geschichte geschlagen wurde. Du, ein Mädchen. Welche Macht besitzt du?" Er sah sie begierig an, doch Amelia rührte sich nicht.

„Warum hast du diesen magischen Gegenstand geschaffen, warum hast du es nicht einfach zu Ende gebracht als du in der Schule warst?", fragte Artemis und zitterte vor Wut.

„Oh nun, es schien mir etwas zu gefährlich. Nachdem ein Schlammblut gestorben war, wollte man die Schule schließen. Das konnte ich natürlich nicht zulassen, also habe ich Hagrid das alles angehängt. Wer hätte mir schon widersprochen."

„Du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen", stellte Amelia fest. „Du stehst nicht in der magischen Enzyklopädie der Blutlinien, du kannst nur ebenfalls ein Schlammblut sein." Amelias Worte waren wie ein Peitschenknall in der Halle.

Riddle zückte seinen Zauberstab und einen Moment wirkte es, als würden seine Augen glühen.

„Sag das nie wieder! Ich bin Salazar Slytherins Erbe, aber man gab mich in ein Muggelweisenhaus, deshalb wurde meine Blutlinie nie aufgezeichnet. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen in meinem Tagebuch festgehalten, damit ein anderer Salazar Slytherins edles Werk für mich fortführen würde!"

„Das ist dir augenscheinlich misslungen", sagte Artemis. „In ein paar Tagen wird der Alraunentrank fertig sein und alle Versteinerten werden wieder aufwachen und Ginny überlassen wir dir auch nicht."

Doch Riddle lachte nur. „Oh ich habe schon lange ein anderes Ziel. Ein wichtigeres Ziel!"

„Welches Ziel?", fragte Artemis.

„Er will Amelia töten." Draco war blass im Gesicht und hielt das Tagebuch fest in seiner zitternden Hand. Doch sein Blick war starr auf Riddle fixiert.

„Warum sollte er?", fragte Artemis verwirrt und Amelia blicke zu Draco.

Er schluckte und Furcht kroch in seine Augen. „Weil er der dunkle Lord ist."

Amelia fuhr zwischen Draco und Riddle herum. „Voldemort?!" Riddle grinste.

„Kluger Junge. Lord Voldemort war ein Name, den ich schon in meiner Schulzeit benutzt habe. Ich wusste, wenn ich einmal der größte Zauberer der Welt werden wollte, musste ich mir einen Namen schaffen, der meiner würdig war. Ich konnte nicht mein Leben lang den Namen meines wertlosen Muggelvaters tragen."

„Ich werden dich vernichten", sagte Artemis und ihre Stimme war voller Hass. „Ich habe gedacht, dass ich in meinem Leben zu keiner Rache mehr komme, welch ein süßes Vergnügen", zischte sie.

„Oh, keine Sorge. Du wirst deinen Kampf bekommen, doch vorher will ich etwas von dir wissen, Amelia Potter. Welche Macht besitzt du, die mich vernichtet hat? Was hast du an dir, das ich nicht überwinden konnte?"

Diesmal war es an Amelia zu lachen, es war ein kaltes freudloses Lachen, dem seinen so ähnlich.

„Seit wir uns gegenüberstehen, muss ich die ganze Zeit daran denken wie ähnlich wir uns sind, Tom Riddle. Wie viel uns verbindet. Beide sind wir halbblütige Weisen, bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, mit einer unglücklichen Kindheit. Wir sind beide Slytherins und auch Parselmünder. Sogar unser Antrieb die Kammer zu schließen ist der Gleiche. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich Riddle."

Artemis und Draco sahen Amelia entsetzt an. „Aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen uns. Einen entscheidenden. Du versuchst zu gefallen, du sehnst dich nach Anerkennung und Aufmerksamkeit. Du bist unglücklich und einsam und kannst es nicht einmal begreifen."

„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn", fragte Riddle und blinzelte.

„Du hast mir soeben dein Herz ausgeschüttet. Du wolltest dich in meiner Aufmerksamkeit suhlen. Du gibst deine tiefsten Geheimnisse für ein bisschen Anerkennung preis, in der Erwartung das ich es genauso tun werde."

Amelia reckte das Kinn und sah Riddle herablassend an. „Aber ich bin nicht du, ich brauche all das nicht. Während du dich alleine und verlassen von all deinen Anhängern verstecken musst, habe ich Menschen um mich herum, denen ich wichtig bin. Menschen die mir sogar in die Kammer des Schreckens gefolgt sind. Ich habe Freunde."

„Und du glaubst, das gibt dir Macht?", fragte Riddle lauernd. Draco fasste nach Amelias Hand und drückte sie. Artemis stand auf ihrer anderen Seite.

„Es gibt mir mehr Macht als du je haben wirst."

Riddle lachte.

„Dann lass uns die erbärmliche Macht von Amelia Potter und ihren Freunden, mit der Macht von Lord Voldemort, dem Erben von Salazar Slytherin, messen."

Riddle wandte sich der Statue zu und breitete die Arme aus. Mit einem tiefen langen Zischen rief er der Statue zu: „Sprich zu mir, Slytherin, Größter der Vier von Hogwarts."

Über ihnen öffnete sich der Mund der Statue und Amelia schloss sofort die Augen.

„Der Basilisk kommt!"

Sie spürte wie Artemis an ihrer Seite umher wirbelte und einen Zauber abschoss.

„Nein! Du dämliche Hexe!", fluchte Voldemort. Amelia öffnete die Augen und sah den gewaltigen giftgrünen Basilisken, der eine Augenbinde trug. Es war fast witzig.

Artemis fuhr herum und schickte einen Zauber auf Riddle, doch dieser ging durch ihn hindurch, ohne ihn im Mindesten zu stören.

„Glaubst du wirklich, deine jämmerlichen Flüche könnten mich vernichten?", sagte er höhnisch.

Riddle hob seinen Zauberstab, sie sah es fast wie in Zeitlupe. Bald würde er den Basilisken von der Augenbinde befreien.

Amelias Verstand raste. Sie musste etwas tun. Denk nach, er war eine Erinnerung, ein Gedanke. Bevor Amelia wusste was sie tat, tauchte sie ab in die Legilimentik. Doch es ging tiefer, tiefer als sie je in einen fremden Geist eingedrungen war und all dies ohne Gegenwehr. Jeder normale Geist hatte eine Gegenwehr. Selbst wenn der Zauberer dies nicht aktiv spürte. Doch dieser war anders. Endlich erreichte sie das Ende und ein dichter Nebel erreichte sie, dichter als alles, was sie je gesehen hatte. Amelia blickte auf, doch der Anblick der sich ihr bot, war nicht der, den sie erwartet hatte. Es war nicht Riddle der ihr gegenüber stand, sondern ein kleines verkrüppeltes Wesen. Seine Glieder standen unnatürlich grotesk ab und es zitterte als sei ihm kalt. Beinah hätte sie Mitleid bekommen. Das Geschöpf wimmerte herzzerreißend. Hinter ihm, wie hinter Glas, saß Ginny Weasley und starrte mit leerem Blick in die Ferne. Sie war die Quelle des Lebens in dem Geist dieses Wesens.

Amelia packte das Wesen und in diesem Moment durchfuhr sie ein ungeheurer Schmerz. „Ahhhh" Sie landete wieder in der Realität und ging zu Boden. Sie wand sich in Schmerzen, die sich von ihrer Narbe aus durch ihren gesamten Körper zogen.

Wie durch einen Schleier sah sie Riddles Ebenbild dem es ebenso erging wie ihr. Der Zauberstab fiel nutzlos aus seinen zitternden Händen und er schrie gepeinigt auf.

„Rieche sie, töte sie!", stieß Riddle auf Parsel hervor und der gewaltige Basilisk wandte sich ihr zu. Amelia bemerkte wie Artemis einen Zauber gegen ihn schleuderte, doch nichts geschah. Draco hob ebenfalls den Zauberstab, doch die Schlange wischte ihn mit einer Bewegung ihres gewaltigen Schwanzes davon. Sein Zauberstab rollte nutzlos über den Boden. Artemis schrie etwas und Draco stürzte sich auf die Schlange und warf sie um. Doch schnell hatte der Basilisk ihn wieder abgeschüttelte und er schlug gegen eine der Steinsäulen.

Amelia wollte sich bewegen, doch es war als hielten unsichtbare Fesseln sie zurück. Irgendwas in ihr, fesselte sie und fügte ihr Schmerzen zu. Sie war hier in der Realität doch noch immer konnte sie Riddle spüren, seine Erinnerungen, sein selbst. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf und Riddle krümmte sich schreiend auf dem Boden. Seine Gestalt flackerte.

Der Basilisk bäumte sich rasend auf und schoss auf Amelia zu, die sich noch immer in Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Artemis stand zwischen ihnen und feuerte dunkelrote Blitze auf ihn ab. Doch der Basilisk kam unaufhaltsam näher. Er wollte nach Amelia schnappen, doch Artemis warf sich dazwischen und zwang ihren Zauberstab in sein Maul. Ein glühender Blitz entflammte in seinem Mund, als er seine Zähne in den Arm der Hexe versengte.

Der Kopf des Basilisken wurde zerrissen und Artemis fiel zu Boden.

Eine Welle des Schmerzes überkam Amelia, als der Basilisk und Artemis bewegungslos neben ihr zu Boden gingen. Gepeinigt schrie sie auf.

Riddles Erinnerung begann abermals zu flackern und plötzlich war alles vorbei. Amelia hörte einen markerschütternden Schrei von Riddle, dann war er verschwunden.

Amelia kam keuchend zu Atem. Neben ihr kniete Draco. Er hatte einen Basiliskenzahn in der Hand, den er durch die Mitte des Tagebuches getrieben hatte. Um ihn herum bildete sich ein knisterndes Brandloch und Tinte quoll hervor, als blutete es.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und ließ den Zahn fallen. Er half Amelia sich aufzusetzen.

Diese sah sich orientierungslos um. Langsam sickerten die Eindrücke des Geschehens auf sie ein. Überall lagen Basiliskenstücke herum. Draco und Amelia waren mit Blut getränkt. Ein Zahn hatte sie nur um Haaresbreite verfehlt und steckte im Boden neben ihr.

„Artemis!" Amelia sprang auf und rannte auf die Hexe zu. Artemis lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden inmitten einer Blutlache. Einer der Zähne steckte noch immer in ihrem Arm.

Amelia drehte sie um. Ihre Augen waren friedlich geschlossen und ihr Gesicht war blass. Leichenblass. Hastig fühlte sie nach ihrem Puls. Dann überprüfte sie ihren Atem, schüttelte sie.

„Enervate!", sagte Amelia doch nichts half. Artemis Körper lag schlaff und leblos vor ihr.

„Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu! Ich lasse dich nicht sterben!", schrie sie und Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Sie schüttelte den leblosen Körper so lange bis Draco ihre Hände losmachte und sie an sich zog.

Das war nicht gerecht, das war nicht fair! Sie hätte sterben sollen. Riddle hatte den Basilisk auf sie gehetzt.

Amelia weinte und Draco hielt sie einfach nur im Arm, streichelte über ihre Haare und drückte sie an sich. Sie weinte so lange bis sie glaubte keine Tränen mehr in sich zu haben, dann saß sie nur noch da, hörte Dracos Herzschlag und fühlte den Schmerz und die Schuld in sich aufsteigen. Sie hätte sterben sollen.

Ein Geräusch hinter sich ließ sie aufschrecken. Sie fuhr herum, fest damit rechnend das Riddle wieder vor ihr stehen würde, doch da stand Ginny Weasley und sah sich entsetzt in der Halle um. Auch ihr rannen Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

Amelias Blick flackerte zu Artemis leblosem Körper herüber und eine weitere Welle der Schuld überkam sie. Dann sah sie Draco an. Er sah schrecklich aus. Er war über und über mit Blut bespritzt. Von seinem platinblonden Haaren tropfte Blut auf seinen Umhang. Doch seine Augen blickten sie klar an. Voller Zuneigung und Vertrauen... Unwillkürlich stieg ein warmes Gefühl in ihr auf.

Sie musste jetzt stark sein. Sie würde später Zeit haben um zu trauern, zuerst mussten sie hier weg. Alle warteten nur auf sie. Sie durfte nicht schwach sein.

Mit aller Konzentration die sie sich antrainiert hatte, drückte sie ihre schlechten Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke ihres Verstandes. Danach war nicht mehr viel in ihr. Nur dieses warme Gefühl, das ließ sie dort wo es war, das konnte sie jetzt gut gebrauchen.

Unsicher kam Amelia auf die Füße und Draco stand ebenfalls ohne ein weiteres Wort auf. Sie blickten beide zu dem Weasley Mädchen hinüber.

„Es.. Es tut mir leid… ich wollte das nicht! Riddle hat mich dazu gebracht… ich schwöre es…", schluchzte das Mädchen.

„Ich weiß", sagte Amelia sanft und ging zu Ginny. „Komm, lass uns hier weggehen."

„Sie werden mich von der Schule werfen, dabei wollte ich immer hier hin. Schon seit meine Brüder nach Hogwarts gekommen sind.", schluchzte sie.

„Wir werden den anderen von dem Tagebuch berichten. Du warst verhext", sagte Draco, in seiner Stimme waren weder Spott noch Häme zu hören. Amelia sah ihn überrascht an. Sie hätte erwartet Draco würde sich freuen, wenn ein Weasley der Schule verwiesen wurde. Ob er wusste was dieses Tagebuch für seinen Vater an Problemen verursachen könnte?

Amelia seufzte. Irgendwie würde sie das schon biegen, für Draco.

Ginny sah sie beide hoffnungsvoll an. Amelia schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, doch mehr Trost war nicht in ihr. Sie reichte Ginny die Hand und diese nahm sie zögerlich. Nebeneinander waren sie fast gleich groß.

Dann wandte sich Amelia Artemis zu und ihr Blick wurde leer. Mit gemurmelten Worten beschwor sie eine Trage herbei, auf die sie den Körper schweben ließ. Draco nahm es ihr ab, die Trage durch die Luft zu bewegen. Mit seinem Zauberstab dirigierte er sie, seine andere Hand war um das Tagebuch geklammert.

Es war eine schweigende Gruppe, die die Kammer des Schreckens verließ. Die steinernen Schlangen schlossen sich hinter ihnen. Ein gruseliges Echo verfolgte sie, während sie den Gang zurückgingen.

„Wie kommen wir da hoch?", fragte Draco als sie vor dem Rohr angekommen waren.

„Lass und hier raus", sagte Amelia einfach nur ermattet auf Parsel und sie spürte einen Sog, der sie in Richtung Rohr zog. Draco ging voran und sofort wurde er hinauf katapultiert. Danach ließ Amelia Artemis hinein schweben und nachdem auch Ginny weg war, folgte sie als Letztes.

Oben angekommen begrüßte sie Eristik freudig. Er schlang sich um ihren Hals und schien nicht so, als würde er in nächster Zeit seinen Platz verlassen wollen, Ginny sah die orange-schwarze Schlange erschrocken an.

„Wohin jetzt?" Orientierungslos standen sie in der Toilette.

„Wir gehen zu Professor McGonagall, schließlich ist sie jetzt Schulleiterin und Ginnys Hauslehrerin", sagte Amelia und bog in einen Gang ein. Sie führte die anderen zum Büro der Professorin und ohne zu zögern klopfte Amelia an. Sie traten ein.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie Professor Dumbledore am Kamin stehen. Er musterte sie aus unergründlichen Augen.

„Ginny!", schrie eine füllige rothaarige Frau, wahrscheinlich Mrs. Weasley und rannte auf ihre Tochter zu, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Auch Mr. Weasley stürzte sich auf sie.

Draco ließ Artemis vollends herein schweben und die Trage senkte sich auf den Boden ab. Sie hatten ihr Gesicht mit einem Tuch bedeckt.

Amelia spürte wie die Verzweiflung bei dem Anblick wieder in ihr hoch stieg, doch Draco stand neben ihr und spendete ihr Kraft. Sie war nicht alleine.

Dumbledore ging an ihnen vorbei und kniete neben dem Leichnam von Artemis nieder. Alle Augen folgen ihm, als er sie sachte mit seinem Zauberstab berührte und danach das Tuch wieder über ihr Gesicht legte. Er sah bedrückt aus.

„Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy, erklären sie sich", verlangte Professor McGonagall streng.

Amelia blickte zu ihrer Professorin, sie saß in einem Sessel und wirkte sichtlich entsetzt, als sie sie beide musterte. Sie sahen bestimmt auch nicht allzu unschuldig aus, blutbespritzt wie sie waren.

„Wir waren in der Kammer des Schreckens. Der Basilisk ist tot und Ginny Weasley lebt", sagte Amelia trocken und sah Professor McGonagall mit leerem Blick an.

Draco neben ihr schnaubte, dann lachte er auf und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„Bei Merlin, Amelia!"

Ohne darauf zu achten, dass er alles mit Blut volltropfte, ließ er sich auf den Stuhl vor Professor McGonagalls Schreibtisch fallen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte McGonagall irritiert. Draco lachte hysterisch auf und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in den Händen und sagte: „Es war nur ein bisschen viel."

Amelia stimmte ihm aus vollem Herzen zu. Sie wollte eigentlich nur in ihr Bett.

„Ich glaube Sie beide sind uns noch eine Erklärung schuldig oder Irre ich mich?", fragte Professor Dumbledore.

Amelia seufzte. Sie duplizierte Dracos Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn. Eristik glitt in ihren Schoß.

Alle sahen sie nun erwartungsvoll an, sogar Draco, sogar die Weasleys.

Amelia begann zu erklären wie sie diese körperlose Stimme gehört hatte, wie Artemis ihr von Riddle und Hagrid berichtet hatte und wie sie nach dem Angriff vor der Bibliothek den Verdacht hatte, was sich in der Kammer verbergen konnte. Sie erzählte, wie sie Eristik auf die Suche geschickt hatte und das sie bei Hagrid gewesen war um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Amelia übersprang geflissentlich Lucius Mafoys Rolle und ging gleich dazu über, zu erzählen wie Eristik heute Abend wiedergekommen war. Wie sie Artemis alles berichtet hatte und Draco sich nicht hatte abweisen lassen sie zu begleiten.

Ihre Stimme klang noch immer tonlos, als sie beschrieb wie sie Riddle und Ginny vorgefunden hatten und alles was sie über den Kampf mit dem Basilisken noch wusste. Wie Artemis ihr Leben geopfert hatte, um sie zu retten und den Basilisken zu töten, bis hin zu Draco, der das Tagebuch zerstört hatte. Sie versuchte so wenig wie möglich darauf einzugehen, was zwischen ihr und Riddle geschehen war, bemerkte aber Dumbledores nachdenklichen Blick.

Als sie geendet hatte herrschte Stille, nur Ginny schluchzte.

„Aber wie, wie konnte Ginny die Kammer öffnen?", fragte Mr. Weasley verzweifelt.

„Nicht Ginny hat sie geöffnet", sagte Draco und blickte den Zauberer an. „Sie hat nichts getan. Es war das Tagebuch."

„Das sehe ich ebenso", sagte Dumbledore. „Ältere und weisere Zauberer wurden bereits von Lord Voldemort überlistet. Sie sollten auf die Krankenstation gehen und sich von Madam Pomfrey einen heißen Kakao machen lassen, mich zumindest heitert das immer auf. Eine Bestrafung wird es nicht geben."

Ginny schluchzte noch lauter. „Ich ich… es tut mir so leid…"

Amelia ging zu ihr hin und nahm ihre Hände.

„Ginny, wenn Menschen in einen neuen Teil ihres Lebens eintreten, sind sie oft verwirrt und einsam. Es ist nur natürlich, das du jemanden wolltest der dich versteht und der nur für dich da ist. Du hast nichts getan, außer ein Mensch zu sein."

Doch Ginny schluchzte noch lauter „Professor Clog …nur…"

„Ginny, Professor Clog wäre auch gestorben, wenn du nicht in das Tagebuch geschrieben hättest. Dann hätte es jemand anderes getan. Der Grund warum du dort unten warst und wir gegen den Basilisken kämpfen mussten war, das Voldemort mich erwischen wollte. Wenn du es so sehen willst, hast du ein anderes Mädchen vor deinem Schicksal bewahrt. Aber nichts was geschehen ist, liegt in deiner Verantwortung. Lade nicht eine Schuld auf dich, die nicht für dich bestimmt ist." Amelia lächelte Ginny traurig an. „Versprich es mir, ja?"

Sie hatte es nicht verdient ihr Schicksal zu teilen. Sie war nicht schuld an Artemis Tod und sie sollte auch nicht den gleichen Schmerz in sich spüren den Amelia fühlte. Nicht die gleiche Schuld.

Ginny nickte. Erst zaghaft dann immer mutiger. „Dann geh jetzt in den Krankenflügel", sagte Amelia und Ginny ging mit ihren Eltern hinaus. Bevor sie den Raum verließen, drehte Mr. Weasley sich noch einmal um. Er blickte zuerst Amelia an, dann etwas länger Draco. „Danke. Danke, das ihr meine Tochter gerettet habt", seine Augen verweilten noch einen Moment auf dem blutdurchtränken Draco, dann verließ auch er den Raum.

„Minerva, würden Sie sich bitte darum kümmern, dass die Schüler morgen doch nicht nach Hause fahren und informieren sie das Ministerium, sie müssen von Artemis Clog erfahren."

Professor McGonagall eilte hinaus. Zurück blieben nur Amelia, Draco und Dumbledore.

„Sie beide haben wahren Mut bewiesen, hinunter in die Kammer zu steigen.", begann Professor Dumbledore.

„Artemis ist trotzdem tot", sagte Amelia bitter. „Wir haben das Leben einer Hexe gegen das einer anderen getauscht."

„Sie haben weit mehr getan als das. Ich glaube, Artemis hätte diese Art zu sterben gefallen. Sie war von jeher eine Frau der Tat."

„Sie wollte trotzdem nicht sterben."

„Niemand will sterben, aber es passiert manchmal. Sie hat uns alle damit gerettet."

Amelia sagte dazu nichts. Sie spürte die Schuld, die sie Ginny verboten hatte zu spüren.

„Aber Sie haben uns nicht grundlos hierbehalten. Was wollen Sie wirklich Professor?", fragte sie einen Augenblick später.

Dumbelores Augen blitzten. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, warum Sie solche Schmerzen erlitten?", fragte Dumbedore.

„Ich habe mehrere Vermutungen", erwiderte Amelia.

Draco blickte von ihr zu Dumbledore und wieder zurück. Seine Mine war so undeutbar wie Amelias.

„Aber Sie wissen es oder?", fragte Amelia ihren Professor.

„Wissen ist übertrieben, auch ich habe nur Vermutungen."

Dumbedore und Amelia sahen sich an, keiner sagte etwas und jeder wartete, dass der andere zu sprechen begann. Am Ende gab Amelia auf. Was hatte sie zu verlieren?

„Ich habe Generationen meiner Familie zurückverfolgt", sagte sie letztendlich, „doch ich habe nirgends auch nur die Spur von Slytherin gefunden. Dennoch spreche ich Parsel. Eine Gabe, die ich wohl nicht vererbt bekommen habe."

Amelia sah Dumbledore scharf an. „Er hat etwas in mir zurückgelassen oder? Einen Teil seiner selbst, als er versucht hat mich zu töten."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, das vermute ich auch. Er hat dir etwas von seinen einzigartigen Fähigkeiten gegeben. Aber was immer du jetzt denkst, du bist nicht er."

„Ich weiß wer ich bin, Professor.", sagte Amelia abweisend. Sie würde niemals vergessen können wer sie war.

Dumbledore wollte etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Lucius Malfoy trat ein und er schäumte vor Zorn.

Einen Moment schien es, als würde er Dumbledore anfahren, doch dann entdeckte er Draco und Amelia. Die beide Blut- und Schlammbespritzt zu ihm herüber starrten.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er misstrauisch und sah seinen Sohn an.

„Mr. Malfoy und Miss Potter ist es soeben gelungen diese schrecklichen Ereignisse, die sich auf Hogwarts ereignet haben, vollends aufzuklären. Ich gedachte sie mit einer Medaille um die Verdienste an unserer Schule auszuzeichnen. Meinen Sie nicht auch, dass dies eine angemessene Würdigung wäre? Die Schulräte werden mir sicher zustimmen."

Mr. Malfoy blickte erst Draco und dann etwas länger und forschender Amelia an.

„Dann ist also alles geklärt?", fragte Mr. Malfoy misstrauisch. „Wer war denn der Schuldige?"

„Ich fürchte der Selbe wie letztes Mal, Lucius. Doch diesmal hat er durch die Hand einer Anderen gehandelt. Sie wissen nicht zu fällig etwas darüber?", fragte Professor Dubledore.

In diesem Moment stand Amelia auf und unterbrach den Blickkontakt zwischen Dumbledore und Mr. Malfoy. Dumbledore blinzelte.

„Danke für die Auszeichnung, Professor. Es ist uns eine große Ehre. Aber mir wäre etwas anderes wichtiger. Ich würde gerne zu der Beerdigung von Artemis Clog gehen dürfen. Wenn das in Ordnung ist."

Dumbledore nickte, er schien etwas misstrauisch. „Natürlich, Amelia. Sie hätte es so gewollt."

„Danke, Professor. Dürfen wir dann gehen?", fragte sie. Dumbledore und Amelia blickten sich einen endlosen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte Dumbledore jedoch. „Natürlich. Es muss ein schwerer Tag für Sie gewesen sein. Gehen Sie zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum Ich denke Sie werden ein gutes Bad genießen wollen."

Draco erhob sich ebenfalls. Er hatte nichts gesagt, seit seinem hysterischen Ausbruch und schaute seinen Vater nun etwas unsicher an.

„Kommen Sie mit uns Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Amelia freundlich. „Oder haben Sie noch etwas mit Professor Dumbledore zu besprechen?" Amelia warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„Ich werde Sie begleiten", erwiderte Dracos Vater. Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Büro. Amelia ging voraus und Draco und Mr. Malfoy folgten ihr. Sie schafften es schweigend bis zum Eingangsportal, dort blieb Amelia stehen.

„Mr. Malfoy?", begann sie und Dracos Vater blickte sie an.

„Ich möchte Sie darum bitten, den Orden des Merlins für Artemis Clog vorzuschlagen."

Mr. Malfoy verzog überrascht die Brauen.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte er.

„Ohne sie hätten wir das alles nicht überlebt und wenn Sie getan haben, was ich Ihnen geraten habe, dürfte dies nur der logische Schritt sein."

Mr. Malfoy sah sie durchdringend an.

„Sie haben das alles geplant oder? Sie haben das alles schon vor ein paar Monaten gewusst."

Amelia blickte aus dem Schlosstor. Der Mond spiegelte sich im großen See.

„Gewusst? Vielleicht. Ich hatte so eine Vermutung. Natürlich ist nicht alles so verlaufen wie ich es mir gewünscht habe, aber wir haben nur einen Vorteil daraus gezogen."

„Mir wäre nicht klar, welchen Vorteil wir daraus ziehen könnten. Dumbledore ist wieder hier, dabei hatte ich ihn schon aus der Schule", sagte Lucius Malfoy wütend.

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden Dumbledore nicht so leicht los wie sie denken. Er ist zu mächtig. Doch noch hat er seine Macht nicht genutzt."

Amelia drehte sich zu Mr. Malfoy um. „Aber seine Position ist geschwächt. Die Person, die Sie unterstützt haben, hat die Kammer des Schreckens wieder geschlossen, Artemis Clog. Ihr eigener Sohn hat eine beträchtliche Rolle dabei gespielt. Das wird ihre Position in der magischen Gesellschaft stärken. Zudem sind Sie ein unangenehmes Überbleibsel der Vergangenheit losgeworden und die Familie Weasley steht tief in unserer Schuld. Das ist mehr wert, als ein kleines Mädchen der Schule zu verweisen."

Draco sah sie fassungslos an und Mr. Malfoy nickte steif. Amelia spürte wie ihr das schlechte Gewissen auf die Schulter klopfte, aber sie drehte sich nicht um. Artemis hätte es gehasst wenn sie wüssten welchen Vorteil diese fette Made Lucius Malfoy davontragen würde. Aber er war Dracos Vater und sie… Amelia blickte nachdenklich zu den Malfoys.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Auszeichnung für Artemis Clog", sagte Mr. Malfoy und neigte sein Haupt.

Amelia nickte und lächelte. Ein kaltes überlegenes Lächeln.

„Wir sollten in die Kerker gehen", sagte Draco dem die Unterhaltung nicht behagte.

Sie wollten sich schon auf den Weg machen, als Mr. Malfoy Draco an der Schulter fasste. Er zog seinen Sohn in seine Arme und sagte etwas.

Amelia hörte nicht hin und drehte sich um. Neid stieg in ihr auf, den sie zu unterdrücken versuchte. Natürlich hatte Lucius Malfoy sich Sorgen um seinen Sohn gemacht, er war schließlich auch kein Unmensch. Amelia drückte Eristik an sich und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Sie saß auf der untersten Treppenstufe der Kerkertreppe als Draco irgendwann kam. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

Sie stand auf, als sie Draco bemerkte und sah zu ihm hoch. Er sah unsicher aus und schien zu zögern. Sie musste schrecklich aussehen, schoss es ihr unwillkürlich durch den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen Professor Clog… Ich weiß ihr standet euch sehr nahe", sagte er und sah auf seine Schuhe.

„Es ist nicht zu ändern. Das Leben wird weitergehen", sagte Amelia bitter und blickte den dunklen Kerkergang entlang.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Draco sofort und trat neben sie.

Amelia drehte sich zu ihm um. Er war ein Stück größer als sie und das Blut bildete bereits Krusten in seinen platinblonden Haaren.

„Ich hätte all das verhindern können, Draco."

„Das ist Unsinn. Der Basilisk hätte uns getötet, Hogwarts wäre geschlossen worden und das Weasley Mädchen wäre tot gewesen."

„Ach Draco." Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste von dem Tagebuch. Ich wusste von Ginny. Ich hätte nur zu ihr gehen und ihr das Tagebuch wegnehmen müssen."

Draco wurde blass. „Warum hast du es nicht gemacht?", fragte er mit dünner Stimme.

Amelia traten wieder Tränen in die Augen.

„Weil es mir keinen Vorteil gebracht hätte. Euch hat das alles so amüsiert. Theodor und Blaise hatten Wetten laufen, wer wohl als Erstes stirbt. Es waren doch nur Schlammblüter in Gefahr. Ich wollte erst etwas unternehmen, wenn wirklich die Schule in Gefahr ist."

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen, er wusste nur zu gut was Amelia meinte.

„Ich glaube das ist die Strafe für meine Grausamkeit", sagte Amelia.

„Wir waren alle nicht besser. Ich meine, wenn du mich heute Morgen danach gefragt hättest ob ich Ginny Weasley dem Basilisken vorgeworfen hätte, hätte ich sicher mit voller Überzeugung ja gesagt. Aber eigentlich, egal ob Blutsverräterin oder nicht, sie ist eine Hexe."

Draco schien mit sich zu ringen.

„Sie ist eine von uns. Wenn wir Zauberer und Hexen nicht zusammenhalten… Wir sind nur noch so wenige… „

Draco sprach nicht weiter. Aber das brauchte er auch nicht, Amelia verstand auch so.

Irgendwie wurde es ihr leichter ums Herz. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Artemis war noch immer tot, aber es fühlte sich nicht mehr so schlimm an. Denn sie war nicht alleine, sie hatte Draco.

Müde machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am nächsten Morgen versammelten sich alle Schüler verwirrt in der Großen Halle. Hagrid saß wieder bei den anderen Lehrern. Doch der leere Platz von Professor Clog fiel am meisten auf.

Amelia hörte wie Professor Dumbledore ihnen berichtete, dass die Kammer geschlossen wurde und dass bald alle Schüler wieder aufwachen würden. Als er von der Auszeichnung für ehrenhafte Verdienste um die Schule sprach, die Amelia und Draco bekommen sollten, jubelten alle, sogar die Gryffindors. Doch die Halle war ganz in schwarz geschmückt und so gedrückt war am Ende auch die Stimmung als er von Artemis ehrenhaftem Tod berichtete. Professor Clog war sehr beliebt gewesen. Sie würden sie niemals vergessen.

Eine knappe Woche später, es war der Tag vor Baltaine, ging Amelia zu Artemis Beerdigung. Viele Hogwarts Lehrer gingen hin und so stand Amelia schweigend zwischen Professor McGonagall und Draco.

Auch Cornelius Fudge der Zaubereiminister war da und überreichte Artemis weinender Mutter, den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse. Er lobte ihren Mut und ihre Einsatzbereitschaft, sich für die Schüler von Hogwarts geopfert zu haben.

Der Himmel war in strahlendes Blau gefärbt, als würde er ihre Trauer verhöhnen. Amelia hoffte, das sie genauso gefasst aussah wie Draco. Er hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen sie zu begleiten und auch wenn Amelia es nicht zugab, war sie froh darüber.

Der Sarg wurde in die Erde gelassen. Sie weinte nicht, aber sie lachte auch nicht. Tief in ihrem Inneren bat sie um Verzeihung, für alles was geschehen war und für alles was sie noch tun würde, doch es kam keine Antwort.

In Hogwarts schien alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang zu nehmen. Nach Beltaine war auch Amelias geistige Erschöpfung etwas erträglicher. Sie verbrachte noch mehr Zeit als überhaupt möglich in den Kerkern beim üben.

Nur eines lenkte Amelia ab. Pansy wollte unbedingt eine Geburtstagsparty für Draco organisieren, den großen Helden wie sie sagte. Wann immer sie Draco sah begann sie zu kichern und Amelia fand es schon einigermaßen lächerlich. Nicht nur das sie Amelia ausquetschte, von was er gerne isst, bis hin zu seiner Lieblingsfarbe auch Daphne und Millicent machte sie schier wahnsinnig.

Letztes Jahr hatte ihm Amelia lediglich eine Packung Lakritzzauberstäbe geschenkt. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm diesmal auch etwas Ausgefalleneres schenken.

Pansy hatte einen großen Kuchen vorbereitet und überfiel Draco gleich am Morgen um ihn mit Komplimenten zu überschütten. Er war im ersten Moment sichtlich verlegen.

Pansy verfrachtete Draco auf eines der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum und belagerte ihn. Die anderen schafften es kaum lange genug seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen um ihm zu gratulieren.

„Na schmeckt der Kuchen? Pansy konnte schon immer super backen", sagte Amelia und ließ sich im Sessel gegenüber nieder.

„Da hast du recht", stimmte Draco zu und Vincent stopfte schon das zweite Stück in sich rein.

„Ich hab auch was für dich. Es ist aber mehr ein Danke. Happy Birthday", sagte Amelia und warf Draco ein kleines Päckchen zu.

Draco beäugte es neugierig. „Wird es beißen?", fragte er scherzhaft, als er es öffnete.

Er holte einen Anhänger heraus, es war ein kleiner langer Zahn. Die spitze hatte Amelia stumpf gehext.

„Ist der von dem Basilisken?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich bin nochmal runtergegangen, ich wollte dir danken, dafür dass du bei mir warst", sagte Amelia und lächelte.

Draco grinste verlegen. „Ich würde dich nie im Stich lassen, Amelia."

Pansy sah von einem zum anderen und zog einen Schmollmund.

Die Prüfungen kamen und gingen und Amelia hatte mit keiner besondere Schwierigkeiten. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gab es nichts abzulegen.

Bald darauf machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Hogwarts Express. Draco wunderte sich über die komischen Pferde ,die die Kutschen zogen und Amelia fiel siedend heiß ein, das sie vergessen hatte Hagrid danach zu fragen.

„Glaubst du ich kann diese Ferien wieder zu euch kommen?", fragte Amelia Draco als sie im Abteil saßen. Pansy ließ ihr Zaubertrankbuch fallen, welches genau auf Millicents Kater fiel, der daraufhin wild kreischend aufsprang.

Millicent begann sofort Pansy zu beschimpfen und streichelte ihren fauchenden Kater, während diese sich verteidigte, der solle gefälligst in seinen Käfig.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir sind die ersten zwei Wochen bei Verwandten in Paris. Meine Großcousine heiratet. Aber danach kannst du bestimmt kommen. Meine Mutter war ganz begeistert von dir."

Amelia kicherte. „Du warst eher ganz froh, dass sie wen anders zum Einkaufen gefunden hat."

Jetzt lachte auch Draco.

„Ich schicke dir Beatrix wenn wir wieder da sind. Dann kannst du sicher kommen und mit meiner Mutter einkaufen gehen. Vielleicht kann dich der Fahrende Ritter vorbeibringen."

„Das war der magische Reisebus oder?", erkundigte sich Amelia.

„Ja, einfach nur mit dem Zauberstab winken und schon kommt er. Ich schreib dir wenn du vorbeikommen kannst."

„Gerne"

Pansy blickte sie böse an, aber Amelia kümmerte sich nicht weiter drum.

Am Bahnhof wurde Draco von seinen Eltern abgeholt. Mr. Malfoy wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Amelia machte sich auf den Weg in die Muggelwelt. Die Dursleys warteten sicher schon.

Nachwort:

Damit wäre Band Zwei ebenfalls beendet.

Amelia wird immer weniger Harry und immer mehr ein Werkzeug ihrer eigenen Magie. Ihr Charakter beginnt sich zu festigen und sie wird immer weniger Kind und immer mehr Hexe.

Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich Artemis umbringen musste, aber sie hätte Amelia zu nett gemacht. Nun trägt sie mehr als eine Bürde und die Dunkelheit um sie zieht sich immer weiter zu.

Ich muss gestehen ich mag dieses Kapitel. Ich mag es wirklich von dem Eingangsgespräch mit Artemis bis zur Unterhaltung mit Draco. Es zeigt die Zerrissenheit von Amelia sehr gut. Dass sie nicht vollkommen gut aber auch nicht absolut böse sein kann.

Der nächste Band folgt sofort. Hier erst mal tausend Dank an meine Beta Nikki0203 die den Band in Rekordzeit korrigiert hat.

Des Weiteren ist zusagen Dracos Standpunkt wird ein bisschen besser beleuchtet und es werden sich wohl viele Ungereimtheiten des vor allem ersten Bandes offenbaren die seine Person betreffen.

Außerdem musste ich mir was einfallen lassen das Amelia Sirius nicht einfach Umbringt oder Nach Askaban ausliefert und dann ist da noch die Sache mit Snape. Da steht sie wohl zwischen Pate und Ersatzvater.

Aber wie es weitergeht lest lebst.

Das nächste Kapitel folgt.

Vielen Dank nochmals für all die lieben Reviews ich freu mich immer drüber zu lesen was ihr von meiner FF haltet.

LG

Salarial


End file.
